


Bound By Hatred

by Egyptianmaus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Escape, Eventual Romance, F/M, Girls with Guns, Gore, Guns, Human Experimentation, J'avo Mutations (Biohazard | Resident Evil), Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 184,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptianmaus/pseuds/Egyptianmaus
Summary: In order to help a small family in need, you throw yourself into the harsh, dangerous world of the mercenaries. Little did you know your next assignment was going to be a lot harder than you expected after you come face to face with the B.S.A.A's best sniper, and he never misses a shot.But what else lurks in the shadows after your boss betrays you and destroys the small semblance of a 'normal' life you had? truth? acceptance? a home? or maybe romance?The past is a whole new kind of danger to go snooping through, but maybe it's the key to the future, a future of freedom, peace and happiness, but are you willing to take that risk? Follow along as our unlikely hero has to pair up with her least favorite sniper as they traverse across war torn lands and cities to stop Neo Umbrellas leader, Carla once and for all. Their relationship may be the only thing to stop the viral outbreak Carla has in store for the world. She may have underestimated the bond these two share and how far they are willing to go for the other because even a world full of zombies and monsters is still a better life than a world without love.Rated M for language and gore.You've been warned.





	1. Sniper vs. Sniper

(F/N) --first name

(L/N) --Last name

I almost didn't recognize the strange woman walking towards me, her pale, disheveled, bloodstained tunic hung loosely off her body as she approached me. Her beady eyes dug into my face, analyzing and looking for any doubt in my expression.

"Is it done?" Her scratchy voice from years of smoking broke the silence.

"Ya. It's done. The BSAA didn't know what hit them." I fixed my stance. "You have my money?" Iesha clucked her tongue in annoyance and dug out the stack of cash that was promised and shoved it into my outstretched hands.

"Good," Her nearly black eyes fixed on my own, "Don't go too far...I may need you again for another job. You did a good job today—A very good job. But, the BSAA are still poking around where they shouldn't be and I need you to get rid of them. They took out my main lab and stole all my samples." She clenched her jaw with a snarl. "Those bastards nearly killed me. If it wasn't for Ada, I'd be sitting in a pool of my own blood with my head blown off."

"What's their names?" I stashed the cash in my bag, my mind running wild with the thought of another job and more cash soon to come.

Iesha hesitated only a moment, but that's all it took for me to know she was unsure.

"It's alpha team—mainly Chris Redfield and his lieutenant, Piers Nivans." I snorted at the mention of the names. I know very well who Chris Redfield is, he's talked about in hushed voices among the mercs and cash grabbers. "If you can take the whole team out, I'll add in some more cash."

"A man like that won't be cheap—"

" —I'll pay double." My eyebrows shot into my forehead at the sound of her proposal.

"Okay." Was all I said before turning on my heels and stalking off.

Truth be told, I had nothing against Mr.Redfield—actually, the man has my respect. But cash is hard to come by; and food is even scarcer. No hard feelings Chris, but a girl's gotta eat.

I turned down the alleyway, my shadow at my feet melting into the shadow casted by the setting sun off the virtually destroyed buildings around me. I took a sharp left turn down the street and making my way through the thinning crowd of people. My steps quickened as I saw the store I was looking for come into view.

I perked up and shifted the bag of food I just bought in my arms as the squeal of laughing children reached my ears. I flicked my head up to the three children running to me, their eyes sparkling and their smiles wide as they spotted what I was carrying.

"(F/N)! (F/N)!" The oldest of the trio holard as they skidded to a halt by my side, their thin, boney bodies bursting with energy as they bounced around me.

"Hamza, careful not to bump into your little sister." I grabbed at his torn, ragged shirt so he wouldn't knock over the small girl squealing around my legs.

"(F/N)! What did you buy, what did you buy?!" Little Sara could barely contain herself. She grabbed onto my legs, squealing with laughter as I hobbled along down the sidewalk with her attached.

"Dinner, now get off so I can take this bag to your mother." They hardly heard me after I had mentioned food. They clapped their hands and bounced around chanting dinner! It put a smile on my face as I shook my head and continued on towards the three children's house.

The three children; Hamza—the oldest, was ten years old, and his younger brother Rayyan was eight. And then there was the youngest and the only girl, Sara, who was five years old. Their father was killed by BOWs during the civil war, leaving his wife and three children homeless and without protection...or a means to live. I met the trio of children a year ago, they tried to swipe some of my cash I earned from a recent job. After that, I took it upon myself to watch over the small family.

Their mother was hesitant at first, but hunger does a lot to your mind when you have three hungry children to feed. She's a nice woman. Fearful and very protective of her children, but still contains that motherly love that all mothers seem to have. She's an older woman, her and her husband tried having children for years without any luck, and all at once she had three. She always tells me they are the greatest gifts she ever received and is blessed by them every day.

"Oh, (F/N), I don't know how we'd survive if it wasn't for you." Tears sprang into Fatima's eyes. I spared her a soft smile before placing the bag of food in her arms.

"Don't worry about it Fatima, I'm glad I could be of some help."

"I worry about you, (F/N)." Her face darkened slightly as she placed the bag of food on her counter. "I don't like how you...get your money—It's dangerous, what if you are killed!" I rolled my eyes and waved off the baring mother.

"Fatima, you know I don't like doing this as much as you. But money is hard to come by, and this is all I'm good at." Her hooded eyes gazed up at me through her thick tawny hair with its streaks of grey in it.

"You still think they're after you?" I clamped my mouth into a thin, firm line. "They could have given up for all we know. A girl as smart and skilled as you shouldn't be here. You should be out there living life to the fullest, with a nice moral job...with friend..." She let out a long, tired breath, "Not out here...in this rubble and godforsaken place like the rest of us."

"You know I can't do that. They'll find me. They will always find me...they won't give up. And besides," A bitter smile touched my lips, "I could never leave you or the children. I have all I need right here." I caught Fatima's pitiful glance but struggled to ignore it and made my way to the door. "I'll be gone for a few days."

"Another job already?! But you just got back!"

"If I take this job I'll have enough money to not only get myself out of here, but all of us. We could start over in a new country—away from all this war." I saw the spark of hope in her eyes, but she quickly dashed it away.

"It doesn't matter. It's too dangerous to keep doing this. I have nightmares every time you leave, nightmares about you dying...or being tortured." A sob cut her off. I placed a gentle hand under her chin and propped up her head so she'd look at me.

"You know I'm too stubborn to die or be taken away. I'll be back...Don't worry." Before I could pull away, the older woman wrapped me in a tight embrace, crushing me against her.

"I know you're stubborn," A chuckle escaped her lips, "But that doesn't mean I still don't worry about you." I scrounged up the money in my bag and forced it into the woman's hands, her wide eyes on the verge of opposing.

"Take it, and I don't want to hear any of it from you. You need it more than I do." Reluctantly, she clenched the money close to her, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you, for everything." With a final hug, I departed from the bustling house and back out onto the darkened streets, my bag held tight against my back as I went.   
  


**Somewhere in the Far East**

I finally located the BSAA and Alpha team. They were busy holding off the advancing guerrillas, and the BOW's. I watched them from my hideout on the top floor of a blown out building, my rifle fixed on the men as they barked orders. I shifted to the tallest member of the group.

_So that is the infamous Chris Redfield?_

I gazed at the man as he took out a small group of BOW's on his own. A hmph of surprise at observing his quick work of the vile creatures escaped my mouth. I could see why he's considered a legend. His skills in the field are top notch, and his dedication to his team is commendable.

I jerked slightly as another man darted out to greet Chris, his sniper rifle clamped tightly in the man's hands as he scouted the area for anymore enemies. I grunted at myself for the way my heart reacted at seeing the lieutenant. I can admit I find him a little attractive--just a little bit. I shook my head of those useful thoughts.

_Focus! These are your targets._

I re-focused my attention on the two men. They were in prime position. Out in the open. A clear shot. I moved my gun onto the sniper first--it's better to get rid of him first to eliminate some difficulty. I slowed my breathing down, focusing on my heart rate as I sighted him in my scope. My finger moved over the trigger, but just as I was about to fire, the door behind me burst open.

One of those annoying guerrillas opened fire, getting one shot off and hitting me high in the shoulder. I yelped in pain firing my own gun off and alerting alpha team down below.

Cursing out loud, I shifted my attention onto the hostile in front of me and placed a single bullet in his head.

"Ah, fuck!" Pain shot through my arm as I tried moving it. Tearing my eyes off the dead body, I spotted blood oozing from the gunshot wound in my shoulder. "Dammit!" I jerked back to Piers and the rest of the team. My eyes searched for the spiky haired lieutenant and cursing out loud once more when I couldn't find him. "That's just great...now he knows I'm here. Stupid guerrilla!"

I stomped over to the body and gave it a well deserved kick in the chest. I rounded up for another kick but stopped as a bullet pierced through the window, and slammed into the wall beside me. I threw myself to the floor just as another bullet slammed into the wall where my head was moments earlier.

Scurrying to my feet, strapped my gun to my back and took off out of the room before they could advance any closer. I glanced at my limp arm as I ran, the blood was still pouring out of the wound, leaving a generous trail behind me. I groaned out in frustration and covered the wound with my other hand as I ran. I burst through the exit, my head snapping around as I tried to figure out my location.

"Freeze!" I gave one quick glance to my right and sucked in a startled breath when I locked gazes with the lieutenant.

I took off down the back of the building. Bullets and swearing rang out behind me but luckily, I wasn't shot again...for now at least. I kept up my pace, dashing through alleyways and ruined buildings, I could hear that man still behind me. Fear clawed at my throat as I could hear the distance between us growing smaller. I took a chance and looked over my shoulder but quickly jerked back when a bullet flew past my head.

"I said FREEZE!"

_No way was I freezing. Not an option._

The world around me shifted and blurred due to the loss of blood and shock, but I shook it off and kept going. I had to lose him quickly or else this won't end well for me. I chanced another look over my shoulder in hopes that he gave up. To my dismay, he was still there, ganging up on me without looking like he even broke a sweat. I yelped out when my foot connected with a piece of wood, sending me flying to the ground. I barely had time to hiss in pain from landing on my bad shoulder when a large body slammed into me.

Switching on to survival mode. I kicked out my legs towards the man, connecting my foot to his thigh. He grunted, but didn't let go. I reversed my leg and kicked out his knee, dropping him on top of me.

"For fuck sakes--"

"--You're under arrest!" I felt my lips pull back in a snarl as I tried shoving the heavy man off of me. He growled out as he tried securing my wrists.

"Fuck no!" I tried to squirm free, but he was too heavy. "Get...o-off of me!" I managed to kick him between his legs, sending up a pained scream from him.

With the distraction, I used the opportunity to throw him off and scamper to my feet. My face connected with the dirt once more when his hand shot out and latched onto my ankle. I kicked his hand off of me and was on my feet in an instant. I pulled out my rifle but was met with a similar rifle and a panting, bitter soldier.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Put down your gun and raise your hands!" He roared.

My arms shook as I tried keeping my gun level with him. He took my silence as an answer and bared his teeth. "I said—" He was cut short as a barrage of bullets pelted around us—We both instinctively shot around. My eyes darkened as I spotted the hostile with the automatic gun pointed at us. I jumped one way and the Lieutenant jumped another way as the hostile fired off more rounds. I took the opportunity to make a run for it while the man was distracted.

"Hey! Freeze—" His cries of protest were drowned out as more bullets pummeled around him.

With content hmph, I dashed around the corner and leaving the two behind me.

_Dammit, that was close! Guess I owe the guerrillas a thanks._

With the events of today, I couldn't stay around here, I had to retreat and wait for things to cool off before I try again. That, and I also need time to heal. I can hardly pick up my gun as I am. Dammit.

_Oh well, it was quite an experience. Next time, he won't be so lucky._

**Two days later...**

I made it back home in one piece. My legs dragging me along as I entered the town. A deep hush fell over the whole place; It sent a shiver down my spine. Instinctively, I reached for my gun, wincing at moving my injured arm. Something was off—I could feel it in the atmosphere. It was like a thick cloud had settled over everything. My heart dropped at the sight of the destroyed buildings and corpses littering the ground all around me.

"N-No...it can't be..." I picked up my stride, my eyes scanning the many faces of villagers and city folk I once knew. Their far off gazes stared lifelessly back up at my own; their gaping mouths forever frozen in a horrific scream. The increase of BOW's, and bodies had me running by this point. Dread settled in my bones as I picked my way further and further towards Fatima's house.

"Fatima?! Fatima?!" I nearly toppled over in the street as I spotted Fatima laying on the ground, her clothes drenched in blood. "FATIMA. NO," I ran to the woman, throwing myself down and desperately shaking her shoulders in hopes for a response. My eyes caught onto the small form in her arms and that's when I lost it. Tears fell from my eyes, staining my cheeks as I lifted little Sara out of her mother's grasp.

"No, not Sara...not Sara." I clutched at the limp little girl, tucking her blood soaked hair out of her face. My sobs caught in my throat as I laid eyes on her pained expression. Dry blood clung to her otherwise soiled clothes from the multiple bullet wounds in her small body. "No." My plea broke off into pained sobs and hysterical crying as I rocked her in my arms.

My eye captured something a little way beside me, pausing my breath in my lungs. Two more little bodies covered head to foot, laid sprawled on the dirt covered ground.

"Hamza! Rayyan!" There they all laid, the small family I had come to know over the past year...dead, and there is nothing I could do.

I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut as my tears burned away and were replaced with genuine rage and hatred. How many more will have to die...how much longer will we have to endure before all this can be over?

"This is all my fault...I should have never—" Another sob cut me off. How much do we, as humans, have to lose until we realize there is nothing left to gain when we use BOW's? I was shaken out of my rage fueled thoughts at the sound of men yelling and gunshots echoing around me.

I flew to my feet, my gun aimed and ready to fire at whoever was coming closer. I spotted a few shadows moving down the street, yelling orders to each other in a language I never heard. One must have sensed my seething glare burning into the back of his skull. In an instant, he flung around, watching me as he raised his gun but I was faster and put one bullet between his eyes. The body crumpled to the ground and alerting the others around him. I didn't care, I picked them off one by one, grinding my teeth the more I took out.

Bullets rained around me. One struck me in the upper thigh and skimming my lower arm, but I bit through the pain and kept on firing until there weren't anymore left. I struck the closest one to me over and reeled back in disgust as I laid eyes on his face. Six eyes gawked back up at me, his distorted mouth gaping open as a single bullet lodged in his forehead.

"The hell..." I cocked my head side to side as I inspected the dead body closer. I flicked over to the others and was surprised to see all the other bodies were the same; multiple eyes. "Are these...BOWs?"

I turned on my heels and made my way down towards Iesha's place. I needed answers and she was the only one I knew who would have them.

I stalked down the glossy tiled flooring and made my way towards Iesha's office in her house, not a soul stopped me. I hoped she was still here. I clamped my hand around the doorknob and tugged it open, my eyes immediately shot to the woman sitting at her desk. Her head flung up at my entrance. Her shoulders noticeably relax as she recognized who it was, her usual half smile playing on her face.

"Ah, (F/N), so nice of you to drop in. Did you finish the job already?" I slammed the door behind me and stalked up to her desk, my eyes narrowing as her smile only grew on her face.

"No, I had some...issues come up." Her eyes flicked to my bandaged shoulder and bleeding thigh.

"Oh, I see. Well, you better have that job done soon because the BSAA are going to be here anytime now and I need them gone." She returned to her desk work as if to wave me off.

"The city...what happened to it?"

"You're not paid to ask questions. You're paid to kill who I order you too--" She tore her eyes off her papers and onto mine when I threw my hand down on her desk. I leaned in closer, my voice a threatening growl.

"What happened to the city?" That seemed to have roused her from her daze for she narrowed her eyes at me and squared her shoulders back.

"A test."

"A...test?" I repeated, "What kind of test?"

"I was testing out a new strain of virus which Ada and I have been working on for the last little while." I barely heard her after she had had muttered  _I_ and  _new virus_. I reached across the desk and grabbed a fistful of the woman's shirt, tugging her closer to my face.

"And you thought it would be perfect to release on the WHOLE CITY?!"

"The virus wasn't contained. It spread to the city by accident. And now I'm trying to hurry up and finish my business here and leave before the BSAA--which you failed to kill--come and find me."

"You're just leaving?" I snarled.

"Well, I can't stay here. Like I just said; the BSAA are going to be here, and if I'm caught..."

"And when were you planning on telling me all of this?" Without warning, Iesha picked up the small statue on the edge of her desk and whipped towards me. Everything around me shifted and faded as I fell to the floor.

"Well, I was hoping you'd have gotten rid of those fucking pesky BSAA soldiers so I'd be able to fade into the shadows." My vision blurred and brightened as I tried to lift myself up off the floor. All could do was lie there and watch as Iesha walked over and shoved me onto my back with her shoe. "But, you had to fail and come crawling back. Heh."

"W-wha—" A scream ripped out of me as Iesha pressed her shoe over the bullet wound to my shoulder, sending up a searing pain through my arm.

"Oh well, if the blood loss or the hit to the head doesn't kill you the BOWs running around this place will." She thrust her foot harder, twisting and dragging it until all the pressure let go and she was gone.

I don't know how long I laid there in and out of consciousness, but it felt like a lifetime. It was enough time for me to rethink everything and what I was going to do next. Summoning enough strength, I picked myself slowly off the floor and onto my shaking legs. My head pounded like someone had a jackhammer going on it. I held out a hand tenderly to the side of my head and jerked it away with a hiss. Blood soaked my fingertips.

_Great. Just great. My day just keeps getting better and better._

I used the side of the desk as a support. Hobbling along and over to the door, I stuck my head outside into the hallway, not a soul was there. Iesha must have gotten away when I was unconscious. I gripped the doorframe tighter.

"Iesha..." Run and hide all you want, but I will find you.

The sun was just setting...rising? I don't know--but that wasn't important at the moment. There was one thing I had to do before I could move on; give Fatima and her children a proper burial. I started off back towards the main city avoiding being seen by stray BOWs in the process.

The sun scorched my back as I was finishing up the last grave--Sara's. I patted the top of her grave with my blistered hands, a stray tear trailing down my cheek as I tried to get ahold of myself. Anger twisted my insides. Anger for Iesha and Ada... it was the only thing keeping me from laying down and giving up. No, I thought to myself. I won't give up. Until I see Iesha and Ada dead, I will never give up...no matter the cost. I clutched at my necklace my mother gave me the last day I saw her. It was my way of stating a promise, and I  _always_ keep a promise. A shadow casted over me and the grave.

"You're hurt" A shadow casted over me and the grave making me freeze. "Let me help you...You!" The lieutenants soft gaze hardened as our eyes met. His hand snaked around my upper arm and yanked me up until I nearly fell into his chest. "You're under arrest and don't even think about trying anything funny." He hissed out through his teeth. Whether it be from blood loss, lack of sleep or the hit to my head, but I stared up at him and lightly chuckled.

"Does your junk still hurt? I think I kicked it pretty—" He twisted my arm around painfully and slapped on some handcuffs. "Dammit, would you ease off back there? If you haven't noticed I've been shot a few times and hit in the head. The last thing I need right now is a broken wrist to go with it." I was shocked when his hands eased off slightly--I didn't expect him to actually care enough to listen. Guess he has some manners to go with his good looks. I reeled back, startled, but shook my head.

"Walk." Was all he said as he jabbed me in the back with his gun and slung mine over his other shoulder.

"Guess I was mistaken about the manners."

"What did you just say?!"

"I didn't say anything. Jerk." In an instant, he wheeled me around, his face set in a deep scowl.

"If you got something to say to me, now would be the time. If not, keep quiet and walk!" We glared into each others eyes, both too stubborn to yield.

"Why are you wearing a scarf in the summer?" I could practically hear his patience snap. He jolted me around and jabbed his gun between my shoulder blades.

"Walk."

While we walked in silence, he called ahead to his captain to report my capture. I was busy mulling over my choices in my head and trying to keep my legs from collapsing under me. My options were limited at the moment considering my state right then. Any other day and I'd have already had these handcuffs off and the sniper would be on the ground, but it isn't any other day.

The world around me shifted abruptly. Before I could catch myself, my legs buckled. I tensed, waiting to slam into the dry, hot dirt, but it never happened. I bit back a cry as a splitting headache jabbed at my skull and focused on the closeness of Piers' face.

"Hey, you okay?" I never realized how beautiful his eyes had been until now. They're so bright and warm...and they're narrowing? "Hey?" He shook me gently in his arms.

_His mouth is really attractive._

My cheeks started to burn as I took in our position. "Hey," He shook me out of my daze. "stay awake." I jerked upright and out of his grasp, startling him momentarily.

"Th-thanks. I'm fine...just lost my footing for a moment." I averted his strong gaze, feeling it sweeping over my flushed face as he mulled over what I said. After a brief moment, he cleared his throat and gently moved me along.

"Keep, keep walking then." He sounded flustered. Maybe it's from my state? I cringed. He likely thinks I look atrocious and smell just the same. I focused on putting one foot in front of the other to distract myself from my burning face.

"Look out!" Piers hustled me behind him and began firing off at a few stray BOWs closing in around us. I stumbled over my foot. Yelping out in pain as I put pressure on my bad leg but was caught against Piers' backside as one of his arms darted out and pushed me behind him. "Stay behind me!"

A lone BOW strayed behind us, but Piers was to busy to notice it. I tried grabbing his attention, but he was too busy firing off and keeping the others at bay to hear me. Dread clawed in my stomach as I fought with my restraints and gave a cry of relief when they dropped to the dirt by my feet. I snatched up my rifle from Piers' shoulder--Startling the man.

"Hey!"

"I'm borrowing this." Before he could protest anymore I shot the incoming BOW in the head. The pumping adrenaline in my veins gave me a new boost of energy. I fired off at more BOWs closing in while Piers had my back.

I panted out a satisfied hmph when I dropped the last one, but was back on the dirty ground before I could blink.

"Ah, what the—"

"You're not getting away, this time." I shook off the dizziness as my head hit the ground, focusing on a furious Piers above me.

"And I can't afford to be taken in." While he hauled me to my feet I used the remainder of my adrenaline and knocked him away. Piers tried latching on but snatch my necklace off as he tumbled to the ground with a grunt and a few curse words. Picking up my gun, I shot around on my heels and dashed towards the alleyways before he could recover.

I kept running without looking back, zipping and navigating down the complex paths until my legs gave out under me and I slumped along a wall. My hand absentmindedly rubbed my neck where my necklace used to be.

_Damn...that was my only thing I had left of my parents!_

I let out a soft groan and plopped my head against the wall as I recovered my breath.

_I'm amazed the sniper hasn't discovered me yet..._

I glanced around the street searching for any shadows or sight of that BSAA uniform. I bound my hands around my gun tighter as I kept a lookout, but shifted my attention to the weapon, a snort escaped my lips. This wasn't my rifle...it was Piers'. I couldn't help but let out a rough chuckle.

_Looks like we left with something from each other..._

My mind swirled with the events of the past day. So much has changed. Not being able to seeing the three children's smiling faces ever again left a gaping hole in my heart.

My thoughts shifted to the lieutenant. He looked so cute when I knocked him down, the look of surprise on his face. My eyelids began growing heavy the more I fought with them. My stupid smile on my mouth slacked away and eventually, I fell asleep with the sniper on my mind and his gun clutched tight in my hands.

**Edonia 2012 A few months later...**

The bitter wind bit at my exposed cheeks, turning them red. The corner of my eyes crinkled as I looked through my scope—well, his scope—I should say. I fell in love with the gun the moment I fired it. God, the accuracy and the smooth bolt action...I was like a little school girl in love.

_Why am I so weird?_

I tossed my head with a smile and returned to looking out of the scope. There down below running through the streets alpha team scanned the area. My eyes flashed past Captain Redfield's form and right over to the lieutenant as he battled his way through the heavy attacks by the guerillas.

_He looks good—well, angry, but then again he always looks angry._

Awkwardly shifting my weight, I focused on the team down below as they gradually made their way towards me. Guerrillas appeared around the team, prompting me into action without much thought.

The first sniper's head snapped back as my bullet hit him. Reloading my gun in one swift motion, I moved on to the next one, doing the same. By this time, alpha team was alerted and took off to find cover. They split into three groups amongst the debris and buildings. I spotted two hostiles going after Piers and another man. Piers took out the one and before the other guerilla could lift his gun up, I fired one shot through the side of his head, dropping him immediately. The interference didn't go unnoticed by Piers. He spun around, scouring the area for who shot the other hostile. His eyes came to rest on the window I sat in. With a quick jerk of my body, I dove behind the cover of the wall.

_Did, did he see me? No. I was hidden, there would be no way..._

I snuck a peek out the window. The battle raged down below me. I scoured the vicinity for the sniper. A grunt escaped my lips when a shot fired off and hit the windowsill beside me, sending up splinters of wood in my face. I recoiled more so in shock than pain.

"Fucking asshole!"

Well, I guess he did see me. But if that's the way he wants to play, then I'm game.

A lackluster smile touched my lips as I scoured the area for the hidden sniper. He was just toying with me. If he really wanted to shoot me, he could have, but that's what makes this more fun. Sniper vs. sniper.

I ignored the others BOWs—leave those for the rest of Alpha team to deal with. I packed up my gear and moved to another window—careful to stay hidden. The bullet came from straight on, leaving just a few hiding places for him to be. A small shadow shift between some of the rubble of the building down below. I didn't want to actually shoot him, so I shot slightly by his head. The shadow jerked away, confirming my suspicions.

With a new spring to my step, I moved again, this time, using the blown out wall as a hiding spot. Alpha team was nearly finished up with the other hostiles when I chanced a glance around. I debated with myself if I should take the opportunity to slip away but was cut short when a bullet clipped by my cheek. The whistling sound whizzed loudly by my ear, making me flinch. My lips pursed as I blinked back in surprise at the sudden bullet.

_How did he see me from up here?_

I moved to a new position. Somewhere higher—the roof maybe. I honed in on the hole in the ceiling off to my side and gave a small smile. Once I managed to climb to the roof and set myself back up, I took a glance through my scope to see where everybody was at.

Chris and his team finished off the remainder of the BOWs and the snipers, leaving just Piers and I left. A deadlock broke out, neither one ready to move or give in. While he was shooting at me, I had time to analyze his technique. Like his honours imply, he's one of the best snipers—if not the best—I have ever come across. His accuracy was close too perfect and just by his shooting, I could tell he was confident.

A shadow moved from the spot, it was vague, but I definitely saw it. Looks like Chris wants him to move on and forget about our little game. I didn't move a muscle. I kept my scope on the opening just a little way off from where he was. It was just a hunch, but it was the best spot for him to use. But I had my doubts, going through there would leave him wide open—Movement! My scope locked onto him.

_Looks like our perfect sniper made a mistake._

I moved the scope off his head and shot at his vest, making sure to shoot at the thickest part as to not injure him. The man flew to the ground obviously appalled and in shock from my shot. A quick set of hands darted out of the shadows by Piers and hauled him out of my sight.

_Oh, well. Looks like our game of cat and mouse has come to an end today._

I receded into the shadows, packing my gun up and making my way through the old house. I skidded to a halt behind the furniture and debris. My leg hit the side of the couch and knocked me to the ground with a grunt as a bullet crashed through the boarded up window and nearly hit me in the face. A rough pair of hands snatched me to my feet and dragged me out of the house and into the street.

My eyes crinkled as they met the light and obstructed my view from whoever was dragging me. Their rough hands gripped tighter around my upper arm as I tried pulling away.

"You're under arrest. Hold still or we will kill you." That voice! I flung my head up and squinted through the sun. A figure stood a little way in front of me, their hands clamping tightly around a large rifle...sniper rifle no doubt.

The person towing me halted right in front of this person. Just then, a cloud obscured the sun revealing Piers' scowling face as his eyes shot daggers into my own. I flicked my gaze down and to the visible hole in his vest from where my bullet hit him. One glance at Piers and I knew he wasn't hurt...but he was furious. I put on my usual smile and stood to my full height making Chris tighten his grip on my arm as he silently stood beside me.

"Oh, good, I was concerned for a moment that I actually shot you—"

"—This some kind of sick game you're playing?" Piers stepped towards me, his chest heaving as he tried to keep his voice level. He didn't intimidate me—I've seen worse.

"A game? Wasn't that what you were doing when you started shooting at me?" A muscle in his jaw twitched, but he remained silent. "I analyzed your shots. You could have killed me the first time you had shot but you didn't. Now, isn't that a game?"

"Captain. Lieutenant. Look what I found with her stuff." All our heads snapped up as another soldier stalked over with my gun in his hands. "It's your rifle, sir." He held it out to Piers. My eyes scanned the snipers face as multiple emotions flashed across it in an instant.

"Funny isn't it? I almost killed you with your own gun." While I laughed at the crude joke, I could feel Piers' cold glare shooting my way. Chris' hold tightened more as he slapped on some handcuffs on my wrists.

"You can play your games while in prison, Miss?"

"(L/N). (F/N) (L/N)." I flicked my eyes off of my new restraints and returned my gaze over to Piers who was regarding me cooly.

"For someone so young you're quite the sniper yourself."

"I could say the same thing about you as well, Lieutenant." The man squared his shoulders.

"You're not wearing the same outfit as the guerrillas...and you shot some of them. Who're you working for?"

"No one anymore."

"What's the name of your past employer?" I shrugged my shoulders as my response. This didn't sit well with Piers. "There's no point in keeping stuff from us—you're caught. Give it up and tell us who you worked for."

"No."

"Why bother protecting them when you know you lost?"

"I'm not protecting them," I scoffed, "I just want to be the one to kill them. They lied to me and went behind my back and well...you saw what happened a few months ago. They destroyed the whole city and did so without as so much as batting an eye at it." Piers arched a cocky brow. A half smile touching his plump lips, the look making my heart flutter momentarily.

"Oh ya? Too bad you won't be able to do that now since you're caught. Captain, what should we do with her?"

"We're almost at the rendezvous point. Once we get her there we can ship her out. Are you okay to watching over her?" Piers gave a single nod of his head, his eyes never wavering from my face as they spoke.

"It won't be a problem, sir." I offered him a small smile to which he ignored and gripped my arm. "Move."

We walked in silence; me in front and him following close behind. His eyes only wavering off of me while he checked over my—I mean his gun.

"It's a nice gun." I could hear him shift behind me, so I'd know he was listening. "I can see why you like it. Good fire power and accuracy. It's okay," I cocked my head over my shoulder, our eyes meeting, "I took good care of her for yea."

"Don't expect a thanks."

"I wasn't. I was just saying it's a nice weapon."

We reached the base where Piers and Chris handed me over to some men in a helicopter for transportation. I swiveled my head to the side and eyed Piers. "Glad to see I didn't injure you. That was a dumb move on your part, you were right there out in the open." Chris had left but Piers stayed behind. His eyes focused solely on my face.

"I was curious."

"Of what?"

"I wanted to see if you'd actually shoot me." I let out a snort of laughter, making him grunt.

"That's a dangerous game to play. What if I had actually shot you?"

"I had a good feeling you wouldn't." His stare hardened on my own. "It looks like I was right."

"So, what did you learn? That I was the better sniper?" He let out an amused snort as if the idea was so absurd. It irked me, but then I caught the slight blush on his cheeks.

"No. No, it told me you weren't here to kill me, that this was all just a game to you. Or it means you were helping us."

"Why would you think I was helping you guys?" Now it was his turn to smile. The sight made my stomach twist—but in a...good way?

"Why else would you shoot out some of those hostiles that surrounded us? If you were really here to kill us, that would have been your best opportunity."

"So? What do you want? A hug? A handshake?" I rolled my eyes with a light chuckle. The steady look Piers gave me made me stop and drop the smile on my face. It didn't look fierce or angry, but like he knew something and it made him happy.

"Why would you help us?"

"Just wanted to anger my old employer. They hired me to kill you and alpha team once."

"Ya. I remember." I could feel his gaze on my face, but I didn't look his way. Why was I so nervous? I could barely breath or look at him without feeling anxious. "But you didn't kill us--well--me back then. Why?"

"I was shot. It alerted you guys. Nothing else to it." I finally managed to catch his eye, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Look," His lips pulled up in a half snarl. "I'm trying to help you here, but you gotta give me something to work with." I matched his snarl with my own.

"I don't recall asking for your help!" I tried to turn away from him but his hand darted out and latched onto my shoulder, forcing me back around to face him.

"Give it up. You lost. There's no point in hiding things from us anymore. If what you said was true then give us the name of your employer and we can put a stop to them!" I gave him a toothy grin, making him freeze.

"Who said I lost?" Before Piers could rebuke my comment, one of the pilots stomped out and hauled me inside, leaving Piers speechless. The helicopter took off as the cuffs on my wrist clicked and fell on my seat. I rubbed at my red wrists, hissing out through my teeth as I stared off at Piers below me.

_Oh, I haven't lost...Not by a long shot, Piers._


	2. Jerk!

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with chapter 2 of this little story. I was having a difficult time deciding where I wanted to take it so that's why there was a delay in the chapter. but I've decided do go with a slight AU story line. Not too sure where it will go but I hope you enjoy it. Oh! and I'd like to thank those who left comments in the first chapter, I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you enjoy this one too. =)**   
  


The handcuffs clicked and fell to the floor by my feet as a soft smile spread to my lips. I glanced down at Piers, his figure growing smaller and smaller as the helicopter flew away.

_Oh, this isn't over...not by a long shot, Piers._

I waited a little while until we flew farther away and out of sight before I made a move. When I deemed it safe, I picked myself up from the chair and strolled to the cockpit where two pilots sat. A sudden jerk of the plane made me yelp as I was thrown into the wall.

"What the hell was-" One of the pilots cut off as a high pitch roar split the air.

_The hell..._

I was thrown off my feet again as another bang erupted over top. I winced as I retracted my hand from my head to reveal a few drops of blood. I didn't have long to ponder that as the roar split the air once more sending a blood chilling shiver down my spine.

"It's a BOW! It's ripping through the chopper!" The pilot on my right screamed as he craned his neck up to look out the side of the windshield.

"Mayday, mayday! This is Foxtrot-339. We have a hostile on our flanks! I repeat, we have a hostile on our flanks!" The pilots barked out distress calls and orders as they desperately tried to shake off the monster on top of us.

I stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do. My mind kept drawing blanks and falling short of ideas. We swivelled to the side again but this time I caught myself before I could hit the ground.

"This is Foxtrot-339! We have a..." The voices faded from my thoughts as my eyes locked on to the incoming mountain side up ahead. "DO YOU COPY?!"

"Mountain..." I couldn't get my voice to work.

"...Hostile on our flanks..."

"Mountain." I stumbled to the cockpit between the pilots. They gave me a double take but didn't seemed to care much about the prisoner at the moment considering the predicament we were all in. "Mountain!" I choked out.

"FOX-LOOK OUT!"

"Sweet Jesus-" I braced for the impact, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my breath.

_Ow_. Was all I could think of. Everything hurt-my head, my skin, my bones...my eyes. I peeled my eyes to open. They fluttered, blinked and narrowed as they adjusted to the light and unusual shapes round me. I made the mistake of trying to sit up but ended up yelping out in pain and crashing back down with a hiss.

"Don't try to move too much." The sudden voice startled me.

My eyes flicked off to my side, meeting a drowsy Piers plopped in a chair. He slouched low in the chair with his arms crossed as his gaze flicked over my face then settled on my eyes.

"Wh...Where am I?" My parched throat hurt as I tried speaking.

"You're at the BSAA Hospital." He leaned closer. "You were in a helicopter accident and shouldn't be moving around too much. You got pretty banged up." My eyes shot open as panic settled in.

"W..wait! How long have I been here for?"

"Three...four days. They gave you some heavy pain medication so you've been asleep the whole time." I blinked back in awe.

"And...have you been here this whole time?" I asked jokingly. A light tint of red dusted the man's cheeks as he flicked his eyes to the wall.

"Someone had to watch over you in case you woke up and tried to run again." He said  _again_  bitterly but the blush on his face surprised me more.

_There was no way...he couldn't be blushing. He's probably just fatigued or annoyed!_

He followed my confused gaze at the necklace in his hands and cleared his throat.

"O..Oh, this, this is yours-I kept it in case I caught you-Arrested you again." He leaned closer and deposited my necklace on my lap before drawing away. "It looked important-and since you stole my gun I thought we could make a trade." He murmured and raked a hand through his hair.

I gawked down at my necklace, stopping over the wire by the clip. It wasn't there before-It looked as if someone tried fixing it. I flicked my eyes back up to Piers who found his hands in his lap interesting.

"It broke?" His eyes shot to mine, widening as he flicked from my face to the necklace.

"It, uh, y...ya. Sorry. I tried fixing it." His shock switched to agitation at the sound of my snort of laughter.

It was another few moments before I could get it back under control. The whole time Piers shot daggers into the side of my face as he silently seethed.

"I'm, I'm s...sorry-" I snorted again. "I didn't mean to laugh it's just..." I waved my hand and shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't actually know why, I just found it funny that he'd keep my necklace and try to fix it. It was adorable. I stiffened my spine and snapped my mouth shut, earning a raised eyebrow from the man beside me.

"Ya...well, it doesn't matter I just did it 'cause I felt bad okay?" He grumbled and shot to his feet and stormed out of the room before I could say another word.

I picked up the necklace with one last chuckle and tied it back round my neck. At the same time, Chris strolled inside.

"Glad to know you're well enough to piss my lieutenant off." He gave a half smile but nothing in it was warm.

"He was the one getting all worked up over nothing and then shot up and huffed out of here."

I crossed my arms over my chest while Chris examined every inch of my face. With a slight sigh, he strolled over to the chair Piers occupied and sat down.

"(F/N) wasn't it?" I gave a slight nod of my head. "(F/N) can you tell me about yourself? Who are you, what're you doing..."

I twisted my face away from him and wrapped my arms tighter round myself.

"Anything? Anything at all? No past employment or how you got tangled up in all this?"

I snapped my mouth shut and remained adamant. Another few tense moments ticked by in silence before Chris drew out a long breath.

"We aren't going to hurt you (F/N). We want to help you but you need to talk to us."

"I'm tired...I want to sleep." I settled myself back down-still refusing to look over at Chris and fastened my eyes closed hoping that would be the end of this conversation. I heard him sigh once more and stand up.

"Okay...If you want to talk, just ask Piers or myself." And with that, he stalked out of my room, leaving me with my thoughts.

_I spent my entire life hiding and running away from people who would kill just to know a little about my past. I'm not that naive...not anymore._

I actually managed to slip off into sleep once more. As I slept, lost voices and faded faces yelled and chased me while others cried and begged me to go. I always hated these dreams--they plagued me constantly.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I snapped awake again and looked over to the chair beside my bed, it was empty. A twinge of disappointment filled my chest, and I let out a low breath.

A white blizzard danced outside my window, my body moved without me telling it to. I padded over to the window ignoring the pain it shot through my limbs and stared entranced by the snow as it fell.

I hardly ever got to see snow. I always stayed with the heat and the scorching sun, so to see this winter wonderland was a treat. The tug of a smile started on my lips until I couldn't help it anymore. There I stood in front of the window--in my medical drab smiling like a little kid.

"You shouldn't be up! You'll reopen your wounds."

A pair of hands were on my shoulders and towing me away from the pretty scene before me, making me cry out in protest. I nearly bumped into Piers' face when I swung my head around. I stumbled back at the close proximity but he held firm.

"I just wanted to look at the snow..."

"It doesn't matter! You could reopen your wounds and cause more trouble!"

"I, I didn't mean to...I wasn't trying to cause trouble."

I didn't resist when Piers towed me away and placed me down on my bed. I winced and bit back a cry as he shifted my sore leg, making him freeze.

"S, sorry." He adjusted his grip on my leg and shifted it into place before retracting it immediately. The feeling of his fingers lingered for a while after his hand was gone.. "Does it still hurt?"

"No. Not so much anymore. It could be worse...I could have broken something or..." I trailed off, unsure of where to go with this conversation.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence. How much would I give to have a nurse waltz in here or an explosion go off...Anything! Just to break this awkward moment. Piers looked equally as uncomfortable as I did. He sat in the chair and bobbed his leg up and down as he tapped on the arm of the chair, looking anywhere but in my direction.

"You look well rested. Did you finally go home?" He froze and shifted his gaze onto my face.

"No. It's my job to keep watch over you until you're given clearance by the doctor."

"Why not do shifts with another BSAA member?" I don't even know what I'm saying! But anything was better than the awkward silence. "Seems kinda risky only having one person watching. What happens if you're too tired to do anything?"

"What's it to ya? Thought that would make you happier." He clicked his tongue and returned to bouncing his leg while I fiddled with my hands in my lap, unsure of what else to say. "The doctors said you should be fit to leave in another day or so." His voice cut me out of my trance.

"Oh, that's, that's good to hear." I tried meeting his eyes but every time I did, he'd flick his away.

_He must still be mad at me..._

"We still haven't decided what we're going to do with you after that though. Most likely put you on a high security alert or something." His tone flicked like a light switch. All traces of apologetic or pity were replaced with anger, contempt and ignorance, and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Actually, she's going to be training with us on base." Both our heads snapped up to the door as Chris entered. His eyes sparing Piers a quick glance and a nod of his head before he turned to me.

"What? Are you crazy, captain? She's a mercenary!" I settled a cool glare over to Piers as he chewed out his captain-Who for the most part was taking it quite well. "We can't have someone like her working with us!"

"What makes you think I'd join your team and be okay working with this jerk?" I jabbed a thumb over to Piers, who looked as if a bug landed on him. He clenched his teeth and shot up from his seat and jabbed a long, slender finger in my face.

"What makes you think  _I'd_  want to work with a temperamental, Miss. Know-it-all like you?" Chris tried dispersing the tension between us but my anger boiled in my ears and blocked out all other sounds.

"Tch, I don't have to know a lot to know you're a whiny, stuck-up, child who thinks he's better than everyone else!" We were so close to each other I could feel his hot breath beating on my face. I clenched my hands to my sides, my body shaking with barely contained rage.

"That's enough you two!" A pair of arms darted between us, shoving Piers and I away. "We could use someone like her on our team, it would be a waste not to have her. You even said so yourself her skills with a gun are great."

_Did he really say that about my skills?_

I blinked over to Piers to confirm this statement but he shrugged off Chris' hand and straightened up.

"I didnt say that! Well, not like that." He shot a glare between Chris and myself, grumbling under his breath in denial before stalking out of the room.

"The heck got into him?" I shifted my attention over to Chris who was staring at the door where Piers stormed out of. "He was telling me this morning that your skills with the gun were some of the best he's ever seen. He seemed genuinely interested in training you."

_Piers said all that about me? But he despises me! Why would he say all that and then tell me to my face he was wrong?_

"Don't take what he says to heart. He says many things, but he doesn't mean it. He's actually a caring guy...once you get past his stiff attitude." Chris returned his attention to me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Anyways, like I was saying before; I'd like to have you on my team-Of course you'll have to go with some training and all that but you'll do just fine." I cocked an eyebrow up.

"But why? I thought you were going to throw me in jail?"

"Well...we were thinking about it." Chris rubbed the base of his neck and flicked his eyes to the floor in shame. "But Piers and I both agreed that your skills were-although raw, could be fine tuned and used in the field. That and so we could keep an eye on you...but the last part was the agreement we settled on from everyone else."

_So I'm to be babysat and used?_

I rolled my eyes and grumbled.

"It wasn't my idea, but it was what we agreed was the best decision." He added.

"I just wish I was part of this decision before it was made." He winced again. "But...what other choice do I have." I gave a small sigh and flicked my eyes back up to his beaming smile.

"Great! It'll be great to have you on the team!" He gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "And don't worry about what Piers says, he takes his job very seriously." With one last final squeeze, he stood up and left me alone with my thoughts.

_What did I just agree to?!_

**3RD person POV**

Piers trailed into the shooting range, grumbling to himself that he was only there because he was close by. Gunshots fired off in erratic order; the smell of gunpowder filling his nose like a sweet perfume. He spotted Chris not far off, his eyes glued to the back of the insufferable, annoying girls head as she fired off at the targets. Chris caught sight of Piers and waved him over.

"Piers, I didn't think you'd be here. Come to see your newest pupil?" His eyes crinkled in the corner as Piers glared at the woman.

"No. I was close by and decided to take a quick see."

"Piers, you were supposed to be running those reports over to the head offices."

"I did. I told you I was close by and decided to pop in for a second." Chris gave out a throaty laugh, angering Piers further. "What?"

"Piers...the head office is on the other side of the base."

"Ya, well, I had other errands to run as well-that were close by the shooting range." He snapped. Chris' smug smile only seemed to anger the lieutenant even more. "It's true!"

"What kind of errands?"

Piers scrunched up his face and kicked at the ground in front of him. "O-Oh, you know...uh," Another shot rang off, distracting Piers. "That was a good shot. I liked her posture and-"

"Piers, you're dodging my question." Chris said as he tried keeping a straight face.

"I just told you."

"No, you didn't." Chris cracked a smile.

"I was obviously coming to train a little."

"Obviously." By this point Chris bent over in a fit of laughter.

Piers grumbled under his breath and made his way over to the shooting stall and set up right next to the woman-who didn't even look over at him. Flaring up a twinge of agitation in the lieutenant. He shot a glare over his shoulder towards his captain who stood by with a broad smile plastered on his face. Piers grunted and returned to setting up his gun.

His head shot up at the sound of a gunshot going off beside him and a loud, encouraging compliment from Chris. Piers swept his eyes up from his gun and looked down at the target the woman shot at. It was a perfect headshot. With a snort, he levelled his gun and fired off one shot, hitting the target slightly off centre. He clicked his tongue and took up aim once more. Another shot fired off, this time, it was bang on with the target. A smile cracked his lips and glanced over at the woman beside him but she didn't seem to notice or care.

She tossed her hair to the side and positioned herself as she pointed her gun. He couldn't help but flick his eyes to her lips. One cracked up higher in a little grin making Piers fumble with his gun. The clang it made followed by his cursing seized the attention of the girl. She flung her head around, her eyes widening as she locked on to Piers. Piers fumbled with some words but gave up and clicked his tongue and returned to shooting.

Chris caught the whole interaction and stifled a laugh in his hands as the two snipers began a silent shooting competition with each other. After a short while later Chris called off the shooting and went to examine the targets.

"Nice shooting." Piers flicked his gaze over to the woman at the sound of her voice. She gave him a light smile.

Piers shifted his gaze off of her and directed his attention to the gun in his hands, while a heated feeling filled him.

"Ya, thanks." Chris used the moment to stalk back to the stalls, a smile spreading across his lips as he eyed the woman.

"Way to go (F/N), all inside the inner circle. I'm impressed." He bobbed his head as he examined the target in his hand.

Piers felt that same heat rise up again when the woman blushed and turned her face away in embarrassment.

"Oh, same with you too Piers. Good work." He didn't even spare the other sniper a glance. "(F/N) that's all for today. I'll talk to you after."

"Sure. Uh...bye then." Piers fixed his eyes on the back of her head as she packed up her things and padded out of the room.

"Something wrong?" Piers pulled his attention back to his captain.

"Captain?-No, nothings wrong."

"Really? Because you've been staring at (F/N) since you walked in here."

"No, I haven't."

"Piers, I was watching you the whole time." Chris stated matter-of-factly, his bemused smile evident on his face. "You like her?"

"No!" He blinked a few times at the pitch of his voice and started afresh but quieter. "I just don't trust her Chris, are you sure about all this?"

"I know when we first met her it wasn't on good terms-I was a little skeptical of this whole thing myself. But so far this week she has shown exceptional skill and enthusiasm-and everyone seems to have taken a liking to her...except you of course." Piers flashed the man a warning glare resulting in Chris raising his hand.

"Easy there Piers. Why don't you like her? She seems to be trying to keep on your good side, but you're being...well." He gestured to Piers in a hope he understood.

"What's that supposed to mean?-Anyway! I don't trust her."

Hated her? He detested everything about her! The way her eyes light up as she prepares for another verbal battle with him and her snippy comments. He hated the way she holds herself with one hand resting on her hip as she speaks. Or how she gets along well with his teammates-and that annoying laugh! He hated the way her hair bounced as she walked. Speaking of walking, he hated how her hips swayed as she walked...he couldn't stand it one bit. He hated everything about her he thought.

"She beat you at your little competition." Chris' voice hurled him back to the present.

"Wh-what?! Let me see!" He snatched the targets out of his captains hands and inspected them. "That's not...She must have..." But he didn't have anything. He clenched his teeth and slammed down the targets on the table. "It doesn't matter, I wasn't in a competition with her anyways." With that, Piers turned on his heels and made a speedy getaway to the door, grumbling under his breath as he went.

And most of all, he hated how she effortlessly beats him at everything. Every. Damn. Time.   
  


**Readers POV**

_God! What's that guy's problem? I was giving him a compliment. He didn't have to get all snobby with me._

I huffed out and kept up my pace down the hall, forcing all thoughts of that annoying man out of my mind. All week I have done nothing but try to be friendly with him but every time I try, he snaps at me! Aside from that, most of the time when I'm in a room with him I can feel his death glare burning a hole in my skull. Especially when I'm talking to one of the members of the Alpha team. Does he resent me so much that I can't even talk to anyone here?!

_Let the man child have his tantrum! I'm not going to let him stop me._

"(F/N)!" I stumbled a step or two as I saw a figure waving me down from the other end of the hallway. My mood changed as I recognized who it was.

"Finn! What's up?" The younger man padded down the hall, his innocent, little smile touching his lips. Finn was one of the first people here that talked to me, and ever since then we've hung out every day. He was still new to alpha team like myself so we got a long pretty well.

"Nothing much. Coming back from the shooting range?" He moved to the side, so we could walk side by side.

"Ya. Chris seemed happy with how things are going."

"But?"

"But his royal assness had to ruin it. God! Why can't he shove off?" I grunted.

"What did you do to him?" Finn had a hard time with Piers too, but with Finn it was because he was the young rookie, and Piers was the stuck-up lieutenant.

"Nothing! I was there shooting and he had to waltz on over and  _sit_ beside me and start shooting. If he despises me so much why not go sit somewhere else! Is he trying to piss me off?!" Finn snorted to himself but remained quiet. "I said to him "nice shooting." and that was it! Then! He gave me this annoyed look, huffed and said  _ya. Thanks_." I gave my best impression of the arrogant man making Finn laugh.

"Well, he might still be sore about the whole mercenary thing...he does tend to hold a grudge-but not me! Actually no one cares about that anymore--I think...so don't worry." Finn rubbed at the back of his neck with his trademark awkward smile. "But that's just what I think. Don't let it get to you. He'll come around...eventually."

"Thanks, Finn." I looked up at the younger man with a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time."

With that done, we made our way to the lunch room and picked up our trays with some food and sat down by one of the windows so I could watch the snow. Finn laughs at me for my child-like obsession over snow but I told him that it was because I wasn't used to seeing it. It wasn't long after we sat down when Ben, Andy and Carl joined us.

"Mind if we crash the party?" I smiled up at Andy as he scooted next to me.

"Not at all." The five of us ate and laughed as we made fun of Ben's shenanigans that day with training.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" All our heads turned towards Chris as he sat down beside the rest of us--except me--I was too busy staring up at Piers. His glare on me was a death ray fueled with hatred. I hadn't even said more than four words to him today and he was already finding something to bitch about with me. He sat across from me and silently began to eat.

I startled a gasp when Finn nudged me with his elbow and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Uh oh, looks like darth vader is trying to kill you with his death ray again." We silently laughed on, trying not direct anyone's attention towards us. My eye instinctively flicked over to Piers who was silently glaring at Finn now. I leaned in towards Finn's ear.

"Uh oh, Vader honed his death ray on you now, may the force be with you." Finn choked back a laugh, but it was too late.

"What are you two giggling about over there?" I batted my eyes over to Ben and the rest of the team.

"Oh, Finn was just telling me about your mishap in the bathroom today, weren't you Finn?" I glance back over my shoulder towards a nodding Finn with his smile spread on his lips.

"H-hey! Finn you weren't supposed to tell her that!" The whole table broke out in a fit of laughter- except for prince charming across the table from me. He was still glaring at me as he ate. I cocked an eyebrow up at him in question but all he did was click his tongue, grab his tray and stand up. The laughter died down immediately as they all stared at Piers in wonderment.

"I'm going to go do some paperwork." He grumbled before leaving. I glared at his back as he stamped over to the trash, deposited his tray and stormed off through the doors.

"Geez, what's got him in a foul mood today?" Andy said through sips of his coffee. I flicked my gaze off from the door and onto Chris. He regardde me over the rim of his cup with a stare I couldn't quite place my finger on.

"He's been like that since day one, but ya it's a little more I find lately." No one admitted it but they were all thinking the same thing I was.  
 _He started acting more hostile the day I came here._

With a huff, I grabbed my tray and deposited my garbage in the trash. I ignoring the odd looks from everyone at the table as I followed after Piers. I glimpsed his lumbering figure up ahead and quickly pursued after him. 

_This has gone on far too long, and I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!_

He turned the corner in the other direction of his office making me suspicious. I kept far enough so he wouldn't overhear or catch sight of me but close enough where I could keep an eye on him. A few people in the halls passed him making small talk. His smile on his face looked genuine as they asked him how he was and the what-not, playing the part of the concerned man.

_Genuine? More like fake enough to fool anybody._

I noticed the farther along he was walking, the further he was leading me towards a more secluded area. My mind bubbled with questions and curiosity. I turned the next corner but stumbled back when I saw him standing in the middle of the empty hall. He stared out the large windows as the snow flitted by. I watched him from afar for a bit, curious to see what he was going to do.

I could hear the long, tense breath and cursing he let out from where I stood. He kicked at the ground and threw his back to the wall and crossed his arms in a huff. One of my eyebrows quirked up after seeing the little show he put on in front of me, but still remained quiet. He dragged a hand through his hair, my eyes noticing the tense muscles in his arm as he did so. I froze when his head shot up and over to me. He looked baffled and off put.

"Are you following me?" He hissed.

"I, uh, ya. I wanted to talk to you." I made my way over to him while he jerked himself off the wall.

"What? Finn not enough to talk to anymore?"

"Finn and everyone else is just fine-great even." I stopped in front of him, cocking my head back so I could look him in the eye. "I wanted to talk to you about your attitude with me."

"I don't have an attitude!"

"See! It's that. Everything I say or do you reciprocate with a snippy comment, a dirty look or you always contradict me! Why? I have done nothing but stay out of your way or be polite to you since I got here." I resisted the urge to step back as he drew closer to me, glaring down from slitted eyes.

"You think I'd just let go what you did to my team and myself back in Edonia and out East?! You tried killing me! And on top of that I don't trust your fake attitude, all the more reason to be suspicious of you."

"Yes, it's true I tried to kill you, but shooting is all I'm good at and I was in need of money-"

"So turning on the BSAA was your first choice? How many of our men were killed because of you? How many lives did you jeopardize because of your money, huh? I don't expect you to understand or care. All you care about is your next job and money."

"Don't act like you know me because you don't!" My eyes began to prick with unshed tears. His eyes softened, he was about to say something but I cut him off. "You're right, I don't understand because I never had the opportunities like you did. But then...you wouldn't understand that either." Without expecting a reply, I whirled on my heels and stomped off.

_Don't cry. Not in front of him! Don't let him see you cry, idiot!_

I let out an,  _oof_! When I bumped into something hard. Blinking a few times, I looked up and saw a distressed Chris staring down at me.

"I, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? Are you o-"

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I dashed by him and kept going forward, picking up to a light jog as I turned the corner.

_Great. Now Chris saw me like this too! I'm such a fucking idiot._


	3. Fine!

The sight of the snow had a soothing effect on me, and soon, I felt almost normal once more. I let out a small sigh, making a cloud of my breath puff out in front of me as I stared up at the sky. My mind drifted back over to what he said to me.

_How many of his fellow soldiers...his teammates did I kill?_

I let out a pained groan and fastened my eyes as the threat of more tears rose again.

_No wonder he hates me! I likely killed some of his good friends. But he didn't have to lash out like he did! I was trying to talk to him and clear things up. He can be such an infuriating, stuck up jerk!_

"Hey." I snapped my head around, startled at seeing Chris. I hastily wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before he noticed. His puzzled expression softened at the sight of my eyes.

"H-hi."

"You want to talk about it?" I shook my head. I didn't trust my voice right then in fear he'd hear it crack. "I...tried talking to Piers...but he's not in the best of modes right now." He cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Listen, whatever Piers said to you don't listen to it. Try to understand the choppy ground you're both standing on. He takes his job very seriously and he's seen first hand what happens on the battlefield. He doesn't see eye-to-eye with...mercenaries even if they are good people"

"I knew this wasn't going to work. I'm not like you guys—Heck! I was fighting everyone here a month ago. I should take the plea bargain and go to—" A sturdy hand clamped on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Don't talk like that. I don't know what happened with you or why you did the things you did, but you have as much right to be here as anyone. I don't regret my decision to bring you here, and still don't. You have a great work ethic and take others' criticism better than most would, so don't give up yet."

"W-why do you care so much? I, I killed people you knew and yet, you're being so, so...understanding." He squeezed my shoulder again and stared into my face, there was no hesitation in his voice when he spoke.

"Sometimes people have to do things because they have no other choice...even if it means hurting others." He gave my back a quick pat before flashing a heart warmed smile, making me freeze. "If you ever want to talk just come find me, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"See you tomorrow for training, and bring your A-game. Don't worry about Piers, just give him time to come around." Without expecting a reply, he stalked off, leaving me staring at his back as he disappeared back inside.

I gawked back up at the sky with a fresh pair of eyes.

"(F/N), you enjoying the snow again" I shifted my gaze over to Finn as he strolled towards me with his usual smile.

"Ya, I noticed it snowing again and wanted to come outside." He tossed back his head with snort.

"Don't catch a cold, that's all you'd need. I can just imagine Piers calling you an idiot and some other words if you did."

"He'd call me an idiot regardless if I caught a cold or not." My eye trailed past Finn and onto Piers. He paused in his approach to me. He gave a quick flick of the eye to Finn, jerked his head and kept walking by without glancing my way.

"You okay?" Finn's voice hauled me back. He gave me a questioning look as he flicked his gaze from me to the back of Piers head as he disappeared out of sight. "Oh." Was all he said.

I sucked in a breath and flashed him a smile. "Forget about that walking nightmare. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to run through some training with me for a bit? My Close quarter combat is a little weak according to the Captain and he said I should ask you for some tips." I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Sure. Lead the way." He gave a toothy smile.

"Thanks! I owe you one."

"Damn right you do." I joked as we started back inside and headed towards the training center.

I dreaded dinner that night, I didn't know what I would have done when Piers walked in. I wasn't all that shocked thought when he told Chris he had some "work" to do. Chris didn't press him, and I wasn't going to either. I ate my dinner with everyone, answering questions and their inquiries on where I went after lunch. I noticed the flick of Chris' eyes when they asked that question. I shrugged it off and told them I went to go train for a bit. They didn't examine me after that and we finished our meals with random chats and laughter.

**The Next day**

Our first task today was to train on shooting. I picked up my gun and began setting up, looking out for Piers as I did so. I didn't want to see him today, but unfortunately we're forced to. I gave a smile and a sigh when I Andy and Finn sat beside me.

"Today's the day." I cocked an amused eyebrow up at Andy as he set up his gun beside me. "Today I'll beat you at shooting."

"Oh?" I narrowed my eyes with a smirk. "Really? Even though that's what you've been saying everyday since I got here, and not once have you kept true to your word?"

"And be an uncaring gentleman in front of the lady?!" He let out an exasperated sigh and placed a hand over his heart. I tossed my head back as a bubble of laughter erupted.

"Well, we'll see about that. Huh?"

With our little bet stated we began to shoot. I helped tweak his stance and gave him a few pointers. I shivered as I began to notice someone staring at me. I turned my head to the side and caught Piers glaring at us from his stall. Noticing my direct gaze, he returned to his shooting without a word. Andy's voice brought me back to what I was doing. I gave him some more pointers and by the next clip, he was shooting bang on every time.

"See? I told you."

"It's not over yet hot shot." I picked up my gun and fired off three rounds, hitting each target dead on. I peered at Andy from the side and watched as he gawked at my handy work and slumped his shoulders.

"Well...that's what I get for challenging a sniper to a shooting match, huh?" He raked a hand through his hair with a boyish smile. "Nice shooting, though. You're nearly as good as Piers. Did you hear that Piers?" I chanced a glance at the other sniper a few stalls down from me, but he was already regarding me cooly. He shrugged his shoulders and fired another shot.

"Her stance is a little off and she takes a little too long between shots. If she were out in the field, she'd be dead." I snapped my mouth shut.

_I know he's angry but would it kill him to not be rude for once?!_

"Well, you have a lot to say considering I knocked you off your feet back in Edonia." I put a lot of emphasis on reloading. I could feel his seething glare on the side of my face without having to look directly at him.

"I let you shoot me."

"And I let you live." I could hear him grinding his teeth from where I stood. I felt Andy cover an awkward cough and shuffle a little away.

The rest of shooting practice was quiet. Our minor snap at each other clearly made Finn and Andy uncomfortable. I mentally kicked myself in the butt for allowing him to get under my skin again. Next time, I'll ignore him and his obnoxious remarks.

I won the shooting match...to no surprise. Andy said there was always next time and walked with me to put our guns away. I glanced up at Piers out of habit. He flicked a sideways glance my way—catching each others gazes once more. He straightened his spine and shook his head, returning to shooting with his trademark scowl cut into his face.

_God, if that man keeps frowning like that his face really will stay like that forever._

Our next part in our training was to complete the course without being shot. Easy enough I thought. I prepared to take a step forward, until Chris stopped me.

"Hold on, I'm partnering you guys up." My shoulders slumped as Chris stroked his chin and scanned everyone. A devilish smile formed on his lip but he quickly shoved it back down. "Alright, listen up! This test is about teamwork and learning to trust one another. The teams are as followed: Ben and Carl, Finn and Andy," My heart dropped when Chris looked to me. "And lastly, (F/N) and Piers." My mouth fell open and I shifted my gaze over to Piers. His pinched eyebrows and scowl on his face told me he wasn't delighted about the pairings either.

_Curse you Chris..._

Piers and I hesitated, but huffed and stood beside each other in a tense silence. Everyone was doing well. Andy had a hard time finding the checkpoint and got shot in the back with a paintball by the opposing members.

"Good work you two. Andy, next time ask Finn for backup before going up on your own." Chris called out. Andy cleared his throat and signed off on a yes, sir and a nod towards Finn. With them done that only left Piers and myself.

"Let's go." I flinched as his breath tickled my neck. I gaped up at Piers who was doing his usual scowling face and narrowed eyes as if I said something ridiculous.

"Uh...ya." I stepped to one side, putting space between us and picked up our guns filled with paintballs in them and made my way to the start of the course.

"Stay behind me and cover my back."

"What? No! We're a team; we're supposed to be distributing the load and helping each other." I blinked back as he leaned closer, our faces nearly touching as he growled at me.

"That's why I'm leading! You're too stubborn and will waltz on ahead and get us both shot!"

"I'm shocked you even trust me to watch your back." He shot me a glare over his shoulder and was about to say something but Chris' voice cut him off.

"Alright. You can begin...Now!" I took off first, stepping by the debris and clutter as I approached the first bend in the course. Piers maneuvered beside me.

"Hey, you said we were partners, so don't go off on your own!" He hissed. I slackened my pace so he could catch up.

"It's not my fault you're slow." His eye twitched but we kept going.

"Can you stop with the sly comments and focus on the task at hand here?" I rolled my eyes and let out a huff but agreed with him.

"Fine. Since you're used to working with teams, what should we do." I stopped short when I saw a light hint of a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye. I could have punched him right then and there but then I'd lose the test and Chris would kill me.

"Cover my back and listen to what I tell you." I bit my tongue and let him take the lead.

We made our way slowly through the course. I, myself, bitterly as I had to follow what the fucknut said while said fucknut gladly trudged along in the lead. When he gave the call, I fired off at the enemies, taking one sniper out before Piers noticed.

"Let's keep moving. Your posture was off on that shot and so was your angle." He tossed over his shoulder.

"A simple thanks would suffice." I mumbled under my breath.

"Okay, wait here and when I give you the okay you run through that opening. Once you do that, make your way up the steps so you can cover me and I can take out the hostiles on the other building." I nodded and bent down while he scuffled along the alley and through the buildings.

A paintball slammed into the wall above my head making me yelp. I shifted to the side and spotted the enemy through the blown out window. I withdrew my gun and fired, striking him high in the shoulder. I returned to watching out for Piers who gave me an odd look. I gave him a thumbs up which he returned with the nod of his head and kept moving.

I checked my back and the sides before crossing the gap between and charged inside the building. I spotted a platform up top so I could cover him as he made his way through the next part of the course. I picked off a few enemies hiding in the rubble and some that tried advancing towards Piers.

I caught sight of him up ahead, and what I assumed was him giving me the signal. I made my way through the open when a gunshot from up high slammed into the ground by my feet. I turned up sharp and shot off at the hidden sniper just as someone knocked me to the ground. The breath in my lungs froze as hazel eyes cut into mine.

"I told you to wait 'til I give you the signal!" Piers barked. I grunted out a breath since he had his whole body weight currently crushing me.

"You did give me the signal!" I snapped back at him.

"That wasn't the signal! You weren't paying attention as you typically don't!"

"I pay attention!"

"You clearly weren't or else you wouldn't have been surprise attacked!" I had enough of his attitude and pressed my hands to his chest and gave him a quick shove, startling him. He didn't go anywhere, but the sudden shove made him blink down from my face to our compromising position. With an awkward cough, he placed his hands by my head and tried to jump to his feet but something tugged at my waist. He crashed right back down on top of me sending out curses and groans from the both of us as his weight crushed me again. "Stop yelling in my ear!" He spat as he tried getting back up again but fell back down once more.

"What're you doing? Get. Off. Of. Me" I said through my teeth and shifted under him as I tried jerking away but something on my waist band wouldn't give. He grunted and tried getting back up, but my waist was being pulled up with him. "Stop. Stop. STOP!"

"I'm trying to, but something on our gear's caught!" He took his weight off of me and leaned on one of his forearms, his flat cold eyes piercing my own.

"Well, maybe if someone didn't tackle me to the ground—"

"You were in the fucking open with snipers around!" He used his other hand and felt around to see what's caught, grazing my thigh and hip in the process.

"Hey, watch where your feeling up!" I shoved at his chest again resulting in him shooting me another glare and growl.

"Keep your pants on, your the last person I'd feel up even if you were the last girl in this fucking place!" A click sounded sending Piers jerking away and to his feet. I jumped up right after, stamping right in front of him.

"Oh stop flattering yourself, I'd rather die out here then partner up with you!"

"Why are you yelling at me?! This was all your fault!"

"My fault?! You gave me the—AH!" A paintball hit me in the back while another flew by my face and hit Piers high in the shoulder.

"Piers, (F/N), you're both out. Come back to the start." Chris sounded far from impressed as he yelled through the speakers overhead.

"You're such a stubborn, thick headed, pain in my ass!" I whirled back around to face Piers.

"And you're an asshole!" I stomped away with a huff while Piers cursed and grumbled a little ways behind.

I was met with a scowling Chris and snickering teammates when Piers and I approached.

"You started off not half bad—A little mouthy with each other—But not half bad. But near the end you two couldn't agree on anything and endangered yourselves and ended up getting shot. Mind telling me what the hell happened?" It was Piers that stepped forward first.

"Sir, I was partially to blame. I guess (F/N) wasn't listening when I told her I'd give her the signal when it was safe. I should have made sure the area was clear before tackling her to the ground." He stated calmly. Chris bowed his head then shifted his attention onto me.

"And you?"

"I saw Piers give the signal, so I went ahead." I noticed Piers' shoulders tensed but I kept on going. "I went out into the open and noticed snipers were there. So, he tackled me to the ground and then our gear got caught on each others." Chris raked over our accounts for several tense moments before straightening up.

"Your teamwork together is terrible. You bicker every moment you two can, defy orders..." He trailed off as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a huff. "If you two were out in battle you could have gotten your whole team killed. As of now, I want you two to be partnered up until you both can learn to act like adults. Everyone's dismissed." I flicked a shameful glare to my feet then to Piers, who was shaking with anger beside me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Are you happy now?"

"Ya, cause this is exactly what I wanted." He pushed past me and walked away without another word.

_WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM? God, I want to punch him in his fucking face._

I decided on taking a shower to cool off then afterwards go eat lunch. The one upside to being a girl—and under heavy watch is I got my own room near the captains quarters and my own shower.

_He gave me the signal, so I moved ahead! He's too proud to admit it was his fault!_

I scrubbed away the day's grime and irritating thoughts of lieutenant jerk face. After, I made my way down to the cafeteria for some lunch. The rest of the team already ate, leaving just the other teams in the cafeteria and me. I hummed along to my song by myself and gazed at the snow outside as I ate my food.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I flung my head over to Piers holding a tray of food in front of me, then to the empty tables around us. Piers noted this, huffed and sat his tray down across from me. "I wanted to talk about what happened earlier." I levelled my eyes and popped a fork full of food in my mouth.

"What's there to talk about? I already know you hate me."

"That's besides the point." He huffed out and straightened his back. "Listen, if we're gonna be paired up for all our training I'd at least like to meet a mutual understanding for both our sakes."

"Chris told you to do this didn't he?" I answered flatly.

Piers tossed his eyes out the window. His upper lip twitching as he clamped his hands tightly together in front of him, the action making him look cute. I suppressed the small smile that dared to touch my lips before he could see it.

"He might have mentioned I try to get along with you even if I strongly opposed the idea. I'm at least making the effort to try...I'd appreciate it if you—"

"This is you  _trying_?" I snorted.

"Well, then what should I do, huh?" The muscle in his jaw twitched as he tried keeping his voice level.

"You could...Oh, I don't know...maybe apologize?"

"That was your fault! I didn't give you the signal!" A few heads turned towards us making me uncomfortable. Piers noticed the hesitant gazes and shifted in his seat.

"I wasn't talking about for today. I was referring to yesterday." His mood shifted again to an uncomfortable tense posture.

"If I'm expected to apologize then so should you."

"What?!" I squeaked, arousing more onlookers. They whispered and chuckled to themselves as they watched our little argument.

"You were just as wrong as I was."

"How?!"

"First off for shooting me back in Edonia, secondly for your snippy remarks you always direct at me—"

"  _—I_ direct at  _you_?!"

"Thirdly," He eyed me. "For your standoffish attitude whenever we're in the same room together. And fourthly, for today back in training."

"I'll apologize for today in training, the rest is not my fault. You were the one to shoot at me first in Edonia. And you're as snippy with me—You start every argument when I try making conversation with you. And I'm not standoffish, you just glare at me whenever I do anything!"

"I don't glare at you."

"You can ask Finn—or anyone, they agree with me." Something flicked over his eyes but it went by too quick for me to distinguish. He straightened his spin a little more.

"What have you and Finn been saying about me?"

"Well...it's mostly me ranting, but I've caught you glaring at him too when I talk to him. What has he ever done to you?"

"I don't have anything against Finn—We're getting off topic here. Listen, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I still won't forgive you for killing some of my comrades just like that. And I apologize for glaring at you...I didn't mean to." I tried keeping a straight face.

"So, you're basically only apologizing for glaring at me? Fine, then I'm only apologizing for how I acted today in training." We both shot to our feet.

"Fine." He levelled his stare with my own.

"Fine."

"Fine." I heard a snicker from the table beside us.

"  _Fine_."

I turned on my heels and stalked out of the caf, leaving him standing there fuming in his anger. I'll do what Chris tells me to do because he's my captain and because he's right. If Piers and I can't work together, then we can endanger our team, but that doesn't mean I have to like the guy. I'll stand him during training but he's on his own after that.

**3rd Person POV**

Chris had his eye on Piers and (F/N) since he sat down for dinner with the team. The two didn't utter a single word to each other—no surprise. Yet, he couldn't help but notice the darker than regular atmosphere that hung around the two. He was practically choking on the tension. He observed them as they ate. Finn and (F/N) would talk and snicker, making Piers eye them. Chris noted the tension in his lieutenants jaw and how he clenched his fork tighter. This exchange when on for fifteen undisturbed minutes.

Chris tapped a finger on the table as he sat deep in thought. He told Piers to talk to her and work out some sort of mutual alliance to make their lives—and everyone else's a lot easier. But from the sight before him it likely didn't happen or they couldn't negotiate an agreement. He had to think of something or else those two will drive him crazy before the end of the week.

It was at that moment when Chris spotted Jill at one of the tables. He smiled to himself and rose from his seat drawing the attention of a few at the table. Everyone flicked their gaze up to him. From their point of view he probably looked like he lost his mind by the way he was smiling. He raced over to Jill's table without uttering a word to anyone. The woman saw his approach and gave him a large smile.

"Hey, Chris. What's up?" Chris heaved out a long sigh and all but collapsed into the chair across from her.

"Those two are going to be the end of me." Jill didn't have to inquire who he meant considering he's been bitching about them since day one.

"What did they do now?"

"Aside from their brawl in training today, something happened after that and I'm not sure what exactly." He shifted his gaze back over to Piers and (F/N). "I told Piers to try and work out an understanding with her because they'll be partnered up together until they can work as a team. But it doesn't look like anything's changed! The atmosphere actually seems worse. What am I going to do?"

"Well, we were taking a large chance when you asked to bring her here. This was to be expected at some point—She was a mercenary after all and some of them are still upset with that."

"I understood the consequences, but everyone else on my team took it quite well actually.'

"But?" Jill raised a knowing eyebrow at the captain.

"But not Piers. I'm actually shocked, usually he'd make an effort to see past his own problems and especially if I asked him too. But he just can't seem to reach eye-to-eye with her." Chris tilted his head up at the sound of Jill's laughter, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Of course you'd be too dense to discern it. He doesn't full out hate her—Well from what I've seen anyway."

"Have you not been listening this past week?! They've been at each other's throats every day!"

"Okay, run through some of the things you notice with them." Chris had to take a moment to sort out everything the two have said.

"Okay, they don't really talk to each other—mostly because (F/N) tries to ignore Piers. Piers will glare at her and vice versa whenever they're in a room together." Jill nodded along. "Uh, um...They bicker."

"Bicker?" Jill knew where this was going but acted as if she didn't know.

"Ya, (F/N) will either mind her own business or she'll give him a compliment then Piers will say or do something to piss her off. Then after that they just either bicker until I stop them or (F/N) tries to shun him." Chris stroked his chin in thought.

"What about that time where he went to go check her out at the shooting range?" Chris snorted.

"Oh, ya that time. Came all the way from the main office just to piss her off it seemed." Jill wanted to face palm herself at the man's thick skull.

"He likes her."

"Ya, I thought so too. He seemed genuinely impressed with her skills and her abilities, I don't know what happened."

"No! He likes her." Her clip tone caught Chris off guard. He tried absorbing what she said but only ended up bent over in laughter. "You're an idiot." She grumbled to herself.

"Are you crazy?" Chris snorted. "Him? Piers? Piers likes  _her_?" He nudged his chin towards (F/N) with an amused glint in his eye.

"Come on, how do you not see it?" Chris didn't look convinced. With a groan, Jill continued. "He went across the base to piss her off? He glares at her whenever he sees her? Uh, he's not glaring at her if you could tell."

"Haha, ya, he does. He's doing it right now." Jill shook her head.

"He's glaring at Finn because he's talking to her." Chris gave her a blank stare. "He's jealous. Oh come on, look at him. He only glares when she's talking with one of the guys."

"That's because he doesn't trust her and is making sure she doesn't do anything to harm the team. Jill, I didn't know you were the hopeless romantic." She flung her arms up in defeat.

"I give up."

"He also made her cry yesterday. I don't know for sure what was said but it must have been pretty bad if she left in tears." Chris eyed (F/N) with a softer expression, something Jill noticed.

"Forget  _you_ , I'm going to give Piers a beating the next time I talk to him."

"Don't bother, he won't even talk to me about it."

"The both of you are just as dense as the other." With that Jill stood up. "I have paperwork to finish up. Talk to you later." Jill went to her office while Chris went back to his table with some new thoughts.

He eyed Piers once more, looking for any sign that Jill might not have been as crazy as he thought. (F/N) Mumbled something under her breath making Piers shoot to his feet and stomped away. Chris tossed back his head with a sigh, throwing away the ludicrous thought and opted to doing paper work instead.

**Reader's POV**

I snapped awake and upright as someone banged on my door.

"It's Chris. Gear up and meet me in the briefing room." I heard his sturdy boots stomping away.

When I made it to the briefing room, everyone else was just coming in. Some yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes while the others looked tense. I picked out Finn from the group and stood beside him.

"What's going on?" It was still dark outside and no one else was up as I flicked my eyes around the room.

"A mission, is all I heard." I detected the excitement and some fear in his voice as he spoke.

"Listen up!" We all shushed and stood to attention when Chris entered the room with Piers trailing close behind him. "We're going to Edonia. The guerrillas are bringing in more resistance with larger shipments of weapons. Some of our troops are trapped and outnumbered, it's up to us to go in and get them out." His eyes landed on each and everyone of us, stopping on mine for a moment longer. "We leave in twenty minutes. Move out! Except you (F/N), I want to talk to you and Piers." I cocked up an uneasy eyebrow.

"Captain?" Piers' voice wavered as I walked over to them.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little uneasy sending you out so soon. But I still want you with us when we go." Piers regarded me cooly as Chris continued on. "So, you and Piers will be partnered up while we're there. You're to listen to everything he tells you to do." He turned to Piers. "And you're not to let her out of your sight at any moment understood?"

"Yes, sir." We said in unison. I raised an uneasy glance to Piers and met his cold hazel glare.

"Alright, move out."

Piers trailed behind Chris and close to me while we walked to the plane. He whispered close to my ear, so Chris wouldn't hear.

"You better not run up ahead of me. I'm your lieutenant and superior and like Chris said; you're to do as I tell you too, clear?" I bit my tongue and swallowed my pride for one instant and nodded. "No, I want to hear you say it.

_This asshole..._

"Yes. I'll do as I'm told." I bluntly stated.

"Yes?"

"Yes,  _sir_."

_I'm going to kill you one day..._

I nearly stumbled over my feet at the sight of his smirk. "Good." With a curt nod he started up beside Chris and started going over plans and routes.


	4. Edonia

I stood next to a silent Finn as we gazed down at our fallen comrade on the stretcher. Dry blood from a fatal gunshot wound sustained from a guerrilla caked his otherwise peaceful expression. The rest of the team looked on in muted silence as we honoured another fallen comrade. It was a relief Piers wasn't glaring at me—for once, too bad it had to happen because of the death of a fellow soldier.

I shifted my attention off the dead soldier and swept a glance up at a silent Piers. He gazed down at the soldier with an unreadable expression, his eyebrows pressed down on his eyes. He must have sensed my gaze because his eyes flicked over to me. I tried to look away before he noticed but it was too late, we stood there in silence, our gazes locked. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. His face changed and scrunched up in his usual distaste but something behind his gaze made me uneasy.

His eyes snapped off mine at the approach of Chris. He came up behind Piers without a sound and stared in silence at the dead man, his face betraying nothing about what he was thinking.

"He was running recon, alone." Piers turned towards Chris.

I had to move to the side along with Finn as the two medics propped up the body and hauled him away. Someone cleared their throat beside me making me tear my gaze away from the medics and up to Piers. I was ready to make a comment but stopped when I noticed how close we were standing. I mumbled a slight apology and stepped to the side as Chris' booming voice cut through the silence.

"Listen up! As the BSAA it's our job to rid the world of Bioterrorism, and the only way we're going to do that is by sticking together."

"Nobody's expendable." Piers cut in.

"Exactly. But it's my job to make sure we make it out of here alive."

Another sound drew my attention. I flicked up a puzzled glance over to Finn—who has been silent this whole time. I was stunned to notice the younger man wiping away a stray tear. I wounded my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Finn tensed at the action and flicked an uneasy glance over to me.

"You okay?" I whispered to him to not draw the other's attention. But before he could answer, Piers' voice grumbled in.

"Suck it up, Finn." I could hear my teeth grinding together. How could he be so insensitive?!

I shot him a heated glare out of the corner of my eye. He flicked his gaze from me to Finn and exhaled sharply.

"Sorry, sir." I wanted to facepalm myself.

_'Don't apologize to this idiot!'_

Was what I wanted to say but kept quiet instead.

"No one gets left behind, not on my watch understood?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone said in unison while I muttered it under my breath.

"Finn, give us the update." Piers was back to his work mode.

"Yes, sir." He said and took out his portable projector and flashed an array of images on the floor by our feet. A familiar sight stared back up at me.

_BOWs._

Their mutated, horrid faces oozed with god only knows what and blood. Their mouths hung open in a roar of fury. The guerrillas have been using these new BOWs for a little while now. I recognized them from the time back with Fatima. I sucked in a small breath to try and stop a cry escaping my mouth.

"The guerrillas are using a new species of BOW. Command is calling them J'avo." Finn continued on. "They're extremely intelligent. Incredibly strong, and have the ability to mutate in response to physical trauma."

"(F/N)" My head snapped over to Chris who was regarding me from his knelt-down position. "You've had the most experience with these BOWs. Do you have anything else to add? Any weak points?" I mulled the question over in my mind as I tried pulling up every detail I could about them.

"Uh...um. I don't have a lot of experience with them. But some J'avo can mutate multiple times and erratically. I don't know how to tell which one's will mutate into what but don't let your guard down. The ones that had previous combat or military training are by far more deadly and powerful." I could feel everyone's gaze on me. Only one burned into the side of my face but I wasn't going giving him the satisfaction of a witty comment.

"Alright," Chris climbed to his feet, "You know the drill. We split into three teams. Move out!" I stayed to the side with Finn and was going to ask him if he was indeed okay but Chris broke in first.

"I know this is your first mission, Finn and I know you're nervous but the teams got your back okay?" I stood to the side as Chris gave the boy a firm shake on his shoulder. The more I hung around Chris, the more, I'm reminded about how much he cares for all his teammates. A stupid smirk touched my lips, but one sideways glance from Piers wiped it right off my face. I mouthed 'what' to the grouchy lieutenant but all he did was click his tongue and shake his head.

"Yes, sir. I'll give this everything I got." With a final pat on the back, Chris turned to me.

"Now remember what I told you." I had to stop myself before I could roll my eyes. "You have to listen to everything Piers tells you to do. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. How could I forget?" I mumbled and shot Piers a quizzical stare at the sight of his half smirk. Chris disregarded my comment and continued on.

"I know your...situation places you in an awkward spot, but I want you to know your skills and knowledge of the BOWs will help us greatly." This time I gave him a sincere nod of my head.

"Thank you, sir." He turned on his heels and stalked off after the rest of the team, leaving Finn, Piers and myself alone.

"Is he always this awesome?" Piers flicked a glance up to an awe struck Finn, shook his head and followed after Chris without another word.

"Come on hot shot. Let's see if all that training was for nothing." I gave him a small nudge on his shoulder making him laugh.

"(F/N)!" I raised my head to Piers as he regarded me over his shoulder. "Up here where I can see you!" I grumbled a few curses under my breath and looked over to Finn one last time.

"Come on before the hen lays an egg."

We clomped along down the desolate roads, firing off at guerrillas and J'avo alike as we went. His royal assness made sure he utilized his position over me whenever he could. He barked orders right, left and center at any moment he could spare.

"(F/N)! I need your help up here!" His annoying voice grated in my ear. I grit my teeth and flung myself behind a column before touching a finger to my earpiece.

"I'm a little busy down here with Andy. Do you think—"

"Get up here now. That's an order!" He barked through the radio.

Heaving out a sigh, I snapped my attention up at a J'avo with his gun aimed at me and fired off one shot, striking him in the head. Another one got in my way but I took it out with a well placed hit to the head with the butt of my gun.

"(F/N)!" Piers roared again with less patience.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" I stomped my way through the open area and made my way to the adjacent building where I found Piers. He dipped his head at the sound of my approach and contoured his face as he took sight of me.

" 'bout time you showed up." He grumbled under his breath and turned to fully face me. "I need you to get to that building over there." He pointed to a half demolished building across from us. "Take out any hidden snipers." I blinked from Piers to the building, then back to Piers in confusion.

"Why not do it yourself? We both have a sniper rifle—and you're obviously not busy—" His eyes widened but returned to their normal scowl immediately.

" —Because that's an order. Remember what Chris said; you do..."

"...Everything you tell me to. I know. I know...geesh." I thrusted a finger in his smug face. "I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose. Not abusing your power are you, lieutenant?" He clamped his mouth shut.

"Just get to the other building." He turned on his heels with a huff and stomped away.

It didn't feel like a victory to me but maybe now he'll get the hint and back off on these useless orders. With one final eye roll, I started for the other building and set up inside one of the blown out walls. Like I predicted, there wasn't any hidden snipers—Actually I scoped some dead one's not far off from where I was sitting.

_Piers must have gotten to them before me...how nice of him to waste my time. May as well do something since I'm already up here._

I switched to picking off some J'avo that were giving our team a hard time down below. A group of five appeared in the balconies and behind the columns. They trained their weapons onto the team down below. I snapped my gun up and shot five times for five hostiles, hitting them each in the head. Andy twirled around as the closest J'avo with a machete in his hands burned away and gave me a thumbs up. Finn smiled and rolled his eyes, while Piers, Piers just returned to shooting more J'avo. Typical. I finished up with the last few stray J'avo and made my way back down to the group. Piers instantly noticed my return.

"(F/N) up here! More J'avo." I barely made it back to the group and he was already ordering me around.

So this is what cinderella felt like living under the rule of her ugly stepmother.

"(F/N)!"

"I'm coming!"

_keep your pants on, stepmother._

I jogged to the front of the group beside Piers—who at the moment was busy punching a J'avo in the face and snapping his neck. I batted an eye to the dead J'avo at his feet then back up to his scouring, sweaty face.

"There weren't any snipers. It looks like you killed them all before I could get there."

"We need to get up to the second floor of this building." He batted my remark away. "We have to cover Chris and the rest of the team while Finn takes out the train car in the way." I searched around the area we were in and rested my gaze on the blown out ceiling off to our right.

"How bout you boost me up there." I pointed with my chin to the hole. Piers nodded his head and ran over underneath and linked his hands together.

"Okay, ready whenever you are."

I took a running head start and jumped into his open hands and grabbed the ledge above me with a grunt. As I was hauling myself up, a J'avo appeared. My hands let go of the ledge making me yelp as I fell back down to the floor. I braced for the hard impact but was shocked when something soft groaned under me.

"Gah, move over!" Piers' clipped voice sputtered out under me. I paid little attention to that as I noticed the J'avo whip out his gun and aimed it towards us. I switched on to auto mode. I swung myself over Piers, tucking his head in my chest as something small but powerful punched into the back of my vest. Another yelp tore out of me followed by another gunshot. The distinct gurgle of someone being shot followed by the wet thunk tore me back to the present moment.

I blinked my eyes down to a stunned Piers, his mouth slightly curved up—not in a full scowl but more out of amusement? Shock? I took in our compromising position and bounded to my feet too fast and lost my footing but caught myself the last moment.

"Let me see!" Piers' hands flew out and clamped down on my upper arms as he twisted me around. A sigh and few curse words escaped under his breath before he lowered his hands. "You're lucky the bullet didn't go an inch higher or else it would have pierced your vest and killed you." He sounded shook up and tense.

"A good thing my body reacted on it's own or else that bullet would have been for you." What was I saying?! I stood there awkwardly chuckling because I didn't know what else to do.

"Next time watch where you fall, idiot!"

"Excuse me?"   
  
"If you hadn't fallen on me, I would have been able to shoot the J'avo before it could take a shot. But as usual, you weren't paying attention."   
  
_This insufferable man!_  
  
I got right up in his face. "Oh, Well sorry. Next time a J'avo decides to spring out at me I'll give you a heads up before I fall! Or better yet, I'll get someone else to boost me up since you couldn't catch me!"   
  
"I didn't say—You're misunderstanding what I meant."   
  
"Oh? Then please clarify what you mean because I'm over here baffled that your yelling at me after I just saved you!" He jabbed a finger in my face.   
  
"That's exactly what I meant. I don't need you saving me. I had everything under control so don't do anything so stupid like that again!" My body rattled with rage.  
  
"Would it fucking kill you to just say 'thank you for saving me?! Honestly, it won't destroy your pride if I save you once from being shot!" He reeled back at my outburst.   
  
"I, uh, I didn't mean to...T-thanks." The ground at his feet seemed more fascinating to him than my baffled face because he wouldn't look up at me for the longest time. It was sorta...cute. After a few more hesitant moments he finally snapped out of his daze and fixed me with his usual scowl. "We should stop idling around. I'll give you another boost."  
  
"Y, ya...sure."  
  
My second attempt at hoisting myself up went a lot better than the first time. Plopping down on my stomach, Piers grabbed my hand so I could haul him up. I struggled—considering this guy must have sixty pounds of muscle on me. He swung out his other arm and grabbed the ledge on my other side. For a brief moment, we were staring face to face as he dangled in the air, making me self-conscious. I pulled back to give him some room to pull himself up and busied myself with other things instead of looking at him. I heard Piers clear his throat and dust off his hands before looking to me, his face slightly red.   
  
"We should keep going."   
  
The rest of the advancement went relatively smooth. The farther we advanced, the more we realized how many J'avo there really were. It felt like every time I shot one, three more would take its place. It was an antagonizing slow advance, but we powered through it, nonetheless.  
  
"Sherry Birkin, National security." My head snapped up as a petite blonde woman and a shaved blond man with a scar running down one of his cheeks. I barely gave any attention to the woman named Sherry as the man with her crept closer. There was something about him that seemed familiar. I racked my brain as I tried to remember where I saw him before.   
  
"Sherry Birkin? You were in Raccoon City."   
  
"How did you know?" The girl, Sherry, raised an eyebrow up to Chris.   
  
"Claire." Recognition flashed across her face.   
  
"Wait...are you Chris?"   
  
"My sister's told me all about you."   
  
"Chris, that man is a wanted insurgent." Piers said. That got my attention. As I looked over the man once more it finally came back to me.   
  
_His name was...Jacob? No. Josh? It started with a 'J' I'm sure of it. Jason? Jake? Jake!_  
  
I remember now! I talked with him back a few months ago when I was still working for Iesha. We were discussing some work and just some idle talk—Nothing major but I do recall him.  
  
"Yes, he's a mercenary. But right now he's under the protection of the U.S. government, he's no threat to the BSAA." Jake didn't seem interested—He actually looked bored if anything.   
  
"Unless someone pays me to be." Everyone jerked their eyes to me in confusion as I let out a snort of laughter at his comment.  
  
"You haven't changed since the last time I met with you, Jake." It was the first time he looked interested. He plucked himself off the car he was leaning on and strolled closer to us. "We met back a few months ago—"  
  
"We ran into each other when you were in the middle of a job and I was just finishing up with mine. Ya, I remember you. Your name was (F/N), right?"   
  
Chris kept an eye on me but remained quiet as he watched our conversation unfold. But, I could feel Piers glaring two holes into the side of my face from where he stood. He no doubt was deciding whether the repercussions for killing me here and there were worth it.   
  
"Ya, that's right. I'm amazed you remembered." He offered a half shrug and crossed his arms over his chest with his usual smirk.   
  
"I'm amazed you remembered me."  
  
"Kinda hard to forget a hotheaded brat like you so easily." He gave a small snort and shook his head.   
  
"Chris." Piers hissed through his teeth. Jake's smile shrank to a scowl as he eyed Piers beside me with a look of prudence.   
  
"Didn't know you hung around with this crowd now." His emphasis on  _this crowd_ made it seem like he was talking about trash and not people. It irked me.   
  
"Ya, well, it was either this or prison—and prison didn't come with a luxury spa, so I decided on this." I gestured to the group around me with a smile, but they didn't look amused. Jake, however, was nearly bent over laughing and clapping his hands.   
  
"Too bad, guess we can't meet up anymore. Unless those jarheads change their minds." Jake flicked his gaze over to Chris, his smile faltering as he eyed the captain.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"HQ to Alpha team," Our radios crackled in our ears. "Reinforcements are unable to land due to anti-aircraft artillery, take 'em out."   
  
"Alpha team, copy."   
  
"What the?!—We're picking up a large bogey on the radar. It's heading right for you!" I spun around as helicopter blades cut through the air above us. I stumbled in disbelief as an enemy chopper flew overhead, with it, the largest BOW I had ever seen dangling below it.   
  
The chopper rounded in the sky. Metal groaning sounded overhead as the BOW fell to the ground, shaking the earth under our feet. My eye flicked to the bulbous, red organ protruded from its back, like a tumor. The massive, hideous creature straightened up, moaning and roaring as it's eyes fixed on us. I felt the blood drain from my face.   
  
_Prison seems like a good idea right about now..._  
  
"We'll talk later. Right now, you need to find cover." Chris stated to Sherry. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and caught Piers' questioning glance. My attention was ripped from his face when the BOW let loose an ear piercing roar.   
  
"Alpha team, come in. This is Echo team." My radio crackled again. "Those three anti-aircraft turrets are holding us at bay." Piers grabbed my arm, shaking me out of my daze.   
  
"Don't just stand there, come on!" He hauled me behind him and up to the nearest stairs.   
  
"Roger that echo team, we'll take care of them for you." Chris barked into the radio as he followed along behind us.   
  
"You don't have to hold my hand. I can take care of myself, thank you." I took one step around the corner but Piers' hand shot out and seized my arm. He jerked me back before the barrage of bullets pelted me. With my back to the wall, Piers sheltered me from the debris falling on us.   
  
"Oh ya, I can tell." He spat but didn't make a move to move away.   
  
With an irritated growl, I forced him off of me. Picking up one of the grenades off of his vest I hurled it around the corner before he could protest. I rounded the corner, firing off at the stray J'avo that withstood the blast.  
  
A loud, meaty, crunching sound followed by a grunt shot up. Spinning around, and came face to face with Piers. He took out a J'avo that was trying to sneak up on me by slamming its head into the wall. He gave me another sarcastic glance as if to say "I can take care of myself." in an annoying mocking tone. But all he did was raise his gun and fire off at more J'avo that appeared.   
  
I cleared a path to the blown out wall and turned my attention onto the large BOW in our way. I managed to put a few bullets into its exposed organ. The thing hollered in pain and crumple over long enough for Chris to jump on its back and stab it with one of its spines. We repeated this system a few more times with Jake helping me.   
  
"Christ...my chances of survival were higher when I was a soldier of fortune." Jake tossed me a smile when he heard my snort of laughter.   
  
"Our encounter with the BSAA hasn't been the greatest, huh?" The BOW went down again, this time, it was Piers that jumped on its back and jabbed it with a spine.   
  
"The golden boy seems to have it out for you. What did you do to him?" Jake jerked his chin towards Piers as he jumped off the BOW. I gave a faint sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Jake.   
  
"I was hired to kill him and Chris. He captured me a few times but I managed to get away from him and the last time we met, I shot him. He has a thing with mercenaries." I shrugged my shoulders making Jake laugh once more.   
  
"Damn shame they had to arrest you. You seem like a different merc. Not like those wanna be rookies that get their heads shot off on their first mission. Could have made a great team." He turned the other way and fired off at three J'avo that came around the corner.   
  
"A damn shame indeed. So what's the deal with you and the government?" I saw his eyebrows pinch together as if in deep thought.  
  
"Looks like they need me for some blood donor shit, so I told them give me fifty million or no deal. Now I'm just going to claim my money." My eyebrows shot into my forehead as I fired off at another J'avo before it could reach Jake.   
  
"Fifty million? Looks like you're moving up the ladder faster than I am. Think you can pay for my bail?" I hadn't noticed how close we got until we were face to face. He tossed me a smirk.  
  
"Sure thing sweetheart."   
  
"(F/N)" Piers eyed Jake as he approached. How long was he behind me?  
  
"'Gotta problem, mutt?" Jake taunted, causing the muscles in Piers' jaw twitch.  
  
"What did you just call me?" The tension rolling off the two was suffocating. I couldn't let this drag on anymore or else we'd have another war right here at any moment.   
  
"Thanks for your help Jake. If it wasn't for you, I'd be J'avo dinner." I gave the younger man a firm nod of my head which he returned with a half smirk.   
  
"Sure thing partner." He gave me a wink. Piers, by this point, was tired of being ignored and stepped between him and I.  
  
"Good work with the BOW. Just wanted to check and make sure you're doing alright. I know how scatterbrained you get." I didn't know what to feel more shocked about; him praising me, checking to make sure I was alright or him addressing me as a scatterbrain.  
  
"Uh, y-ya? I'm okay. Jake had my back the whole time." I feel like that was the wrong thing to say considering Piers for some reason or another hates Jake. I took note of Piers' grip on his gun tighten.  
  
"I see. Well, Chris wants us to regroup down below so the chopper can land and take Sherry and him out of here."   
  
"Okay." I waited for Piers to turn around and leave first but he seemed adamant about waiting for me. I batted an eye up at Jake as he watched our conversation and gave me a grin and a pat on the back.   
  
"Let's go deadshot." I made my way past Piers but stopped short as the earth began to quake under my feet. Everyone shifted their attention behind us as another, larger, BOW appeared.   
  
"Another one?!" The thing let loose a deafening roar and flung a hand down on an archway in front of it. The building crumbled like it was a house of cards. A hand gripped its way over my bicep and dragged me behind them. Tilting my head up, I gawked at the back of Piers' head.   
  
"Stay behind me." Was all he said before he took up aim at the BOW. I clicked my tongue and placed myself beside him, this time, turning his attention fully on me as he scowled.   
  
"I'm part of this team just as much as you are. Don't treat me as a useless liability." His scowl deepened but another roar split the air and the BOW turned on us.   
  
"Let's go deadshot. Show us what you got." Jake's voice wavered slightly.   
  
We dodged out of the way as the BOW reeled back its arm and struck it down on the building we were standing in. I rolled to my feet with Piers beside me and began letting loose rounds of bullets into the things head. This only angered it more. Piers grip my arm again and threw me to the side as the BOW slammed down on the roof. I gawked at the debris where I was standing only moments earlier.   
  
"Come on!" I let Piers jerk me along behind him as the BOW pursued us.   
  
Another roar and crash wrecked the building making me stumble into Piers. I pushed myself up right and gave him and kept on running. We wound our way through the half destroyed staircase and blown out walls. Darting around and slashing through any J'avo that got in our way.   
  
"Piers!" I knocked the man to the side as a massive piece of debris crashed between us. He hit the wall with a grunt and flung himself back up right.  
  
"Keep moving!"   
  
"We can't keep running from it!" I screamed over the bullets and roaring.   
  
"No. But we have to make it up to higher ground." I slammed into his back as he skidded to a halt over a gaping hole blocking our path. The BOW crashed through the walls behind us sending up a wall of dust in my face. I wheezed and coughed as the debris settled and began taking aim at its eyes while Piers battled the J'avo off us.   
  
A sick feeling dropped into my stomach. The BOW reeled back once more with its arms stretched high over head and flung them down over the roof above us.   
  
"Look out!" I knocked Piers clean over the gaping hole and rolled to his feet in an instant. All the blood drained from his face as the roof and wall collapsed in on me.

"(F/N)!" I only had time to scream before sharp pain shot through my body and then all went quiet.


	5. What now?

_What was I doing again?_

_Oh. Right. I was looking for Iesha but I slipped when that J'avo attacked me._

My eyes snapped open. I blinked the dust out of my eyes a few times as whatever was above me came back into focus. A groan escaped my lips as I lifted my back off the cold, damp pile of debris. Slipping a hand over the back of my head, I inspected for any blood or a bump. Foggy images and unfamiliar faces danced across my mind.

_Who are they, and why do I keep imagining their faces?_

The sudden flashing of images stopped and the room around me came back into focus. My feet wobbled under me as I stood to my full height and moved around the room. The overwhelming feeling of being watched consumed me from every angle. No matter where I looked, I couldn't figure out where the feeling was coming from. The abandoned office felt more like a zoo exhibit and I was the main attraction. The thin layer of dust blanketed everything in the room. Iesha hasn't been here for about a week or so now. I kicked the waste basket over in a sudden fit of fury.

I was so close, yet she keeps eluding me! All the trails and leads led me to this very underground lab. I stalked back and forth. Running through every lead, thinking and checking to see if I overlooked anything—any small, insignificant detail. I've been tracking her for months with no success. This was the closest I've ever gotten and now she slipped from my grasp once more.

_That sneaky, conniving..._

I stopped abruptly when my foot crunched down on something. Flicking my eyes down, I noticed a crumpled piece of paper sticking out from under my foot. Stooping down I plucked it up, unfolded the paper and began to read it. I felt the tug of a smile on my lips.

Iesha has finally made her first mistake, and I have a new lead thanks to it. A letter with an address on it. A simple, insignificant, piece of paper with an address on it. So easily overlooked...and it's what screwed her over. She's laying low in a safe house not too far away from here. If I hurry there's still time to catch her by surprise.

Turning on my heels, I started for the exit, stepping over the dead J'avo that stood in my path as I walked by. Heavy boot steps and loud shuffling set me into a light jog as I tried to avoid the soldiers that barged into the lab. I ducted out of sight behind a wall just as a group of soldiers stalked by, their guns at the ready. I zoned in on the insignia they adorned on their shoulders and bit back a cry of pain. A loud ringing sound followed by a sharp pain shot through my head. My hand found its way to the side of my head as screaming and gunfire bombarded my mind. A face screamed my name over the roaring of gunshots. This...man's face twisted in horror as he flung himself towards me. Who is he? I couldn't remember, but he seemed anxious and scared for whatever reason.

I stifled another cry of pain as one of the soldiers down the hall trailed close to me. My hands shook as the pain in my head reached a climactic point, disabling me from reaching for my gun. The shuffling of the soldiers boots inched closer to where I hid, any moment he'd find me. He halted as screams and yells filled the air. Shifting his attention off of where I was, he running down the hall to investigate. I let out a sigh of thanks before quickly moving farther down the hall and away from the armed men.

I burst through the back door. With only a moment's hesitation, I scanned around before making a dash to the wooded area. The cover of night sheltered me well as I ran. The pain in my head dulled to an annoying throbbing sensation, but it was still better than the sharpshooting pain. Even so, I didn't stop until it was safe.

I finally collapsed to my knees by an old oak tree as I gasped for breath. The night was quiet and dark and still a little warm from the previous day. Bugs chirped and buzzed about over head as my breathing slowly returned to normal. I strained my ears to listen for any voices. Satisfied at the silence, I got back on my feet and crept further into the woods and started on my plan to get Iesha.

The safe house was located in the middle of nowhere and disguised as an ordinary house. Well, house is a modest word; it was more like a mansion. Encompassing the house and the private land around it was a moat. It's dark, murky water sloshed at the high stone walls. My attention trailed over to the bridge—which was the only way on and off the small plot of land in the middle.

_It may be a safe house, but knowing Iesha, she'd most likely have security securing the area in secret or at least have cameras._

So, the bridge was out of the question. I crept over to the wall of the moat to inspect it. The ancient stone wall dug at least twelve feet down at its lowest point. Making it impossible to climb into the water and swim across without being heard. But, it was a lot more discreet of a plan than taking the bridge. I began trailing as quietly as I could along the rim of the moat, searching for a more favoured route. I found a few stones slightly pulled out making a makeshift ladder I could use to climb down.

I sucked in a startled breath as the ice water soaked into my clothes. Gathering a levelled breath, I began my swim across the moat. It was a struggle to keep silent. Water lapped in my nose and mouth as I tried keeping as much as my body as I could under the water and out of sight. I bit my tongue and had to stop myself from flaying about as something—very much alive—bumped into my leg.

_Oh my God, there's something in the water._

I dared to swim a little faster as the thing—whatever it is— rubbed up against me again. Whatever it is, it was large, that much I could tell. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Breaking the surface of the water, a black, slimy object with long spines swept back under the water and out of sight. More light lapping of water came behind me and to my left followed by spines.

I yelped as something nipped on my shin as if to taste test me before whipping away. Fear clawed at my chest and into my throat as I began to blindingly swim to the nearest land and claw my way out of the water. Scampering away on my butt and hands I let my head rest against the gravel as I recovered my breath. Goosebumps rose on my skin as the night air struck me.

I was brought back to my current predicament as my shin throbbed. Forcing myself back up, I rolled my pant leg up and examined it for any injury. The pant leg was torn here and there but the bite to the leg was even less noticeable. Puncture wounds circulated around the bony part of my shin with half moon bruises trailing along the fleshy area of the lower leg.

_Lucky for me it was just a "nip" and not a full out bite._

I shot to my feet at the splash of the water close to the stone wall beside me. More of the long slender body and spines emerged then vanished back under the water with a slight ripple. I fled to the large wood door to my right and plowed my way inside, shutting the heavy thing behind me with a grunt.

_I don't know how much time I have. Given how loud I was in the water, someone bound to have overheard me so I better hurry._

Glancing around the small pump and supply room, I started for the door on the opposite side and yanked it open to reveal a long corridor. I hurried up the winding set of stairs into the darkened hallway of the first floor. So far no enemies, but the eerie silence only put me more on edge.

My hand threw out and latched onto the side of the wall as I doubled over. Flickers of the same man I kept seeing sprang to the front of my mind. He flung himself around, his face pale and etched with horror as he yelled my name and dove towards me. The image cut off abruptly, and I was once again faced with the darkened hallway.

Blinking back the unshed tears, I focused on the faint shadow of a figure standing at the other end of the hall. For one moment the person almost resembled the man in my visions. I instinctively reached out a hand whispered 'Hey. You.' But the words died on my tongue as I caught the man's disfigured face and multiple pairs of eyes adorning most of it. He let out a roar of anger and threw up his gun towards me. Relying on pure adrenaline, I threw my gun up and fired one shot, hitting him in the head. The creature screamed then sank to the floor in a heap of flames and ash.

More bitter voices and footsteps boomed around me. A sick feeling dropped into the pit of my stomach as more hostiles appeared out of the shadows. I rolled into the nearest doorway as a spray of bullets pelted the wall and door. I shoved my back to the wall as the onslaught continued and raised hand to my ear as if to call in for backup, but jerked it away with . Unable to think over that small action and why I did it, I sprang up to my feet and shot off another few rounds at the J'avo.

With those hostiles neutralized, I directed my attention back over to the other doorway. Unhooking my flash grenade from my jacket, I chucked it out into the hall. While the gunmen were temporarily blinded, I used the momentum to shoot them down.

_Guess I was right about the guards..._

More yelling pulled me from my thoughts as I rounded the corner of the hall. Bodies thundered down the main staircase. I shot out their feet, sending two of them flying down the stairs with a loud crash. They screamed in pain their arms mutated, sending up a large retractable claw from one and a shield from the other. Cursing under my breath, I evaded a swing from the clawed one and rolled to my knees and fired off a few rounds at its head. The creature hissed and screamed as it burned away, leaving the shielded one left.

I was too preoccupied with the clawed J'avo that I didn't see the shielded one move to my side. Before I grasped what was happening, the thing barged into me. I flung to the side and landed with a hard thunk to the ground as I skidded a few meters away. I scrambled back to my feet as the J'avo charged at me, swinging his knife in his other hand at my face. I ducted to the side and got behind him and fire off a few rounds. It required a few more bullets to its back before the J'avo finally burned away with a pained cry and me panting for breath.

I didn't have a long break before I heard the creaking of a floorboard reached my ears. I flung my head up and around my eyes widening as I spotted Iesha trying to flee out the main doors. She stiffened as our eyes locked, and before I could take another breath she bolted out the main door. My gun snapped up before I even thought about it and pulled the trigger only to curse out in disdain as the damn thing clicked.

"IESHA!" My feet pounded across the wood floors and the gravel of the driveway before I saw her tripping over her own feet across the courtyard. She flicked me a bewildered glance over her shoulder, and let out a startled gasp before stumbling along in the dark.

Pulling out my knife from my thigh, I increased my speed and jumped over the small shrubs in the middle of the driveway. The moon disappeared behind a vast cloud, turning the night into darkness. Her laboured breathing and feet on the dewy grass were my only guide to where she was. I extended my hand out and latched onto what I hoped was her arm and twisted her around.

She let out a cry and flung her other hand towards my face, striking me high across the cheek with her ringed fingers. My hand dropped from her arm as I hissed out in pain. I could feel fresh blood on my fingers as I reached up a tender hand to my cheek. She used my moment of confusion and blindingly kicked out towards me, slapping my knife out of my hand. I regained my composure and deflected another blind attack from the woman and managed to land a punch to the side of her ribs.

My eye caught onto her other hand as she extracted something metal out of her waistband. The distinct click of a gun loading sent a shiver down my spine. Slapping away another attempted punch to my side, I latched onto her gun making it fire off by my face. We tugged and pulled at the weapon, swinging out punches and desperately trying to fight off each other.

Iesha's breath caught in her throat as her foot connected with the edge of the stone wall of the moat. The gun fired off, skimming my shoulder. I retracted quickly, making Iehsa lose her balance. The woman teetered and swung out her arms like a windmill before crying out in fear and falling over the ledge. I winced as I heard her body connect with the gravel down below and the shallow water.

With a groan, I collected myself off the grass and limped to the edge to take a look. Gazing down, I spotted Iesha as she groaned and whimpered in pain. Half her body landed on the hard gravel, cutting open her side and trailing blood down to the shallow water where her other half was submerged. The woman crawled to her hands and knees only to fall right face first back into the gravel.

The sound of water sloshing seethed my attention. I flashed my eyes over to her feet as a black, slimy body with a set of spines emerged from the depth of the water. The clouds broke apart at that precise moment, casting the moon's rays over the water. My eyes rounded in horror as they landed on the monstrous, eel like fish. It's like something I've ever only seen on those discovery shows. Creatures living in the deepest parts of the sea; their dead like eyes glowing menacingly in the dark.

Iesha heard my gasp and managed to lift her shaky head over her shoulder. She barely had time to register what was going on before the creature latched onto her foot.

"Help! Plea—" Her cries cut short as the creature dragged her under the water's surface without so much as a sound from it. I stood frozen in place as I gaped down at the water where Iesha went under. Slight waves from the commotion sloshed against the sides as if nothing had happened. I don't know what traumatized me more, what I just saw or the idea that I was swimming in the water with that thing. I shivered at the thought and turned away from the water.

_It's finished...Iesha is dead._

It was like I collided with a brick wall at top speed. The sudden realization finally dawned on me. It was all over. Iesha was gone and her plans are finished, so why don't I feel satisfied? The faceless people in my visions assaulted me once more. Their cheers and laughter filled my head. Some congratulated while others murmured some other stuff I couldn't quite catch. As fast as they came, they disappeared, leaving behind its usual headache and empty feeling.

I bobbed my head and hissed in pain as I moved my arm. My thoughts were once again dragged back to the present moment. I scanned over my wound, heaving out a sigh of relief as I noticed it was a mere scratch and not a full out bullet wound.

I heaved out a long, tired breath. I limped my way across the bridge, stumbling slightly as I heard the water ripple below me. I hurried across the moat and to the safety of the land on the other side. I caste a glance one last time behind me towards the house before turning away with a stiff nod.

The only thing I had on my mind in that moment was I needed a drink—and fast! I dragged my weary feet through the bar door and honed in on the stool by the counter. I let out an exasperated sigh as I shifted my weight off my feet and grabbed Krystal's attention.

"Hey (F/N)...You look like shit. What happened to you?" Krystal arched up an eyebrow as she took in my damp clothes and disheveled appearance.

"I took a swim with the loch ness monster." She reeled back with an even more puzzled expression. "A fuck ton. Can I have a drink?"

"Sure thing. What will it be?"

"Anything strong is fine." She grabbed a bottle and a glass, pouring a shiny liquid inside before placing the glass in front of me.

"On the house."

"Thanks, Krystal." I gave her a faint smile before bringing the glass to my lips and downing the burning liquid in one go.

I began relaxing into my seat and took notice of the people in the bar around me. Seems like my appearance caught the attention of a few customers. I flicked a glance over a few of their faces as soon as our eyes locked, they'd look away or continue on with their own things.

"Another round." I flicked my gaze off to my right towards a drunken man in black drab as he set his empty cup out in front of Krystal. I squinted my eyes at the man, something about him seemed...familiar. I racked my brain trying pull up every memory I could think of but nothing clicked. The man sensed my stare and flicked his hazy gaze over to me. "What?" He slurred.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I returned to my drink which Krystal must have refilled when I wasn't looking.

"What can I get' cha?" Krystal's voice bubbled in my ears as someone else sat down to my left.

"A steak and a beer, please." The gruff voice beside me stated. I cast a sidelong glance to the man and froze.

_That face...It sort of resembles the man from those visions._

He must have felt me staring for he flicked a glance over to me. His quick intake of air as our eyes met filled the space between us and froze at the sound of his voice.

"(F/N)?...Is it, is it really you?"

"Sorry, not interested." I returned back to my drink but stopped when I his hand clamped down on my shoulder twisting me back around to face him. One of the usual's—Greg, stood from his seat behind us but I signalled him off and returned to the man beside me.

"It's me, Piers. Piers Nivans." Krystal gave me a sideways glance as she placed his food in front of him, but I levelled my eyes.

"Sorry, don't know you. Krystal can I get a—"

"—We were on the same team back in the BSAA. You don't remember me?" He interrupted me.

"If this is your way of flirting pal, it's not working." I could feel everyone's gaze on the back of my head when he slammed his fist down on the counter.

"We arrested you here in Edonia back almost six months ago when you tried killing my team and me. My captain," His eyes flicked past me and over to the drunk man to my right, "Gave you a plea bargain. You work for us and we wave your crimes. We were on a mission together back in December. You were crushed under the debris. Jesus, I thought you were dead!" I blinked at him in confusion before furrowing my eyebrows.

"Listen pal. I'm not interested in your life story." I downed the rest of my drink and slammed the glass on the counter. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm still wet from my swim with Nessie back a few hours ago and I'd like to go to bed. So, good night." I wrenched my arm away from his grip but he snapped to his feet, arousing Greg once more.

"No, you have to listen to me! It's me—it's Piers! Don't you remember?" He reached around and latched a hand back onto my bicep but Greg intervened and jostled him away.

"The lady said to leave her alone!" Piers huffed, flicking his gaze from Greg then to me before raising his hands in defeat and turning away.

"Unfuckingbelievable."

I didn't say anything while Greg led me away. Every now and then I'd glance back towards Piers as he sat at his stool glaring back at me over his shoulder. He jerked up, but decided against it and plopped back in his chair and casted his gaze back in front of him.

The events at the bar gnawed at my brain during my stroll back home. What the man—Piers said, it replayed over and over again in my mind. He resembled the man in my visions, and what he said about me being part of the BSAA made some sort of sense. My lips pursed in thought.

_He knew my name...If he was a flirt then he wouldn't know my name—unless he heard Krystal mentioning it._

I came to an abrupt stop as a splitting headache flared up. A gasp tore out of me as flashbacks crashed into me. Piers' face popped up in most of them. The time he arrested me back in Edonia, or all our times bickering during training. I wobbled on my feet as images of our last mission all came flooding back.

_I, I...remember. Jake, Piers and I were running away from that large BOW...and then I pushed Piers out of the way before all the roof fell on me._

Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as the images continued to flash across my eyes. Finn and Andy smiling and laughing, Ben telling his usual jokes and Chris with his soft, caring smile.

_Chris! He was at the bar...but why?_

More questions than answers bombarded me as I turned on my heels and dashed back to the bar.

_What was Chris doing at the bar and why was Piers here and how did he know where I was? No, he didn't know. When our eyes met he looked stunned and he did say he thought I was dead._

I turned the last corner, catching Piers' lumbering figure trailing behind a group of men. stumbling close behind, I assumed to be Chris.

"Piers!" My lungs burned from the run but I yelled his name louder. "Piers! Wait!" I skidded to a halt in front of him. "I, I...my memories—I remember—Everything! The mission, my arrest, the BSAA—Finn and Andy..." My words trailed off at the sight of his pinched expression.

"Easy, easy...slow down!" He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "You're talking too fast, I can't—"

"I remember! I didn't earlier but when I was walking it just hit me at once. And, and, I saw images of HQ and Finn and Andy at the shooting range, Chris...and you." The last part came out as more of a breathless plea than a statement. His eyes lit up.

"And me? What...what about me?" He asked almost hopefully.

"Well, mostly us bickering and your usual glare—Oh, and my arrest."

"Oh...okay. Yea..." I chuckled.

"It's so funny, you were sitting there talking to me and I had no idea who you were but then I walk outside and Bam!" I gestured with my hands.

"Took you long enough you idiot." Before I could utter anything else, his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into his chest.

"P-Piers..."

"I, I thought you were dead." He mumbled into my hair. My head spun and I could feel my face burning.

_He's hugging me..._ **_Piers_ ** _is hugging_ **_me_ ** _._

"Don't be too disappointed." I said half jokingly but swallowed my laugh at the sight of his slack expression.

"What've you been doing this whole time—the BOW—The building? how did you get out?"

"I'm not sure myself. I didn't remember anything about the BSAA or the mission and sort of...just carried on with my life before that." I flicked my gaze to Chris as he staggered alongside Piers, regarding me through his drunken haze.

"Who're you?" The stench of alcohol hit me in the face like a brick wall and making me gag. Before I could utter a word Piers broke in.

"I should probably get him back to the motel." He dropped his arms back to his side and took a jerky step away, the ever so slight tint of red on his cheeks was visible under the moon. I covered my own embarrassment and turned towards Chris and wrapped one of his arm's around my shoulder. 

"I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks."

"If I don't help then you'll never get him out of here—and he's already on bad terms with Krystal and Greg as it is."

"O-oh...right." He cleared his throat and leaned most of Chris' weight off of me and unto himself. "We'll put him in the back."

It took some effort before we managed to get the barely conscious man into the truck. While Piers was fighting with that, I found my gaze lingering on his face. Those months apart transformed him. He seemed more resolved and stern—as if that was even possible. I gave a light snort under my breath, coaxing Piers' attention with a slight raised eyebrow.

"Hop in the front."

"Wh-what?" I blinked up to him as he shut the backseat door and turned to me with his usual scowl.

"We're going to the motel. Hop in the front seat." He stated as if he were talking to a child.

" _We're_  going to the motel?" 

"Yes,  _we're_  going to the motel. Don't you remember? You're still part of the BSAA or did you forget that part as well?" He jabbed with a little bit of venom.

"No, I remember everything. But don't you think I've paid back my debt? I mean, I saved you from the BOW and—"

"You didn't save me, you only managed to endanger yourself and leave me with the hassle." He winced as soon as the words dropped from his lips. "(F/N) I didn't mean—That's not what I meant...I only meant..."

"It's fine Piers. I'll hop in the front." I marched over to the truck, ripped the door open, hopped inside and slammed the door. Propping my head in my hand, I stared out the window as Piers slipped into the driver's seat next to me. I could feel his gaze on my face without having to look.

"(F/N) I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"I said it was fine Piers. I'll try not being a bother anymore." My clipped tone put an end to the matter, and with a audible sigh, Piers drove off.

It took Piers and I both to drag Chris out of the truck—to which he vomited on Piers' shoes making Piers grumble and swear. We placed the now snoring mule on the bed and let him sleep off his drunken stupor. An uneasy silence between Piers and I set in.

"Can we talk outside?" I tore my eyes off of the dusty painting hanging over the tv and onto Piers' pensive face. With a small, reluctant nod, I made my way to the door.

The night started to cool off, making me shiver. My eyes flicked to the clear, diamond sky and gazed upon the full moon.

"I want to start off by apologizing to you for what I said earlier." I snapped my head to Piers. "I was wrong to say what I said. Thanks for saving me back on our mission." His solemn stare towed me back.

"It's, it's alright Piers. But you're right; I am a hassle. Sorry for—"

"You're not a hassle!" We both blinked back in surprise from the tone of his voice. "I, I mean you're not a hassle." He jerked his head up at my snort of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You." He clicked his tongue at my remark and tossed his attention off to the side. I fumbled when I spotted the light dusty pink touch his cheeks.

"Unbelievable." He mumbled more to himself and jerked his head to the side.

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment." He flicked a sidelong glance my way.

"I wouldn't expect one from you." At that he turned completely to face me, a glint of a smile in his eyes.

"Back atcha."

"I'm sure I commented on your shooting before."

"Ya? When?" I tapped a finger to my chin as I thought back.

"I'm sure I commented on your shooting at one point or another, I think Finn was with me." As fast as his humour was there, it faded. His tone dropped to a husky whisper.

"Finn, eh?"

"Speaking of Finn, where is he? And Andy, Carl, Ben? I want to see their faces when they see me back from the dead." My chuckle trailed off at his pained expression.

"They're dead."

"Wh-what...?" I almost stumbled to the ground but one of Piers' hands latched out and gripped me in time.

"Back on our mission. It wasn't long after we had thought you died." It looked like he was fighting with his emotion, his eyes glazed over as if he was far away in thought.

"Dead? H-how..."

"It was Ada."

"Ada..." A sudden onset of anger exploded inside me. "Ada was working with my other employer, Iesha. That one time you ran into me after that outbreak happened in the city—"

"The one where you were burying some people?" I bobbed my head.

"It was Ada and Iesha that arranged it. I had no idea what they were doing until I arrived there."

"Where is she now?" I detected the growl in his voice—not at me but at Iesha and Ada.

"Iesha? She's dead." I gave an empty chuckle. "That's where I was coming from. One of her creatures hauled her under water."

"Was there anyone else there? Ada?"

"No. Just Iesha, a few guards—which I took out, and myself."

"Dammit..." He mumbled under his breath as he dragged a hand through his hair. My mind was still reeling from the sudden onslaught of sadness. I'd never get to see Finn or hear Ben's jokes or see any of their faces ever again. Something occurred to me then and there.

"What happened to Chris?" I all but forgot about the sleeping drunk that was once my captain in the room behind us.

"After...After Ada killed our team Chris hit his head on a stone and got amnesia. He ran out of the hospital tent when he woke up and we couldn't find him." I couldn't utter a word, so all I did was nod my head in silence as I tried piecing everything together. "We tried digging you out." His voice was distant. "Chris told us the ruble would have crushed you and the amount of debris would have been practically impossible to move on our own—It hurt him to leave you there but..."

"The mission comes first." I finished for him. "It's fine—really. No one could have guessed I would have made it out of there alive." I sucked in a breath of fresh air. " Besides, they probably assumed it was one less problem to deal with. I was just there to pay off my crimes—"

"No, you weren't." His sudden voice caught me off guard. You were our teammate and as much apart of the BSAA as any of us there."

"I think some of us would disagree with that statement." I flicked a sidelong glance up to Piers who shuffled a little on his feet and mumbled under his breath.

"Everyone I know at the BSAA would agree you belong there." I shuddered as a small breeze blew around us. "Your clothes are still yet." He stated as if he only noticed right then and there.

"Ya, they should be dry by the morning though."

"Wait here a sec." Piers turned on his heels and jogged back to the room where Chris was, leaving me alone and bemused. He re-appeared out of the room, clutching something white in his hand. "Here, they're a little big but it's better than your wet clothes." I gaped down at the shirt and pair of pants in his outstretched hand.

"Th-thanks." I accepted the offer of clothing. "Where did you get them?"

"I brought a small bag of stuff because I knew we'd be here the night—it's no problem though, I got extra pairs just in case." He blurted out bringing a quick smile to my face.

"Thanks. I think I'll head to bed and get out of these clothes." I picked at my wet top with a sigh. "See you in the morning."

"Y-ya, 'night."

With a final smile, I turned on my heels and went to the room beside Piers'. As soon as the door shut, I gave a light chuckle then returned my gaze to the white t-shirt with the BSAA logo on the sleeve.

_The pants are too large for me, so I'll just wear the shirt._

I peeled out of the dirty, wet clothes and hung them over the tub to dry then dressed in the oversize t-shirt. My mouth quirk up in a half smirk which I shoved back down as Piers' scent from the shirt filled my nose.

_Why am I smiling about this? It's Piers' shirt we're talking about here I should hate every second of this._

I balled my hands in the hem of the shirt, feeling the soft fabric crease my skin. The stupid smirk touched my lips once more. No matter how hard I tried forcing it back down the absurd thing came back.

Stamping my foot and giving my head a shake, I cleared my head of any weird delusions and crawled into bed with a humf. I tried fastening my eyes shut but as soon as they did images of Finn and everyone forced their way to the front of my mind. I tossed and turned but the thoughts would not leave me alone. With tears in my eyes, I curled up on my side and focused on Piers' smell to try and help divert my attention off of those horrid thoughts. His scent was oddly soothing, I snuggled closer into it and immediately felt my body relax.

I snapped awake to a loud knock hammering at my door. Throwing off my covers. I limped to the door, unaware of how sore and raw my body still was from the events of last night and flung the door open.

"Yes?" I bit back my snarky remark at the sight of Piers' flustered face as he held out a uniform in one hand.

"Uh...time to get up. I got you...some...clothes..." I followed his gaze towards my outfit—which only consisted of my underwear and his t-shirt. The blood drained from my face.

"Y-ya, no problem. Give me a minute." I ripped the outfit out of his hand and slammed the door on his face before I could make an even bigger fool of myself. I begged God to strike me down that precise moment.

"We...we leave in ten minutes." He said through the door. I didn't move from my spot until I heard his boot steps trailing off and let out a long, groan.

_I'm an idiot. A fucking idiot. Kill me now—someone—anyone. He saw me half naked..._

I groaned out loud again and changed into the outfit he gave me. As soon as I changed, I reluctantly made my way outside to the group, feeling my face burning with every step I took.

Everyone looked pretty busy getting organized. I spotted Piers in the midst of it with his back to me as he talked to one of the men.

"Morning." Jeff peeked over Piers' shoulder and towards me and with a nod of his head, turned and walked away. I noticed the hesitated jerk of Piers' head before he turned to face me.

"Ah, good, good morning. Sleep well?" He averted his gaze.

"Not really...just a busy mind. You?" He finally shifted his gaze to mine and for the first time noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Not really. Chris kept me up most of the night with his six-month hangover. But I'm better off than him." The embarrassing silence filled between us.

"Oh, here are your clothes. Thanks for letting me borrow them. I, uh, didn't use the pants because they were...too big." I dropped the shirt and pants into his arms and tried focusing on anything else but my burning face.

"Ya, no problem. We should, we should get going. Long trip ahead of us. I'll meet you in the truck in a moment—gotta get Chris." He stalked off past me without waiting for a response.

_...kill me now._

The flight back to base was painstakingly long and awkward. The fact that Piers wouldn't look at me through the whole flight made the situation even more unbearable. I tried ignoring him and look out the window or anywhere else.

As soon as the plane landed I gathered my stuff up and zoomed off without waiting for Piers. He didn't try to stop me—thank God—so I picked up my pace and made my way to my dorm.

After a few hours and a small nap later, I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I started for the door and flung it open to reveal Piers. His composed face twitched as we fastened gazes.

"Were...You weren't sleeping, were you?"

"I woke up from a nap before you knocked. Is there...is there something wrong?" Usually, Piers wouldn't bother with me, let alone come knocking on my door. And I wasn't really crazy about seeing him right now...not after our little incident back in Edonia.

"Uh...ya—well, I wanted to tell you we'll be gearing up and heading to China tomorrow morning, so be ready to leave." His eyes continuously flicked over my shoulder or my head.

"Right...well, can I get an update on what's going on?"

"S-sure." I stepped to the side and opened my door wider and motioned for him to come in. He hesitated, but nonetheless sat at my desk chair as I sat on my bed.

"So, I know Ada's involved in this but I don't really know anything else." He gave me the quick rundown of our mission in Edonia after I went missing. He didn't go into lost's of detail over everyone's death, and I inwardly thanked him for that. At the mention of Ada and her c-virus I grew furious. It sounded too like Iesha and her plans. "And that's pretty much up to where we are right now. Once we get to China we'll know more."

"You think Ada will be there?" I asked.

"If she was in Edonia and if she was a partner to your last employer then I have a feeling she'll be there."

"Good." He quirked up an eyebrow and for once met my gaze. "I want to put a bullet in her head for killing everyone." My voice quivered.

"Listen, I know you're angry about what she did—but remember; the mission comes first. We can't let our anger get in the way of doing our jobs. Alright?" After a tense moment of silence, I reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, sir." A crack of a smile twitched at his lip.

"At ease soldier. Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it." We stood at the same time and walked to my door. Piers stopped and turned to face me, his smile shifting to a teasing grin. "Oh, by the way, the rules still apply. You still have to do everything I tell you to when we're out in the field." I scrunched up my nose.

"What?! Why?"

"Because I'm your superior and that's the rules." His smile gradually shifted to a firm line.

"I don't see you bossing anyone else around!"

"If you have time to yell at me then I guess you're not as tired as I thought you were. You should go practice some shooting and work on your stance." Anger burned through my body as I tried to keep my voice in check.

"I can see why I forgot you. If I knew I'd have to come back to your attitude, I would have prefer staying in Edonia. And there is nothing wrong with my stance!" He shifted towards me, his scowl that I knew all too well plastered on his face.

"Maybe, if you stopped flirting with your pal Jake and paid attention to everything around you—"

" — Flirting?!"

"You wouldn't have been overtaken by the BOW."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you! Every time I turned around you asked me to help you. Oh, (F/N) I need your help up here. (F/N) I need you to take out these snipers because I just did but I just want to waste your time! (F/N) Stop laughing with Finn because I'm a crabby old man and don't want to hear anyone having a good time!" The corner of his eye twitched.

"I never said you couldn't laugh or joke around with Finn! But flirting with the whole team was a problem." I talked through my clenched teeth.

"Excuse me? Flirting with the whole team? I was talking with them because I was trying to get along with everyone! It's called being sociable and pleasant...not like you'd know a thing about either of those!"

"I am pleasant and sociable."

"According to who?!"

"Everyone."

"Well I haven't seen that part of you since I've been here."

"You never gave me the chance. Everytime I talk to you, you always have a snippy comment waiting for me." He murmured.

"That's because everything that comes out of your mouth and directed at me is criticism or a rude comment." I retorted making him shift on his feet and blink back down to me with a startled expression.

"I was just trying to help you."

"Well your understanding of helping is a little skewed."

"Never mind." He clicked his tongue and turned to walk away.

_What was that about?_

Piers has somehow managed to act even less normal since we reunited back in Edonia late last night.

_And what was with that comment about flirting with everyone? Is that how he sees me?! As a flirt?! Well, he can think whatever he wants. I don't care what he thinks_ **_or_ ** _says._

Shaking my head of the crabby lieutenant. I took up his suggestion and made my way down to the shooting range to clear my racing mind.


	6. Welcome to China, please keep your fanny pack on

**Hello again everyone! I'm here once more with the newest chapter! yaaaaay! I'm so happy to see you're all enjoying this story so far. I tried getting this chapter out as soon as I could because I might not be able to update for another few weeks because I'll be away in Europe for a family visit. So please R &R I love to hear from all of you and enjoy!  (I don't own the photo I'm just borrowing it)  
**

 

"HQ to alpha team, Another change to your mission. Suppress the bio-terror outbreak while proceeding to point ace of spades." The radio chattered away in my ear.

"Roger that. We'll make our way to the ace of spades and find those UN workers." Piers' voice cut through the radio. He shifted closer to my ear, so I could overhear him over the roar of the helicopter blades. "Remember what I told you; don't go off on your own and—"

"—Listen to everything you say. I know, I know!" I clicked my tongue and tore my face to his, almost smacking each other in the nose's in the process. "You only told me a million times since my first mission."

"Well, I'm telling you a million and one times 'cause I know you'd ignore me the other million times."

"I've listened to everything you've told me so far haven't I?" I stated.

"So far. Besides, this is different from anything you've encountered. There'll be enemies and danger from every angle and I can't keep an eye on you all the time."

"I'm not a child Piers." The chopper hovered over our drop off point. Piers stood up, his back to me as he made his way over to the door but not without making a comment over his shoulder.

"Could have fooled me." I stomped towards him, shaking with rage.

"I've been on my own a lot longer than you have and I know how to handle myself. Keep your fanny pack on, okay?" He jerked his face towards mine.

"It's not a fanny pack. It's for my ammunition." A twitch of a smile tugged at my lips.

"And I'm only here to look at the view." I grabbed the rope and descended to the roof below with a smirk.

It's been ages since I've been to a city. My eyes couldn't stop, they flitted from the skyscrapers, small shops and of course—the J'avo. Hoards of people screamed and ran past us as an onslaught of enemy fire hailed down on us.

"The checkpoint is over there! Come on!" Piers' voice was drowned out as an explosion sounded in front of us, throwing two military vehicles over in flames. "Ugh! Bastards." Piers growled through clenched teeth.

"HQ to Alpha team. Switch course from route four to route niner. Head to the destination through the building in the six of clubs." The man's voice sounded in our ear's once again.

"HQ to all teams. Alpha is on route to ace of spades. After they rendezvous with Delta, we'll proceed with the operation as planned."

We made our way up the short set of stairs and through a hallway with a broad set of windows over watching the city. Piers' grunt cut off when heavy gunshots rained through the windows. A yelp ripped from my mouth as a shard of glass hit me close to my eye.

"(F/N)! What's wrong?!"I bent over, hiding the side of my face as burning tears streaked my cheeks.

"Ah...a...piece of glass..." My head jerked up as Piers gripped my chin. Through my hazy tears I could see Piers' concerned face hovering over mine.

"Hold still. Try not to blink too much."

I did as he instructed and tried not to flinch. Leaning closer, he picked out the dirt and shards. The spots where his fingers brushed up against my skin burned and tingled, making me shiver. He took out his water container and poured some of the ice-cold water over my eye area making me flinch.

"Don't move."

"Sorry." I steadied myself and took a soothing breath. I waited as he proceeded to examine the area once more. His warm breath tickled my already hot skin making my breath hitch in my throat as he smiled and pulled away.

"It didn't hit your eye—but it came close. You should be more careful." I grumbled under my breath about it not being my fault that the enemy shot at the glass as he lead us through that area. Piers extended out his hand and assisted me backup to my feet.

"Thanks." I murmured under my breath.

"No problem. Let's keep moving."

Jumping down from the ledge next to Piers, we ran into our first J'avo who finished killing off a stray civilian. At the sight of us, he dashed down the alleyway and out of sight.

"Their killing indiscriminately. There's no reasoning with these bastards." Piers growled.

I turned the corner, going against Piers' orders to stay behind him and raising his agitation even more so.

"(F/N)! What did I say about listening to me?" I rolled my eyes as Piers and Chris caught up to me.

"You were dilly dallying. It's not my fault you're so slow." He clamped a firm hand on my shoulder and gave me a long, dark sideways glance and moved ahead of me.

"Just stay behind me and do as I tell you."

I laid low and let Piers and Chris—who has all but let Piers lead this whole time, stalk in front of me. They kicked down the approaching door, alerting the J'avo behind it. Piers expertly fired off one round hitting it in the head.

"It's healing itself." Chris halted the last moment. The J'avo's head regenerated as it climbed to his feet and began firing at us.

Piers and I shot it in the head, knocking it over, but the damn thing crawled back up. "Piers to HQ. We've made contact with J'avo. It's the same kind we dealt with back in Edonia."

With my knife in hand, I lunged towards the BOW, sinking the blade into its eye socket. The thing spasmed then burned away with one last cry as I straightened up.

"HQ to Piers. Copy that. Proceed with caution." The radio clicked off once more. I didn't receive a snappy comment, but Piers did give me a glare.

We moved along at a moderate pace, eliminating J'avo, but at last the path was clear enough for us to pass. Our next job is to zip-line across a close set of buildings, so we can reach the adjacent roof. I reached up to grab the pipe but Chris' bombing voice and rough hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Wait, I'll go first."

I moved to the side as he grabbed the pipe and hoisted himself up. While he did that, a J'avo burst through the door to the roof behind us, yelling and screaming bloody murder. With Piers' back to the enemy, I was the only one to see it. I jerked up my gun and fired off, striking it in the shoulder and throwing it to the ground. I turned to Piers, his eyes wide with alarm but swiftly narrowed as he saw the J'avo.

"Get on! I'll be a moment." I fired off—this time— hitting the J'avo right between the eyes as Piers climbed on the pipe.

I jumped on right after, sliding along the pipe behind the others at a slow pace. A scream broke through the moment followed by an explosion. The next thing I know, Chris hit a platform and Piers and I were sailing through the air.

The breath froze in my lungs as I gripped at the air in a futile attempt but hit my back against a lower pipe. A harsh popping sound from my spine stopped my cry of pain as I landed hard on a small, metal roof. My vision blurred and spotted. Unrecognizable banging and other annoying sounds sounded all around me. I placed my hands by my sides and hoisted myself up, but a sharp pain in my back knocked me back down. I laid there choking for breath and trying to figure out what had happened when Piers' voice reached my ears.

"(F/N)! (F/N) Are you alright?!" His voice sounded distant and the ringing in my ears only grew louder. My mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for breath as I tried to call for him, but all that came out was inaudible groans.

"(F/N) hold tight. We'll come and get you! Piers, I'm taking on some heavy resistance, mind covering me?"

Blurry images started taking shapes. I fixed my hazy eyes on Chris dangling from the pipe my back hit. He swung himself down as J'avo fired at him but Piers was above on a deck holding them off. I noticed the panicked glance from Piers as he kept watch over me and tried to cover for Chris at the same time. I tried flashing him a small smile but it came off more as a wince, resulting in the lines on his forehead to deepen.

I lifted my shaky eyes over my shoulder at the sound of more yelling. All my muscles tensed as a few J'avo with machetes started for me. With a whimper, I began crawling away in a last ditch of effort to distance myself from the J'avo behind me.

"Piers! Chris! Anyone!" My hoarse voice cracked through the night air hoping one of the men would overhear me.

I screamed as a calloused hand flung me on my back. The feeling as if someone poured acid on my spine flowed through me like a poison, making my eyes water and blur. Flinging my hands up, I waited for an intense pain to end my suffering but was instead met with a grunt and a wet thunk. I cracked open a weary eye in time to see Piers lower his gun and move on to another enemy.

"(F/N) can you move?" Piers asked between taking enemies out.

I tried my luck at standing up and only barely managed to lift myself into a limped sitting position. The flare of pain in my back only escalated. "Y...ya. B-but barely—" I broke off with a cry.

"Try getting off the roof and over to the next building where I can get you!" Piers' voice cut out as more J'avo pounced around him, brandishing their knives and mutated limbs.

Sucking in a deep breath, I ordered my feet to move under me and haul me back up to a hunched over position. My legs wobbled, buckled then eventually steadied as I used the wall for support. I slowly, and painfully, made my way to the edge of the roof. Clenching my teeth, I drained out other sounds and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The fiery pain that started out began diminishing with every step I took, giving me more hope.

Fortunately, the roofs connected with a small piece of wood, sparing me the pain of having to jump. I limped across the makeshift bridge, throwing out my hand to the small brick wall as the pain flared up once again. I had a moment's break before J'avo appeared before me. I leaped to the side as the barrage of bullets pelted the wall where I stood, sending up sprays of dust in my face.

"Taking on...on heavy resistance over on the...the next roof." My breath laboured as I talked through my earpiece.

"I made it across to stable ground. Piers go give her a hand. I can hold my own until then." Chris barked in response.

"Copy that. (F/N) hold on 'till I get there." A few bullets pelted the wall a mere inch from my face, prompting me to jerk away.

"I...I can't, I can't...they're overwhelming me—I have to fight them off. Hurry." I picked off two standing on the higher end of the roof then another as it ran towards me with a knife. My vision blurred as another wave of electric pain shot through my back. I swallowed my cry, squared my shoulders and returned back to the advancing J'avo. I shot through the small horde but to my distress, they mutated wings. Their lower halves took on an insect shape as they flew over to me with their knives and guns.

_Ah, shit..._

"Taking on some new mutated J'avo—Fuck!" I swung to the side as one of the mutated J'avo flew past me. Piers and Chris' voice barked and yelled in my ear. I defied their orders to stand down and instead twirled around and took out the other J'avo sneaking up behind me. One of the J'avo's bullets hit me in the vest, luckily, it received the damage.

"Dammit (F/N) answer me!" Piers' clipped tone unnerved me out of my small daze.

"Sorry, a few J'avo mutated and caught me by surprise. I'm alright now."

"Be quicker next time, I thought something happened to you." I clucked my tongue and made my way over to the other side of the roof.

"I already threw my back out. I don't need you chewing it out too. I made it to the other side of the roof." I narrowed my eyes as I saw a dark shape dart around the opposite building. "I think I see Chris."

"Piers! Can I get a little cover over here?"

"I'm on it!"

I watched on in silence as Chris darted up the long set of stairs, J'avo quick on his heels. Bullet shots rang out over the air as some of the J'avo stumbled and burned away. My eyes flicked up to the roof where Chris finally made it and began his own assault on the J'avo up there. Deciding that I should at least try to help, I picked up my gun and began sighting in J'avo through my scope. I picked a few off as they ascended the stairs and one that ran behind Chris with its knife. Before long the battle was over, and Chris and Piers finally made it over to me.

"(F/N) are you alright?" Piers said as he laid a gentle hand on my arm. His eyes softened as our eyes met.

"My back still hurts, but I'm able to walk better now." I said while flashing them both a faint smile, but Piers wasn't having any of it. Standing beside me, he draped one of my arms across his shoulders and gathered me closer to him with his other hand.

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on it, you probably hurt it really bad from that fall."

"You're being over analytical. I'm fine—"

"—No, I'm not. You're actually badly hurt. I can see it in your face. Now, stop whining and let me help you." I opened my mouth to dispute his comment, but Chris beat me to it.

"Piers is right. That fall did some damage to your body. We can't have you strain yourself anymore then you already have and be a liability for the team." His comment shut me up. With a curt—but reluctant nod of my head, Piers smiled and towed me alongside him.

"Grab onto my neck for a moment." I cleared my throat and latched on tighter to stop myself from slipping while he used his free hand to reach for his earpiece. The feel of his muscles in his neck tensed as my hand grazed his skin, making my stomach flutter.

_I like the feel of his skin..._

I cleared my mind of those dangerous thoughts and told myself now is not the time to be prudent. "This is Piers Nivans. One of our members sustained an injury due to a fall. I request medical help as soon as you can spare."

"Copy that Nivans, we're sending a medic over to you along with Bravo team to assist in the recovery of the UN workers." Piers reached up to clutch my wrist around his neck and hoisted me along once more.

"Lean on me. It'll be easier for you." He lowered his head closer to my face.

"Thanks." I mumbled. It didn't do a whole lot to relieve the pain but it did ease some of it.

"Don't mention it. It's what teams do for each other." He gave me a small smirk and a wink.

We finally made it to the entrance of the ace of spades on top of the roof. Piers carefully set me down, making sure my legs and back could support the added weight.

"I should be good now—my back doesn't hurt as much as it first did." He stood to his full height but didn't make a move to back away. "Really, I'm fine." I stated more curtly.

"You should sit down and rest until the medic gets here."

"No, no, I'm fine...really. Don't—" A spotlight bore down on top of us from a balcony from the building next to us.

"Dammit!" Chris grumbled.

"We've been spotted. Their right on top of us!" Piers turned around sharply, covering me from the intense light. "Get to the side and don't over work yourself!" He snapped over his shoulder.

"I can handle my—"

"(F/N) that's an order!" I limped over towards the doors and hunkered down while Piers and Chris took out the J'avo.

"Bravo team, Alpha teams surrounded by hostiles. Get to the ace of spades on the double!" My radio barked in my ear over the intense gunshots.

"Alpha team this is Bravo team. We're getting there as fast as we can—keep your panties on!" A snort of laughter escaped my mouth but it soon faded as more gunshots inched their way towards me.

"This is Alpha team, roger that. We'll do what we can for the time being." Piers picked up and hurled a grenade into a small group of J'avo descending down the stairs. The explosion did little as more J'avo swiftly took their places.

My eyes shifted over to Chris as a group of five J'avo surrounded him. I fired off at them, one went down while another mutated and fastened its gaze on me. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat but before the thing could take three steps, it burned away. My eyebrows shot into my forehead before shifting my attention over to Chris. The older man gave me a single nod before turning to more hostiles.

I moved over to help Piers—keeping to my word and staying put but still snipping some off to lend them a hand. I picked off two closing in around Piers. My attention flicked to another J'avo. It made a dash behind Piers. Before it could reach him, I planted three bullets into the things head. Piers twirled around and casted an annoyed glare from the dead J'avo then over to me.

"You're welcome." I mouthed to him over the roof. He deepened his stare as if to say 'I told you to stay put and hide' before turning back to the other hostiles.

"How many of these assholes do we have to kill?!" Piers growled as he fired off and struck the barrel of gasoline behind one J'avo, making it explode. I covered my eyes as the intense fire burned away, leaving the J'avo dead.

"Where's that back up?" Chris broke the neck of another J'avo off to my right before throwing another one over the ledge.

_They just keep coming, and coming..._

I directed my attention over to a swarm of J'avo. They climbed the ledge and railings and started towards an unsuspecting Piers. My eye caught onto the discarded grenade by a pile of ashes and moved as fast as my injured back allowed me to. I picked up the grenade and pulled the pin before chucking it into the crowd. Both men spared me a kick sideways glance when the explosion detonated. Piers' glare quickly morphed into fear as he turned to fully face me.

"(F/N) behind you!" His warning came too late when a knife flung at me from behind. I evaded in time but lost my footing and fell to the ground, sending up a cry of pain from my mouth. I waited helplessly while the J'avo raised it's knife over its head but bit back a startled gasp when its head flung back.

"Hey guys! Happy to see us?" My eyes flung to the sky as two helicopters darted into view. "Bravo team weapons hot. Leave no J'avo standing." Ropes flew out of the sides of the choppers followed by a group of heavily armed soldiers. A tug of a smile played on my lips as I crawled back to my feet, tenderly watching my back as I did.

"Ugh, finally." Chris tossed over his shoulder before returning back to an advancing J'avo.

My attention diverted once again as a man bent over beside me, a weary smile curved on his lips. "I'm the medic, let me take a look at you over here." Though his smile seemed warm, the rest of him was tense and on edge.

He aided me along to the side by the doors and set me down. While he got his supplies ready, I couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at the battle before us. With Bravo team here the tables finally turned in our favour. They pushed back the large group of new J'avo with little resistance.

"Now, tell me where it hurts and what happened." I flicked my attention back over to the medic as he knelt in front of me.

"We were zip lining across the buildings but a J'avo shot us down and my back hit a pipe. It made a loud popping sound and then I hit a small roof pretty hard." The medic bobbed his head and asked me turn around, so he could take a look at my back.

"The pain...has it gone down or escalated?"

"It's, it's...ah!" I winced as his fingers pressed on the bones. "Gone down a little bit. I wasn't able to stand earlier but I'm better now." I said through clenched teeth. The medic moved his fingers up and down the spine, asking me if the pain is less or more when he puts pressure on a spot.

"Bravo team, hostiles have been eliminated, help Alpha team extract those hostages!" The radio clicked off once more.

"Well, how is she?" I spared Piers a glance and shifted into a more comfortable position.

The medic rose to his feet and turned to face Piers. "Well, it's not broken. But I still want to take her with me to do a more thorough examination and make sure nothing is wrong with the spine."

"But what about the mission—the hostages?!" I stuttered.

"We can handle it just fine. Go with the medic." His curt tone took me by surprise.

"But you could use the extra help—"

"No. That's an order." With a final flick of his eyes over my face he started for the double doors with the rest of the teams.

"Let's go ma'am. I don't want you to overexert your back anymore than necessary."

I gave Piers and Chris a final glance, seizing Piers' attention. I noticed the slight twitch of his lip, but he forced it down into a frown before barging into the ace of spades. Deflated, I let the medic tow me along after that without much complaint—seeing how there was no point now. I felt useless. I came all this way to help them and now that I'm here I can't do anything. I cursed my weakness and sat down in the helicopter with an audible sigh.

I kept tabs on their advancements as the medic examined me over. All but one hostage was left to retrieve, and it was up to Chris and Piers to get them. They encountered substantial resistance from the hostiles while bringing down the hostage. I shifted in my seat and waited anxiously to see what happened next.

The medic finally finished with my examination. He wrote it off as badly bruised and a strain but nothing a few weeks of rest won't help. Satisfied with that, I hopped off the small makeshift bed and started for the entrance to the ace of spades. Other members of Bravo team were already crowding around, and I pushed through to get to the front. Checking the many faces, I noticed the freed hostages filing out from the door. My spirits dropped when I realized neither Piers or Chris were among the crowd.

"Alpha team to HQ" I perked up at the sound of Piers' voice through the radio. "All hostages are okay. Alpha team is clear."

"Copy that. Commencing with bombing." My eye landed on the familiar spiky haired man coming down the stairs. His dirty and sweaty face lit up as our gazes locked as he started towards me.

"Look out!" One of the Bravo team members snatched me away. A pile of debris crashed down in front of the entrance, blocking Piers and Chris off from everyone else.

"Piers! Chris! Are you alright?!" I yelled.

"Ya! We're fine. How about you?!" Piers' muffled voice cut off into a coughing fit as the dust settled around them.

"I'm fine...but how are you two going to get out—the bombs—"

"HQ to alpha, you can get out from the third floor—there's a balcony. Get moving!" My heart hammered in my chest, the rising fear clawed at me as I bounced helplessly on my feet by the entrance.

"Ma'am we have to clear the area. The bombs are going off." The bravo member clasped my arm once more and tried to tow me away but I held on.

"What about Piers and Chris?!"

"Don't worry about us, just get to safety!" I flung my head around to the wall of debris.

"I can't just leave you guys!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Piers roared. "We'll meet you once we get out of here!"

The bravo member tugged harder on my arm and all but yanked me away further and further from the building.

"Alpha team, get out of there now! Preparations to bomb the place have been complete—planes have been scrambled." I could hardly breath. My heart boomed in my ears as the planes rounded the sky above us.

I stood frozen in place as part of the building went up in flames when the first bombs hit, shaking it to the core. Debris crashed down on top of nearby, abandoned cars, sending up alarms and more flames. A whimper escaped my mouth.

_Hurry up you two..._

I gripped at my throat as the breath caught in my lungs. The final missile flew through the air, detonating inside the building; it was the final kick to it. The building exploded unto itself and collapsed into a pile of dust and debris. My eyes rounded in horror.

"Piers! Chris! Can you hear me?!" I yelled through the radio. "Piers?! Chris?!" I wrenched my arm out of the Bravo members grip and stormed over to the demolished building as fast as I could. I plowed and forced my way through the other soldiers and teams as they stood by or tried to stop me.

A cry of relief shot out of my mouth when I spotted Chris storming through the dust with Piers' lumbering behind him. I ran over to the two and stumbled at Chris' curt tone.

"Get ready to move out. We're leaving now." He stalked off past me without another glance or word, leaving me speechless.

I tore my attention back around, tears pricked at the corner of my eyes but I didn't care. At my sight, Piers picked up his pace towards me, a smile etched on his lips. I ran to him without thinking and flung my arms around the startled man.

"You're alive!" He smelt of ash and sweat but I disregarded it and hugged closer to him.

"I told you we'd meet you once we got out." I could hear the smirk in his voice without having to look at him. Realization dawned on me all at once.

"S-sorry." I pulled away and looked anywhere but at him. I could sense him staring at me.

"Were you worried about us?"

"No."

"Really?" I flicked my gaze up to him and sucked in a silent breath as I caught sight of the smirk playing on his lips.

"Y-ya...As if I'd worry about a thick-skulled idiot like you." Anger boiled inside as his smirk grew into a teasing smile.

"Thick-skulled idiot, eh?" I stiffened at the touch of his thumb on my cheek. "Sorry, just wiping away a stray tear from your face or are you gonna tell me it's just from the dirt in your eye?" I could feel my face heating up the longer he stared at me. With a huff, I twirled around and stormed over towards Chris.

"IDIOT!" I yelled over my shoulder but that only made Piers laugh harder.


	7. Close encounters

**Hello again everyone!!! Got back from my trip this week. I would have updated sooner but they put me right back to work all week as soon as I got back so I was pressed for time. But! I made this chapter a little longer to make up for all that. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment at the end to let me know what you think so far. enjoy!**

 

I battled with my emotions as I stormed over to Chris and the rest of the team, leaving Piers as far behind me as I could. I clucked my tongue--more in agitation with myself than with Piers.

I'm an idiot. Such a freaking idiot. A stupid, clumsy, over emotional idiot, and I let Piers see that--of all people! Why did it have to be him? He's not gonna live this one down. My life is over.

My feet connected to the ground as I climbed over what's left of the burning, demolished building when a piercing scream sounded out.

My head snapped up as one of the clean-up crew members cried out and was thrown to the ground by an unseen enemy. Loud hissing and a dragging sound followed behind.

"Alpha to HQ, we're engaging a hostile." Chris' alarmed voice sounded in my ears as I stood frozen in place.

What was that?!

"Piers. Marco. (F/N). Everyone on me. We're going after that thing!"

"You heard the man. Let's move!" Marco broke into a run after Chris. At the command, everyone scrambled to action, plowing past me and on towards Chris. I pulled my attention off of the man and to my side as I detected a presence beside me.

"Come on, we can't let that thing get away!" Piers said.

We pursued the invisible hostile, using the loud hissing and dragging as our guide. We made it to a playground, the desolate park once filled with laughing children stood empty. An ominous quiet filled the air making my breath still.

"Dammit! Where'd it go?" Chris cursed.

I trailed around the park. My footsteps too loud for my liking as I circled around the empty swings and towards the open gate on the other side. My eyes honed in on the sickly trail of blood staining the ground beyond the gate.

"Over here!" I yelled over my shoulder. Many pairs of footsteps pounded on the ground towards me.

"Good work (F/N). Let's move!" Chris tore past us, his eyes gleaming with hatred, making me shiver.

What's gotten into him? Ever since he and Piers got back from the demolished building he's been acting stranger than usual.

Gunshots slammed into the ground by my feet, cutting off my train of thought.

"Hostiles up ahead!" Piers roared beside me and threw up his gun and begun firing off at the new enemies. I followed his lead and began the onslaught of gunfire, taking out three enemies closing in around us.

We made our way through the back alleys and to a building with a long ladder attached to its side. Piers jumped on first then myself. We scrambled up the ladder as fast as we could but barely made it halfway when Piers' voice roared out.

"Shit! (F/N), look--" He didn't get a chance to finish when two bodies dove past us. One slamming into Piers and nearly knocking him off the ladder causing me to yell out as his foot nearly hit my face. I took a few calming breaths to steady my racing heart and seized the ladder tighter in my stone grip. Piers jerked his head down, giving me a once over before locking on to the two J'avo that jumped down. They surrounded Chris as he raised his knife to them and spared us a quick glance.

"Keep going! I'll be just a minute." Chris growled out as one of the two J'avo swung at him but missed.

Our attention was torn away once more as another J'avo appeared above us, gun in hand as it sighted us in. Piers were quick to react and managed to throw a stun grenade at it so we could climb up the ladder. But when he tried taking a step, he jerked back into place.

"What the--" His head snapped to his waist and emitted a harsh groan when he tried pulling free. "Something on me's caught on the ladder." He pulled at his belt once more with no success. "Dammit! (F/N) Is there anyway you can maneuver around me and take out the J'avo?"

I blinked back in confusion. "Wh-what? But how?! The ladders too narrow to climb past you and there's nothing on the wall to grab on to." Piers tried to shimmy to the side to let me pass, but whatever was caught on him wouldn't let him move more than an inch. A groan from above moved us into action. The J'avo was recovering and it wouldn't be long before it started firing off at us like sitting ducks. I gave a quick glance under me and took in the new J'avo's gathering around Chris, making him too busy to aid us.

"(F/N) hurry!" Piers' voice startled me out of my daze. He pushed himself as far from the ladder as he could without slipping, giving me some leeway to shimmy between him and the ladder.

With an awkward cough, I started shimmying my way between his legs and up to his chest area-- careful not to brush up against him more than needed. While I was doing that, he was trying to hold off the J'avo with his gun. But it was harder to do with one hand and me bumping against him. I tried to fight down the rising blush I knew was spreading on my face at our compromising position and pressed onward. I could feel Piers' booming voice reverberate through his chest and his breath on my neck, making me shiver.

"Take my gun. I'll hold onto you while you shoot the J'avo!" Before I could react, he shoved his gun into my hands and scooped his free hand around my waist to pull me in closer to him.

I stifled a squeak and tried relaxing my tense muscles as I felt his hand tighten around my waist. I fixed the gun on the J'avo above. With one shot I managed to pierce the hostiles eye, making him burn away. With a light sigh, I let my head plop back against Piers' chest as we both relaxed. The moment didn't last long when Piers shifted and cleared his throat, springing me into action.

"S-sorry!" I turned my head to the side and nearly smacked right into his face. I jerked closer to the ladder, making Piers slip in the progress. His hand darted out from around my waist and seized the ladder on either side of my head, caging me between him and it. He tried to jerk away but the small space of the ladder didn't give us much distance.

"N-no no. I'm--here I'll try to--Dammit! Where am I caught?" He shifted his head to the side trying to locate where on him was caught but with me in the way he couldn't see.

"Here let me help." I shifted my weight onto one foot and moved as much as I could to the side so I could see where I was looking.

Piers tensed, stopping any movement from me. I realized my side was brushing against his front. My apology and excuses got caught in my throat as I fumbled for something--anything to say. Clearing my throat, I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on the bigger problem at hand.

Shifting my hand around--carefully! I located what was caught onto the ladder and gave a small Humph and a smile, arousing a confused look from Piers.

"Wh-what--Why are you smiling?"

"Of course it's your fanny pack that's caught on the ladder." I felt a little bold and turned my head to the side so I could look him in the eye. I blinked back at the proximity but more so at the red tinting Piers' face. The stunned moment didn't last long when his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes darkened.

"For the last fucking time! It's not a fanny pack!"

"Deny it all you want."

"What are you two doing up there?" Chris' voice snapped us out of our little world. We both flicked our attention onto our captain down below--who was staring up at us in confusion.

"Uh, um--"

"Piers had a part of his gear stuck on the ladder and then a J'avo attacked us, but we're all good now." I gave Piers one finally look before shifting back to face the ladder and shimmied onward.

I finally made it to the top of the ladder followed by Chris and a silent Piers. I chanced a glance over to Piers. Our eyes met for a fleeting second before Piers glanced away, the tint of red--now growing--still evident on his cheeks.

Looks like our awkward encounter unsettled him just as much as me. My luck just keeps getting better and better as my time with the B.S.A.A passes by.

I let out a quiet sigh but brightened up when I spotted the rest of our team up ahead.

"Sorry, Captain, we got separated when a few J'avo circled us."

"It's fine. Now, let's keep going."

We crept towards an archway up ahead, alpha team taking the lead followed by Chris, Piers and myself. The archway opened up to what remained of an old office building, most of it was blown open or crumbled on the ground. We made our way to the ledge, our guns at the ready in case of any hostiles. Piers and I stumbled a step back as a small explosion fired off in the street below, sending up large flames. My eyes caught onto the two forms a little way from the explosion. Slowly crawling back to their feet the distinct shaved head and broad body clicked in my head.

"Jake..." He extended his hand out for the petite blonde woman and pulled her to her feet. "Sherry!"

"They're alive!" Piers let out a relieved sigh causing Chris to raise a quizzical brow. "They were missing six months ago in Edonia." It was my turn to raise a questioning brow.

"Missing?" Piers' gaze darkened slightly--but only for a moment before it faded.

"Ya, Agent Birkin and your friend Jake were assumed dead when their helicopter crashed." A blinding light shined in our faces followed by the distinct sound of a helicopter. The dust from the blades kicked up in our faces making me wince. "Neo-umbrella is after them!" Piers grew impatient as Chris remained silent. "Captain!"

"Spread out! Take everyone of those damn things down."

Everyone scattered, firing off at the helicopter as the thing maneuvered back around. Groups of J'avo swarmed Jake and Sherry like a plague. One started for Jake but he had his back to it. I raised my gun and fired off one shot, hitting the thing square in the face and knocking it off its feet. The action didn't go unnoticed by Jake. With a swift flick of his head, our eyes met. Realization flitted across his face and a large smirk broke out across his lips.

"Don't just stand there!" A gnarled hand gripped my upper arm and plucked me off the ledge and onto another blown out part of the building. The intense pain from my back flared up from the rough handling. I bit back a cry and flung my head around and screwed up my face as I set eyes on Piers. His muscle in his jaw twitched as he hauled me onward.

"I was helping Jake!" I wrenched my arm out of his grip resulting in a fiery glare from the lieutenant.

"I know that. Just stop standing around staring at each other like two idiots when we're in the middle of a Goddamn war!" His tone was clipped and jagged.

Instead of making a snippy remark, I clicked my tongue and trudged off on ahead. I began firing off at more J'avo with more force than necessary. A gunshot sounded off, flying past my head and striking a hidden J'avo behind me. Piers stomping over, his face ridged as he made it over to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't. Go. Running. Off. On. Your. Own."

"First you tell me to stop standing around and now you're telling me to not fight off the J'avo. Make up your mind!" Before he could retaliate our radio's clicked on.

"Captain, it's Marco. That's an armoured chopper they brought in." Piers turned his back to me.

"That rule out conventional arms then." He spoke into his radio.

"We need to protect those two down there." Jeff's voice boomed over the radio. Chris' curt tone cut through the gunfire and the screaming.

"Forget the chopper for now, aim for the J'avo"

A shrill scream broke over the roaring of battle. I spun on my heels and brandished my gun at the advancing J'avo with his knife, striking him high in the shoulder but not killing him. It's arm mutated making me groan. Piers noticed the J'avo and flew to my side, his gun ready and begun firing off rounds at the advancing BOW. With our combined forces, we swiftly took out the enemy and regrouped with Chris.

"Captain, Keaton here. I can't reach those two over the radio--they aren't responding." Our radio's crackled once more.

Piers took a moment from firing to glance over to Chris. "What should we do?"

"We wipe out the hostiles, after that they're on their own."

I moved over to lend Sherry and Jake a hand, picking off J'avo that strayed too close to the duo. A short but loud grunt seized my attention. I flung around, gun ready. Piers laid pinned under a newly mutated BOW, it's long insect legs held him down as he tried to fight it off. A few rounds of bullets from me and the thing burned away. I ran over to Piers, giving him a hand to his feet. The slight pain in my back flared up once more at the added weight but I brushed it off.

"Thanks." He mumbled out and lowered my hand before firing off once more.

"Watch out. Those things can really jump." Marco growled out.

"I've never seen a mutation like that before. We should inform HQ." Chris gave us a sidelong glance.

"Already on it!" I pressed my hand to my radio to inform HQ of the update before returning to the fight alongside Piers. Another deafening explosion sounded in the air, kicking up dust and debris. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted Jake climbing back to his feet. Burning debris radiated behind him as the helicopter pulled away.

"The chopper is pulling back!" Piers ran beside me.

"That would be too easy. Come on, keep moving!"

"Captain, we should escort those two out of here. They'll never survive on their own." Piers argued. I nodded in agreement. Chris ignored us and started off towards the sealed double doors where everyone else was gathered.

"We're moving out." He spat over his shoulder. I noted the clench of Piers' muscles in his jaw working and the tight intake of air from his nose before regarding me.

"You heard the man. Let's go." He said with a hint of venom.

"We're gonna blow the door! Stand back." Marco sounded out before igniting the C4 he had. The locked doors blew open with ease. Everyone trailed inside--Chris leading the way. An uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach took hold once we reached the roof.

The chopper appeared once more, swinging its tail around and nearly knocking into me, but not before Piers knocked me to the ground.

"Look out!" The tail passed over our heads and away as we scrambled to our feet. "The choppers back to finish the job! HQ to alpha, Chopper is targeting us now!"

"Everyone! Bring that chopper down and bring it down hard!"

Everyone scattered, firing off at the helicopter and the remaining J'avo while Piers and I scoured the area for anything to use. Piers located a grenade launcher and swiped it up.

"Distract the chopper, so I can fire off at it!" He barked at me before taking off, leaving me to scramble around to a higher location.

The helicopter swirled back around towards Chris and myself. We fired off at the window but our bullets--to no surprise--did little to nothing. Heavy, retaliating gunshots fired off around me. I rolled to the side and begun taking up more fire while Piers got into position and begun firing off at the target.

After a little back and forth with our dangerous dance, Piers finally managed to hit a direct blow to the helicopter. It swerved and spiraled out of control, until finally, it struck the side of the building and crashed to the ground.

I made my way over to Chris and Piers--who were standing watch on a construction scaffold. I paused beside Piers and looked on at Jake and Sherry down below.

Jake spared me a quick smile and a wink making me smirk. I gave them both a slight wave but stopped short when I caught onto Piers' disapproving glare and rolled my eyes. We jerked to attention when the duo gave each other one final nod before running off out of sight.

"Captain, we can't let them go." Piers piped up. Chris didn't even bother averting his attention onto us when he spoke next.

"Our mission is to terminate the BOW's." I stepped forward, having enough of his attitude in hopes I could talk some sense into the man.

"But Neo-umbrella is after them shouldn't we--" The cold glare Chris shot towards me made me snap my mouth shut. I could feel Piers' gentle hand snake it's way onto my shoulder and gave it a firm tug towards him.

"I said; Our mission is to terminate the BOW's." The grip on my shoulder tightened, and I could catch the low growl coming from Piers. Chris turned on his heels. "I'm going after that BOW. Ada's not getting away with this."

"Captain please, you need to think things through." Piers took a few steps towards Chris. The older man ignored him and continued on his way, leaving a fuming Piers and a baffled me behind.

I carefully made my way over to Piers, unsure if it was alright to say anything. "Hey, you okay?" I hesitantly asked. Piers tore his hostile stare off of our captain's back. It melted away as he saw it was just me and immediately his expression softened.

"He's not thinking clearly. Neo-umbrella is after those two and it should be our priority to escort them to safety. But all he has on his mind is finding Ada." We picked up our pace after Chris, making sure to stay a moderate distance behind so he couldn't overhear us.

"Is this about Edonia and everyone...dying?" Piers let out a shallow breath and lowered his head.

"I know how he feels, but he can't let his emotions control him. He shouldn't be snapping at you like he did just now. Our mission takes priority and he's too dead set on vengeance to see what he's doing." The tug of a smile pulled at my lips. It was kind of him to stick up for me--given how hectic our night has been so far.

"Thanks for your concern, but Chris yelling at me doesn't concern me right now. Besides, he was snapping at you as well. There was no need for him to snap at you like he did." Piers turned fully towards me, his mouth parted slightly while his gaze dipped to my face.

"We're a team. We look out for each other. But what he's doing could get someone hurt--or worse--killed. I've already lost enough men. I don't want to lose anymore. And if that means I have to defy the captain and his orders, so be it." He stared directly ahead with confidence before he raised a hand to his earpiece. "Alpha to HQ. On pursuit of the target."

"What was that?!" We just made it back to the team when Keaton's voice faltered.

"The target!" Chris growled before taking off after the invisible target.

We made it inside the next building without anymore encounters with the target. My gun darted side to side and inside every nook and cranny I could locate.

"Dammit! Why won't this thing show itself?" Reid sounded beside me.

The unit moved as one, scouring every corner and area in sight. Inside the building, old baskets of spilled fruit filled the filthy, torn floor. I partnered up with Keaton, staying close behind the group and covering our rear. Keaton flashed a light down a darkened hall making me slow my pace.

"Keaton, you should be--" I tripped on my feet and stumbled to the ground when Keaton was thrown into the air. A blood chilling scream ripped out of him as whatever it was that grabbed him bit down. "Keaton!" Piers was jerking me to my feet and behind him as fast as he could while Keaton was being thrown about. His gun went off, spraying bullets over our heads and at our feet.

"Stay behind me!" Piers screamed over his shoulder and winced when another bullet came close to striking him.

I swallowed a gag when Keaton's body slammed onto the ground with a wet, crunch and was dragged behind the corner in a pool of blood. Chris tore past me, abandoning us all behind as he went after Keaton and the hostile.

"Captain, wait!" Piers screamed out and ran past me right after Chris. I took off after the two men and followed the angry yelling to the next room. "What the hell were you thinking pulling a kamikaze stunt like that?"

"These are my men. You follow my lead, or I'll find someone who will." I trailed inside the room fixing my gaze on the two tense men shooting daggers at each other. Piers coked his head to the side at the sound of my approach but swiftly turned back to Chris. His voice laced with even more venom.

"I'm your lieutenant and second in command. It's my job to follow your orders, but I will not follow your orders when they endanger the rest of the team!"

"Piers is right. It's our mission to serve and protect. We should pull out and go after Jake and Sherry--" Chris flashed me a heated glare. The muscles in his jaw working and tensing before he jabbed a finger in my face.

"You have no say in this! You're still under my watch and are to do  _everything_  I tell you to do. Or would you prefer to be shipped off to prison?" Piers stepped in front of me, shielding me from most of Chris' glare.

"Do you even hear yourself? Don't talk to her like that! She's as much apart of this team as anyone else here." Chris' clipped tone dropped to a threatening growl.

"Fall in line soldier." He pushed past Piers and I, leaving me in stunned silence.

"Piers, I..."

"You heard the man. Let's move." Piers spared me a single glance before starting after Chris, saying nothing more.

We started off once more, following the blood trail through the winding, dark building. We dropped down one floor through a hole in the floor, sparking up the flare of pain once more in my back. This time, I couldn't hide the small yelp that tore out of me, prompting Piers into action.

"(F/N)! What's wrong?" He knelt down to my side, his eyes wide with alarm as he swept me over.

"J-just the pain in my back flared up again after I jumped down. Nothing to worry about." I plastered on the best smile I could and climbed to my feet, Piers followed suit.

"If you need to sit down and rest--"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really. Besides, we don't have the time to rest" He didn't look convinced but gritted his teeth and remained silent.

"Don't be afraid to ask for a rest. I'll stay with you until you're ready to move on. We're a team, we look out for one another." A genuine smile spread on my lips.

"Thank you...for everything." He stood straighter. "For sticking up for me back there and for being concerned. Thanks." My heart skipped at the sight of his toothy smile and inched closer to me.

"how are we supposed to drop this thing if we can't even see it?" Marco's voice cut through making Piers jump back.

"Shut up and keep moving. Piers!" Clearing his throat, Piers pulled back, his smile wiped off his face.

"We should...Chris is calling for me. Don't over exert yourself." With that, he turned on his heels and strode over to Chris. I watched him hurry down the hall, his back straight and broad.

"Keaton! Not you too!" Reid's cry hit my ears as I trailed up to the man, my eyes laying on the unmoving body of Keaton. Blood covered my once teammate's body head to foot. His face relaxed and his eyes closed. I dipped my head in a silent prayer.

The moment was ruined when Reid was thrusted upward and out of the hole in the floor. Blood splattered my arm as his screams died off, stunning me in silence.

"Reid! Reid. Show yourself you piece of shit!" Jeff hurled down the hall and skidded to a halt by me. He threw me a wide eye stare before returning to the opening in the floor where fresh blood dripped down from.

Piers and Chris were next to find us. Piers' eyes rounded at the sight of the blood on my arm. He stormed over, inspecting my sleeve. "What, what happened?"

"It's not my blood." The noticeable sigh of relief from Piers warmed my heart.

We took off after the hostile once more, darting in and through the empty rooms. More screams from Reid echoed through the building followed by Jeff's voice through our radio.

"We found it! Its making it's way downstairs! I repeat! Its making its way downstairs!"

The only way to reach the BOW was to descend a rope dangling on the outside wall of the building. Chris jumped on first followed by Marco and Jeff, leaving Piers and myself left. Piers grabbed the rope but dropped it in a second thought and turned to face me.

"Go first--just in case something with your back happens again, at least with this I can keep an eye on you." I didn't argue with his reasoning since we were already pressed for time as it was.

My back only hurt a little bit, but the pain was gradually building up and I didn't know how much longer I could do this for. Just then, the rope lunged outward, nearly knocking me off and flaring up the pain in my back. Before anyone could react, Jeff's voice cried out and the rope let go. I only had a moment to look down before I saw Jeff being pulled inside. His face ash white as blood sprayed out of him before I hit the ground with a cry.

The sound of someone else hitting the floor beside me followed by a grunt made me lift my shaky head. My eyes cleared enough to see Piers roll to his feet and over to me.

"Are you okay?" He eased me to my feet carefully--making sure to not agitate my back any further.

"Y-ya...what happened?"

"The BOW came back. Looks like it got Jeff. Dammit!"

"Everyone! Report in!" Chris barked through our radio.

"Piers here. I'm on the third floor with (F/N)."

"Captain! I can't find Jeff. He's gone!"

"Get a hold of yourself Marco. Where are you?" Chris' leveled voice wasn't lasting very long as Marco grew more and more paranoid.

"Second floor. Oh shit...I think that things here!"

"Target is on the second floor. You all need to come here now!"

Piers gave me a firm nod before taking off through the door and down the flight of stairs, making sure to slow his pace enough so I could keep up.

We skidded to a halt as the trail of blood lead us to yet another dead body.

"Reid! Goddammit!" Chris burst past us, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side in frustration.

"Captain, I can hear Jeff. It's him screaming! I'm coming man. Just hang on!"

"Marco, don't move! Do you hear me? That's an order!" The three of us took off up the stairs, our boots hammering on the ground as we rounded another corner. Marco burst through the doors and landed on his rump before quickly scrambling to his feet in a frenzy.

"It's in there!"

"We find it and bring it down fast and hard." We burst through the doors, our weapons hot and ready for a surprise attack. My jaw muscles clenched as the tension strained on.

"Jeff!" I snapped my head over to Marco as he bent over Jeff's lifeless body and pounded his fist into the floor. My heart dropped into my stomach at the sight.

"Poor bastard..." Chris shook his head but carried on towards the exit.

We found ourselves inside what was once a butchershop. Meat hung from the ceilings by chains and rope, making it hard to see. I inched my way forward at a slow pace, my eyes darting around the room at every sound.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Piers crept up behind me. I jerked around at the sound of chains rattling, but found nothing there. Spinning back around I stalked over to the other side. "Ceiling!"

I twirled around, the breath freezing in my lungs as I laid eyes on the sight in front of me. It was as if time slowed down. Hanging above Marco was what I could only imagine was a massive, toothy mouth. The foul breath of the thing swarmed over to me making me gag.

Piers fired off at the mouth while Marco could only look on in stunned horror as the mouth came crashing down on him.

"No!" Chris jumped into action and tackled Marco out of the way just as the mouth slammed down, hitting the floor. The two men rolled to their feet, firing off immediately. "'Bout time you showed your ugly face."

The hissing grew louder as the BOW grew angrier. I threw up my gun and aimed for the small sliver of mouth I could still make out. My bullets sunk deep inside its mouth making it roar and hiss in pain before slithering towards me. I dodged to the side just as the flank of the BOW rammed into me, throwing me to the ground in a heap. I recovered instantly and started after the thing before it could escape again.

"Over here!" I yelled.

"I think it went through there captain." Marco pointed to the open vents on the ground as the hissing and banging inside grew quieter.

We scurried into the vents, dragging ourselves through and around the hard metal. The stench of death and sweat filled my nose but I pushed onward with more determination.

"Come out you fucking asshole!" I hissed under my breath as I exited the vents.

We came to an electrical room--or what was left of it. Live wires dangled in the air and on the ground making this place a hazard nightmare. I jerked upright as the hissing came back. The next thing I remember is being hit from behind and thrown over the wall and into the electrical pit. My back cracked and popped from the hit and slam to the ground.

"Fuck...I don't know how much more my back can take of this." I rubbed my spine as I gingerly got to my feet. I spotted Chris and Piers a little ways off to my right as they scouted the area for any sign of the BOW.

We spread out amongst the area, keeping our senses sharp and ready for any sign of movement. Gunfire reached my ears. It came from the direction where Piers went!

"Its hide has toughened up or something. Our weapons aren't doing anything!" Hissing came my way, this time the BOW wasn't invisible and I tried fring off at it before dodging to the side. My bullets--like Piers said, did nothing to the thing.

"Then we have to find something that will!" The snake BOW honed in on me, a choking sense of fear engulfed me and all my mind could think was;

_Run!_

I followed my instinct and turned hightail and booked it, the hissing intensified as it closed in on me. I turned the corner and skidded to the side as it lunged, missing my leg by mere inches. I forced my aching legs to run faster and turned another corner and through a puddle. A loud screeching sounded behind me. I swiveled my head around in time to see the BOW jerking and hissing in pain. As it ran through the puddle, its back hit the live wires above, sending waves of electricity through its body.

The electrical current stopped abruptly, giving the BOW time to run off and resume its stalk.

"Marco, power this thing up!" Chris yelled as he pointed to the machine the BOW hit as it was being electrocuted.

"I'm on it!"

"Piers! (F/N)! Lead the BOW back through the puddle!" Piers and I played our game of cat and mouse with the BOW. Firing off at its head and leading it down the narrow maze back towards the puddle. The pain in my back flared up again, sending waves of electricity through my body. I almost tripped to the ground but Piers managed to catch me in time.

"Give me your hand!" I didn't have the energy to question him and thrusted out my hand to which he grabbed. He tugged me along behind him, my breath laboring as the pain increased. The hissing grew louder behind us. I used whatever energy I had left into my legs to throw myself across the puddle just as the BOW hit the wires once again. This time, it's skin by the weirs burst into flame. The creature thrashed and screamed until it flopped down by our feet. I let my head flop down on something soft and let out a long, drawn sigh and let my eyes fall close.

"How's your back?" My eyes tore open and fixated on Piers' tired gaze. I tried forcing my mouth but no sounds would come out. I laid on top of him like a gasping fish--which seemed to have amused him greatly for a smug smile quickly spread across his mouth.

"It's...I--" I pushed myself up but the flare of pain in my back made me collapse right back down on top of his chest making him wince. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The words tumbled out of my mouth in a jumbled mess.

"Where does it hurt...here?" I sucked in a deep breath as his fingers trailed up my lower back and over the tender area on my spine.

"What...what are...you--AH!"

"Here?" I sensed the ever so slight teasing tone under his breath as he pressed gently on the spot making the pain pinch.

I pressed my face into his chest and bit back a cry as I tried desperately to ease out of his grip. His muscles tensed under me. His touch faded then trailed lower down the spine to rest on my lower back in a loose hold.

"Down here?" I didn't dare raise my face in fear he'd make fun of how red it most definitely was. "Over here?" His gruff voice tickled my lower abdomen as his hands parted and trailed further onto my hips. His thumbs messaged the exposed skin in tiny circles making me shiver. A part of me wanted to stay still and let him keep touching me, but the other half of me wanted to get up and run. His touch felt like fire on my skin and I didn't know which side to listen to.

I chose the other half and jerked to my feet, ignoring the pain and stumbled back. I covered my gaping mouth with my hand. Piers didn't move right away, instead, he remained on the ground. His face was ever so slightly flushed and his mouth curved into a teasing grin.

_He was just bugging me!_

Anger boiled deep within, hatred at how much I enjoyed that and hatred for how he could mock me at a time like this! I knew he didn't like me but that went too far! I stamped my foot down, making the smirk on his lips falter as I turned and stormed away from him.

"(F/N)? (F/N)! Wait! I, I didn't..." I neglected him and made my way over to Chris and Marco, trying to calm myself down and not punch him as I went.

"Heh...we did it...we fried that son of a bitch!" I spotted Marco on the ground by the plugin and jolted into action.

"Marco, are you okay? Marco!" I rushed over to him, aiding him to his feet which he gladly accepted.

"Thanks (F/N). Good work down there." He gave me a light pat on my shoulder and narrowed his eyes and his voice. "Your face...you looked flushed. Is your back doing okay?" I stiffened my back and gave a light smile.

"Y-ya...just strained it slightly--but it's doing good now. Thanks!" Piers trailed along behind me, He flicked his gaze from Marco to me and back again quietly nodding his head before moving past us. I eyed his back as he went, the heat in my face rising again as I felt the ghost of his touch on my back once more.

I stayed in the back--away from Piers as much as I could. Sometimes he tried to slow down in an attempt to get me alone--probably to talk about our encounter back in the other room. I would storm past him, not giving him the satisfaction of a glance as I kept going. I could hear the cluck of his tongue from behind me as he dragged on ahead, eyeing me out of the corner of his eye.

Why is he furious at me?! He has no right to be angry after what he just did. Great...now we're back to square one...and here I thought we were indeed improving.

My eyes unintentionally trailed over to the side of his face. The perfect curve of his plump lips parted and thinned as he thought something over. My eyes trailed up to his. Hazel eyes sparked with gold and green as he silently fought with himself before he flicked those eyes over to me. We had locked gazes for only a moment before I tore mine away first and focused on the task at hand.

We barged through another room, dirty and broken windows lined the wall as we piled inside. The tension in the air only grew as my uncertainty strangled my insides. It was Piers' voice that transferred me back to the present.

"This is crazy. It's not safe in here. We need to pull out." Chris remained silent, angering Piers further. "Captain!" His voice broke off and three heads turned towards Marco as he let out a pained cry.

My eyes rounded as I spotted the needle sticking out of his neck. Ada sat opposite him on the windowsill with the gun in her hands, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Looking for me boys? Welcome to China." In a flash, she jumped up and dove out of the window. Using her grappling gun, she swung herself away before anyone could blink.

"Ada!" Chris roared but cut short when he spotted Marco going up in flames and turning into a cocoon.

Piers lifted his gun to the cocoon that housed the last of our team members inside, but Chris halted him.

"Wait!" He pleaded but Piers shrugged off Chris' hand on his shoulder and sighted in his gun once more.

"We got no choice. We have to kill him." Chris gripped the gun from Piers but Piers jerked him away. "He'd do the same for us!" He barked over his shoulder. I followed suit with Piers, making Chris tear his eyes from Piers and onto me, pleading with me to wait. I felt my heart tug but Piers was right...

It was too late, the cocoon hatched, sending out a swarm of flying bugs into the room. They buzzed and hummed as they gathered into what looked like a loose human form. I spotted the queen bug in the middle and promptly took up aim and fired off, striking her dead on and scattering the bugs. They buzzed and roared before fading and burning away into ash at our feet. Chris placed his hand to his side and dragged his feet over to the C4 Marco dropped. Without looking are way, he slammed it onto the locked door beside him, blowing the thing off its hinges.

I spared Piers one glance but noticed he was already staring at me. He shook his head in silence and stalked out of the room after Chris, I followed close behind in silence. My head flung up as Chris roared and slammed the side of his fist into the metal wall, denting it. He cursed and yelled as he kicked at the ground.

"Chris, we need to stay calm." Piers tried to keep his voice level. I shied away as Chris bolted around and stalked up to us, the intense strain and anger rolling off of him made me scared.

"After what she's done to us? How many of our men are dead because of that Bitch?!"

"I'm right there with you captain, but your personal vendetta isn't going to get us anywhere. If you weren't blinded by vengeance we could have prevented some of those deaths."

"Shut up." Chris hissed under his breath.

"Do you even care about our mission anymore?" I could hear the snap of Chris' patience as he lunged towards Piers. I looked on in muted horror as Chris grabbed Piers by the front of his vest and hurled him against the wall with a loud clang, making me wince.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I ran towards the men, seizing a hold of Chris' arm and desperately trying to pry the older man off, but It was no use. Chris was by far too strong for me to move--especially in this mood.

"Let go of him, captain. Chris!" With a minor nudge, Chris tossed me to the side and slammed Piers into the wall once more.

"I feel sorry for all the men that died believing in you! What happened to the legendary Chris Redfield huh? What happened to you? It's a good thing Finn's not around to see you this way."

After what felt like a century of tense silence, Chris finally let go of Piers. "I'm going after Ada." The two stood in silence as they battled out in a tense stare down before Chris turned away. "HQ this is Alpha leader, I need a location on Ada Wong."

"I'm going with you. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you. Whether you want them to or not." Chris merely gave us a sidelong glare before stomping off.

I was too caught up in the moment to realize Piers had said something to me.

"Wh...what?"

"I said; Did he hurt you? Is your back fine?" He moved closer to me, his eyes a turbulent storm behind his calm outward appearance.

"Oh, ya, I'm fine. Just...startled me more than anything. Are you okay? He threw you against the wall pretty hard." A light humorless chuckle escaped his mouth. Nothing about the smile that spread on his face was warm.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." His eyes trailed over to Chris as he lumbered off into the distance before he flicked them back over to me. "Listen, things are getting too dangerous here and with the state he's in right now I think it's best if you get back to base."

"What!" My voice was louder than I expected it to be making me wince. "And leave you two alone? Forget it! You can't get rid of me that easily." Something like relief? Flicked across his face but turned into a scowl.

"I'm serious (F/N), things are getting out of hand here. If anything were to happen to you..." He didn't finish his sentence,

"Nothing's going to happen. We're a team remember?" I flashed him a reassuring smile to which he returned.

"You're so stubborn sometimes. What am I going to do with you?"

"Ship me off to prison then I'd be out of your hair for good." I meant it as a teasing remark but the look of hurt that flashed across his face made me regret saying anything at all.

"Ya...maybe that would be best, huh? Then I wouldn't have to babysit you anymore." It was my turn to wince now. He opened his mouth to say something more but I merely smiled and nodded my had before following after Chris.


	8. The chase

**hey again everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes!  *See end of chapter for more notes***

The three of us shuffled along the road, zeroing in on a building up ahead. Taking the lead, Chris pressed his back against the wall, giving Piers and I the signal to advance towards the main doors. My eyes swept over the sign Piers was inspecting with interest, it read: Research center.

"Think this is where they've been developing the C-virus?" Piers quirked his head towards our captain, who leered at Piers without a word.

_Guess Chris is still in his foul mood..._

With that, we burst through the doors. My feet padded across the concrete flooring, my heart hammering in my chest as I advanced onward. With our guns hot, we scoped through the walls and piles of crates and boxes of unknown origin. A shadow darted out of the corner of my eye, prompting me into action. I spun around, turning up nothing but an empty aisle. Giving an unsure  _hmph, m_ y eyes flicked around the area, double checking the shadows for any movement. Someone tapped me on the shoulder making me cry out and jump.

Piers didn't react when I spun around and shot him a glare. Instead, he gave me his signature unimpressed look as if to say "Don't fall behind idiot."

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes and followed close behind him. I stopped abruptly when I heard a metal door creak open and Chris scream out.

"Ada!" Before Piers or myself could react, Chris fired off his gun. Ada appeared above us on the stair landing but ducked out of the way and used her grappling gun to fly off and out of sight. "You can't run forever!" Chris shoved down his gun and uttered a few curse words while Piers looked on in muted anger towards him. I spared them both an unimpressed glare.

We bolted after her, following the sound of her grappling gun going off in the near distance. I spotted her making her way through an open door.

"There!" I fired off, missing her as she disappeared inside.

"Alpha team to HQ, come in. We're on pursuit of Ada Wong." Piers called ahead on his radio beside me while we took off once more.

We skidded into the room, my breathing laboured and breathy as I tried to keep my shaky hands steady.

"No use hiding Ada!" Chris growled out.

"The elevator!" I spun around at the sound of Piers' clipped voice and a few gunshots going off. There at the end of the corridor was Ada smiling at us as she escaped into the elevator.

_Damn it! She's like a ghost._

A radio squeaked and sputtered overhead until Ada's voice echoed. "Glad you could stop in. Like what I've done with the place? Hope you enjoy your stay." She broke off in a fit of laughter, arousing Chris' anger once more.

"Laugh all you can Ada because you're going down." On que, the exit door behind us slammed closed. The locking mechanism rang loud and clear through the air, sending a chill over my spine.

Another sound caught my attention. Like a spark or an electric machine starting up, a loud buzzing sounded down from the other end of the corridor. I swallowed the large lump in my throat as a wall of lasers sprang towards us.

_Holy shit--_

I only had moments to react before that wall barged into me and making me into a chicken stir fry. Chris and Piers dove through the narrow opening between two of the lasers. I, on the other hand, panicked. Piers jumped up and turned his rounded eyes to me while I stood frozen in place, the wall racing closer towards me.

"(F/N)!"

I drowned out Piers' voice and flew into gear. I crouched down and jumped through the taller opening a little ways up the wall of live lasers. A hot sting flared through my thigh as I tucked and rolled into an upright position. The smell of something burning like flesh reached my nose. I flicked my gaze down and noticed the wound from the laser slashed across my thigh. It wasn't deep but it still hurt like hell! I probed the wound, testing to see how bad it was. When my finger grazed the area I shot back with a startled yelp.

Before another wall could make it, Pies shot out the power bars, making the lasers to snap off and turned towards me. "(F/N)! Come on...your leg!" He hesitated between the elevator and me, his face hardened as he glanced over my thigh.

"I'm fine. We have to stop Ada!" I half-ran-half limped towards the elevator as we all climbed inside. As soon as the elevator closed and it began to move I let out a pained, shallow breath as fresh blood trickled from my wound.

_Tonight is not my night._

"You okay?" I noticed the slight weaver in Piers' stance as he flicked his gaze over to my burnt thigh. His gaze sharpened as he swept over my oozing wound.

"Don't worry about me." I breathed shallowly. "Just keep going ahead if I fall behind." He didn't say anything but dipped his chin to his chest as the doors creaked open.

We ran to the next room. My eyes tried to absorb all I was looking at--If I knew what I was looking at that is. The sign on the door said 'Incubation and testing room' but I still didn't comprehend what that really meant. The room was dark and tiled. Lining one side of the room were these large glass casings, housing something unknown and not completely human inside. The bluish-green glow emanating from the  _incubators_  gave the room an eerie glow.

"What the hell is all this?" Piers stalked off ahead as he eyed the incubators with a pinched expression.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Who knows what this bitch has in store." Chris flung around at the sound of the doors behind us slamming closed. Piers ran forward, banging and pounding on them to know prevail.

"We're trapped in here captain." My head snapped up to the ceiling as an unknown woman's voice spoke.

"Engaging locks. Testing for prototypes." I gulped at the thought of what that could mean.

"Ada!" My head snapped around towards the viewing windows on the other side of the room as Chris roared. There stood a grinning Ada as she pushed a few buttons on the computer in front of her before turning her smile onto us.

"We've been conducting such fascinating work here. Why don't you have some fun with one of my new prototypes." A click sounded beside me, sending out half a dozen of these small, round machines as they filled the room. One trailed close to me and set off a weird beeping sound that quickly escalated. I leaned closer, curious to see what was happening.

"Look out!" Piers barged into me, knocking me off my feet and to the floor with a loud thump followed by an explosion. We picked ourselves off the floor and towards what was left of one of the machines.

"They're censored to explode when it senses movement?" I gaped at the black flooring and the trashed parts around my feet.

"Ada!" Chris fired off at the glass but it did nothing. Ada looked on in amusement as more of her machines poured through the small opening before disappearing out of sight.

"God dammit!" Piers yelled as another one of those machines blew up close to him. My head jerked around to my feet at the sound of the rapid beeping and spotted one more at my heel.

"Fuck!" I screamed before jumping to the side as the thing exploded, setting bits of debris into my face. "I'm gonna fucking kill her when I get my hands on her!"

"Save your anger for later," Piers caught my glare before turning it onto the wall behind me. "Right now we have our own problems to solve." He stalked past me, dodging out of the way of the machines as he pried off a wall component revealing wires and gages. "One of us hacks the server while the rest of us keep the machines away from them!"

"I'll cut the server, you two keep those ticking time bombs off of me." I sprang to Piers' side inspecting the wires while the two soldiers kept the machines away. "Let's see what we got here." I pulled at the wires, plugging them in here and there and cutting away some extras.

"Security breach detected in room one." The monotone voice sounded overhead while an alarm started up.

_Well that's a good sign I guess..._

I tugged and ripped at the wires while the voice rang out.

"Hurry up, (F/N)!" Piers growled as another machine came close to him.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Security breach detected in room zero."

_Dammit, think (F/N), Think!_

I tugged at more wires. "Security breach detected in room one." I wished the voice would shut up, it made it hard to concentrate.

"(F/N)!"

"I got it!"

"Disengaging locks in room one." I gave a light laugh and turned around while the doors re-opened.

"Let's move. There's no time to waste. Someone doesn't want us to catch Ada. She might not be working alone." Chris darted out of the room, followed by Piers and myself. I eased my weight onto my better leg as my wound continued to burn and sting but I pressed forward.

We barged through another opening and spotted Ada making a run for it across the large enclosure. The only way down was to drop from the ledge. A whimper escaped my mouth as I gathered myself and jumped. A searing pain tore through my back and spiked in my leg, making my knees hit the metal grates with a clang. I tried to stand but fell back down with a huff when the pain spiked once more.

_Dammit..._

"(F/N)?!" Piers latched onto my arm, hauling me to my feet before I pushed him away. His jaw set as our eyes met.

"Just go! I'll be alright." With a nod he and Chris dashed off after Ada while I limped behind at a much slower pace. Every movement was a battle. My back flared up, making my legs shake while my burnt thigh made my right leg burn and bleed even more. I used the metal fencing for a wall as a support as I pressed onward, cursing Ada with every breath I had.

"Give it up Wong we have you!" Piers roared ahead of me, his gun going off every so often.

"Never send a boy to do a soldiers job" Ada taunted, sending out a humorless laugh from me.

I turned the corner and spotted Piers running ahead, his gun set and sighted in on Ada. Before he could shoot she dropped a smoke grenade at him and used the opportunity to grapple to a higher ledge. I cursed under my breath once more.

"Fuck!" Piers roared as the smoke cleared and I made my way over to him, my breath laboring as I finally reached him. He shot me a sidelong glare. "Stay here and don't move until I tell you too." He said before taking off once more.

I hadn't the breath to talk back, instead, I slumped against the wall and slid down onto my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Sweat coated me as I bowed my head to my chest.

_I can't let them always protect me. I have to suck it up and get back on my feet. You're stronger than this (F/N). We've been through a hell of a lot worse than this. Just. Get. Back. Up._

I hauled myself back up to my feet, grinding my teeth through the pain and placing one tender foot in front of the other. I started off slow, but the more I yelled at myself the faster I went and the harder I pushed myself.

_They can't always protect me...I won't allow it! I survived when I was a child and I sure as hell can survive through this!_

"Ada!" I could hear the frustration in Piers' voice as he split off from Chris.

"there she is. Cut her off!"

"I will!" The two men took off faster, more determined than ever as they zeroed in on Ada.

I limped faster while Chris ganged up on the woman. He chased her around the balcony lining the wall, yelling for her to freeze.

Ada came to an abrupt halt as Piers fired off at her feet, blocking her one escape route. My vision fluttered and shifted as the pain escalated even further but I pushed it aside and kept moving. Slowing down to a crawling limp behind Piers, my eyes zeroed in on Ada's. The smug look on her face twisted to something like recognition but it faded back to its usual amused smile. A bolt of anger shot through my body as I gripped my gun tighter and limped closer.

_Your time is up, Ada..._

Chris grunted out, his gun firing off and missing Ada who didn't even flinch. I tore my eyes to Chris expecting to see a J'avo of some kind attacking him. What I didn't expect was to see a fairly normal man about the same age as my captain wrestling each other. The newest man's blond hair captured the city lights as he flung himself around. His eyes narrowed but his face was still unreadable as he dodged an attack from Chris.

Chris fought off the attacker as bet he could but both men seemed evenly matched. Chris grabbed a shirtful of the man but the guy was faster and managed to slip out of his grasp. Both men whirled on each other, their guns aimed at the other's head as they panted. Recognition dawned on the blond man and his hold on his gun wavered.

"Chris?" Lines formed on Chris' forehead as he gawked at the man.

"Leon? What're you doing here?" It looked as if Chris was well acquainted with this Leon man. I shifted closer but halted when another woman ran up behind them, her gun drawn towards Chris. I shifted my stance and aimed my gun onto the newest woman, she looked around my age...maybe younger.

"Put your gun down." Leon addressed Chris. "She's a key witness--we need her."

"Witness?" Chris' shock quickly morphed back into rage, "She's the one that did all this!"

"No! It wasn't her, it was Simmons--The National security advisor."

"I lost all my men because of her!"

"And I lost over seventy thousand people including the president because of Simmons!" Leon stood his ground not wavering from Chris' temper one bit.

"She's working for Neo-Umbrella, you know what that means?"

"Ya, I do."

"And you're still going to protect this woman?" Leon didn't hesitate, his voice as steady as his glare when he answered.

"I am."

"Captain!" All our heads snapped to Piers. I had a moment to process what was happening. Ada dropped the flash grenade at her feet while I covered my eyes in time of the flash.

The sound of Ada's grappling gun had me snapping open my eyes. In an instant, I shot up my gun and fired off one shot at Ada managing to skim her cheek. She flung me one shocked gaze as she landed, the blood where my bullet skimmed her check dripped down her face.

"Freeze!" Piers fired off as she ran out of sight. Piers jerked his head towards Chris and Leon--who were still recovering from the flash. "Dammit!" He spared me a glance before taking off out of the room with myself hobbling along behind him as fast as I could manage.

The sound of gunfire hit my ears as I managed to reach outside. My eyes landed on Piers while he fired off at Ada as she peeled out of the parking lot in a red convertible.

"She's making a break for the harbour!"

"We can use the BSAA truck." I jerked my chin towards the BSAA truck off to the side. Piers dashed towards it with me following close behind. I stumbled as the pain clawed its way over my leg and through my spine. I bent over, trying to catch my breath.

"Get in!" Piers roared over his shoulder. I jerked up and opened the passenger side door, sliding in next to Piers. Piers noted the slight discomfort on my face as I took the pressure off my leg. "Shit, you're not doing to good. I knew I should have left you with the medic."

"I told you I was fine, so I'm fine. I'm not abandoning you guys just because of a slight burn and a sore back." He opened his mouth to protest further, but Heavy footsteps tore our attention from each other. Chris recovered from the flash grenade and tracked us down.

"Captain she's heading to the harbour, get in!"

"Hey, Piers, What you said about me hiding from my past...you were right." Piers and I both froze at the tone of Chris' voice.

"Captain?"

"Can you catch up to her?" A small smile--Chris' usual smile, broke out across his face making me smile too. I heard the light hum under Piers' breath as he hopped inside the truck and started the engine.

"Won't stop till I do." We peeled out of the parking lot.

My eyes drooped from the physical pain and all the straining I've been doing to my already injured body. Even among all this action and running around, I still managed to notice how tired I really was. I sank a little deeper into the seat and heaved out a sigh as my hand plopped down on the seat beside me.

He didn't turn his head, but I could still feel Piers' gaze on the side of my face. I rested my eyes and breathed through another wave of burning sensation. Something warm and sweaty gripped my fingers, giving it a tight squeeze. My eyes jerked open and over to Piers as his hand retracted and jerked to his radio, my face slack as I watched him. Even the roar of Chris' machine gun on the back of the truck going off didn't faze me as I searched his hardened face. My eyes trailed back down to my hand that Pier held, staring at it as if it was a foreign object.

_What was that all about?_

"This is Piers Nivans. Ada Wong is moving south to the military port. Advising all personal to be on the alert."

I curled and relaxed my hand, still reminiscing over the feeling of his hand in mine. The feeling still lingered. Like a bolt of electricity--not like the one in my back or thigh, but the soft yet strong one...and it felt good.

"I've had enough of these stupid games." Chris roared as he took out more enemy vehicles in front of us breaking my train of thought. "Chris to HQ! Block all the exits!"

"No can do. All personnel are engaged. We don't have anyone to spare." The radio crackled.

"Dammit! Is this part of her plans?" Piers spat before lurching the truck to avoid an incoming hostile vehicle. I braced myself , throwing my hand out on the seat beside me to avoid toppling over. "You're not getting rid of us that easily. I'm the best driver the BSAA's got."

The truck lurched again and I gave a snort. "Could have fooled me." Piers heard my comment and flung his attention onto me, a scowl etching his features as his eyes jabbed daggers into mine. Lucky for me the radio crackled with voices once more before Piers could rebuke my comment.

"Delta to Alpha! We're zeroing in on Ada Wong. We'll try to hold on on our end, we're not gonna last long. Gotta catch this woman before this gets any worse." Chris piped up between firing.

"Don't worry soldier, we will. Just keep those civilians safe."

"Okay. Good luck. Let's stop this shit storm! Delta out!" My attention flung ahead and witnessed Ada throwing a grenade out her car. The grenade landed right under an abandoned gas truck, setting it ablaze.

"Look out!" I screamed.

"Shit, hang on!" Piers jerked the truck and crashed through the fence right onto some train tracks. I lurched forward, yelping out sending out a bolted of electricity through my spine. My hands hit the dashboard with a grunt.

_Definitely the best driver in the BSAA..._

"Captain, train!" I flung over to Piers, grabbing the wheel from his hands and making him yell at me. I ignored his screams and yelling and jerked the wheel towards me. The truck swerved and crashed through the fence and flying into the air. The tires hit the road next to a startled Ada with a squeal.

Our eyes locked as I bared my teeth at her but blinked towards Piers as he jerked the wheel back from me. I lost my balance, landing in his lap with a startled cry. I attempted to sit back up but Piers swerved the truck again to avoid being hit, making me crash back down. Here I was, chasing a bio-terrorist while sprawled across Piers' lap. The heat spread from my neck and up to my face as I tried to move but was locked in place.

"Keep your head down!" Just as I was trying to regain my senses, a rough hand jerked my head back down. I managed to shift my gaze over enough to see Piers bent over me while bullets pelted the seat behind us. When I tried to reduce the pressure on my back by shifting onto my side he yelled. "Stay still!"

I froze. Turning my heated face away until the firing ceased, I jerked back up, hitting my back against the other door. I ignored the fresh pain it sent through my back as I stared at Piers. My hand reached up to cover my reddening face. I caught the slight smug smile spreading on his lips but he tried to hide it with a frown.

_Oh my God...that just happened._

All I could do was gawk at Piers, blocking out all other sounds as my brain tried to catch up to me. I've been pressed up against him before...but that was a little...close. I cleared my throat with an awkward cough. A chill set in as what remained of his body heat on me dissipated leaving me craving more. The feel of his hand grazing the back of my neck and the closeness of his face to mine.

_Stop it! Are you crazy?? He just saved your life and you're thinking all these weird thoughts?!_

"You okay?" Piers yelled over the roaring of everything around us, only sparing me a glance. "You're not hurt...are you?" His eyes flicked over my body for anymore injuries.

"N-no. I'm fine...thanks." My voice came out cracky and distant as I shifted in my seat and cleared my mind.

I brought my attention back to Ada as she swerved inside an underground parking lot. Piers slammed on the breaks when a blockade of trucks and J'avo with guns blocked our path.

"Take them out!" Chris roared.

I whipped up my gun, firing off into the crowd as stray hostiles trailed close to the truck. One bullet for each put them to the ground while Chris took out the trucks.

Piers jumped back behind the wheel and floored it through the burning wreckage. We swerved to the side as the tunnel Ada escaped through blew out. We stopped by the outside wall, spotting Ada getting away down below.

"Hey," Chris slapped Piers on his shoulder, jerking him out of his heated glare at Ada. "Grab your gun, I'm taking the wheel." In one bound, Piers jumped over the seat and took his spot behind the machine gun. My eyes searched the area for another route out of here.

"But...there's no other way to get out of here--"

"Yes there is. Hold on!" I could feel my eyes widening as Chris reversed the truck and slammed on the gas. A scream ripped from me as the truck crashed through the broken wall and slammed into the guardrail a floor below. As soon as we landed Chris sped off, punching out what remained of the windshield while I stared off in silence.

"There we go!" Piers cheered while taking out another enemy vehicle in the way.

"She's not getting away this time." Chris snarled as he floored the gas again and took a tight turn over the bridge, closing in on Ada.

My hands gripped the seat on either side of me as my teeth grinded together.

_These guys are crazy!_

"HQ to alpha, we spotted an aircraft carrier of unknown origin in the harbour. Intel tells us it might belong to Neo-umbrella."

We sped across the bridge nearing the other side. "There's the aircraft carrier. We can't let her get on it!" Piers yelled over the roar of the wind.

We swerved past the J'avo just as Ada made it onto the carrier and started off, but Chris wasn't slowing down the truck. I felt the air freeze in my lungs.

_He's not actually going to..._

"Hold on, I'm gonna gun it!" My head snapped back against the seat as he sped up. Time slowed down as soon as all four tires were airborne and we were flying over the water.

"What the fuck Chris?!" A scream ripped from my lungs as I clutched onto anything that was close by.

The truck landed hard, tipping and skidding over onto its side making sparks fly all around us. My visioned shifted, spun and blackened as I tumbled out of the truck. Pain erupted all over my body as I tumbled across the hard ground and came to an abrupt stop. I cracked open a heavy eye and climbed to my hands and knees. Jerking my head up, I spotted the BOW towering over an unresponsive Piers.

"Piers!"

 

**Aaaaaaand the cliffhanger lolol. so I know not a lot happens in this chapter--and I apologize, but I promise more will happen in the next. I hope you liked it let me know in the comments and let me know how you're liking the interactions with Piers and our character. Thanks and stay fab!**


	9. confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone! I'm back with the latest chapter. Before you guys start reading I wanted to ask you all a question. So ever since my very first story (blackguard) I've had a chapter idea in mind but decided not to do it and took the story somewhere else. However!! This is my second chance to do it and I've been itching to write it. My question was; if I continue with the story but post a NON CANON ALTERNATE CHAPTER along with it if you guys wouldn't mind?? I've been itching to write the chapter and I was planning on doing it but i wasn't going to post it. Buuuuuuut I kinda want to see what everyone thought of my alternate ending idea lol. So please comment saying if you'd like me to post it along with the chapter. NOTE If I end up doing it I will warn you all at the beginning that it is indeed non canon. So enjoy this chapter and let me know in the comments!

"Piers!" The gunshot echoed around me as I laid my smoking gun back down. My bullet lodged deep within the BOW's head, dazing it long enough for Piers to beat it off of him and climb back up to his feet. He spared me a smile and a nod.

"I'm good captain. Thanks (F/N). I owe you one." I chuckled and returned to firing off at more BOWs as they appeared.

"You can pay me back later, right now we're kinda busy."

"Keep your head down, they got their sights locked on us!" Chris' voice boomed from up ahead.

My head whipped around as a growl came from behind me. I leveled my gun and fired off another shot into the BOW's head before it hit the ground with a clang. "Careful, these BOWs are different."

"So, these are Neo-umbrella's finest huh?" I shifted my stare over to my side. Piers gazed down at the dead BOW at my feet, his face etched deep with lines as he furrowed his brow in thought.

"Alpha to HQ. We're closing in on Ada Wong." My radio chimed as Chris updated HQ.

"HQ. Copy that." I turned on my heels and stalked alongside Piers and Chris as we maneuvered along the halls.

"We have to figure out where on board she's hiding." Piers broke off as our eyes locked onto the black haired woman on the other side of the bay room. Her hips swayed as she climbed the metal stairs and through the door. The stairs began to raise as warning lights sounded overhead.

"We have to get up those stairs. Hurry! We can't let her get away!" Chris took off first, not waiting for our reply as we darted to the other side of the bay room.

I flicked a glance up to a room above us as we ran. "The control room is up there!" I pointed towards the room as a BOW vanished into the shadows.

We skidded and changed course towards the room, flying up the small set of stairs and towards the door. Piers tried to turn the handle but the damn thing wouldn't budge.

"Well, that' just great. What else could go wrong. How the hell are we supposed to get that security door open?" He growled and slammed a fist against the large, secured door.

"We'll figure something out. That's our job. We have a mission to complete. Got it?" I laid a reassuring hand on his arm making him toss his eyes onto mine. His snarl faded from his face and replaced with his usual frown.

"Ya, got it." He heaved a sigh as he stared at my hand on his forearm. I quickly retracted my hand while clearing my throat. "Maybe we could blow it open?"

Piers and I banded together as we searched for an alternate route to the security room. Our luck began to change after we located a door leading to the outside deck. We jogged through the small room and up the deck, taking out snipers and more BOWs as we found a way to the room.

My body ached all over but the sweet feeling of a small victory washed over me as I pulled the lever to the stairs. I was brought back to our little predicament at the sound of Piers' voice. I flinched at the close proximity as Piers leaned in close to me and pointed to a balcony above.

"I think I found a way to get through the door." Shifting on my feet, I tore my gaze off of his sweaty face and followed where he was pointing. A small smile touched my lips as I laid eyes on the small missile above.

"But how do we..." My voice trailed to a small whisper as I flung my head to the side, suppressing the urge to shrink away from the proximity. I caught the quick glance to my lips from Piers before he jerked away.

"There's...there's a small balcony over there. We can climb it to get across and activate the missile." He stated nonchalantly as he turned around and stalked off after Chris. One of my hands trailed to my chest, feeling my rapid heart beating under my uniform as I caught my breath.

Piers jerked a glance over his shoulder when he noticed I wasn't following along. "(F/N)! Don't fall behind!" His lips twitched but he shoved it back down. Rolling my eyes, I took off with a light jog, limping as I went.

"Coming!"

We made it to the missile. While Chris held off the advancing mutated BOWs, Piers and myself got to work on the missile. Piers cranked the lever back, lowering the missile down for me to work on it. With a few quick clicks the missile turned and roared to life. The missile flew through the air and blasting a large hole through the security doors.

"Nice, (F/N)!| Piers clamped a hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before backing away.

"Let's go!" Chris said while he took out the remaining mutated BOW on the balcony.

We made it past the security door, and into another warehouse filled with weapons and crates. Our attention snapped to the ceiling as a massive military jet descended on a platform. Sitting inside the pilots seat was none other but a BOW. It had it's guns aimed towards us as it started the loud engines. I could hear Piers growl out beside me.

"Are you kidding me?!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth the jet started up and began its onslaught of firing at us.

I let out a yelp as Piers flung me behind a crate for cover while the firing raided my ears. My gaze shifted towards the advancing army of BOWs with their gun's clanging in their hands. A whimper escaped my mouth prompting Piers to turn his attention to where I was looking.

"Come on!" His hand darted out and latched onto mine. Hauling me behind him, we ran and dodged our way through the large infested warehouse. My leg and back throbbed, slowing me down. "Don't give up yet!" Piers yanked me up beside him as his other hand found its way to my lower back, guiding me towards the exit up ahead. I stifle a gasp as his hand secured itself to my back, gripping me tightly to his side as my feet protested under me.

Chris threw open the door, allowing us to run through before locking it behind us with a clang. I sank on Piers' side, trying to catch my breath. My breathing came out in pained gasps as my leg began to bleed once more.

Piers threw my arm over his shoulders and slipped his hand to the side of my waist as he pulled me in closer to him. He was like a furnace but I guess it's because of how cold I was starting to feel. Perhaps it's from the trauma and the injuries or my exhaustion, but it felt good. A relieved sigh fumbled out of my mouth as I leaned closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How're you holding up?" I didn't realize I had closed my eyes when they shot open and took in Piers' hesitant gaze on my face. I tried to pull away but his stone grip on my waist held me to him.

"I'm fine. You can let go now, I'll be okay." But he didn't budge. His lips pressed hard in a line while his eyes narrowed.

"You look pale. I should take a better look at your leg." I tried to protest but even Chris insisted that now that they had a moment it was best to rest for a minute. "Shit...it reopened." Piers cursed under his breath.

"I'll be okay for now. We have to find Ada pronto!" I tired to argue with the men but Piers wouldn't budge until he cleaned the wound with some of his water. A startled scream ripped from me as the cold liquid touched my burn making Piers shy away.

"Sorry! I know it hurts but it'll feel better after." Spraying the wound with a quick spray we were back on track and searching for Ada. Piers glanced my way every so often to see how I was holding up. I met his concerned stare with a smile earning a twitch of the lip from the man.

"Can you feel it spreading through your body yet?" We froze to the spot as Ada's voice purred through the speakers. "I'm just giving you exactly what you gave me...Simmons. At first you'll be afraid. But don't worry, you're just becoming the monster you always were...you and everyone else on the planet. You may have formally shaped the world into what it is today, but starting tomorrow it's all going to change."

_What the hell..._

"It's Ada!" My head whipped around towards Piers. I spotted the short black haired woman as she escaped through the elevator.

We charged after her, zipping and tracking her down the halls and decks. I turned around in circles, hearing her grappling gun go off beside me. I tore around and spotted the woman disappearing through another door.

"Ada!" I yelled and stormed after her.

"Ada, Stop!" Chris fired off, missing her as she escaped through another door.

Our game of cat and mouse dragged on for what felt like an eternity. Ada always seemed to be one step ahead of us as she appeared and disappeared like a ghost at every turn.

"Up the stairs!" I heard Chris roar as he took off ahead of me.

Piers and Chris kicked through the old door, piling out onto the roof of the carrier.

"Ada!" My attention tore from the back of Chris' head towards the woman on her cellphone.

"Still haven't had enough, huh? Even after losing all your men  _again_? With your track record, I gotta say I'd hate to be part of your team, Chris." I could feel Chris tense beside me as she hissed out his name. My finger itched on the trigger, but I refrained from firing. I wasn't going to allow my emotions to get the better of me.

"Don't listen to her captain." Piers cut in.

"But where are my manners, really? I should be thanking your men," She waved her virus gun in front of her smiling face. "For being such great...test subjects."

Chris finally snapped. With a roar of fury he shot out the gun from her hand making her wince. I blinked back from Chris to Ada in silence.

"Ever since Edonia, all I ever wanted was to see you dead. But this isn't about vengeance--it's about justice." Chris fixed his stance, his voice strong and level. " It's over Ada." A light smile touched my lips.

_There's the old captain I remember,_

"You're right it is." My head cocked to the side at her pleased smirk. "The aircraft carrier is preparing to launch."

_Launch? Launch what?_

"Launch?" I heard Chris whisper out confused.

"And the dead will flood the streets. Deja-vu boys? Raccoon city revisited." She swept a glance over to me, her smile only growing on her face as our gazes met. "And that city in the East." I growled out, but Chris' hand flung out and grabbed a hold of me before I could take a step. "But this time it won't be one city...it'll be the whole world."

Ada's smile wiped from her face when the chopper appeared behind her. We locked on to the mystery man in a black suit wielding a rifle in his hands as he hung out of the chopper. One shot rang out, startling me back a step. The chopper vanished out of sight, leaving us gawking at Ada as she latched onto her bleeding midsection.

"You got me...well played." She turned around, stumbling over her feet. " But no one can stop it...now..." The heel of her boot hit the ledge making her stumble and fall over. Chris and Piers ran to the ledge while I stayed frozen in place, gaping at the empty space the woman occupied. I shuddered as I heard her body connect to the ground with a wet  _splat._

_It's over...Ada and Iesha are dead. I...I don't have to fight--no more searching and vowing revenge. I can leave. I can go back into hiding and start over..._

I let out a small shudder as the realization hit me. I glanced to the back of Piers' head and doubts filled me.  _But, but what about--_

"Dammit! What the hell just happened?!" Piers' voice startled me out of my daze as I swept my eyes over to the fuming man.

He spared Chris and myself one glance before spotting Ada's abandoned briefcase. Swooping down, he opened the case. Inside lay one vile of orange liquid.

"This looks like a different strain. There's two missing."

"Just takes what's left. We'll take it back to HQ for analysis." I didn't move nor talk. All I could do was stand to the side glancing over their heads as my mind flipped from one thought to the next. "This is alpha leader. I need a report on the missing vessels ASAP."

"The city has been compromised, We lost all contact with assets. We need more time." The man on the other side of the radio barked out.

"We don't have it!" Chris spun around with his eyes burning. "The terrorist act was just a diversion. The real attack will spread the virus globally!" He cursed under his breath and threw his hand down back to his side. The silence was broken by Piers' unimpressed voice.

"Now what?"

"Let's check the rear hanger, there might be some planes back there." With an enthusiastic 'yes, sir' from Piers and a mumble one from me, we darted to the elevator.

"Why so quiet?" I didn't realize Piers was talking to me until he nudged my shoulder. My head whipped up and around, making me dizzy but I brushed it off as I stared into Piers' concerned gaze. I shot my eyes to my feet as I kicked at the ground.

"No reason."

"Is it what Ada said--about the city in the East?" I gave a startled jerk when I felt his hand graze over mine and give it a gentle squeeze. My head shot up to his face, my heart hammering as I saw the look on his face. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Don't let her get to you. We stopped her--she's dead. We won't let her win. And once this is all over...just know that everyone didn't die for nothing." He shifted as I gave a gentle squeeze back, a small smile spreading to my lips.

"Thank you, Piers." His lip twitched until he couldn't hold back and broke out a smile making my stomach flutter.

"HQ to alpha team. We confirmed Wong was telling the truth." I snapped back to attention at the sound of my radio chattering in my ear. Swiftly, I pulled my hand out of his and made some space between us. "There's a fully armed aircraft carrier in the open water not far from your location. Satellite images show it's getting ready to fire missiles into the city. It's imperative that you make sure they don't launch even a single one."

"Copy that." I noticed the glint in Chris' eye as he stared at Piers and myself out of the corner of his gaze. "The bay's up ahead. Hurry." We filed out of the elevator and started our sweep of the area.

"Yes sir--" Piers cut off with a grunt when the boat shifted, knocking me to my knees and Piers to the wall. "Ah! this is making me seasick. Think this tub's gonna last much longer?"

A pained and tired cry made its way past my lips as fresh blood soaked through my bandage. I heard Piers jumped to his feet and start towards me but it was Chris who helped me to my feet. I unintentionally flicked an unsteady gaze from Chris to Piers. Chris followed my stare as Piers gave his captain an odd look but remained silent. 

"I don't want to hang around to find out." Chris didn't drop his grip on me, instead, it tightened as his heated glare burned into the side of my face. "You alright, (F/N)?" Suspicion radiated behind his stare. I jerked my arm out of his grip and stumbled to the side.

_What's wrong with him?_

"Fine. Just...fine." I mumbled and made my way over to a door with a keypad on its side. "This door requires three different pass codes." I could feel Piers' glare on the back of my head as he started towards me.

"Damn...let's go find them."

Deciding it best to split up and search the large area we took off on our own. After a while of walking around in the damp and dark area my radio sounded off. It was Piers.

"Found one pass code. It was on a dead worker here. Poor bastard was ripped apart. Wonder what did that to him?"

"Be on the lookout. Probably a new BOW." Chris' baritone voice rumbled through.

"(F/N) where are you? I'll give you a hand."

"I'm...I don't really know actually." I let out a nervous laugh and kept my eyes peeled for any sign of movement. "I'm reaching a room off to the side of the east hall, up the stairs--"

"And past the flooded area? Ya, I know where your located. Give me a second I'll be right there." A shallow sigh fell from my lips. Shaking my head, I made my way inside the room, sweeping the area over to make sure nothing was there. "There you are."

I snapped around with a yelp, tripping over a bucket in the process and crashed to the floor with a hiss.

_I'm either the biggest klutz...or someone has it out for me._

"(F/N) you okay?" I scampered to my feet and dusted off my pants. Lifting my head I gave an annoyed grunt as Piers smugly smirked in the doorframe.

"I'm fine. Thanks for being so  _concerned_." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.  _Chuckled._  The sound caught me so off guard I didn't even hear him speak. "Hm?"

"I asked if you found anything." He said with an amused glint to his smile.

"O-oh...well, this door over here is locked. Mind giving me a hand?" He struggled to keep his features neutral, but the obvious twitch to his lip gave him away as he stalked past me.

"Ready?" We grabbed an end of the double doors and began prying them open.

The doors protested and groaned but eventually began to open. We got the doors half way opened when an arm darted out and latched onto my wrist, throwing me inside the room.

"(F/N)?!" Piers' startled voice cut off with the slam of the doors behind me.

I hit the ground hard on my side with a groan. I picked myself up to my hands and knees only to be shoved back down by the hideous leech like BOW on top of me.

"Ugh!" I gritted through my teeth, desperately fending off the thing as it lashed out at my face. I managed to throw it off of me, ignoring Piers' anxious calls as I ripped up my gun and began shooting at the BOW.

Limbs and blood littered the floor but yet the BOW was still alive.

_What the hell is this thing?!_

One of it's severed arms sprang at me, latching onto my neck and sending me tumbling into the table.

"(F/N)?! Hold on!" My vision swam in front of me, focusing and blurring with every movement I tried to make. Bullets--Most likely from Piers--pelted through the windows between the walls, hitting the BOW. While Piers held off the major part of the BOW, I fended off the hand and lower half of the BOW coming my way.

With a stifled grunt, I tore the hand off of my neck and picked up a grenade off my belt and hurled it at the BOW. It's cries of pain melted away as the fire consumed it until it was no more than a pile of charred ash. My eyelids fell shut as I rested against the table. Sucking in lung fulls of breath to steady my spinning head and aching body I let myself relax against the table.

Banging and yelling tore me back to the present. I flew off the table--stumbling only slightly--and raced over to the window where Piers stood anxiously pounding on the door.

"Hurry up and open the door!"

I grabbed my side of the door awaiting his countdown and begun to pry them open once more. We grunted and shook as our tired muscles threw the stubborn doors open until they clicked. With a satisfied hmph I pulled away only to be grabbed by Piers in a death like grip on either shoulder. My feet melted to the ground as I gawked at his strained face. His lips moved but his voice was distant as he ranted on and on.

"Jesus, are you alright?! Are you hurt anywhere?! Let me see." I sputtered, opening and closing my mouth like a gasping fish out of water while his hands felt around.

"Pi--"

"Your leg is still bleeding!"

"Piers--" I tried to get his attention again as his eyes swept me up and down vigorously, his movements jerky and stiff.

"Your neck is all red, what did that thing do to you?!" I tried to pull out a coherent sentence but the rambling man in front of me wouldn't let me get a word in.

"It's not that--"

"There's blood on your face." My mouth slammed shut as the pad of his thumb brushed against the side of my mouth. I shoved down a shutter at the feeling of his touch on my face making him freeze. We stood there in awkward silence as the realization of what he was doing finally hit him. Jerking his hand away with lightning speed, he cleared his throat and stepped back from me. "I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--I didn't think..."

"It's fine, Piers." He avoided my gaze, finding the ground much more interesting. The light tint of pink growing up his neck made me smirk. Seeing him this uncomfortable made the whole experience worth it. Does that make me a bad person? Do I really care though? No. "Everything happened so fast, but I'm fine now. Thank you for the help."

"No problem." He awkwardly rubbed at the base of his neck while he looked anywhere but at me.

My eyes stopped over a small card on one of the counters beside me. Scooting past a stiff Piers I waved the passcode in the air.

"Found the pass code. Guess it was all worth it after all." I gave him a toothy smile when he finally lifted his eyes to my face, the tint of red slowly touching his ears now.

"O-oh, great." He stood there blinking at me for a few moments then jerked to attention. "I'll--I should tell Chris." His hand flew to his earpiece. "Chris found another pass code with (F/N)." He said almost too fast.

"Great, I found the third one now. Meet me at the door." The walk back to the door was silent and awkward.

_What the actual fuck happened back there?! It, it was like he was genuinely worried about me there for a moment--wow, (F/N) having weird fantasy's again are we? Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm his team member and he's in charge of looking over me, just like Chris told him to do. Nothing more. Zip. Nadda._

I don't know what's worse: Him ignoring me and the awkward silence around us. Or him giving me the cold shoulder as if nothing happened. It's like he flipped a switch. One second he was basically hanging off of me and now he's back to old Piers. I shook my head behind him as he gave me another order to follow.

"(F/N)! Don't fall behind."

"Yes, Piers."

"Sir." The first time since back in the other room he finally glanced my way, his face stern and cold as he swept over my face. "It's,  _sir._ "

"What?"

"Yes,  _sir_. Don't forget that I'm your superior still. Now come on...Chris is just up ahead." The muscle in his jaw twitched at my hurt expression but nonetheless he turned around and stomped off after Chris.

_What's his problem?! That arrogant...rude...idiot! I can't believe I let him fool me with his kindness and that stupid...sexy smile. I actually felt--UGH! I'm such and idiot!_

_Why am I so surprised that he's a jerk though? It's not like he was ever nice to me in the first place...What? Just because he's good looking_   _and pretended to care a little I forgot that he's actually an arrogant, stuck up...jerk?!_

I stumbled over my feet, catching myself before I could fall. Chris didn't notice but Piers shot me an arched eyebrow making me blush. His head jerked to the side as he whipped his attention back to the front, confusing me even further.

_Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him. It's true! People can be sexually attracted to others but harbour no other emotions from them--it happens all the time. Like, it's Piers we're talking here, girl. The biggest, meanest guy I know...there's no way in all the hells and heavens that I, (F/N), would like that jerk. Nope. Impossible._

Nodding with contempt, I stomped my way past Piers, not giving him even the slightest glance from myself as I did.

With the keycards in place, the door swung open. We made our way through the empty rooms and into the hanger where a large jet was left.

"Let's get this fired up!" Chris shouted before skidding to a halt beside the large machine. "Oh..." I clued in on my captain's weird glances as he flicked his gaze from Piers and myself and then to the jet.

"There's only two seats. What are we going to do?" Piers stepped forward giving me a hesitant glance before I sucked in a deep breath.

"Piers, get in the jet." He spared me a confused glance as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

"And what about you? We can't just leave you here!"

"Maybe there's a boat somewhere...I don't know. I can check around--this is after all a large ship, there has to be life rafts somewhere." I tried to hold myself up but the doubt of me finding a boat--let alone a usable boat in such a short time seemed slim.

"No." The two men said in unison.

"We don't have time! Chris needs to fly the plane and compared to me you're still fit and able to fight! I'm nursing a thrown out back and a half burnt thigh at the moment. Our fight isn't over yet, we still need to stop that missile--"

"No." Piers said without any room for argument. I rolled my eyes at his goody-two shoes bossy attitude.

"Piers..." He turned his back to me and stalked past Chris--who watched him with interest as he inspected the back seat.

"There's a lot of room back here. We can both fit inside--it'll be tight but not overly bad." He nodded his head and whipped his attention back around to me. I blinked back in confusion and spoke through my teeth.  _Why couldn't he just see my reasoning? It makes sense!_

"There's only one seat still, Piers. What do you want me to do--sit on your lap?" I said jokingly. While Chris jumped inside the pilots seat Piers nodded, wiping the joking smile clean off my face. "Now wait just a mom--"

"It's the only option, (F/N)." He stormed right up in front of me, his chest heaving as he spoke as if the idea repulsed him as much as I thought it did. "This place is going to sink any time now. The chances of you getting a working boat in your condition is slim to none."

_I thought the same thing but does he have to state it so bluntly?_

"I'm not that useless--PIERS!" I bit back a scream as Piers picked me up bridal style and stalked over to the jet. I squirmed in his grasp but no matter how much I kicked and shoved at his chest the man was adamant. Jumping inside, he fixed his grip on me and plopped down into the seat with a straight face. Before I could protest he cut me off and closed the roof so I couldn't escape.

"We don't have the time to argue this out. You can yell at me later but right now we have a job to do.

"This is crazy!"

"All set back here captain!" He yelled. I stiffened my spine, freezing in place and fought the urge to latch onto him as the jet began taking off.

"That was completely unnecessary." I tried inching away from him--but considering our compromised position, it did nothing to further myself from him.

"You wouldn't stop arguing so I thought it was the faster answer instead of trying to convince you." I shot daggers into his face and clamped my arms around myself.

"Still you didn't have to grab me and plop me in your lap." I murmured under my breath with a huff. The corner of his lips twitched but he shoved it back down.

He fiddled with his hands, unsure and hesitant on where he should place them. Sighing out, he securing one around my waist and the other on my knee. I desperately fought down the ever growing blush that no doubt covered my neck and face at that moment.

"Can you lean back towards me?" I whipped my head around nearly smacking into his face in the process and met his uneasy stare. One eyebrow raised on my forehead. "You're kinda hurting my leg with you being all stiff and straight like this." Clearing my throat, I compiled and leaned back and onto his chest, scooting myself closer to his torso. As soon as I moved I could hear him let out a sigh of relief and begin to relax.

"I hate you." I grumbled under my breath making him chuckle and lower his head closer to my ear.

"No you don't." I jerked my head up at an awkward angle so I could meet his mischievous smirk.

"Oh yes I do"

"No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't have let me do that." He winked.

"Yes I do--AH!" My back arched painfully as his hand pressed down on the tender area on my spine making me gasp. Tears sprang to my eyes as I clamped down on his shoulders making him hiss. "Don't do that!" I growled in his ear until the pressure let off and I let out a relieved breath. "What the fuck Piers?!" He shrugged.

"My hand slipped." He said it so casually with a small smirk reaching his eyes which he tried to hide from my seething glare.

"It slipped my ass! You did that on purpose!"

_This asshole...It's like earlier when we were done fighting that snake BOW._

"HQ to Alpha. The aircraft carrier has been located. The carrier's armed with anti-aircraft artillery. Take out those guns Alpha." Flicking his switch once more his face morphed into a hard line.

"One plane against an entire carrier? Does that even sound possible?" I was still shaking on his lap, fighting the urge to punch him when the carrier came into view. My mouth hung slack.

"How are we supposed to fight all those weapons with one plane? not to mention with two people smashed into the back seat where the controls are?" He flashed me another one of his heart stopping smirks. Shifting me around, he plopped me between his legs so he could maneuver the controls better. I remained silent and gawked at him while he made the adjustments to our seating positions.

_Well...at least I'm not sitting on his lap now...but I don't think this position is any better..._

I straightened my spine, unsure if I should lean back or to the side. I repressed the urge to jump up when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my back to his chest. I turned as much as I dared around to face him, meeting his face with furrowed brows and a blush on my cheeks.

"What are you doing?!"

"Securing you in place while you use the controls." I glared at him but he merely shrugged. "What? Where else am I supposed to put you in here?"

"Are you crazy?! I can't--I don't know how to use these!" I threw my hand over the controls and shook my head. I froze once his breath tickled my neck.

"You'll do fine. Besides I'm right here if you need me to step in."

"Then why don't you use them?" His mouth shoved down into a frown.

"I have to make sure you don't fly around in here." My shoulders sagged in defeat. I shook my head slowly and turned back around to face the front, grumbling under my breath. Piers chuckled under his breath, making me shift again.

"This is going to end badly."

"Hey Piers, how's your aim?" Chris yelled over the roar of the engines.

"Never better Captain!" He yelled back before giving my waist a squeeze and whispering in my ear. "You got this, have a little faith in yourself. Besides...you even said you're the better sniper out of the both of us. This should be easy for you."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I gave him a scrutinizing glare which he returned with a smirk.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I took a hold of the controls and began to fire at the weapons on the carrier. I was shaky at first, but the more Pies talked me through it, the more confident I got.

I took out five so far earning another squeeze and compliment from Piers as I continued firing off.

"Good job! Take out that one there!"

"Yes, sir!" I locked in on the target he mentioned blowing it up as we sped past. "Yes!" I couldn't help but laugh out.

"Nice shooting (F/N)" Chris complimented as we took on another four weapons.

"HQ to alpha, relaunch preparations have already begun. And there's nothing we can do to stop it from here."  _Oh shit..._

"The missile's carrying a virus. If it hits...it's gonna be a hell of a lot worse than a normal warhead." Chris tried to keep his voice calm but I sensed the rising panic behind his cool demeanor.

"The only way to stop it is to get onto that carrier."

"We got no choice. Okay, I'm going in." After a few more tense moments, I managed to take out all the guns.

"All anti-aircraft artillery has been eliminated." HQ barked through our earpieces. I let out a sigh and released the controls.

"Alright, find a place to land captain." Piers' voice reverberated on my back making my skin tingle.

"HQ to alpha. The missile countdown has already started. Find the control unit and stop the launch." Chris lowered the plane over the carrier while Piers shifted me around so he could stand up. The wind from the sea blew my hair all over my face as Piers opened the airlock roof and jumped out.

"Roger that HQ, we're on it!"

Giving a silent prayer that he'd be alright I plopped myself back into the seat and took up the controls once more. Chris and I covered for Piers while he made his way to the control area on the carrier. Clenching my teeth, I took out as many BOWs around Piers as fast as I could, but they kept swarming around him.

_Ada knew we'd try to stop her. Damn her!_

After a painstaking advance, Piers made it to the controls.

"HQ to alpha. Missile launch has been aborted"  _Oh, thank God._

"Way to go Piers! Now get back to the plane so we can get outta here." Our cheers died off as something large began to stir and groan under the tent on the carrier. I gasped while as a similar massive BOW like from Edonia tore away the tent off of it and let out an ear splitting roar.

"That looks like a lot more trouble than we need!" Piers took off into a run, jumping from the control room as the BOW slammed its foot down on top of it.

"Shit, this fight's about to get dirty!" Chris circled around. Letting loose missiles and gunshots on the BOW while Piers took off towards us. "Piers, get to the crane. I'll pick you up!"

My insides turned and tightened as Piers ran to the crane with the BOW close on his heels. I fired off desperately at the thing, hitting a missile in its face. the distraction gave Piers the time he needed to climb the ladder and jump inside the plane. I shuffled as much as I could to the side before Piers landed on top of me. Piers adjusted himself back in the seat, his arms darting out as they wrapped around my waist.

"Go!" He yelled to Chris. My insult melted in my throat. The plane jerked away, prompting me to swing my arms around Piers' neck so I wouldn't tumble off him.  The BOW climbed the crane, swinging one of its massive hands towards us, missing by only a fraction. I screwed my eyes shut and tried to calm myself down. My eyes flew open as I retracted my arms and pushed against his chest as if that would save me from my embarrassment. Piers chuckled, the sound vibrating through my body and making me fidget.

"Scared?" His smug smile played on his lips.

"No."

"I think otherwise." I opened my mouth but snapped it shut at the sound of our radio.

"HQ to alpha we have an emergency! The missile is preparing to launch!" His smile morphed into fear as we glared out of the window and down to the starting missile.

"How in the hell?" Chris' voice was drowned out by the wind and roar of the engines. My heart hammered in my chest.

"What do we do now?" I tore my gaze to a silent Piers who shook his head."

"It's Ada, she'd knew we would try to stop it."

"We're out of time alpha. Permission to destroy the missile is granted!" I shifted to the front and grabbed a hold of the controls once more. I fired off towards the missile, but the damn BOW was blocking my way!

"Dammit the thing's in our way!"

"(F/N) take it out!" Chris practically screamed.

The BOW stumbled around giving us an opening to shoot the missile. I slammed the buttons and watched in muted horror as the missile collided into the carrier. Through the cloud of smoke, the other missile launching off into the sky.

"It's heading for the city!" Piers jerked forward, his attention trained on the missile flying through the air. The blood froze in my veins.

"FOS is anyone there!" A mysterious woman's voice yelled over our radio.

"FOS?" Piers jerked up an eyebrow and shifted me on his lap.

_Oh no...no, no, no, no! I was too late! The city--the people!_

"Chris Redfield with the BSAA here."

"Hold on I'm patching you through to Agent Leon Kennedy."

_Leon...isn't that the guy from before?_

"What? Leon? Leon where are you?" Chris' voice wavered on control and fear.

"Chris? We're just outside of Tatchi. Why?" The man--Leon's voice was calm but concerned.

"Get the hell outta there!" The radio crackled and sputtered but Leon didn't respond.

The cockpit was silent aside from the howling wind and Chris desperately trying to get ahold of Leon.

"Leon? Leon, are you alright?!" I clamped on to the nearest thing by my hand and squeezed tightly as my anxious heart contracted and sped up. What I wasn't expecting was what I was grabbing to squeeze my hand back. I tore my distant gaze off of the city--now covered in a bluish-purple fog and onto Piers' reflection beside me. His eyes found mine in the reflection. His gaze softening as he noticed the distressed glance in my far off stare. He squeezed his hand tighter in mine.

I should have pulled my hand away but for the life of me I couldn't. Right then I felt like someone hit me with a transport.

_Those people are dead and it's all my fault._

A silent sob racked my chest. I tried to cover the sound with my hand but Piers already heard it. Adjusting his position, he reached around and gently placed my head on his chest. Without a word, he massaged my shoulder in an awkward attempt to console me. But even Piers' awkward antics weren't enough to snap my mind out of my pity this time. My eyes tingled and burned as I fought off the threat of tears and snapped them shut. My hand reached up and latched on tight to my mother's necklace.

"Don't blame yourself. It's all Ada's fault."Piers murmured into my hair. I shook my head making Piers hug me tighter.

I gave a cry once Leon's voice broke through the silence.

"Ya, but things just got bad...real bad."  _Thank God at least_ ** _he's_** _okay._

"Dammit!" I started at the sound of Chris banging a fist against the side of the cockpit.

"Chris listen to me," Leon's voice took on a new darker tone. " I need you to rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. Agent Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller...He's Albert Wesker's son." That froze the tears on my cheeks. I jerked up and out of Piers' grasp--startling the man. Piers cleared his throat but remained still and quiet. I didn't chance a glance at him--not in my condition and instead focused on outside.

"Wesker?" The shock in Chris to say the least was quite prominent.

"Chris, he's got antibodies for the C-virus."

"I got it." Chris sighed. "On my way."

"Good. Thanks."

"Leon, wait. There's something I have to tell you." Chris took a moment to prepare himself before he continued. "Ada Wong is dead." The silence on Leon's end was deafening but it was the quiet and almost brokenness of his voice that broke my heart.

"Copy. Sherry and Jake need you...don't let them down." The rest of the flight was made in silence as we landed at the oil field in the middle of the open water.

Before I could sit up and prepare to jump out of the jet, Piers scooped me up bridal style and jumped out of the jet. I recovered from my shock and stumbled out of his grip and gawked up at him in stunned silence.

"I didn't want you to hurt your leg or back again...sorry." He rubbed at the back of his neck before taking off after Chris. Shaking my head with a smile, I picked my gun up and followed after the two men.

Out of everyone I've met, Piers had to have been the most confusing individual I have ever encountered. One moment he was threatening to kill me or throw me in jail and the next he's comforting and looking out for me. I just couldn't place my finger on him. Just when I had him pinned as one thing, he completely surprises me with his kind, caring side.

_Which one is the real him?_

Taking in an agitated breath, I followed the two men inside the large elevator to bring us below the water. I kept an eye on Piers as we loaded and checked our weapons.

"There's irony for ya." Piers started. " A man who spent his entire life trying to destroy the world and now, his son is the only one who could save it." He broke off with a smirk that held no humour in it.

"And here I am coming to rescue him." Chris shook his head prompting a snort from Piers.

"The man who killed his father. Like I said. Irony."

"I don't know...maybe it's fate." I spun around as the glass elevator opened up, letting the ocean's soft blue-green glow cover us.

My eyes danced around the scene, flicking from one major underwater building to the next.

_How large is this facility??_

_If this wasn't a dangerous bio-lab it would actually be...pretty._

"It's been three years since I killed Wesker." I could hear Chris shift behind me, his voice almost to himself. " I can't let this war follow we forever. After we rescue Jake I'm turning in my gun." I whipped around, my face slack..

"What?!" I stared at my captain with a slack mouth.

"What? Wait a minute." Piers stepped towards our captain, his mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out.

"It's about time someone took my place. I'd be honoured if it was you." My gaze flew to Piers. The man stumbled back and dipped his head.

_Piers...the new captain?! For some reason I can see that._

A smile touched my lips as I stared in silence at the man fighting with his emotions,

"I...I don't think I'm ready for that." My smile faltered.

"What do you mean 'you're not ready for that'? I think you'd make a great captain." Piers' head shot up and around to me, a million emotions flying across his face before it landed on shock. My smile returned to my lips as I placed a hand on my hip. "Although your social skills may need some tuning up...a lot of tuning up." His jaw twitched. My laughter died on my lips as a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I turned to the side to see it was Chris with a broad smile on his face.

"You made it this far haven't ya?" He turned his gaze onto me. "And you, I think after this mission you've proved yourself more than enough. I can probably work something out and wave your crimes for ya, or maybe you'd like a permanent job at the BSAA?"

It was my turn to look on at Chris in silent shock. "I-I don't know...I've never stayed in one place for so long--And I've never relied on anyone in years." My gaze swept past Chris and over to Piers, his face hardened while his brows furrowed in silence.

"Well, whatever you choose I'm sure I can make it happen."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." With a final pat on my back he dropped his hand back to his gun. I tried to suppress the beam of happiness that oozed out of me. I turned my head to the side to make a joking comment to Piers but the man looked far off in thought. His brows furrowed as he dipped his chin to his chest before his eyes slid over to me. He looked surprised to see me staring at him. He cleared his throat and returned his face to his neutral glower as the doors opened.

"Alright, this is it!" Chris cheered as we moved out of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kinda a long chapter lol...well, it makes up for the last one I guess. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...I might go back and revise it again. Something about the interactions seem off...but then again if you all find it seems when you read Piers and X interactions a little confusing especially on Piers' part then I guess I wrote it well, because that's the intent for Piers. Well, I hope you likes this chapter and let me know what you'd think about a non canon chapter!


	10. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello again everyone! I'm not gonna keep you all too long just a heads up, after this chapter their will be a NON CANON ENDING WITH THIS ONE AFTER. I asked in the previous chapter if you'd mind me posting it and a few commented saying they'd love to read it. A shout out to those who would like to read it. I hope you enjoy it =)
> 
> song is X Ambassadors - Unsteady. It inspired this chapter.  
> https://youtu.be/V0lw3qylVfY

The elevator doors hissed behind me, sending up a quick gust of stale air. My skin tingled with anticipation and from the dampness. Whether it be from the harsh metal covering this place top to bottom or my sudden streak of fatigue; it was cold down here. I could feel it in my bones.

"Who the hell has the funding to build something like this?" Piers' eyes danced around the small, open entrance around us, his brows furrowed and his gun ready.

I shrugged my shoulders and stalked up beside him. "It's got Neo-umbrella written all over it."

"Keep your eyes peeled. Knowing Ada she wouldn't have made this easy. Let's keep going." Chris started a little ways ahead of us. His shoulders tensed as he tossed a glance around the area.

We found our way inside what I assumed to be was the security room. Cameras and keyboards lined the far wall.

"Captain." Chris and I pulled our attention off the door and over to where Piers was standing and staring at a screen.

I followed his gaze and immediately was by his side. "It's them!" I gave a cry of joy.

Sherry and Jake's faces covered the lower screens, showing them bound to a table. I didn't tear my gaze from their faces as Chris neared me and gave Piers his gun while he started typing in some codes.

"I think I got it." With one final click, the bindings on them unlocked. As soon as they were free a warning alarm sounded over head, putting me on edge. "Shit, they found us."

"We gotta go!" Turning on our heels we stalked over to the other room, my gun up and ready.

"Can you pinpoint their location?" I asked over my shoulder as I rounded another corner.

"Their in some medical bay. Let's try the lower levels."

The first sign of "life" we encountered started in a medical ward. Medical testing tables were strewn about the area. Traces of dry blood covering them in some areas, making me shiver.

"What kind of hell is this place?"

"One only umbrella could conjure up. Stay close to me." Piers reached out and guided me gently beside him as we crept in the room.

"I'm not a child Pier--I mean  _Sir._ I can handle myself. _"_

"Whatever." He clucked his tongue and stalked on ahead.

I crept along the tiled floors, flinching at every creak, click and sound that hit my ears. Chuckling low to myself I shook my head and started for the doorway but came up short. Gunshots flew through the air, slamming into the tables and medical equipment behind me.

"Look out!" Chris cried out as a few enemies barged in the room.

I ducked for cover behind the counter as another onslaught of bullets pelted the room. My head snapped to the right as a leg came into my view. I shot it in the knee, bringing down the BOW then shot it again in the head, making it mutate.

"Shit!" I climbed to my feet, avoiding the bullets and other enemies as I pelted the newly mutated thing in front of me.

It lashed out it's insect arm, knocking me in the shoulder. I stumbled back but regained my footing and shot it again, this time killing it.

"Let's keep moving!" Chris tore his gaze off of the other dead BOWs and onto my shoulder, his muscles relaxing slightly. "(F/N) are you--"

"It's just a graze, nothing to worry about." I gave him a nod before stepping through the door.

We made our way through the massive facility and into a large bay room with conveyor belts lining both sides of the walls. My head snapped up as I scoured the top deck in the center of the room. So far, no more enemies.

I padded around the room while Chris and Piers did the same, securing the area. My eyes flicked over to a large metal door with a small window in the middle. Creeping up on my tippy toes to get a better view, I saw a sign inside that read  _medical research wing._

"Hey guys, I found--" Something hard slammed into the back of my head, knocking me to my knees with a cry. Loud yelling and angry voices blurted out in the air as my head spun.

"(F/N) look out!" Piers' warning came too late. Someone--or something latched onto my arm and sung me off my feet and over their back. I tried to move but my head still throbbed from where they hit me. "(F/N)!"

I jerked and bobbed as whoever had me on their back ran down towards the research wing.

"No!" Piers' distant voice and gunshots cut off at the slam of a metal door and a woman's robotic voice.

"Connection to research wing is unsecured. Please wait until the air pressure has stabilized."

My head finally eased enough for me to swivel around and get a look at who carried me off. I let out a gasp as I noticed the BOW's gaze on my face. My heart dropped to my stomach as I kicked and screamed for Chris and Piers.

"Ah--" Another blow to my head knocked my energy out of my system. I sprawled over the BOWs back as their loud thumping feet padded down the hallway.

_What's going on? Why haven't they killed me? Where are they taking me?!_

"I thought I recognized you." My mind reeled from the voice over the speaker.

"A-Ada?"

"You're Dr. (L/N)'s daughter aren't you? Haha! They tried so hard to hide you, and look how that turned out? HAHAHAHAH! Their greatest creation, lost to the world for years. Hidden right under the BSAA and our noses...hidden dormant inside a little, clueless girl...you."

_Wh-what..._

"The perfect hiding spot. Undetectable to Doctors and scientist unless they were looking for it...too bad they aren't here to bask in their genius glory. Too bad I couldn't be here to see it myself...but I have other plans for you and the beautiful disaster you hide inside of you. It'll stand tall in the ashes--side by side with my greatest creation and be the foundation of the new era!"

_What's going on?!_

3rd Person POV

"(F/N)!" Piers roared over the gunshots only to be answered by the clicking of the security door. "God dammit! Captain!"

"Take out the BOWs first!" Chris fired off, nailing two of the enemies in the head and making them burn away before continuing on to the next.

_What the hell was that? Why did they grab her?!_

Piers' swirling mind collided into itself as he lunged and rounded on another nearby enemy, striking it in the head. Before the creature could hit the ground, Piers was already at the locked door and pulling the lever. The same robotic female voice sounded overhead.

"Engaging airlocke. Connection to research block initiated. Please wait until the connection is complete."

"Dammit! (F/N)!" He pounded hopelessly on the glass window, searching the empty hall for any sign of his teammate.

"We got company!" Chris fired off at the new BOWs emerging from the shadows, their guns clicking in the dark.

"Hello stranger." The two men froze at the sound of the woman's voice over the speaker

"Ada?" Chris asked the air.

"Yep. It's me--or should I say  _was me_. Consider this my little departing gift to you. If you made it this far I'm assuming you're BSAA, not that it matters."

Piers shot around as bullets rained down on him from the deck above. His gun was up in a flash and let off a rain of bullets, killing the sniper above.

"You still won't stop my plans--no one can. One missile and this world will be transformed with my new and greatest creation. He will thrive in the ashes of the burning cities conquering all that remains after the fall of humanity. He will rule as king of the new era." Piers tore up the stairs, throwing a grenade into the small horde of BOWs.

"Something tells me this new creation isn't a pillow pet." He grunted out as a bullet clipped his chest.

"Piers, can you get through to HQ?" Chris moved onto the other mutated BOW, dodging out of the way from its mutated head.

"No, not unless we get topside." Piers clicked his tongue.

"So we're on our own? Alright, we have to find (F/N) stat!" He stabbed a nearby enemy in the neck, dropping the thing to its knees and giving Chris ample time to break its neck.

"What the hell happened? Why did they take her?" His mind reeled as the memory replayed over in his head. One moment he took his eyes off of the girl and the next she was screaming and being carried out of the room. His stomach twisted at the memory and he cursed his uselessness under his breath.

"Don't blame yourself, Piers. We'll get her back."

"Connection complete. Pressurising area now. Please wait until air levels have normalized." The woman's monotone voice chimed over head.

_I hope they haven't done anything to her or so help me God I'll kill them!_

Piers' hands gripped his gun in a steel like grip, the muscles in his jaw setting as he rounded on the last BOW.

"Pressure normalized. Connection procedure complete. Disengaging the safety lock."

"Let's go!" He took off in a flash, not waiting for Chris.

His breathing laboured while his feet pounded on the metal grates as he turned the next corner. His eyes darted back and forth searching for any sign of (F/N) anywhere.

Our POV

"Here I thought Wesker Jr. was the only one with a  _special_  blood, mmhahaha."

_Where is Piers and Chris?! They were right behind me when I was taken!_

"The both of you are one of the same; One was born to this great heirloom while the other was given it. Imagine what the both of you could accomplish if you combine your  _beautiful_  gifts together. Unstoppable. Unimaginable possibilities."

I gave a muffled yelp after being thrown down onto a medic bed, the BOWs towering over me with their red masked eyes. One grabbed a hold of my upper body and forced me back onto the bed. I grunted out, kicking and screaming for them to get off. A second one latched onto my legs, gripping my burnt thigh in the process. My back arched off the table as a blood curdling cry erupted from my mouth. It's hands twisted and sank deeper into my wound. Tears pooled in my eyes, dripping down my cheeks and neck.

Securing me in place, my eyes traveled past the first BOW and over to a third one moving my way. A needle filled with reddish-orange liquid like what Piers found in Ada's briefcase in his hand. I gulped.

_Is...is that?!--_

I tried to fight off the two BOWs but my strength was dwindling, my adrenaline shot. The third BOW latched one hand on my upper arm and drove the needle into my lower arm. I screamed out as it administered the enhanced C-virus into me.

My heart pounded in my head, and my body began to get warm and clammy. The BOW stalked away over to the computer and began typing things in while the other two continued to secure me down. I jerked at the air, trying everything in my power to get out of their death like grip but nothing worked.

I snapped my eyes shut and began to count backwards from ten to help calm me down. I waited anxiously for anything to happen.

_Odd...why is the mutation taking so long? Maybe it wasn't the c-virus after all._

My eyes shot open to the sound of a ding coming over by the third BOWs computer. Through my blurry gaze I managed to read out the words  _virus administered. Test complete._ My eyes widened.

_Is that--is that for me?! But if that's true then why didn't I..._

Ada's voice recording chimed in my head over and over again.

_Wesker Jr. isn't the only one with special blood...That would mean Jake and I have...similar DNA? Impossible. We aren't related--unless what she was rambling about with my parents was true._

The BOWs began talking in their crude language, barking orders and glaring at me the odd time.

_Questions later, escape first._

Sucking in a deep breath. I ripped one of my legs out of the BOWs grip. I nailed my foot to its face, crushing its mask and sending it hurtling into the counter. With my legs free, I reversed kicked them over my head, stunning the BOW long enough for me to tear free of its grip.

I sprang up from the table, and kneed the first BOW in the chest, sending it crashing back to the floor. My glare tore towards my gun sitting on the counter behind the BOW and charged towards it. As my hand grabbed a hold of it the third BOW latched its grip around my waist and threw me to the ground with a grunt. I pushed down the dizziness and regained my footing and slapped away a swing to my face from one of the BOWs. Grabbing a hold of their other hand, landing one punch to its neck.

The creature spun into the table, knocking everything to the floor. My eyes swept the floor frantically as I searched for my gun. I spotted it to my side and dove towards it. Rolling to my knees and firing off at the enemies, I hit one in the head and killed it. The other two mutated, sending out quick attacks from their limbs. I leapt behind the counter flinging my gun up and hitting the slower of the two in the knee setting it down to the ground. With my final shot, I hit the center of the mutated limb making it explode and catching the last BOW in the explosion.

My legs shook but I fought the urge to sit down and instead looked for an exit. Piers and Chris should be looking for me but I have to find them ASAP before more BOWs come after me.

3rd Person POV

Piers and Chris rounded the corner coming face to face with a large open area with a massive cocoon looking thing dangling from the ceiling.

Piers' eyes frantically searched the area for any sign of (F/N) and let out a loud grunt when he turned up nothing.

"Chris!" The two soldiers picked up their pace, jogging towards the feminine voice up ahead.

Piers took the lead. His jog quickening with every step until he laid eyes on the blonde and the lanky figure behind her.

Sherry and Jake slowed to a stop in front of the men, her eyes round with awe and questions.

"Glad to see you're okay." Chris flicked a gaze over to Jake before returning to Sherry in front of him. "Did you see BOWs carrying off a BSAA soldier while running here?" His voice strained.

Sherry sadly shook her head. "No. We didn't see anybody else but you two."

"Are you sure?!" Sherry stumbled back a step at the pitch of Piers' voice and as he searched her face for clarification.

"Y-ya." She looked over to Jake as he glared two holes into the lieutenants skull. "We haven't seen anybody else."

"Dammit! Where did they take her?!"

"Piers, we need to stay calm." The captain turned to his partner. "(F/N) is strong...we'll find her."

"Is someone from your team missing?" Sherry blinked back and forth between the two soldiers.

"Ya. She was taken by some BOWs before we ran into you two."

"Wait?! (F/N)?! You let those thing take her? What the hell kinda thing you runnin' here?!" Jake stormed up to Piers, brushing his chest along with the other man while he growled.

"Jake--"

"YOU IDIOTS LET THEM TAKE HER AWAY!" He snarled, snapping what remained of Piers' patience. He grabbed ahold of Jake's shoulder and shoved him away.

"We were overrun by BOWs!"

"Jake enough!" Sherry pleaded, grabbing at his wrist but the man yanked it free as he continued to glare into Piers' eyes.

Chris stepped between the two men and shoved Piers a step or so away.

"Captain!"

"We'll get her back safely, don't worry." He finished with giving Jake a firm nod of his head.

"Worry?! Neo-umbrella has her! Do you know what they will do to her?"

"I'll find her!" Piers spit back while shoving away his captains hand resulting in a warning glare from the older man.

"Oh, looks like you guy's save the day again. Huh?" Jake's voice oozed with sarcasm but his eyes held a sharp edge. Chris dropped his hand from Piers, eyeing the shaved blond.

"I can see your father in you." Sherry nervously shifter her weight and eyed Chris.

"How did you--"

"Hold on a second. So you knew him?" Jake stepped in front of her, his eyes glowing with accusation now.

"Captain we have to find--"

"--Ya I did. But I'm the one that killed him." Before anyone could blink Jake's barrel of his gun was pointed at Chris' head.

"It was you?"

"That's right." Chris answered calmly, unfazed by the gun in his face.

"Captain!" Piers held his gun up to Jake, a silent threat passing between the two men.

"Better put a leash on that puppy." His smirk danced across his lips.

"This is between me and him." Piers hesitated to lower his gun but one nod from the man was enough. Chris returned his gaze over to Jake, his voice still calm as he spoke. "Go ahead. Shoot me. You have every right to. Just promise me you'll survive. The world depends on it--"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" Jake snapped. Piers' gun was back up in Jake's face.

"Jake. Stop!"

"Put the gun down. Now!" Piers growled but it fell on deaf ears.

"Tell me, were you just...following orders, or was it personal?" The two men levelled their glares on one another.

"Both." Jake's breathing escalated, his grip tightening on his gun while everyone yelled at him.

"Stop it!" Sherry begged.

"I'm giving you one more chance before I put a bullet in your head."

"Don't do this!"

"Drop your weapon!--" The sound of a gunshot rang through the still air. Everyone froze. Their eyes sweeping from Chris down to the thin red line of blood on his cheek from where Jake's bullet grazed him.

"There are more important things at stake than me and you." The tense atmosphere evaporated as the room began to quake and groan.

"We gotta find (F/N) and go!" Piers scouted the area, his eyes lingering on the cocoon above.

"Jake--"

"I know!" He snapped to Sherry before lowering his gun and turning away from Chris.

Piers' gaze caught onto the loud buzzing sound and the flashing alarm on the small screen a little ways off. Stalking over he noticed a picture of the earth flashing red.

"What the hell is this?" Jake eyed the image with a furrowed brow.

"The end of the world."

"Unless we stop it." Chris put in. Turning abruptly from the screen, Piers locked his gaze with his captain.

"We have to find (F/N). NOW!"

"So if that giant cocoon hatches..." Sherry started.

"We're in trouble." Chris finished, not taking his eyes off of his anxious partner in front of him.

"...ris? Piers? Chris. Piers!" The two soldiers hands flew to their radios.

"(F/N)?!"

"Piers! Thank God...I was trying to get ahold of you two for a little while now."

"What happened to you?! Where are you?" Piers paced back and forth.

"I'm not sure...a medical room or something. Listen Piers, I just discovered--"

"Thank God you're alright. We thought when they carried you off..."

"(F/N) hold tight, we'll come get you. We just found Sherry and Jake." Chris broke in.

"A...alright."

The room shifted once more, tearing everyone's attention back up to the wiggling cocoon.

"What was that?!" (F/N) squeaked.

"Change of plan. (F/N) Can you get up to a higher level and meet us there?"

"Yes, captain. I think I found another elevator. Radio me when you reach another level." With that, the radio clicked off.

"I think there was a lift over here." Sherry broke in and began making her way over to the lift.

Piers trailed close with Chris his voice low so know one could hear. "You didn't have to put yourself on the line like that. Wesker got what he deserved. You did what was right--you kept this world safe." The two made it to a lift while Jake and Sherry got on the other and began their long crawl up the shaft.

"He was his father. Kid had the right to know."

"Well I'll tell you this much; can't say I'm glad to be working with you." Piers gave him a half smirk.

"I'm sorry. I know it hasn't been easy being my partner, but all that's gonna change once we get out of here."

The four made it to the top, fighting off the advancing hordes of BOWs on the way. As soon as the lifts clicked to a stop the cocoon in front of them cracked open. Breaking through the hard outer shell, a monstrous creature with long slender limbs broke out. Everyone went still as the thing turned its face towards them. Its skull like face met their eyes and let loose a screeching roar before flaring one of its arms towards them.

The thing missed, crushing the metal grate between everyone and fell out of its cocoon down a few stories. Its roar broke through the air as it began climbing back up towards the group.

"Chris!" Sherry took a step towards the two soldiers but Jake stopped her.

"Get out of here!" Chris ordered

"We got it from here." Piers added in.

With a final reluctant look, Jake towed a silent Sherry away so the two BSAA soldiers could focus on the new threat.

Our POV

My breathing rattled out along with my thundering feet as they pounded along the metal flooring. Another earthquake started to rumble once more and I braced myself for the impact. Once the shaking subsided enough I took off once more.

_This place is going to collapse soon if we don't leave!_

A roar cut through my train of thoughts.

_What the hell was that?!_

Ignoring the yelling protest coming from my leg--which was no doubt infected by now, I continued down the wing. I came to an abrupt stop--knocked clean off my feet and hip first into the ground as a body flew into me. Wheezing and grunting, I tried prying the heavy, breathing and...swearing thing off of...me.

"Piers?!" His face contoured into a million emotions as our eyes locked. The moment didn't last long before he was hauling me to my feet and dragging me down the next wing of the research center. Chris towed behind frantically.

"(F/N) glad to see you're alright!" He yelled between gasps of breath.

"The hell is happening--" The same roar cut me off followed by banging and dragging coming from behind me. Swiveling my head around, the muscles in my body stiffened as I laid eyes on the monster charging after us. "THE HELL IS THAT?!" I almost slammed into Piers as we rounded the corner, his hand firmly grasped in mine as he continued to drag me.

"HAOS. Ada's newest creation." I looked over my shoulder again but quickly shot back around as it drew closer.

"Ugh! It doesn't look like she was finished making it!"

We picked up our pace as the emergency water seal doors up ahead began to close. We dove underneath and rolled to our feet. My relieved sigh was cut short as one of the massive claws from the creature darted. It ripped the door open before it could completely close and fell inside the room. I swallowed the rising panic and could all but stare in horror as I finally got a good look at the things--HAOS' face.

"(F/N) Look out!" I tore my attention off the creature swinging one of its arms towards me as Piers barged into me. I rolled shakily to my feet, wincing and crying out in pain and shot my head up to Piers. The blood drained from my body--leaving me cold and empty as I gaped up at Piers locked in the creatures grasp.

"Piers! NO!" I emptied my clip into the things face along with Chris. My eyes drifted to Piers, his face contorted in pain from the awkward angle the creature was holding him in. "LET HIM GO!" I shot into its face, breaking its attention on Piers. "Shit..."

Before I could move, the thing tossed Pies across the room, slamming him against the wall with a roar. I choked out a cry as he slid down the wall and impaled his arm through a steel edge.

His cry of agony tore at my insides. I shot around and bolted towards him but only made it two steps before I was snatched up into the creatures grip. Bolts of electricity coursed through my body yelling at me of the danger I'm in--as if I didn't already know. Through my tears and squinted eyes I could see Chris trying to decide who to help. His hesitation was enough time for the creature to latch on to him as well.

"Ca-Captain...(F/N)--UGH!" I could hear Piers cry.

One second I was begin constricted and the next I was sailing through the air. I crashed to the ground with a grunt and wheeze. choking and sputtering, I tried catching my breath and figure out what was happening. While that was going down, the creature--HAOS, screamed and wailed in pain.

"Oh God, Piers what did you do?!" I forced my eyes to open. "Come on Piers, just stay with me! You're going to be alright." I didn't like the panic tone in Chris' voice.

_Piers?! What happened to him--Oh God, he better not be dead._

I climbed to my feet, crying out and collapsing back to my hands and knees. My hand trailed to my leg, revealing blackish red blood.  _Shit._  I tried to move again but this time a pain in my side stopped me. Looking down I noticed three large puncture wounds in my side from where the creature's claws punctured through.

"Dammit..." I cried. I stared at the blood gushing out of the wounds with every, shaky breath I took.

"I'm sor--sorry...cap...tain." My head snapped up to Chris as he steadied Piers. The breath froze in my lungs and my mouth fell agape. "I did it for...the BSAA--UGH, for the...future." New kinds of tears threatened to spill out as I took in Piers' state.

His right arm no longer looked human but a giant pulsing claw. His face--once etched in his usual furrowed brows was now partly mutated and etched in pain. A hand flew to my mouth as I limped my way over to them. Chris was the first to notice my approach. His weary, pained face only morphed into more uncertainty as he swept a gaze over my body.

"...Piers..." I whispered out, managing to catch his attention. He lifted his shaky head over to me, his eyes--well human eye--softened as it caught onto me.

"Oh shit...(F/N)," Chris noticed the puncture wounds. "You're bleeding pretty bad. Hold on, I'll get you both outta here!" It didn't look as if Piers had heard him. Instead of taking the captains offered shoulder, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to me.

"(F/N)..." He choked out my name as if every breath and sound he made killed him to do it. My heart bled for him as tears fell from my eyes.

"Piers...why...why would you do this? Why?!" He took me by surprise. He curled his good hand around the back of my head, pulling me closer to his face. The hint of a smile etched through his pain.

"It's my job...to--to look after you and... and make sure you make it out alive." A sob caught in my throat.

"That doesn't make you expendable idiot! We're a team--just like you said. We look out for each other!"

"Sorry--"

"No!" My voice cracked. His face softened once more, his eye glazing over with unshed tears.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Chris pulled us back to the current situation. I stepped away trying to calm myself down before I had a mental breakdown and bleed myself out.

With a calming breath, I took a step only to be jerked back. Confused, I flicked my head down to Piers' hand entwined in mine then up to his worried face.

"Don't worry...we'll get outta...here." He tried to smile but it came off more as a grimace. My own smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I squeezed his hand back. I noticed the dark cloud behind his eyes as he stared at our hands. The moment didn't last long enough for me to inquire about it before he started off ahead.

We bolted onward. Distantly listening to the robotic voice overhead telling us we needed to evacuate immediately. A wave of fatigue hit me full force. I stumbled to my knees but Piers' grip on me pulled me to my feet.

"Come on!" He forced out as he hauled me along.

My insides turned every glance I made his way. He looked like he was in so much pain trying to stay in control of the virus eating away at him. His arm pulsated more with every step we took. A whimper escaped my mouth.

_What are we going to do?!--No! I can't think about that. We're going to make it out of here...all of us!_

My thoughts ripped from me when Piers fell to the ground with a groan. Chris skidded to a stop, his eyes washing over Piers with so much fear and pain that it made me want to cry even more.

"Piers, come on! We're almost there!" I tried heaving him to his feet but he was almost dead weight.

"Just keep going!" He shoved me away.

Stamping my foot, I latched onto him again and with Chris' combined help we got him back to his feet.

"I'm not leaving you here!" We stared at each other in silence before he slowly nodded. "Give me your shoulder." He complied silently as I half carried-half dragged him into the escape pod room and set him down with a sigh.

My body finally gave out and I collapsed beside Piers. My breathing growing shallower by the moment. My cheeks tingled from lack of proper oxygen in my system. A sign I was losing too much blood and growing weaker by the moment. I turned away from Piers as a coughing fit erupted from me. I choked and sputtered, covering my mouth to try and conceal the blood that came up with it. I licked my parched lips, tasting the remains of iron on my tongue.

"(F.N)?" I stiffened as Piers' thumb brushed against my lips, wiping away the remaining blood. All I could do was stare in silence as his thumb massaged over my parted lips.

Something dark flicked across his eyes but was gone in an instant and replaced with worry.

"You're always so clumsy." He weakly chuckled. His fingers trailed up to my cheek where he wiped away a stray tear. "Is that a tear...or you gonna say somethings...somethings in your eye again?"

_How can he be so light hearted at a time like this?_

I ducked my head so he wouldn't see the new tears forming in my eyes. "Why did you push me out of the way? Because of me now you're--" I choked off as a sob escaped.

"Pay back for that time in Edonia when you pushed me out of the way from the BOW."

"That's not the same! I...I was alright. But you..." I couldn't will myself to finish that sentence. My breath shuddered as his fingers slid under my chin and lifted my head up to face him.

"Felt the same to me." Something in his face, whether it be his glazed eyes, his strained smile or trembling hand under my chin...something cold settled over me. Something dark, cold and heavy. I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Alright! I set the place to blow and I got the escape pod ready." Chris jogged over just as Piers retracted his hand and lifted his gaze to Chris.

"Get (F.N) in first, she looks like she's gonna pass out at any moment..." He wheezed and grunted out.

My eyes trained onto Piers while Chris gently lifted me to my feet and ushered me inside the pod. I could feel my eyes narrowing as I gazed back into his eyes.

"Piers?"

"Go with Chris, I'll be right behind you." He flashed me another smile before he disappeared from sight.

"Okay, sit down while I go get Piers. Don't try to move too much you already lost a lot of blood." Chris eased me down before disappearing out of sight.

Something inside of me felt off, his eyes...his smile weren't right. I jumped to my feet just as Chris was hauling Piers in. Chris stopped in front of the escape pod, raising a confused eyebrow over to Piers as he jerked out of Chris' grasp. He tore his gaze from Piers and into his clenched hand, inside was Piers' BSAA badge.

"Piers...?" I moved to the side just as Piers shoved Chris into the escape pod. The older man landed with a tumble to the other side. His bewildered face morphed into fear as Piers started towards the door lock. "Piers, NO!"

I sprang to action faster than I thought I could move in my condition. Apparently, I surprised more than myself at my quick movement. Chris' drowned out cries cut off as the escape pod door slammed in front of him.

"(F.N)! NO! Don't do this to me! Piers, open the door!" The sound of the escape pod detaching echoed through the air followed by Chris' cries of protest.

I gasped when I pried myself off of a shocked Piers. "(F.N)?...What are you doing--" His head shot to the side from my hard slap to his cheek.

"What am I doing?! What were  _you_ doing? All that bullshit about us all getting out of here and you were just gonna throw me in the escape pod and stay behind?!" Tears spilled down my face. "What happened to no one's expendable?! What happened to we're a team and teammates watch each others back?!" He screwed his eyes shut and steadied himself before latching onto my arm.

"(F.N) you have to listen to me--"

"No it's time for you to shut up and listen to me for once!" He snapped his mouth shut. "Now," I grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him over to the next escape pod and shoved him inside as he protested. "You're not aloud to die until I say you can you, fucking idiot! You can yell and bitch all you want but I'm not leaving here until you're with me. Got it?"

With him secured behind me, I shut the door and hit the  _launch_ button on the side panel. I steadied myself as the pod lurched out of the facility and into the open water. I let out a shaky breath and wiped away the ugly tears that stained my face and looked out the window.

Every muscle in my body stiffened. I must have made a sound because I could hear Piers ask me what was wrong. I didn't answer him, all I could do was look on in horror as HAOS broke out of the lab and began his swim towards us. It's roar cut through the water.

"Oh...shit." I stumbled away from the window and almost knocked into Piers. He threw out his arm and brought me to his chest before I could fall. He choked back a shocked surprise as we gazed out into the water while the creature swam towards us. I buried my head into his chest, not wanting to see how everything ended. His grip tightened around me, his chin resting on my head as we stood in tense silence.

The pod jerked hard followed by a deafening explosion and a scream. I tore my head up in time to see the facility crumbled into nothing more than dust. HAOS got caught in the fire and debris as it screamed and crumbled into the deep water.

A low laugh began in my chest and slowly escalated into a full on laughing fit. My laughter tore Piers' attention from the window and onto me, his brows furrowed in fear.

"(F.N)...? Are, are you alright?"

I buried my face in my hands as my heretic laughter turned into a fit of sobs. I couldn't feel anything anymore, my lungs burned and my head felt fuzzy. The next thing I knew I was on the ground gasping for breath and fighting to stay awake. Piers wrapped a tender arm around my shoulders his voice laced with fear. After a short while he allowed me to cry into his neck in silence.

"It's okay...it's over." I knew he was right but I couldn't convince my body of that truth. It went into panic mode. My shallow breathing made my side hurt, blood soaked through to the ground by my feet enticing my panic more. I tore my head up towards Piers' pained face, my eyes fluttered. "(F.N)?" His voice sounded scared.

"I'm...sleepy, Piers." I snuggled closer to him.

"N-no, no. Stay awake. (F/N)! Stay--dammit!" The last thing I remember is Piers' arms around me shaking me hard. The morning sun on my face and his panicked voice crying out my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of the book don't worry! lol I know the ending seems dim but there is more to come! Thanks for reading this chapter and I hoped you like it. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.


	11. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE THIS IS THE NON CANON ALTERNATE ENDING I WANTED TO WRITE. enjoy...  
>  The beginning may seem the same but it diverts fairly on for the most part until the end where it's completely different.
> 
> https://youtu.be/1lefGrqcC1A
> 
> song is Impossible by James Arthur. It's my inspiration for this chapter.

 

We picked up our pace as the emergency seal doors up ahead began to close. We dove underneath and rolled to our feet. My relieved sigh was cut short as one of the massive claws from the creature darted out and latch on to the door. It ripped the door open before it could completely close and fell inside the room with an agitated roar. I swallowed the rising panic and could all but stare in horror as I finally got a good look at the things--HAOS' face.

"(F/N) Look out!" I tore my attention off the creature swinging one of its arms towards me as Piers barged into me. I rolled shakily to my feet, wincing and crying out in pain and shot my head up to Piers. The blood drained from my body--leaving me cold and empty as I gaped up at Piers locked in the creatures grasp.

"Piers! NO!" I emptied my clip into the things face along with Chris. My eyes drifted to Piers, his face contorted in pain from the awkward angle the creature was holding him in. "LET HIM GO!" I shot into its face, breaking its attention on Piers. "Shit..."

Before I could move, the thing tossed Pies across the room, slamming him against the wall with a roar. I choked out a cry as he slid down the wall and impaled his arm through a steel edge.

His cry of agony tore at my insides. I shot around and bolted towards him but only made it two steps before I was snatched up into the creatures grip. Bolts of electricity coursed through my body yelling at me of the danger I'm in--as if I didn't already know. Through my tears and squinted eyes I could see Chris trying to decide who to help. His hesitation was enough time for the creature to latch on to him as well.

"Ca-Captain...(F/N)--UGH!" I could hear Piers cry.

My gun clattered from my hands into the water below. With a wheezed grunt, I snatched up my knife and rammed it into the creatures hand. Instead of being dropped--like I hoped it would have done, it only tightened its grip around me. My breath squeezed out of me, leaving me gasping. Bones and cartilage cracked inside me, sending up tiny slivers of sharp pain all through my chest and spine. I screamed, taking what little breath I had left inside and suffocating me.

I fell to the water with a splash, sputtering and choking for breath but every breath I pulled in only burned.

_Am I going to die?! This hurts so much. Make it stop!_

"Oh God, Piers what did you do?!" I forced my eyes to open. "Come on Piers, just stay with me! You're going to be alright." I didn't like the panic tone in Chris' voice.

I fought to get to my feet, crying out every time I moved, sending out new waves of pain.

"Piers--" I bent over coughing non stop until I could taste the distinct iron on my lips and in my mouth. I spit the blood out, covering my feet and the water around me a sickening red. My vision faded in and out rapidly. I reached out to where I thought they were and choked out a hoarse plea. "...Chris...". I fell to my feet in another coughing fit tearing everyone's attention on to me.

"Shit, Not you too (F.N)?!" Chris cried out.

"Piers...why...why would you do this? Why?!" He took me by surprise and curled his good hand around the back of my head, pulling me closer to his face. The hint of a smile etched through his pain.

"Because it's my job to protect you." We were so close, if I leaned in just an inch more our lips would be touching. He must have read my mind because his gaze dipped to my lips then back up to my eyes before stepping back.

"Come on you two, I'm gonna get you both out of here." Chris picked me up as if I weighed nothing more than a feather. I must admit, it felt good to be finally off my feet. My head fell back and my eyes drifted over the ceiling while I hummed my tune under my breath that my mother used to sing to me when I was little. My stomach felt sticky, raising my hand to my face I could only stare in awe at the shiny blood covering my hands.

"Why is there blood..." I slurred. 

"Take it easy (F/N) we're almost there!" Chris' panicked voice rumbled in his chest. Why does he sound so panicked?

"What's going on?" I tried to ask but no one answered me.

We jerked to a stop at the sound of Piers tripping with a grunt. Chris tore around, dizzying me again. I cracked open a tired eye at the raised tone of Chris' voice. "Piers, come on! We're almost there!" Chris begged.

"G-go on...without--"

"No! Get up Piers!" After what felt like an eternity. Chris finally managed to get Piers back up and back on track towards the escape pods.

3rd person POV

Chris hunkered (F.N) down beside Piers and gave her a once over. He winced.

_She doesn't look good._  He thought to himself before nodding to Piers.  _Not that he doesn't look any better..._

"I'm going to get the escape pod ready. Just hold on!" With that, the captain jogged away, leaving the two injured soldiers behind.

Piers dragged his head up and over, eyeing the gasping woman beside him as she fought for a breath of air. Her usual flushed face now a sickly ashen white, and etched with lines on her forehead as she clamped her eyes shut in pain. His heart contracted at the sight. He tried to save her but in the end it wasn't enough. He cursed himself over and over again, begging for a re-do so he could protect her better. But the Gods above were mocking him and his failure. Forcing him to live out the consequences one agonizing second at a time.

"(F.N)?" His voice barely a whisper.

"It...it hurts...so, so...bad. Piers. It hurts. Her voice cracked with emotion as she tried to fight back her tears he knew she was trying to not show in front of him.

_Stupid, idiot!_   _As if I care about your tears at a time like this...show me. Show me everything. I love every face you make. The way your lips curl when you smile. Or...or the glint in your eyes when you're angry, to the way you jut out your lip when you want to cry. I love your lips, I could kiss them all day..._

"I know, I know. It won't for much longer." He hid a grunt as his arm pulsated.

"Y-you...promise?"

"Promise." A genuine smile touched his lips as she eased back down.

"Alright," Chris returned with more hope in his steps. "Everything is ready to go. Piers I'll get you in first so (F.N) can lay her head on your lap."

"Sounds good, cap." Piers reached for Chris' extended hand, limping his way to the escape pod painfully.

As soon as they reached the pod Piers swept himself out from Chris' grip shocking the man.

"Piers, what are you--"

"For the future...of the BSAA." Chris opened his mouth to say something but something in his hand caught his attention. His face went slack then morphed into realization as Piers shoved him into the pod. He could only stare in shock as Piers locked the door and pressed the launch button.

"Piers, wait! Piers open this door. God dammit, Piers! Open this door!" All Piers could do was give his captain a heartfelt smile and watch as his face went slack. "Don't...do this!"

The pod launched, sending his captain to the surface safely. With his captain safe all that is left is (F.N). Piers turned away from the launch hatch and onto the sprawled woman on the floor in front of him.

Her eyes were closed and for a horrifying moment, he thought she was dead. A sigh of relief washed over him as he saw the small rise and fall of her collapsing chest. The internal bleeding from her wounds must be hurting her more than he thought. It pained him to see her in this state. It hurt more than the time he thought she was dead. He flinched at the memory and slowly picked up his pace towards her and sat down. Bringing her head onto his lap, he brushed away the stray hair in her face.

Her eyes fluttered open at the contact and swept her eyes up to him. A slurred smile filled with blood touched her lips but the sight only made her look more beautiful. She was always beautiful he thought. When she was angry, sad, happy or just spacing out, he would watch her face so he could burn each emotion to memory. He gazed down at her new pained expression on her face, his heart squeezed every time he saw it. He curled his hand around her tighter as he fought down his emotions.

"Piers?"

"Hm?" She cracked open a drowsy eye up at him.

"Where...where's Chris?" He let the smile touch his lips.

"He's just getting the pod ready, idiot." He loved the way her eyebrows furrowed when he called her that name.

"You're an idiot, idiot--" He eased her up onto his chest as she coughed up more blood.

She was growing weaker--he could feel it. He let his eyes close in fear he might cry if he looked at her any longer.

_Curse the Gods. How could they do this? I was prepared to die...but not her. Not her._

He wasted so much time arguing with her and making her mad all those times. He should have just grabbed her and kissed her. It wouldn't have mattered if she rejected him. He wanted just...one time--one memory of them being more than enemies, more than teammates.

_Why not now?_

He heard himself say. He wanted to, but what if she did reject him? Was that how he was going to spend the last moments of his life? Rejected and alone?

"Piers I'm cold." He tore his attention back down to (F.N) and her chattering teeth.

_The blood loss is getting to her. I'm running out of time!_

"It's okay, Chris is almost done. I could...I could keep you warm until then--unless--"

"Yes." He blinked. Had he heard wrong? Or is she delusional. "Piers?" She furrowed her brow again making her look adorable.

"Sorry. Here." He moved her between his legs. Her back rested against his chest and her head by his neck and wrapped his arm around her in a warm embrace. "Better?" She sighed and let her eyes fall shut.

"Better. Thanks. Piers?"

"Hm?" He took in the scent of her hair in his nose, not wanting to move.

"You were...right."

"About?"

"It...it not hurting anymore. It feels a lot better now." He clenched her tighter to him, his hand pressed over her wounds, turning his hand sticky and red with blood. He eyed it silently. 

"See, what did I tell you, idiot?" His voice felt tight. Why were his eyes burning?

He jolted back to the present as (F.N) began to quietly sing. He heard her sing that song numerous times before when she thought no one else was around. The memories brought a grin to his face.

"What's that song you're singing?" 

She cracked open an eye. "My mother...used to sing it to me...when I was little." She whispered.

"It's pretty." The silence stretched on between them before (F.N) piped back up.

"Funny...The last time I saw my mother we were sitting just like you and I are now and she was singing that song." Her voice cracked.

"Do you miss them--your parents I mean?"

"Yes...all the time." He could tell she was about to cry.

"I wish I could have met them." He felt her shift on him. "So I could tell them what an amazing daughter they raised. And how honored I am to have been able to fight side by side with you." She laughed but it cut off into a gasping coughing fit. Pies tried to hold her down until it passed but his grip on his mind was fading, the pain was becoming too much.

"You sure you wouldn't tell them I'm an idiot and a pain in the ass?" He gave out a dry laugh.

"Never. Because you aren't any of those things. I'd tell them, them all the thin...gs I love about you." She stiffened in his arms. He said it. He laid everything out for her at her feet. He held his breath. The silence ticked by as he held his breath.

"What...what are they? The things you love about me?" He didn't even have to think.

"The way your smile reaches your eyes when you laugh. Your, your caring nature for everyone. The way you light up whenever we would have...a verbal argument. Your sharp tongue and witty comebacks." He could feel her laughter stop when he lowered his lips to her ear.. "The shape of your mouth. The sway of your hips when you walk. That little tilt you do with your head and pout you make when you're trying not to argue back with me. Oh and--" He broke off as her lips pressed against his.

He didn't respond right away. He was too frozen to register what she was doing until the heat of her lips on his brought him back. She broke away, her cheeks tinted a slight red. A grin plastered on his face as he grabbed her chin in his hand and lifted her face back up to him. He shifted over so her neck wouldn't be craned up at such an awkward angle and deepened the kiss. He let his eyes fall close and burned the feeling of her body against his and the taste of her. She was so soft yet strong--even in her condition. He shuddered a gasp when a small moan escaped her.

They broke away at the same time, gasping for breath. His eyes bore into hers as a faint smile cracked her lips making him want her more. Instead of her lips, he dropped down to her neck, starting behind her ear and over her jaw, searching until she gasped. He suppressed the smug smile on his lips as he repeatedly went over her sensitive spot. She fisted her hand over his thigh making him moan louder. He had enough of her neck and took back her lips, sliding his tongue inside to get a better taste. He pulled away gently as her head fell to the side with a shudder.

He held his breath as she took one final breath, her eyes--now filled with tears--started to flutter then finally close for good. A cry escaped his lips as he hugged her close one last time, breathing in her scent that is unique to just her and let his eyes drift close.

The facility groaned and roared around him as he sang her song and rocked her back and forth, reminiscing about their short time together. The pain was gone, and now the only thing he could feel was the warmth in his heart and his lips as he gave his love one last kiss goodbye.

 

**Well what did you think? I wrote it at like 1am so I hope its okay. Anyhow! have a nice day everyone and comment what ending you liked!**


	12. After shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey again! So This chapter was supposed to be out earlier, but I actually re-wrote it and decided to split it into 2 chapters! That's right two updates for the price of one! lol. Don't forget to comment your thoughts and feelings down below...don't worry, I can take criticism so let me know!

**OUR POV**

Distant murmuring of voices mixed in with the constant beeping and rhythmic breathing sounded around me. The more I focused on the sounds the louder they became. The voices growing more prominent now as they argued about some melodramatic fight.  _What?_

Slowly, my eyes began to creak open like the dawn of a new sun over the horizon in the early hours. Foggy, blurry images swept across my hazy vision. I blinked up to the white ceiling above me, trying to remember where I was and what happened. Confusion and panic settles in fast. I twisted my head--only now noticing something wrapped around my nose and mouth. I thrashed to the side wanting to take off whatever was on my face but my hands caught under the blankets. I stopped short when I felt two hands resting on either of my shoulders. Focusing on the dark blurry shape looming over me, their soft voice sounded like distant thunder.

"...okay...Take it....onna be okay." All at once, Chris' face came into focus. His crinkled, weary eyes drank me in, sweeping over every inch of my face as he shushed me.

"... _Chris..._ " It was like a desert had found its way into my throat. I don't even think I could make a coherent sound.

"Don't try to talk or move too much," His hands massaged over my tense shoulders. "You're in the hospital. Just sit back down and relax."

Flashes of the underwater facility and HAOS came rushing into me. I thrashed and kicked. Freeing one hand and started clawing at the thing suffocating me over my mouth and nose. Chris reached for my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he placed it back to my side.

"It's the oxygen mask! It's just the mask...don't worry." His hand squeezed tighter around mine, the warmth eased my tension from my shoulders. "Do you want to try sitting up?"

I couldn't get any words to form, so, instead I nodded my head. Chris winced and flinched whenever I made a groan or sound as he helped ease me into a sitting position. Once he finished re-positioning me he stepped back and plopped back into his chair with an audible sigh.

I took the moment to look around at my surroundings. Without a doubt I was in a hospital. The sterile white walls burned my eyes from looking at them. The hospital equipment beeped in my ears and the over clean, sterile smell burned my nose. My attention flicked over to the t.v on the wall, it was switched to some t.v drama I never seen before.

Sunlight grazed my face, leaving hot kisses across my skin. I tore my eyes from the t.v to the window behind Chris, the late morning sun rose high over the skyscrapers, twinkling off the metal sides and glass like stars. A light breeze blew through the leaves on the trees making them dance in a rhythmic motion.

I returned my gaze over to the silent man. He sat in one of the two chairs in the room next to a table littered with empty take-out containers and magazines. His lazy gaze studied me as I explored my room in silence. I removed the oxygen mask, attempting at words but falling short.

"Here," Chris swiped up a bottle of water and placed it in my hands. I gulped the water, not noticing how thirsty I was until the sweet liquid touched my lips. "Easy, easy...don't want to choke now...all I'd need is to get yelled at by the nurse...again." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and raised a curious eyebrow up at Chris to which he waved off.

"Wh-what...happened? Where..."

"You passed out due to blood loss and a punctured lung in the escape pod after we got out of the underwater facility. You've been in critical care for the past three weeks--"

"Three weeks?!" The sudden rise in my voice made it hard to breath. I clutched at my chest, coughing and wheezing. I was so busy trying to breath I didn't notice Chris leaning over and placing my oxygen mask back on. I was going to argue with him but the sudden flow of oxygen calmed me down and eased the pain in my chest.

"I said to take it easy. Don't try to talk too much you're still weak from the punctured lung." He grumbled. "Yes, three weeks. You both have been in critical care. Piers will be in it for another few weeks depending..."

"...Piers?" My breath puffed inside the mask then cleared once more. "Where...where is he? He's alive?"

Chris dragged a tired hand through his messy, unwashed hair. "Ya...he's alive."

"But?"

"But he's in a medically induced coma inside an incubator to help with the pain. He's still on high alert for possible mutation, although the warning is a mandatory thing they have to say. There's little to no possibility he could...mutate now." He spat out the last part as if it were acid in his mouth.

I gave a long drawn out sigh and let my eyes fall close. "Thank, God. I was worried after he took the C-virus--wait--so they found a cure then?" I blinked back up to the older man who returned to studying me with narrowed eyes.

"Ya, they found a cure in time. Mind explaining why they found it in your blood?"

My eyes widened. "What?! My...my blood? What's...why is it in my blood?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Why do you have antibodies to the c-virus in your system and why wasn't I made aware of this?" His tone took on a harder edge.

I shifted in my spot. "I'm as shocked as you are about this! I-I didn't know!" I wheezed and coughed. Chris' mood changed to one of concern as he tried to reach out for me but I waved him off. It took a few moments to get my breathing back under control before I chanced some words. "I didn't know about this, I swear! I only found...found out when..."

"When?" He probed.

"When Ada's BOW's kidnapped me and injected me with a sample."

Chris tensed beside me, clasping his hands to the arms of the chair. "They experimented on you during that time?! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I-I tried but Piers cut me off and you told me to get to a higher level of the facility. After that I didn't get the time to squeeze it in there."

He cursed under his breath and raked his hands down his face. "Okay, so that explains how _you_  know but not the why you have the antibodies. Who are you?"

The question was simple enough, but yet it caught me off guard. "What?"

"Who. Are. You? Why does an ex-mercenary turn BSAA agent have antibodies in her DNA?" The hospital room faded in and out around me, all sounds dying with it except for the voices in my head.

_**Mommy, where you going?** _

_**Mommy will be right back. I want you to stay here and be very, very quiet alright?** _

Blood curdling screams bombarded my thoughts, twisting my insides and making my blood run cold. The mystery people's heavy footsteps stomped down the steps and overhead, yelling and cursing. Then, all was quiet.

_**Mom...my...** _

_**...(F.N)...** _

_**You're bleeding!** _

_**Shhhh...my little...girl...** _

Tears stung my eyes. The constriction wrapping tighter around my chest made it harder to breath. I fastened my eyes closed and the sound of my mom's voice as she sang our song grew louder in my ears.

_**The necklace...keep it with you at all times...don't, don't let an...y..one ta...ke it...** _

_**Mommy?!** _

The beeping of the hospital equipment swarmed my ears once more, the white walls blurred with my tears. A gentle hand clasped onto my shoulder and shook me.

"(F.N)? What's wrong?"

I blinked my glossy eyes back over to Chris, his mouth set in a firm line as he studied my face. "Nothing...just some bad memories surfacing all a sudden." My fingers absentmindedly brushed against the necklace around my neck, the cold metal feeling smooth under my touch.

"The necklace...it belonged to your mother? How did she die--if you don't mind me..."

"My parent's worked for Umbrella. They were two of the major researchers back in the early days and during the Raccoon incident." I watched his face morph into various emotions; shock, anger, confusion...sympathy. "After that incident, they wanted out. They feared for my safety and being a small child so close to all that danger was enough for them to run and hide. But, we were foolish to believe that Umbrella was behind us. As soon as we ran, Umbrella sent men to find and bring us back. We were a threat--we could expose Umbrella and they didn't want that happening. So, we jumped from place to place, changing names and jobs to try and blend in. It worked for a short while...but Umbrella is like a sticky, black plague that pulls you back in no matter how much you try to fight it. They found us one night. My mom was smart enough to hide me away so they wouldn't find me...she died holding me." My voice cracked with the threat of a sob but I choked it back down.

"What kind of research did they do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, they never told me anything to keep me safe. Ada seemed to have known though." I scrunched up my nose and furrowed my brows. "She mentioned it--over a recording--when I was taken. Something about all that research destroyed or hidden...I don't really remember."

"Your parents," He shifted in his seat and thought over his words. "Did they...do anything to you while working with Umbrella?"

"No!" I cried. "My parents would never do that." But in the back of my mind even I had my doubts. How else was I to account for the antibodies in my system?

"Okay, okay." Chris raised his hands defensively. "I was just wondering for BSAA's sake. I guess right now isn't the best time to be talking to you about all this. You're still recovering and I don't want to strain you more than you already are."

The tension eased back down, allowing me time to breath and gather my thoughts. They shifted to the absent man from the room. "How's Piers doing? When will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure...the doctor's haven't really met anything to this...standard before. His mutation wasn't complete but it was still far enough along to cause some difficulties, but I assure you we have the best minds on the job to help him. If all goes well this week they might take him out of the incubator and start on surgeries for his arm." He finished with a hopeful yet tired smile.

It was only then did I realize how beaten up and tired Chris looked. The dark bags under his eyes appeared darker next to his ashen skin and five o'clock shadow. It looks like he's been sleeping in his outfit for the past few days and hasn't seen a shower in the same time.

"Chris, how long have you been here?" The man quirked up a brow with a guilty smile starting on his mouth.

"A few days--but don't worry about me, this is nothing compared to field work." I was flattered. He watched over Piers and I for days, the old Chris I knew back in Edonia is back. A smile cracked at my dry lips.

"Go home and rest, I'll be fine here on my own. You look like you could use a shower and some sleep." He cleared his throat and looked at his appearance. After a little bit of arguing he finally agreed to go home and at least shower but he'll be back later on to check up on Piers then me. I rolled my eyes but waved goodbye as he lumbered out of the room.

**One week later**

**BSAA Hospital**

The usual morning buzz of everyone at work didn't bother me as I made my way down to Piers' room--which was only a few doors down from mine thanks to Chris. The short walk gave me something to do instead of sitting in my bed alone and it was close enough to not strain my still healing lungs. Well, that's what mother Redfield kept blabbering on about anyway. I wrapped my blanket closer to me as I stepped inside the room.

Much like my room, the walls were white and smelt too much of sterile cleaners. My eyes fixed to the sleeping form in his bed, tubes and other things hooked to him to help him breath. I flicked a glance to his bandaged arm wrapped tightly around his chest, spotting the human fingers twitching lightly in sleep. Piers had recently undergone an intensive reconstructive surgery for his right arm. Doctors kept him sedated a little longer to help with the healing and for his comfort.

I took a seat next to the bed, careful of my own wounds as I eased into the chair. A long, drawn out breath flitted out as I laid my head against the chair while keeping one eye on the sleeping man. Chris couldn't make today due to work, so I took the liberty to come visit and take note on his recovery--which was going well.

My eyes trailed off the healing arm and over to his face, instantly, I could feel my breath hitch. I never realized how long his eyelashes were until now, they fanned across his well defined cheekbones like feathers. I leaned in closer. His usual polished and military ready appearance was lacking. Replacing his clean cut face was some scruff coming in making him look older and sex..ier. I swallowed the lump in my throat and commanded my heart to stop racing as I studied the light, pale scar running down one side of his face. It's what remained of the virus on his otherwise healed face, but give it another week and even that, too, will fade.

I trailed a finger down the light scar following the side of his cheek and jawline. The feel of his rough stubble under my finer tips made me tingle. I'd never even think of doing this while he was awake--the thought would never cross my mind! But since I knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon I shrugged it off. A strand of hair stuck out from his bed head making me smile. Lifting my hand from his jaw, I brushed my fingers through his hair, trying to fix the strand as I went. I shuddered.

_His hair is a lot softer than I imagined it would be._

My goofy smile broke out across my face as I continued to tease his hair. It grew a little over the month but even then he still looks good. Someone cleared their throat. My hand in his hair froze. My smile turned into a gaping mess as I dragged my eyes across the room and towards the door to where Chris was standing. His arms folded and a knowing look plastered on his face. I flung back in my seat, my ears and face burning as I forced out a coherent sentence.

"Ah-I-I...you were--his hair was messy so I tried to fix it!" I stammered, unable to meet his steely gaze.

Chris picked himself off the door frame and stalked around the bed. His overly loud footsteps reverberate in me with every step he took, making me fidget.

_How long was he standing there for?! Oh, God, he probably thinks I'm weird and creepy,_

He stopped in front of me with his weird smile still on his face. "Ya you looked like you were having a hard time fixing it...must have been really messy." He winked making my face burn hotter. I tossed my head to the side, hiding it form a snickering Chris.

"It-it was bugging me, okay?! Get your head out of the gutter."

_Oh, ya, my reaction helps my case soooo much. Good job (F.N), now your captain thinks you have a hair fetish...and he saw you doing it to his lieutenant--to PIERS of all people!_

I cringed and prayed for a swift death at any moment. "Work didn't need me so I thought I'd come visit the both of you. I went to your room first but saw it was empty so tried my luck here. Want me to come back later?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice making me angrier.

"No!" I tossed back around and met his gaze. "Nothing's going on so please, stay a while."

"Suit yourself." He relaxed in the chair and crossed his legs at his ankle, flicking a glance to Piers while keeping an eye on me out of the corner of his vision.

I shifted in my seat, facing away from his prying eyes and focused on steadying my breathing and pacing heart.

"I won't tell him, your secret's safe with me." I turned my gaze back over to the man beside me, setting my jaw. A slight glint passed over his gaze, making his mouth quirk up at the corners ever so slightly.

"Nothing happened. His hair was messy so I fixed it. End of story."

Something in his posture changed. Whether it be the slight tilt of his head. The narrowing of his eyes or the growing smirk, something about him made a cold sweat form at the base of my neck.

_He saw the whole thing didn't he..._

"If you're just gonna be a nuisance than go back to work."

He chuckled. "And miss spending my time with you?!" I slapped his arm making him laugh louder.

"Idiot."

He cleared his throat and dipped his head. "You're looking better. Your breathing seems steadier too." The teasing tone in his voice dropped.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better already, although, I still get a few attacks here and there but better than last week. Piers' surgery went well. His arm should be healed up in no time."

Chris eyed the sleeping man in bed. "Doctor's say he'll need therapy for a while before he can fully use it again."

"Still better than having it amputated at least." We both nodded in agreement.

"We can ease you back into work if you'd like? Not right away but maybe a week?"

I cocked my head to the side in thought. I haven't given work much thought since I've been in the hospital. I nearly forgot about my agreement with the BSAA. "What would I be doing? I can't see myself going right back into field work right away."

"No, no. You'd be stuck doing desk work for about a month or until we see you fit enough to begin training again."

"Ya, I should be ready enough to go back to work...as long as you don't pawn off all your files and paperwork onto me that is." The older man rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Is Piers telling you things that aren't true again?"

"It wasn't just Piers that told me that. I've heard from multiple people the same thing. You can't blame Piers for that one I'm afraid." I broke off with a giggle resulting in the older man rolling his eyes to the ceiling and shaking his head.

"Oh, before I forget," Chris shifted in his seat once more meeting my gaze head on. "Can you do a favour for me?"

"Sure, but I don't know how much help I can be since I'm in the hospital."

"Well see, that's the thing." I quirked up an eyebrow. "The doctor's satisfied with your improvements and are allowing you to leave today--this afternoon in fact." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut in before I could utter a sound. "They stopped me before I came in here. Anyway, the favor I was going to ask you was if you could drop off a bag of stuff for Piers tomorrow? I'll be busy training the new team and I'd appreciate it if you could do it."

"Ya, it won't be a problem." His smile reached his eyes, crinkling them in the corner and making him appear ten years younger.

"Great!" He jutted his chin towards Piers before standing. "Since he won't be waking up anytime soon, why don't I grab you some of your own stuff and get a bite to eat?"

"Now that," I stood beside him. "Is the best thing I've heard all day. The food here sucks."

**The next day**

The duffel bag of Piers' stuff bounced roughly against my thigh while I strode down the bland halls of the hospital. I muttered curses under my breath as I tired remembering how to get back to Piers' room. After a few dead ends and wrong turns, I made it back to his section and breathlessly thanked God for it.

His door was already partly opened, so I strolled on in. Poking my head around the corner and resting my gaze on the still sleeping form on his bed. My shoulders slumped at the lack of progression of his condition. Dragging my feet over to his bedside, I placed the bag down by my feet and plopped into the chair to catch my breath.

Propping one elbow up on the arm of the chair, I plopped my chin in my hand and let out a disgruntled sigh. I watched his chest rise and fall to his rhythmic breathing in silence. Enjoying the stillness between us. A smile probed at the corners of my mouth and I dragged the chair closer to his side.

His left arm laid beside him above the covers, twitching every now and then with sleep. I leaned over and dragged my fingers down his lower arm feeling the soft yet taut skin under my own. I don't know what's come over me but lately I've taken a liking to touching his skin. The feel of the different textures under my fingertips sent chills over my body. At least today I'm not in danger of Chris catching me.

I winced at the memory and shifted back over to trailing my fingers down to the palm of his hand. The rough calluses from years of harsh military training and field work showed through on his hands. I found I greatly liked the feeling and began to trace shapes on the back of his knuckles. I flinched and snapped my eyes to his face whenever his hand or fingers would twitch under my touch. I let out a nervous laugh and moved my fingers back over his palm, stiffening as his hand curled around mine.

An excited gasp blurted out of my mouth at the action and tore my eyes up to his face. And let out a small breath when I saw he was still sleeping. I dropped my head into the nook of my elbow and continued to trace shapes up and down his arm while humming my song. My eyes drooped with sleep, I found myself always tired--probably due to my lung still healing. My light singing trailed off and before I knew it, I fell asleep comfortably beside Piers.

Something coarse tickled my scalp and the side of my face, stirring my from my dreamless sleep. My eyes fluttered open, blinking back the sleep from my eyes and focused on the wide hazel eyes and a flushed face.

"Piers!" I snapped up, making my head spin but I ignored that as I gazed eye to eye with a drowsy, confused, smiling Piers. "You're awake!"

"(F.N)...where am I? What happened?" I suppressed the shudder his gruff voice did to me. He flicked his gaze down to his bandaged arm, his wide eyes darkening. "My arm.."

I clasped my hands over his and gently squeezed as tears threatened to spill over. "You're in the BSAA hospital recovering from the C-virus. How do you feel?"

He blinked a few times at our clasped hands then back up to me. "Disoriented and thirsty."

Without hesitation, I reached into the duffel bag and grabbed the water bottle inside and handed it to Piers. He greedily chugged half the water bottle before meeting my stare once more with a more focused gaze.

"Thanks." His raspy voice sounded firmer now. "What happened? And Why aren't you in the hospital?! Your wounds were..."

"Still healing but I was released from the hospital yesterday actually. Although they say I still have to take it slow for another two weeks, I'll be back to normal in no time." I ended with a broad smile that touched my eyes.

"H-how long have I been--"

"A month." His eyes bulged from his skull.

"A month?!"

"Easy, easy." I placed my hands on his shoulders and eased him back down onto his pillow. "Don't stress yourself out, you're still healing."

"But I...I thought--the virus--the facility." I ran my hand up and down his arm in an attempt to calm him down. It seemed to have worked for he stopped rambling and his breathing started to regain control.

"Everything is fine. We gave you a vaccine and you've been closely monitored. The doctors recently operated on your arm to repair the excessive damages." I leveled my gaze onto his. "As for the facility, its gone and the threat of the outbreak has been contained and stopped by you and Chris."

In all the fuss and excitement, I didn't realize how close we became. I leaned a few inches above him, my body pressed up against his, making my cheeks flush the shade of a tomato. I pulled away to add some distance and to steady my racing heart, but as I tried to lean back, his grip on my hand tightened. My eyes flicked to our entwined hands. I didn't have the heart to pull away, so I sat back in my chair and continued to hold his hand as he took in his surroundings.

"Will I ever be the same?" His voice was low and distant.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well they salvaged your arm and after some therapy, you'll be able to use it again, but--"

"But?" I raised my eyes to his anxious face, fighting the urge to grin or laugh.

"But your face on the other hand, well..."

"What do you mean?! (F.N)!" I pulled my hand out of his, missing the feel of his skin next to mine while I dug out my phone and switched it to selfie mode. "Let me see!" I held the phone out of his reach as he jerked towards it.

"I don't kn--"

"(F.N)!"

With a sigh, I let him swipe the phone from my hand and turn it slowly to himself. The ambience of the room filled the silence as a million emotions flashed across his face. He jerked his face back up to mine, his scowl deepening.

"This is just my normal face!"

I faked a gasp and clutched at my chest. "You mean your face  _always_ looked like that?!"

"Unfuckingbelievable." He growled and threw the phone down in his lap.

"I know right? Who'd have thought someone could go around looking like that all their life?" I finally broke down in a fit of giggles.

"What's wrong with my face?" he asked almost defensively.

"W-well it's--i think...well..." I trailed off at the sight of his cheeky grin. "Oh, you jerk!" And lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Say's you." I rolled my eyes and chuckled along with him.

"Alright, alright...there's nothing wrong with your face. Although you could use a shave and a haircut."

Piers ran a hand over his jaw and chin, nodding his head in agreement. "Ya, guess you're right."

"Speaking of shaving, I put together a bag of things you may need--including a razor." I plopped the bag across his lap so he could go through the things.

"Really? Thanks." He looked genuinely taken aback.

"Chris asked me since he had to go to work today or else he would have been here."

"Oh, that's cool. Figured the captain would be hard at work as usual. But thanks for dropping off the bag."

I flashed him another smile. "No problem. I'll text Chris and let him know you're awake now, I know he'll want to stop in and see you." With a few short few strokes I sent Chris the message.

"Hey, (F.N)." I flicked a questioning glance back up to Piers as he twiddled with the zipper on the bag. "This is kinda awkward but it's kinda hard to shave with one arm, would you mind...giving me a hand?" The awkwardness of his twitching made him look cute and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing. What else are teammates for?" He mirrored my smile.

"Just don't maim me, please."

"No promises." His smile dropped making mine only grow more.

Getting everything ready, I dipped the razor into the small bowl of water and placed it to his face, pausing to glance down at him. "Now hold still or I really will maim you."

"Oh, God..." I propped his chin up with a finger, feeling him swallow as I ran the blade down his cheek and dipped it into the water.

My breathing came out in shallow puffs, as I closed in around his face, feeling the warmth of his skin in mine.

"So...what are your plans for the day--other than being a barber for me of course."

I snickerd. "After you I have the day off. But in actuality I don't know. Chris did mention something about I should look for an apartment since I'll be starting work this week again."

"That's a good start. Anywhere in particular you want to move?"

"No...as long as it's livable--don't move your head." I clucked my tongue and tilted his smirking face back the other way. "I'm not very picky. I lived in all kinds of places before."

"I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I teased.

"Nothing...just...I see."

"Better be nothing, I  _am_  holding a blade to your throat right now."

He held up his hand in defense. "Hey, I said it was nothing and I told you not to maim me,  _please_."

"Well that's a first."

"What is?" He quirked an eyebrow up and turned his face towards me, our noses almost grazing each others. I caught the faint hitch in his breath.

"You asking instead of ordering. I think the medication messed with your brain, lieutenant Nivans."

"Hey, I'm not as big of a jerk as you make me out to be." I opened my mouth to argue that point but he cut in. "And besides...I don't fool around when someone has a blade to my throat." He smirked making my stomach flutter and my cheeks heat up.

"There." I placed the razor down and patted his face dry and took a look at my handy work.

"And? Is my face still unbearable?"

I shrugged. "Passable." He ran a hand over his chin, feeling the fresh skin under his fingers. I eyed him as I cleaned up. I had to admit, with just the shave he looked like his old self again and sexy. I shook my head of that thought and resumed cleaning.

"Passable I can live with. Thanks for the shave." He winked.  _Winked_

I stumbled over my feet, nearly dropping the bowl of water on myself in the process. I blushed harder as his smile grew. Saving whatever dignity I had left, I kept going towards the bathroom. "Like I said; What are teammates for?"

I've done a lot since I've been with the BSAA. Seen some weird stuff; like giant bug BOW's, saved China and the world. And now I can add  _shaved grouchy--but cute lieutenant's face_  to that list. I chuckled to myself as I dumped the water into the sink, eyeing my flushed face in the mirror.


	13. Shoot...

**3rd Person POV**

Piers perked up at the sound of light footsteps coming closer to his room and lowering the book (F.N) gave him. When the morning nurse waltzed in he couldn't help the twinge of disappointment. They exchanged their usual morning greetings and went over his daily check up before she padded out of the room. The silence of the room mocked his loneliness.

It was only a few minutes later when more footsteps--heavier ones--started towards his door followed by a light knock. He perked up once more when Chris poked his head inside the room, breaking out in smiles when he laid eyes on Piers.

"I see you're doing some reading and you got your bandage off your arm. Looking good!"

Piers flicked a glance over Chris' shoulder to the doorway, expecting the sarcastic woman to trail in soon after. To his disappointment, she didn't. He turned his attention back to Chris as he sat down beside the bed. "She's not with me today...again." The older man caught the drooping of his lieutenants shoulders and the slight frown on his lips. A knowing and teasing smirk touched his lips.

"Hm? Who? (F.N)?"

"She's checking out a few apartments today and won't have time to stop by." Again, Chris caught the slight downward turn of his lieutenants mouth but the younger man shrugged it off.

"That's okay, I was reading anyways. Kinda hard to read when someone's always shooting off sarcastic remarks at you."

It's been a few days since (F.N) stopped by, the last time being the first and only time she stopped in to check on him. He's woken up in a hospital before, but the memory of waking up with her holding his hand engraved in his memory. He had to check to make sure she wasn't a dream. The feel of her hair and skin under his rough hands assured him she was very much real. She snuggled closer to his leg, letting out a little moan under his touch. The small, innocent sound sent waves of electricity through his body. He wanted the moment to last longer but she stirred awake, cutting his moment short.

Chris gave a snort but remain quiet on the matter, drawing Piers out of his thoughts. "Speaking of (F.N), she should be starting back to work soon. Gonna put her on desk duty until the doctors clear her for field work and training. It'll be nice to have some help with the paperwork again."

Piers shifted his eyes to his captain. "Don't throw all your work on her."

"What is it with everyone and thinking I slack off on my paperwork?" He raised his eyes to Piers hoping for clarification, only to be met with a blank stare. "I do my work!"

"Yes, captain."

"I do!...it just...takes a little longer. But don't you worry about (F.N), I'll watch out for her while you're recovering." Piers dragged an eyebrow high on his head at his captains wink and gave the older man a scowl.

"Why would I be worried about (F.N)? It's just paperwork. She's not that useless."

"Well unless you're waiting for the nurse to come back, there's only one more reason why you keep glancing at the door." He gave Piers a knowing smirk, resulting in the other man to cluck his tongue and grumble.

"I'm not looking for (F.N) you just told me she was searching for an apartment. Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine." He switched over to his over protective, nosey brother voice. "But Piers, I just want you to know if you have  _anything_ you'd like to talk about, you can talk to me.  _Anything_ at all."

"Chris," Chris mimicked Piers as he leaned forward. "I don't have anything to talk about." Piers made sure to emphasize every word so it got through his captains skull.

With a noticeable amount of disappointment, Chris leaned back in his chair. "Fine. Okay." He perked up at the sound of a text message coming through his phone and dug out the device.

_**Hey, Chris just wanted to let you know I really appreciate you letting me borrow your truck so I could go look for apartments today. Although, I don't know why you insisted I go today when you're off tomorrow. But that doesn't matter now because I found my new apartment! I'll show you the pictures when I drop the truck off.** _

_**Tell Piers I said hi and sorry for not visiting him the last few days.** _

_**-(F.N)** _

Chris grinned at his screen and answered back before turning his attention up to Piers' curious face.

"Oh, that was just (F.N)."

"When did she get a phone and your contact?" He tried to appear unfazed as his captain smiled at his phone again.

"I bought her the phone the other day and gave her my contact for work purposes why?"

"No reason." The opposite wall seemed more interesting to Piers while Chris texted the annoying girl.

"She mentioned you in the message."

"Really? What did she say about me?" The speed in which Piers turned around made Chris choke back a snort of laughter.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't. You just brought it up so I was..."

"Curious? Interested?" Chris enjoyed watching Piers squirm and try to think through his answers without looking too interested.

_**Ya it's no problem. I just thought why wait around when you can go apartment shopping today. Oh and stop by the hospital on your way back. I'm just here with Piers. He says hi and that he misses you.** _

_**-Chris.** _

"Chris!" The older man looked up from his phone chuckling to himself while Piers sat in irritated silence. "You have that look on your face again."

"What look?"

"The same look you always get when you're up to something. It's the same look you gave Claire when you tried setting her up with some guy like that one time during that Christmas party..."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I never did that nor do I  _do_  that." Their stare down was broken by Chris' sigh and Cheshire grin, putting Piers on edge. "Oh, you might want to brush your teeth. I doubt (F.N) will like your morning breath...but not like you care what she thinks."

"She's coming here?! But you just said she was..."

"She found her apartment and now she's dropping my truck off here." The words were barely out of his mouth when Pier jumped out of his bed and made his way over to the bathroom. "You never get dressed up when your captain comes to visit you..." He mumbled smugly to himself. As soon as he heard the faucet in the bathroom turn on he shifted his eyes back to his phone.

_**Just text me when you get here. I'll meet you downstairs. Piers seems a little tired today so don't worry about coming up.** _

_**-Chris** _

Chris chuckled to himself as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

**Our POV**

I started on my first week back to work, shoving a stray hair behind my ear as I stalked down the hallways of the BSAA. The files in my grasp grew heavier with each step I took until they slipped completely from my grasp and littered the floor around me.

"Shoot." I breathed heavily as I bent down to pick them up.

Chris was concerned I was pushing myself too much but I assured him I was fine. Now my stubbornness was mocking me endlessly as I picked up the files and trying to catch my breath.

"Let me help you." I did a double take as I locked gaze's with the deep brown eyes of the man beside me as he scooped up the files.

We stood up, him towering over me as I gawked up at his straight, white smile. My legs felt like jello under me.

"Th-thanks." I grabbed the files and clutched them closer to my chest.

"You look a little winded. You should sit down, Miss.?"

"(F.N)" The corner of his lips curled more as his smile reached his eyes.

"(F.N). I'm Mark by the way." He extended out a hand towards me. Shifting the files into one arm I returned his hand with a firm handshake. Unlike Piers' rough hands, Mark's were smooth, a little calloused but not as much as Piers'.

_Who is this guy...his face looks familiar actually._

"Nice to meet you Mark, uh, what do you do around here...I don't mean to come off sounding...blunt."

He laughed, the sound sounded so smooth and deep. "No problem. I'm actually part of Alpha team."

I blinked back in surprise.

_So that's where I saw his face before. I went through all the files for Chris and his was one of them._

"Really? I'm actually part of Alpha team too, but I'm on sick leave right now so no training for me." He tilted his head.

"Really?! I didn't know that. It's a pleasure to meet another fellow teammate. What, what happened...if you don't mind me asking."

"Punctured lung and internal bleeding from a mission." His eyes widened and his stance stiffened.

"Oh. And they have you running around?"

"I asked to do the errands."

"Well here," He reached for the files, tucking them gingerly under his arm. "I can take them to where they need to go so you can go sit down." I hesitated. "Don't worry, I'm done training for the day and don't mind helping out a teammate--who happens to be a pretty young lady." He winked.

"Well...I guess it should be fine." I felt the light blush on my cheeks grow. "My lung does kinda hurt...but they have to be delivered ASAP."

He perked up. "Say no more. Where do they need to go?"

I gave him the directions and he was off in no time, giving me one final handshake and greeting before leaving.

_What a...nice guy._

Some time later I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. Picking up a tray I started to grab some food.

"We meet again." A smile crept up my lips as I tossed a glace up to Mark. His toothy smile shined out from his summer tanned skin as he picked up a tray in one hand and a drink in the other.

"So it seems." I followed the line down to the cash, sweeping a glance back up to Mark's face. "I thought you were done for the day?"

"I am. But after I dropped off those files for you Chris found me and asked if he could check on my shooting. I just got back from the shooting range with him now." As if on cue, I spotted Chris entering the caff a little ways behind us and caught his eye.

"Oh. Having a hard time with your shooting?"

He covered a laugh with a cough and averted his gaze. "No, actually the opposite. I'm the new sniper they brought on. I was supposed to be training with Lieutenant Nivans but unfortunately he was badly hurt. So Chris is training me until he gets out of the hospital."

_Another sniper!_

"So you're a sniper as well?" I reached into my wallet to pay for my food but Mark waved me off and tapped his credit card over the machine. I raised my head to protest but he wouldn't hear of it and lead me along to a table.

"Ya. I just graduated at top of my class and now I want to be part of the BSAA. I've heard a lot about Lieutenant Nivans and kinda looked up to him." He coughed and resumed eating.

"It's nice to have another sniper on the team. Now Piers can bother you with the orders." I said lightly, making Mark cock his head. "I'm also a sniper for the team they brought on."

He leaned closer, his eyes twinkling. "No way! They didn't mention a third sniper on the team. You have to show me your shooting one day."

"Sure, but I'm not as good as Piers , so don't get your hopes up." We laughed it off and talked aimlessly for the next hour.

I enjoyed his company. Aside from his obviously good looks, he's charming and fun to talk to--unlike someone I know.

The next morning started off like any other. Go to the main offices and pick up the reports and bring them to Chris so he can go over them, and send them back. I tottered down the halls with my files in my hands towards Chris' office. My mind flitted from things to pick up and do at the apartment, but even then I wasn't really paying attention. Every corner I took or walked through every door, a small sense of disappointment came over me.

I turned the next corner and collided right into someone's chest. Two hands rested on my shoulders while I rubbed my nose, blinking through the tears of pain up to the stranger I ran into. My sputtering apology died off as I caught sight of that white smile.

"Are you following me?" I took a step back, fixing the files and my top to try and hide my obvious smile.

"N-no, no. I was on my way to see Chris right now. What about you? Shouldn't you be in training?"

"Chris sent me to run an errand for him." Mark tilted his head to the side, sweeping his eyes over me. "You look really nice today, that colour of top brings out your eyes."

The tips of my ears burned as I glanced down at my floral top then back up to a grinning Mark. "Thanks." My cell went off, breaking the moment and reminding me of an important appointment I had to do soon. "Sorry...I gotta run. See you around?"

"You know it." He winked and turned to the side to allow me to pass by. "Ladies first." I quietly thanked him as I skirted around, tossing a glance over my shoulder only to see Mark doing the same. His God-like smile reached his eyes, making them shine before turning around and lumbering off.

One of my hands found its way up to my beating heart and I couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled out of me.

"There you are. What're you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Chris' voice behind me and spun around.

"I-I was just coming to see you but then I ran into Mark."

"Mark? The new sniper?" His eyes swept over me, resting on my face as he gauged my reaction.

"Y-ya. I bumped into him yesterday when I was running my files over..."

"Ya, he mentioned that just now and I saw you talking to him yesterday at lunch." He squinted down at me, an unreadable expression passing over him. It felt like I did something wrong...but what?

"Ya, we ran into each other again during lunch and started talking."

"Uh huh. Oh by the way, I wanted to tell you we have a dinner coming up and you need to be there. I'll send you more information on it later. I have a meeting to go to then finish training with the new recruits." He plucked the filed out of my hands and started down the other end of the hall without another word.

"What was that about?"

It was later in the day--later than I normally spend at work when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I chimed over my computer screen as I wrote out my last email for the day and looked up to see who it was. "Mark? What're you doing here?" To say I was shocked was an understatement.

He waved a piece of paper in the air and started towards my desk. "This is for you, one of the heads wanted someone to run this to you so I volunteered." I grabbed the paper, skimming it over quickly before adding it to the _tomorrow pile._

"Thanks. You done for the day then?" I folded my hands in front of me, trying to keep my breathing normal.

"Ya. Chris extended the training a little longer today. What are you still doing here? usually you leave early, no?"

I quirked up a brow. "How do you know about my schedule?"

"I saw you leave early yesterday and the other day." He smiled guiltily, making me snort.

"Now who's stalking who?"

"You got me." He raised his hands. "I'm a full time stalker the sniper is just a disguise." I let out a throaty laugh, it's been ages since I felt this relaxed. It was nice.

"What are you going to do now? The jig is up."

"Well," He swept a finger over top of my monitor. "I  _was_ going to ask you if you wanted to go to this dinner we're hosting tomorrow night since I don't know anyone else there. But since you know about me, I'll have to leave town now."

My breath hitched and the words were out before I even registered saying them. "Sure." His muscles in his face relaxed greatly and a full out smile graced his lips.

"Great. So what's the plan? Am I picking you up or..."

"I can just meet you there. I have to run a few errands and visit the hospital to see Piers, uh, Lieutenant Nivans."

His stance changed. "Are you sure? I don't mind picking you up."

"No I can just walk here, it's not far from the hospital." I assured him but he didn't look convinced.

"But your lungs aren't fully healed yet, you sure you won't be straining yourself? It won't be a hassle to pick you up."

_I am still having some difficulty with breathing and wearing heels wont help matters either._

I bit my lower lip. "Sure. I'll call you when I'm done?" I melted under his smile once more.

"Sounds great. Here's my number." He slid a piece of paper my way with some digits written on it. "Call me whenever." And with a final nod of his head he slipped back out of the office, leaving me grinning ear to ear.

 

_**It's more of a formal affair so wear a dress. I'll see you at the dinner for 7.** _

_**-Chris** _

I read the text over again, my shopping bags with my new outfit bobbed in my grasp as I started towards the elevator. When the elevator dinged open, my nose scrunched up as the smell of hospital hit me like a wall. I shrugged it off and made my way to Piers' room.

As soon as I stepped through the door, Piers perked up and lowered the file he was reading in his hand. "Look who decided to grace me with her presence." I tore my eyes off his tight fitting military shirt, hating how it fitted to his toned form so well.

"Good to see you too, Piers. How's the arm?" He broke out in a smirk and tried curling and uncurling his hand with some difficulty.

"Been better, but it's getting there. How's the new apartment?"

I deposited the shopping bags by my feet and gave him a brief hug before plopping back into my seat. "Great. I love the view and the rent isn't bad." He followed my gaze to the open file in his lap.

"Oh, Chris dropped off some of the new recruits' files for me to go over. Doing some shopping?" I followed his jutted chin towards the shopping bags by my feet.

"Ya, I needed to buy a dress for tonight's dinner."

"A dinner...like a date?" He fiddled with the files in his lap, skimming through the pages silently.

"Ya--I mean, sorta?...I don't actually know to be honest. Chris just sent me a text saying I have a dinner to go to and that I needed to wear a dress. It's for seven tonight--probably a work thing because the new members will be there too."

Piers eyed me through his lashes. "Oh. So Chris is going then? Odd he didn't mention anything to me."

"That is odd. Usually Chris is like a little school girl when it comes to gossip and talk. All I know is that it must be work related because when I mentioned it to Mark he said he was going and asked if I wanted to go with--"

"Mark? That name sounds familiar."

"Y-ya, he's one of the new recruits Chris brought on. His file's in your hand actually." I pointed to the file sprawled out on his lap. To his surprise, he picked the file back up and began re-reading it. "Anyway, I met Mark the other day when he helped deliver some files for me, then I ran into him again at lunch. He's the new sniper on the team, isn't it great?"

"Ya, great." Piers murmured as he flipped through the file. "Top of his class with honours and an admirable sniper...thought I recognized the name." He thumbed through the file, flicking a furrowed gaze up to me every so often as if he was interviewing me. "Chris wrote some notes on the side; hard worker, excels in group training...This guy's got it all."

"What's wrong with him?" I narrowed my eyes to Piers.

"I didn't say anything was."

"No...just the way you sounded..."

"What?" He asked defensively.

I shifted in my seat. "You just sound upset is all I was going to say."

"I'm not upset I was just reading his accomplishments." He dismissed my question with a cold, flat glare and couldn't help but noticed his chest rising and falling in rapid breaths.

"K. I was just mentioning how much help he's been to me since I've been back to work. And how he asked if we could go to this dinner together since he doesn't really know anyone else there."

He exhaled sharply through his nose and jerked his face up to me. "Your going to the dinner with Mark?"

The temperature of the room dropped by ten degrees. "Ya? Is there something wrong with that? I'm allowed to hang out with my fellow teammates aren't I?"

"I never said you couldn't."

"Your attitude says otherwise." I retorted hotly, getting fed up with his attitude.

_What did I do wrong?! Why's he angry at me?_

"I don't have an attitude!"

"Okay, you know what?" I stood from my seat and snatched up my bag. "Let's just drop this conversation."

"You brought it up."

"I'm gonna use your bathroom to get ready." I felt his icy glare on my face as I stalked to the bathroom.

"You aren't going home to get ready and meet Mark there?"

"No. I just came back from shopping and wanted to come see you sometime today since I haven't in a while. Mark's worried about my lungs and said it would be better if he got me here, saving me the walk back to my place." I tossed over my shoulder without giving him a glance.

"Oh."

I shut the door to the bathroom rather loudly, grunting out as soon as the barrier between us was made and stomped over to the sink. Throwing my bags on the counter I stared at my reflection in front of me, recoiling at the icy glower I wore.

_Why's he always so difficult with me?! What did Mark ever do to him? He's never met the guy and he's already nitpicking everything he does_.

I dug through the bag, grabbing a hold of the red wine colored dress and the nude heels and placed them on the counter and started to strip out of my casual wear. Slipping on the mid length skater hem dress with the off the shoulder sleeves, I couldn't help but look awkward. The dress was out of my comfort zone...actually, I don't remember the last time I wore a dress. I didn't have the money for that luxury and with my line of work never got the chance.

The form fitting bodice felt awkward on my skin. Even though I'm fully covered the yards of fabric still made me feel naked.

_I should have bought a cover up with it._

I jammed my feet inside the nude heels ranting on about Piers under my breath as I did so. I didn't bother fixing my hair, I took a shower this morning and already styled it and began on my makeup. I kept it simple with a smokey eye and matching red lipstick. Happy with my finished result I snatched up the bag, placed a hand on the doorknob and took a reassuring breath before opening the door.

Piers jerked up at the sound of my entrance and did a double take over the file he picked up, his eyebrow twitching upward as he skimmed me head to foot.

"Does this look weird?" I flicked a hesitant gaze up to the man, waiting for him to reply as he swept a long look over my outfit.

"It looks okay."

"You sure? It feels weird." Piers perked back up, dragging his eyes off the file once more and resting his flat gaze on me face.

"You look good. The dress looks nice on you. If you don't hurry you'll be late."

I checked my watch and jerked to attention. He was right! It was almost time for Mark to pick me up. My phone vibrated in my purse by the bed. Shuffling over to my bag I dug out the phone and felt the tug of a smile at the corner of my lips as I read Mark's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm by the doors. You almost ready?"

"Ya I'll be down in two minutes." Hanging up the phone I tossed one final glance over to Piers only to have him observing me. "I'm leaving now. I might stop by tomorrow or the next day if I have time. Have a good night."

"'Night. Tell Chris I said hi." His unimpressed tone matched his sour expression as I shut the door behind.

_Missed me my ass! The only thing he seemed to have missed is bitching at me._

As soon as I left the hospital behind me and found Mark, my bitter resentment faded at the sight of Mark's lopsided grin. I opened the door and got inside the passenger seat.

"Wow, this is different." Mark swept a long look over my outfit before resting his gaze back on my heated face.

"Thanks...I don't really get dressed up so it feels weird."

"You shouldn't, it looks great on you. Love the colour." He shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking space to HQ.

The "dinner" served as a multiple purpose thanks to Chris and his conniving ways. Surprised out of my mind, it was to welcome all the new recruits and a surprise award ceremony for me.  _Me_. I had to go on stage in front of everybody and receive an award for everything I did in China and Edonia.

After my little shock fest, I finally got to meet the rest of the team. The guys seemed very nice--polite and funny but Mark still stood out among them. His wide smile and broad figure made it hard to miss him in a crowd. I was busy sipping on a glass of wine by the open bar when Mark leaned in beside me.

"What're you thinking about?"

I tossed my face up to his, his trademark smirk and white teeth flashing down at me. "Oh, nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. You were quiet at dinner and now you're off on your own at the bar looking like you're someplace else." He leaned on the counter, studying my face.

I twirled the wine in my glass, watching the red liquid swirl around like blood. "Not a fan of crowds and parties. That and I was just thinking about Pie--Lieutenant Nivans."

Mark waved down the bartender and asked for a beer then turned back to me. "The Lieutenant? You seem close with him."

I couldn't hold back the bark of laughter but cleared it up with an awkward cough. "You'd be the only one to say that. We tolerate each other for the most part. It's a long story but we didn't start out on the right foot when we first met." I met his arched brow. "A  _long_ , long story. But I thought with time and after everything in China he'd at least act like a decent person around me. His attitude and snarky comments are getting on my nerves and I've nearly had enough of them."

Mark took a long swig of his drink before answering. "It's not my place to talk about the Lieutenant--considering he is my superior and I've never met him yet. Although, I am off duty and all I can say to you is to forget about the grouch and enjoy the party--it  _is_ partly for you after all." He finished with a grin.

"It is my party isn't it? This needs more wine then."

He winked and raised his beer. "Excellent choice."

**3rd Person POV**

"(F.N) was talking about you last night at the dinner."

Piers only half listened to Chris as he stifled a yawn. "Oh ya?"

"She was ranting about you for most of the night. Saying something about your attitude problem and snippy remarks. What happened yesterday?"

"I didn't do anything!" Piers spun around. "She's the one that started to give me attitude and going on about how great this Mark guy is."

Chris dropped the file he was looking at and smirked. "Not jealous are you?"

Piers scoffed. "Jealous?! Of who?!"

"Mark."

"Why'd I be jealous of him? I've never even met the guy."

Chris half shrugged and lumbered over next to Piers, gazing out at the scenery before him. "The same reason why you were jealous of Finn."

At the mention of his deceased teammate Piers' voice and head dropped. "I wasn't jealous of Finn. He was my teammate. What does this have to do with (F.N) and last night?"

"Oh, come on, Piers." Chris tore his attention over to Piers. "Stop denying it."

"What're you talking about?"

"You like (F.N). Admit it."

The young Lieutenant recoiled back as if someone had slapped him across the face.

"What?! Are you crazy?! That obnoxious, sarcastic woman with the piece of work attitude? So I tolerated her in China--doesn't mean I have feelings for her. If anything, she still drives me crazy. I couldn't stand her the moment I met her and I still can't, so stop seeing things that aren't there."

"Oh ya?" Chris' eyebrows skyrocketed into his hairline. "Then why are you jealous of who (F.N) talks to?"

"I already said I'm not--"

"Couldn't blame you, Finn was a nice kid." Piers noted the slight wince in his captains face at the mention of his teammate. "They got along really well and were always laughing together. I could see why you gave the kid a hard time--Mark too. I can tell he's taken a liking to her. Nice guy."

"Shut up..."

"Graduated with honours, charming and well liked.."

"Shut--"

"And not to mention is also a sniper."

"Captain." Piers growled.

"And here you are in the hospital, unable to do any--"

"Chris!" The pitch of Piers' voice drew Chris out of his teasing remarks and blinked over to his fuming lieutenant.

"I appreciate your...concern but as your friend and foremost, your lieutenant, I'd appreciate it if you leave my private life alone."

Chris flicked his eyes from Piers' face, to his hands in front of him then over to the untouched tray of food by the bed. "You didn't touch your food. What's wrong?"

"I, uh...what?"

"The food," Chris jutted his chin over to the tray. "You haven't eaten and you look tired. Have a rough night?"

Piers stumbled back at the odd change to the conversation. "I just couldn't sleep and I wasn't hungry. Why are you chang--"

"Wouldn't be connected to the fact (F.N) went out last night with someone and you had to wait here alone would it?" Chris caught the slight twitch from Piers as he turned and walked over to the bed.

"What's she gotta do with me not eating and sleeping?" Piers eyed the tray of food but turned away and instead collapsed into one of the chair, ignoring Chris as he sat beside him.

"I'm saying you have feelings for (F.N) but you won't admit it to yourself. And now the thought that some other guy is making a move on her is making you upset."

Piers looked as if he just witnessed someone kick a puppy and dropped his head into his lap. "Fuck. What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Piers gave a bitter laugh. "Ya, like (F.N) will believe me. Not after all the BS I said to her and definitely not after last night. She fucking hates me."

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. If she hated you would she have saved you in Edonia? Or run out of the escape pod to save you in China? And let's not forget she stayed with you while you were in remission. That doesn't sound like someone who hates you."

Piers shook his head. "I don't know...missions change people. People we hate in our day to day life look different to us while we're out in battle. What if she sees me like that?"

With a drawn out sigh, Chris leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. "You won't know until you ask her."

Piers paused. "I...just need some time--I need to think about it."

"I'll be here to help if you need me." A smile reaching his eyes grazed Chris' face, easing the tension in Piers' shoulders.

"Thanks, Chris."

**Our POV**

I woke up later than I wanted to but I didn't get in until late last night from the dinner. When Mark said to forget about Piers and enjoy the party, we really did. I gave a hearty laugh at the memories of all of us dancing and enjoying each others company and turned the corner.

"The same reason you were jealous of Finn." I paused with my hand on Piers' door.

_Oh, Chris is already here. Sounds like they're fighting._

"I wasn't jealous of Finn! He was my teammate. What does this have to do with (F.N) and last night?"

_W-what are they..._

"Oh, come on, Piers. Stop denying it."

"What're you talking about?"

"You like (F.N). Admit it."

I recoiled away from the door, covering my mouth with my hand to suppress my gasp.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" The sound Of Piers' raised voice shook me out of my daze. "That obnoxious, sarcastic woman with the piece of work attitude? So I tolerated her in China--doesn't mean I have feelings for her--if anything--she still drives me crazy. I couldn't stand her the moment I met her and I still can't, So stop seeing things that aren't there."

Trembling now, I stumbled back another step with tears blurring my vision. I didn't care that people were staring at me, all that mattered was I get out of here.

I turned hightail and left not stopping until the beat of the sun's rays were on my face and the breeze chilled my tears. My feet aimlessly walked while my mind reeled from the conversation back in the room. My legs still trembling, I sunk on to the closest bench before I collapsed in to a heaping mess in the parking lot.

_What did I expect him to say? That he actually might like me?!_

A sob racked me.

_This is Piers we're talking about. The walking nightmare with the snappy attitude and sharp tongue. I knew we didn't have the greatest relationship...so why did his words cut so deep?_

Any other time and I'd have laughed it off and told him the feelings mutual. Instead, my running makeup told me otherwise. A groan escaped my chest and my head plopped into my lap until some obscure thought popped in my mind.

_Do_ _I_ _like Piers?_

I laughed it off right away.

_No, no that's...impossible. We argue at every chance we get. He orders me around!_

I tried my hardest to pull up every negative memory we had with each other. For some twisted reason, I found myself defending his actions over stupid reasons. I denied it over and over again, mentally slapping myself to wake up and laugh it off. Another sob broke through my chest and with it, fresh tears.

_I'm such an idiot...how could I have not seen it?_

A part of my subconscious screamed out at me saying I always knew I just denied it out of naivety and reluctance. Another thought told me I'm an idiot for liking him and I had to agree with that.

_What am I going to do? I don't have anyone I could ask about this--well, there's Mark but I can't ask him about this!_

I took a soothing breath and wiped away my now drying tears from my chin and listened to the louder of my thoughts.

_Ignore it for now until I figure something out. I don't want him to know I overheard him and have this blow up in my face...knowing Piers he would blow this up and leave me with the mess._

With that set I made my way back towards the hospital, dabbing at my eyes as I went and thinking over possible plans of actions.


	14. B.S.A.A.'s Best sniper misses a shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I don't usually post this late in the day but school started up again and I was going to post this a lot earlier but class got in the way lol. So I won't keep this long but I will ask if you enjoy this chapter vote or leave and leave a comment. I love to hear from all of you whether it be positive or negative (I like to see where I'm going wrong and try to fix it.) Tell me how you're liking this story so far and maybe what you think will happen or what you want to happen and maybe, I might add it in if I like the idea =) A shout out to everyone who voted and commented on the story so far thank you so much and I appreciate all the nice reviews. Enjoy. 
> 
> p.s I did edit it but I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes.

 

**Our POV**

My heart hammered in my chest as I neared the hospital room. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I fought my body's natural, screaming instinct to turn back and run. With a calming breath, I turned the doorknob and padded inside, immediately, the conversation died and two sets of eyes turned up to me.

"Oh, there you are." Chris' teeth shined out from his wide smile. "Thought you changed your mind and weren't coming."

I shrugged my shoulders and loitered in the doorway. "Just took my time getting here is all. Hey, Piers." I spared the man a quick glance and a lackluster smile.

"Hey."

"Well, sit down I was just talking to Piers about his release date."

I scanned over Piers' relieved face as I took the seat next to Chris. "Ya, doc says I can leave tomorrow, but I'll still need to do a lot of physiotherapy for the next year or so." I kept my face neutral and my lips flat but still tried to sound cherrie.

"That's great. So you'll be with me doing desk work then?"

Chris cleared his throat, turning my attention over to him. "Ya, I already worked out his daily duties. For now, I'll be training him to take my spot as Alpha team Captain. Once his arm starts to heal I'll add more duties to help ease him in."

The gratification on Piers' face was hard to overlook. My hands balled at my side at the notion of his tyranny when he completely takes over and bosses me around to his heart's content.

"And I think I'll start training Mark to be your new lieutenant too." Both Piers and myself jerked our attention over to Chris.

"What?"

"He's good at his job and with you moving up to captain you'll be in need of a new lieutenant."

"Why not let me decide that then?" Piers interjected, earning him a raised brow from our captain. "If I'm to be the new captain I'd like to analyse my whole team and make my own judgement from it."

I flicked a glance up to Chris. The man didn't seem offended or taken aback by Piers' straight forwardness but almost...smug.

"I can assure you, you'll like Mark's work ethic--he's just like you in some senses, right, (F.N)?"

I shifted under their direct stares--more so from Piers' heated glare. "W-well, I, I guess he does remind me of Piers in some cases. He takes his work seriously and graduated top of his classes with..."

"So he was the best in his class, big whoop. Doesn't mean he has the skills or talent to do the job."

Chris coughed covering his snort of laughter. "It kinda does Piers. Besides, that's how I picked you remember?"

"It's different."

"How?"

Piers lifted his head back up to me, his eyes squinting deeper the longer I held his gaze and his top lip began to flinch. "I started out as any other member. It wasn't until I was out in the field for sometime did I  _earn_  the title." He made a point to flick his glare to Chris.

"Fair enough." The older man said after a while of silence and stood from his seat. I made a move to follow him but he waved me off. "I'm just making a few phone calls then I have to head back to the office. Enjoy your day off." He moved his eyes to Piers. "I'll see you tonight. I'm gonna get your stuff ready for tomorrow when you get to work and make the arrangements."

I plopped back into my seat and bid our captain farewell before he started for the exit. At the sound of the door clicking closed, my body tensed, I didn't meet Piers' gaze and instead played with my hands in my lap.

"So," Piers began. "How's work? He's not making you run around too much is he? 'Cause if he is, don't be afraid to tell him." I finally turned my eyes up to him. He stood up from the bed and padded over and sat down next to me. I tried not to shift away at his close proximity.

"No. No the workloads fine. I'm actually enjoying it."

"Really?" He scratched his chin in thought. "Well, hey, the lieutenant's posting is opening up soon if you want it? I think I can pull some strings." He smirked.

"You haven't even started your training and the powers already going to your head." His mouth twitched higher. "In any case, I don't want to be a lieutenant...even if they allow that."

"Why wouldn't they? why don't you want to be a lieutenant? As much as I bitched under Chris' command it's not that bad. Sure the workload is heavier, but you're already pretty much doing that right now and enjoying it."

I did enjoy my work right now, as mindless as others may find it--I find it enjoyable and it keeps me occupied. What I don't enjoy about it is the idea that I'd have to spend vast more time with Piers. My brain turned with questions, like why'd he ask  _me_  to have that position. He knows what comes with it--like the more time together. So then why'd not ask one of the other guys that he doesn't seem to have a bound hatred for? My breath hitched.

_Probably his plans to piss me off more. More errands, more orders...no wonder he'd ask me. He'd have me running around with my head cut off._

I eyed him through my lashes, watching him bat his eyes away whenever they met mine. "With that position comes great responsibility and rules. It's not for me."

"You should still think about it."

"Ya, sure."

Awkward silence befell us once more. The only sound aside from Piers' breathing was his feet tapping constantly. It felt like I was being watched, but I didn't want to look over to see if he was staring.

"We should get a drink sometime."

My eyes tore from the bobbing pigeons outside and back over to Piers as he dragged his hands up and down his jeans.

"What?"

"Drinks. Unless you don't drink? Lunch? Or coffee is fine."

It was like trying to make out a math equation I didn't understand. Piers being the problem and his words not making any sense. I'm staring at the words and reading the problem, but it just wasn't clicking. I could feel my brows pinching together. "Why?"

"W-why? Well, I...I just thought since everything happened why not go do something. I've been cooped up in here for over a month and want to do something."

"What about Chris?"

"What about him?"

"Did he say if he was coming too?"

His hand found its way behind his neck with an uneasy smile forming on his mouth. "I haven't asked him."

"You should ask him to come too. I bet he'd like to hang out."

"Ya, I'll swing it by him. Any place you want to go?"

"Whatever you guys like. I'm not picky."

His mouth quirked back up in a half smile. "Cool. I'll let Chris know and message you the details later." I dug out my phone and held it out to Piers who looked at it curiously then flicked his gaze back to my face.

"We should trade contacts then. I've been meaning to ask you--since you'll be my captain soon and we should have our contacts in case of a work emergency. Chris and Mark already gave me theirs." He grabbed the phone carefully and started typing in some stuff.

"Chris and Mark, eh?" I saw his jaw twitch then gave me back my phone.

"Chris asked me for it because of work stuff." I sent him a text, hearing his phone ding on the end table but he didn't make a move to grab it or even a reaction to hearing it.

"And Mark too?"

"Sorta. We exchanged contacts for the dinner." I cocked my head, taking in his questions.

"I see. Cool." His knee bounced, grazing mine, sending sparks of electricity through my body that I tried to bat away. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm stopping by the office for a bit and then...just hang out at home I guess. Why?"

His shoulders jerked up. "Just wondering. Why you going to the office on your day off?"

"Mark wanted to have a shooting challenge."

Piers stiffened and with a bob, turning his head to the side with an, "Oh."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna head over there now." I groaned as I pulled myself out of the chair with a stretch.

"Ya sure. I won't keep you. Time to see if all those honors were just talk."

I didn't rise to his jab at an insult and instead flashed him a smile. "Don't worry, I won't show him up too much. I'll leave that for you to do."

With that, I twirled around and left him to his thoughts, heaving out a long, drawn out breath on my way.

The sound of the gun unloading and reloading distracted me from anything else around me. It was like my own little world and anything and everything around me didn't exist. I levelled out my breath and on the next exhale fired.

"You sell yourself short." Mark shifted beside me as I unloaded my clip. "You're...you're really good." He seemed genuinely impressed as he nodded his head and examined my target again. "Like, really good. Where did you graduate from?"

"I didn't go to a military school." He tore his attention from the target, his blank stare meeting my own.

"You didn't go under any previous military training or...anything?" I shook my head. "But, how--"

"Self taught." He jerked back then a smile formed on his lips.

"No kidding. How?" He caught my slight hesitation, his smile faltered slightly. "I didn't mean--If I overstepped a boundary I apologize. It was unintentional--"

"No no. You didn't. It's just..."

"A long story?" He said quoting me back from the dinner.

"A very long, complicated story."

"I'd like to hear that story sometime. Maybe one day you could tell me?" One of his hands trailed closer to mine on the table, brushing along my thumb. I swept a glance down to our hands, the quirk of a smile touching my mouth.

"Ya, sure." My heart lurched at the sight of his straight, white smile.

"Great. Can't wait." His eyes flitted down to my lips then back up to my eyes. I could feel my body copying his as we leaned closer, but before I could move another inch, I jerked at the sound of my phone buzzing. With an apologetic smile I pulled away and out my phone and read the name.  _Piers._

_**I asked Chris about meeting up and he thought the coffee shop down a few blocks by HQ would be a great place. Said something about staying away from alcohol for a while...can't imagine why. But anyway, so coffee shop tomorrow for 12?** _

_**-Piers** _

For some reason the tension from earlier eased off as I read Chris was joining us too. I replied back.

_**Ya can't imagine why. But 12 is good for me. Meet you two there.** _

_**P.s I might have showed Mark up a little too much.** _

_**-(F.N)** _

With the mood broken, I clicked my phone off and placed the guns back into their cases and stood from my seat. Mark followed suit. "This was fun."

"Ya, I had a blast--pun not intended." He smirked, making me roll my eyes. "But I'm shocked. The way you made it sound was nothing compared to how you  _really_  shoot. You'd give Lieutenant Nivans a run for his title."

"I don't know about that."

He held the door open for me while he talked. "Did you hear? Captain Redfield told us Lieutenant Nivans will be our new captain."

"Ya, he told me today." His pace slowed to match my own as we strolled down the hall.

"That means the lieutenant position will be open--you should apply for it." I stumbled over my foot but Mark's hand shot out and steadied me. I lighty thanked him and noticed how his hand lingered on my arm a while before pulling away.

"It's not for me. All that responsibility and rules." I shuddered. "Why don't you apply for it. You have more than enough experience and skill to do the job well."

He tossed his head side to side as if he was thinking over the idea, but finally shook his head no. "Nah, I think I would like to get used to this place first before I apply for such a position. Besides, I'm still one of the new guys. If anyone here had the right to the position, it would be you." His smile reached his eyes as we made our way to the front entrance and paused in front of me. "So..."

"Training anymore today?"

He bounced on his feet. "Ya. Chris gave us the morning off but we'll be back to training in a half hour or so. You?"

"Going home and relaxing."

"Good. It's what you deserve after kinda saving the world from an outbreak." He flicked his eyes to the ceiling with a smile. "But I guess that was nothing for you as well." I gave a half shrug.

"I didn't do a whole lot. It was mostly Chris and Piers."

"I doubt it. You lied to me about your shooting, probably being modest with this too." He looked at his watched and grimaced. "I have to head back. Training will be starting soon and I have to get ready."

"Okay. See you tomorrow around base?"

"You know it." We both made a move to hug but almost ended up smacking each other in the foreheads.

"Sorry," I laughed and tried the other way, feeling the rumble of laughter coming from his chest.

"No, my mistake." He started towards the other hall, cocking halfway around as he waved. With my ears heated, I returned his wave and waited until he was out of sight before letting out a sigh.

I caught sight of Piers as I scanned the coffee shop. To be honest, he stuck out among the normal crowd with his stature and physique. My eyes couldn't help but sweep him head to foot. I might not like the guy, but even I can't help appreciating something good when I see it.

The faded denim jeans hugged him in all the right places matching with his casual buttoned down white shirt rolled to his elbows. My eyes flick to his head, It looks like he got a haircut as well. The corner of his eyes scrunched with a smile when I stopped in front of him.

"Hey. Right on time. I got us a table already." He leaned in for a hug, wrapping his solid arms tightly around me while I did the same to him. With the little to no distance between our bodies I became hyper aware of my senses. His touch moving across my waist towards my back, his minty breath on my neck, his cologne in my nose, everything. I bit my lower lip to stop the shudder from my mouth.

I pulled away first, feeling the reluctance from Piers as he hesitated to drop his arms. When he finally did I immediately added distance between us and plopped into the chair across from him.

"Where's Chris?" I looked around hoping to see the bulky man somewhere.

"Not here yet. What do you want to drink?"

"Hm?" I met Piers' gaze as he towered over me.

"To drink. What would you like? I can order us something while we wait for Chris."

"Oh, sure. Just a coffee with two sugars, please."

"Okay." He hopped to his feet, flashing me another smile before starting off to the line.

I busied myself in my seat, combing my fingers through my hair and looking around the shop while I waited.

My chin plopped into my hands as I soaked in the aroma all around me, drinking in the chatter and the smells of different coffee.

The shop was nice--large but still it held that earthly, cozy feeling. Couples chattered all around me while casually drinking their drinks and munching on some food. A girl to my left sat alone, nose deep in a book as her eyes hungrily ate through the papers. The louder chatter of laughter tore my attention away to the three guys at another table across the place. The tug of a smile touched my lips as I saw everyone enjoying themselves.

From years of always being close to death, the unmistakable feeling of being watched tickled my skin. My head flicked over towards the cashes, noticing Piers' gaze locked onto me. His lopsided grin fell into dismay as our eyes locked. Jerking back around to the barista, I noticed the tension in his back and shoulders. With a snort of amusement, I tossed my head back around the shop, taking in the sights and smells once more.

"Here you go." I jerked my eyes open and up to Piers as he placed my coffee in front of me. "Careful, it's hot." He took his seat and a sip of his coffee, his face scrunching as the hot, biter liquid touched his tongue. The small action making him look cute.

"Did Chris say how much longer he was going to be?" I checked my watch and flicked another gaze over to the doors to distract myself from his face.

"No, he didn't mention anything. He was still at work when I called him this morning." Just then his phone began to ring. Digging it out of his pocket, I glanced around the shop once more while he took his call.

"Hello? Oh, hey Chr...what?" I turned back to Piers, his face switching from shock then to some unreadable expression. He flicked his eyes up to my face, something shinned across them but was gone in an instant. "I see...okay, well...see you at work then." He put his phone back in his pocket with an audible sigh.

"Was that Chris?" I asked while sipping on my coffee, feeling the hot liquid trail down my throat.

"Ya. He said something came up at work and won't be able to make it today."

He gauged my reaction, his eyes shifting over every inch of my face. "Oh...I see. So it's just us then."

"Looks like it. Don't be too disappointed." I batted his odd behaviour away and sipped on my drink, satisfied I didn't burn myself.

"Why would I be disappointed?

"Spending a lunch with me in a public place where you have to act civil...didn't think it was your cup of coffee." He traced a finger along the design on the side of his cup while I pursed my lips in thought.

"It may come as a surprise to you, Piers, but I am more than capable of having a  _civil_  conversation with you in a public place."

"Really?" His amused face irritated me. "That's good. I was actually looking forward to our get together today."

"That hospital really messed with your head if  _you're_ enjoying our get together." He shrugged his shoulders.

Silence fell between us but it wasn't as awkward as I dreaded. The mixed conversations and chatter around me put my mind to ease while the coffee soothed my nerves. Piers placed his cup back down on the table, drawing me back to him.

"So, " He started. "You heading to work after here?"

"Ya, I have some paperwork to fill out and hand off to other people."

" You walked here right? I can give you a ride back if you want?" I made a move to protest but he cut in. "It's not out of the way, I was actually planning on going to HQ after here anyway to do some work."

"Work?" I quirked up an eyebrow. "But I thought you start tomorrow?"

"I want to do something instead of sitting around. I've been doing  _that_  for over a month and I'm going crazy." He answered honestly.

I knew how he felt. My stay in the hospital was a lot shorter than his yet it still drove me crazy sitting in that hospital bed day and night. "Sure. The ride will be nice." A smirk grazed my lips. "You going to meet your new teammates at the same time?"

"Ya. I'm going to stick with Chris while they train. I wanna assess what's going on and see what I'm dealing with."

_Typical of him to keep it strictly business and professional._

"How long you going to be at work for?"

"Um...Not sure. A few hours depending on how many reports I have to look over why?"

He focused on his fiddling hands on the table, squeezing and relaxing them without looking to me. "Was, I, uh was just seeing if you need a ride home--since I won't be too long at the office today I thought we could leave together." He let out a breath after his ramble.

He was nervous, that much I could tell, but why? Maybe this was his plan to get me to be his lieutenant? He did seem unusually adamant that I should take up his offer for it. From what I learned about him when he wants something he won't give up until he gets it. Sometimes he can be so stubborn. I snorted under my breath so he wouldn't hear.

"I don't want to burden you."

"It's not a burden!" We both blinked at his sudden outburst. He took a calming breath, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he started again in his usual tone. "I mean, You alway think you're in the way or something--but you're not! If it was a burden I wouldn't have offered, (F.N)."

I sat back in my seat, my eyes glued to his face while I receded into my thoughts. This man must be bipolar or something. One minutes we're ripping each others heads off and then I catch him and Chris talking about how much he hates me. Now it seems like he's going out of his way to be with me. I shivered.

_Maybe he knows that I know what he said back in the hospital and is trying to make up for it. I don't know why he would, I mean, he never hid his obvious distaste for me before, why now?_

"(F.N)?" His concerned voice tore me from my inner ramblings.

"O-oh, ya, sure. I can text you when I'm done my work."

His shoulders relaxed and a smile grazed his face. "Ok. I can meet you at your office then."

The rest of our coffee...outing? Continued without any more hiccups. We talked aimlessly about work, the recent news and some hobbies. Before long it was time to head back to HQ. Reluctantly, Piers scooted out of his chair first, waiting for me to get up. His hand shot out and grabbed mine as he saw me reach into my wallet to pull out some money.

"No. It's alright. I got it."

"Piers, I can pay for my own drink, you don't have--"

"I want to. My treat for visiting and helping me in the hospital." His eyes crinkled at the corners from his small smile making my heart flutter.

My eyes tore from his face down to his hand still resting delicately over mine. He noticed my gaze and quickly retracted his hand, shoving it into his jean pocket.

"O...ok. Thanks."

"No problem. Ready to go?" He shifted a little away from me, jerking his head towards the exit.

"Ya."

I put my wallet away and started behind Piers, eyeing the man's back as we exited the coffee shop and into the late afternoon sun. I guess we got so wrapped up in our conversation that we forgot the time. I jerked as a hand rested on the small of my back and started to lead me away.

"This way." I fidgeted under Piers' touch as I gawked up to his reddening face and cleared his throat. "You, you okay? You seem...dazed, well, deep in thought today." I recovered from my shock and let Piers lead me in the opposite direction to the truck. "I was calling your name a few times but you didn't respond. Sorry." He pulled his hand away once more. This time, I couldn't help the ache in my chest that followed suit as his touch disappeared.

"Oh, ya, I've just been thinking of everything I have to do today. Sorry, haha." I was shocked once more when he flicked my forehead. I stumbled to a stop as he continued on ahead of me, flashing me a soft smile.

"Stop overthinking things. You'll just end up stressing yourself out more." He tossed over his shoulder as he tugged the truck door to the driver's side open.

_It's hard to ignore you, you idiot when you keep doing things like this to me._

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and started for the passenger side. "Coming from you, you workaholic." He tossed his head back and laughed, making me gulp.

_Definitely going to be hard to ignore you..._

**3rd Person POV**

Piers arrived to the training center a few minutes after the other members, taking his spot next to Chris while the other's set up their guns. The older man noticed his lieutenant's presence and broke out into a smug grin.

"Hey, Piers," He looked at his watch. "You two were gone for a while. How did it go?"

Piers paused beside his captain and good friend, giving him a sidelong glare. "It was good--great even. So," He looked back up to his grinning captain. "That thing that popped up, did you finish it?"

"Oh ya, ya. It took a little longer than I thought it would but I got it done." Chris said while crossing his arms over his chest and watching the shooting going on in front of him.

Piers pursed his lips, noticing his captain tense as he spoke. "What was it?"

"Hm?"

"I said what was it you had to do?"

"Work stuff."

"Work stuff?"

"Yep."

"Like..."

"Stuff...for work."

Piers clucked his tongue, unamused by the one sided conversation going on. "You did that on purpose didn't you?! You knew (F.N) wouldn't have gone if it was just the two of us!"

Chris' grin widened ever so slightly higher. "Now why would I miss out on an outing with the two of you on purpose?" He finally tore his gaze off the shooting and onto Piers rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"You didn't have to make it look so bluntly obvious. She suspected something was up after you called."

"Suspected, but still stayed." He flashed Piers a toothy smile and lightly elbowed him in the arm making the younger man blush. "And stayed for quite a while from the looks of it. What did you two talk about? Did you tell her?"

"What?! N-no I was, we were just talking about work and...stuff."

Chris' unamused glare struck home with Piers, making him shift awkwardly on his feet. "So you didn't tell her about how you feel?!"

"Would you quiet down, you're so loud!" Piers flicked his eyes around the room to make sure no one heard them. "And I was going to but the chance never came up."

"You chickened out!" This time it was Piers' turn to elbow his captain in the ribs.

"Shut up! I didn't chicken out..."

"And after all the effort I went through to get you two alone..." Chris shook his head with a dramatic sigh.

"I didn't chicken out...I just...I just..." He mumbled off. "Okay so I chickened out! Happy now?"

"No. Come on Piers, what happened to all that confidence, huh? What happened to never missing a shot?"

"Being a sniper and telling someone how you feel are two completely different things." Piers snapped. A loud, single shot tore them out of their own world and back over to the men shooting.

"Mark's shooting is bang on almost every time. Have you taken a look at him yet?"

Piers dragged his eyes off of the side of Chris' face and over to one man slightly away from everyone else. Piers examined the man's stance, the way he held his gun and the amount of time it took him between shots. He hated to admit it, but the guy was good--really good. It was hard to nitpick anything he was doing.

"Jesus, Piers, don't burn two holes in the back of his head." Piers tore his attention off the new recruit and back up to Chris.

"I wasn't glaring I was examining his shooting position."

"You were glaring." Piers tsked under his breath but remained quiet as Chris called off the shooting. "Mark come here a second."

The young sniper placed his weapon down and jaunted over towards Chris and Piers, stopping with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Sir?"

"Mark. I'd like to introduce you to lieutenant Piers Nivans and your soon to be new captain."

Mark met Piers' cold stare with a nod of his head. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir. I've heard all about you and your imposing skills."

Piers's eyes trailed from the man's perfectly combed brown hair, to his startling clear brown eyes. The man was closer to Chris' height, so Piers actually had to look up at his eyes to meet his stare. He let out an annoyed huff under his breath. He hated to admit that the man looked better in person than in his file picture. He didn't have to look over at Chris to know the man was grinning like a cat caught with its paw in the cream to know he was amused at how he was checking over Mark.

"At ease soldier. I've heard a lot about you as well..."

"(F.N) keeps telling us about your skills with the gun, right Piers?"

Piers gave Chris a cold, steely sidelong glare and spoke through clenched teeth. He was going to punch Chris after this is all done. "Yes, she has and from what I've seen I can tell you have great potential." Piers hated how Mark's straight, white teeth glinted under his smile after hearing (F.N)'s name.

"(F.N) told you?"

"Oh ya, all the time." Chris broke in before Piers could. "She goes on about it often, right Piers?"

Piers didn't say a word, nor did he spare his captain a glance. Instead, he kept his eyes trained ahead of him and silently glared up at a curious Mark.

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Chris cleared his throat. "Well, that's all I wanted to say Mark. You're free to go. Training resumes in another half hour."

"Thank you sir," He tilted his head to Chris before shifting his attention back to Piers. "Lieutenant." And started off back to his shooting stall where he packed up his gun.

"So? What did you think of him?"

"I'm going to punch you in the face."

Chris let out a bark of laughter and draped his arm over Piers' shoulders and lead the man out of the shooting range. "I was just seeing how you dealt with your competitor."

"We aren't competitors. We're both equally good snipers in the BSAA working to stop--"

"Not that type of competitors." Both men flicked a gaze over towards Mark as the man in question strolled out of the shooting rang and down towards the offices in a brisk walk. "Where's he going?"

"Isn't that towards the offices?"

"Ya..." Chris' eyes widened along with his Cheshire smile making Piers uncomfortable. "And where (F.N)'s office is. I wonder if he's going to see her?"

"It's none of our concern where he goes and who he sees."

Chris returned Piers' cold glare with an upturned lip and a cocked eyebrow. "I'm not  _concerned,_ just nosy...like you."

"I'm not nosy. He can go visit her if he wants to. I can't stop her from talking to people--especially if said people are on her team."

"You're right," Chris snorted. "It would just make you look like a jerk if you did." With that and one final pat on Piers' back, Chris turned on his heels and stalked off.

Piers debated and argued with his conscious. Leave with Chris or go and check up on (F.N). He wasn't nervous Mark was going to see her, he just wanted to tell (F.N) what time he was going to be done at. Nothing else. His phone dinged in his pocket.

_It would be faster to just go see her than text her and I have a half hour to kill anyways._ His mind taunted him as his feet started towards the offices, growing quicker with every step.

**Our POV**

I didn't look up from my file I was working on when I heard my office door open once more and a set of heavy boots clunk inside. With a half annoyed breath, I continued writing out my report.

"Mark, I already told you, these files have to be done shortly..."

"It's not Mark." An annoyed voice cut through the office.

Tearing my eyes from my papers I froze solid as my eyes landed on Piers' noticeable scowl and furrowed brows.

"Oh, Piers, I didn't know it was you."

"Ya, I know." He stated bluntly and made his way over in front of my desk before stopping a few feet away with a cluck of his tongue.

"What, what's up?"

"I was coming to tell you I'll be done within two hours."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, rubbing at the tension headache coming on. "Why not just text me instead of coming all the way over to my office?"

"I was close by and I have a half hour break so I thought I'd just come tell you in person." His sour mood put me on edge.

_What's with the sour mood? He was fine an hour ago and now he's back to his scrooge ways._

"I see...well, I hate to push you out but I have to get these reports done soon." His mouth opened then closed and started to turn around but stopped short. I sat in confused silence as I watched his face shift from one emotion to the next. Brooding over some internal matter before turning back to me.

"So, Mark stopped by?" I blinked back at his odd behaviour.

"Ya. He was coming from shooting practice he said. He seemed happier--said he got to meet you today and you praised his skills." A light blush dusted my cheeks as his conversation turned to curiosity when he told me Chris and Piers said I talked about him to them.

"That's all he said?" Piers' blunt tone brought me back.

"Y-ya?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Why are you so curious about it?" He backed off and started to turn around to leave once more but stopped in his tracks as if he cleared his resolve.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Before he could finish another form stood in my office doorway.

Mark flicked his attention between Piers and myself. "Sorry sir, I didn't know you were busy talking to (F.N)."

At the sight of Mark something dark shifted across Piers' eyes but was gone in an instant. He turned back around to me. "Forget it. I'll talk to you about it another time."

His  _forget it_  came off more as a  _you gotta be kidding me._  But I didn't dare question him as he turned and stormed past an equally confused Mark and down the hall.

"What's got his panties in a knot?" Mark stared off at where Piers' form disappeared and back over to me. "Anyway, I came back because one of the secretaries wanted me to give you this." He held out a file for me in his hand which I gratefully took.

"Thanks Mark." The man didn't take a step to leave. "Is there...something else?"

"Ya...actually." He rubbed at the nape of his neck. "I was just wondering if you wanted--would like to grab some dinner with me sometime--if you want to that is. I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything because we're teammates and all."

After he was done with his ramblings, I leaned back in my chair in shock. "You...want to get dinner...with me? Like a...date?" I said the last word slowly, seeing how it tasted on my lips. Mark cleared his throat.

"Date or casual get together--whichever you prefer." His confident smile cracked.

"I...Well, I, uh...sure." All at once while I registered my answer, Mark's posture straightened and his usual slack smile returned.

"Okay, great. Tonight good with you?"

"Ya. Tonight is good with me." My head raced to keep up with my mouth.

_A date? I agreed to go on a_ _date_ _with Mark?_

My heart pounded in my ears.

"Cool. I know a good place down the road. You okay with a sports bar?"

"Ya, I'm up for anything."

"Alright, I'll text you once I'm done training." My smile faltered on my lips as Piers' face flashed before me.

"Wait, I'm getting a ride home with Piers--Lieutenant Nivans. I can change there and meet you at the restaurant."

"Ya that's fine. I'll text you the address later once I'm done."

I let my head plop back against my chair, waiting for the fluttering in my stomach to settle down before being able to get back to work.

My mind shifted to my date with Mark and back full circle to Piers. His sour mood only seemed to worsen after he left my office in a huff. And then for some reason his face popped into my head as Mark asked me out, why? I pondered the thought all the while I worked on the neglected report in front of me. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as my thoughts turned up nothing.

_He's just been acting too strange the past little while for me to understand what's wrong with him._


	15. Please don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song please don't go by Joel Adams inspired this chapter

**Hello everyone please don't forget to read the A.N at the end of this chapter!! Shout out to everyone who commented and voted on this story, thank you all so much for the support you all rock!**

Our POV

_We have to reschedule our date. Looks like Lieutenant Nivans still wants to go over a few training exercises and see our skill sets. How about tomorrow night instead?_

_-Mark_

I stared at my phone's screen with shaking hands and clenched teeth. With a grunt, I threw my phone in my bag, ignoring the message from Piers and stood from my desk with a huff.

_That arrogant, stuck up son of a bitch did that on purpose! That man has a whole forest rammed up his ass!_

I gathered up the remaining files I had to send off, organizing them roughly and took off to the sector they needed to go. The whole way there I stomped and cursed Piers. That man is a  _real_  piece of work, you know that! I turned the corner, smacking right into someone's chest.

"I, I'm sorry." I blinked open my eyes and up to Chris, his look of confusion melting into a smile.

"Oh, hey (F.N)." He blinked to the files in my hands. "Are those the last of the files?"

I took a step back, rubbing my sore nose and nodding my head. "Ya. I just finished with them."

"Well here," He reached down and snatched the papers out of my hand and placed them under his arm with a smirk. "I got some free time right now so I'll bring them for you."

"Aren't you still training? Piers messaged me..."

"Ya, Piers is training them right now. That guy's pushing them to the limit." He laughed and shook his head. "He seems a lot more on edge since the break. Did he by any chance pop in to see you?"

I grounded my teeth. "Ya he did. Came in with a bad mood and left with a foul one. Why the sudden change in training?" Chris tensed under the obvious anger rolling in waves off of me.

"Actually, Piers asked to see all their skill sets after break."

"Did he say why?!"

"Why?" He rubbed his face. "No but he snapped at me for asking. Did something happen while on break?"

I shifted my weight to one hip and shoved my arms across my chest. "He came in my office telling me he'd be done within an hour or so. Then asked if Mark stopped by because I mistook him for Mark when he came to my office."

Chris smirked. "Really?"

"Ya, he started getting a little snappy...but that's nothing new with him." I mumbled. "After that he wanted to talk to me about something but changed his mind when Mark came in. After that, he stormed out."

"That guy..." Something like amusement flickered across Chris' face as he shook his head with a low rumble of laughter coming from his chest. "Well anyway, you heading out now?"

"Ya, my plans got canceled so I'm gonna stay at home for the night."

"Hold on, I just remembered something." Before I could turn to leave Chris' hand shot out and latched to my arm. "Tomorrow I have a new assignment for you--it's just a few reports and a new computer program we're working on."

"I'm not very good with computers. I don't know if I'll be good at--"

\--"It's fine, I'll get someone to help you until you get used to it."

My nerves settled back down hearing that. I was always a little slow when it came to computers. "Thanks. That'll help out a lot."

The office was quieter this early in the morning. I woke up a little earlier the next day so I could get to work and have Chris explain what he wanted me to do. The odd person bustled by, paperwork in one hand and a cup of extra large coffee in the other. Their eyelids drooped over their sunken eyes. They didn't have the energy to fake a smile, the ones that did muttered a 'good mornin' under their breath as I strolled by.

I took the turn down the hall towards Chris' office, tapping lightly on the wooden door until I heard a gruff "Come in." Stepping inside the office the room dropped ten degrees colder as my eyes swished from Chris to Piers. I stuffed the growl I wanted to voice back down in my throat and tried to ignore the twitch of his eye as he turned his gaze on me. I painted on a fake smile.

"Morning. I came early so you could talk to me about what I'm doing today and also to see who I was working with." I blatantly ignored Piers' glower he aimed my way and fixed my eyes on Chris.

"That's fine. I just finished talking to Piers about what I wanted him to show you today anyway, so this is perfect." Something about the way Chris eyed Piers out of the corner of his gaze made the alarms in my head sound off. I jolted out of my daze and cut my eyes to Piers.

" _You_ are training me today?" The acidity in my voice slipped past my lips.

"Ya, Chris asked me to. Is that a problem?"

"Well, I, er, I thought you were training with the team today?"

"Chris is while I help you. It's no big deal," He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be back to training with them tomorrow." Chris' head looked like one of those bobble heads. The way it bobbed back and forth during Piers' and I's exchange. The evident ghost of a smile shining ever so prominent on his lips.

"Oh? No one else was available. I'd hate to take time away from your training to help me."

Piers spoke through gritted teeth and an all too fake smile touched his lips. "Did you have someone  _else_ in mind?"

I wanted to say ' _yes I did. Mark would love to help me out._  But I chickened out and didn't feel like dealing with a temperamental Piers the rest of my morning.

"No."

"Good." He gestured towards the door with his outstretched hand, awaiting me to leave first. "Let's get started then." Chris piped up as I stomped into the hall, not once leaving his desk.

"Have fun."

_As if I could with this walking nightmare._

"I told you for the tenth time," Piers huffed over my shoulder as I tapped a finger on my keyboard in agitation. "The format doesn't change for this repo--What are you doing now!"

"You said to keep this here and to move the charts and data there! Do you have dementia?!" I growled out.

Piers and I have been at this new program for more for half an hour now. More like torture device sent by hell along with one of their devil spawns, AKA, Piers to torment my life even more. To say I wasn't taking to this program is an understatement. I've taken to this program like a lit match over a tank of gasoline. Well my teacher isn't all that great so technically it isn't  _all_ my fault.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did! Do you even know what you're doing?" I shot around to face him, my nostrils flaring with rage.

"Of course I do! You just don't listen to anything I tell you to do...or anyone for that matter." He mumbled the last bit under his breath only angering me further.

"Well then why don't you go away and  _I'll_  do this on my own?"

"Because Chris asked me to help you and so I will." I spun back around towards the computer, clicking a button and typing away. "Stop," He groaned out. "Give me that."

Slapping my hand away from the mouse he shoved the small object around. I watched quietly as he clicked a few buttons and opened up another tab. Leaning over my shoulder, his other hand slipped to my other side and over to the keyboard, encasing me around him. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and tried not to breath in his cologne that smelt of amber and...vanilla? I dared to take a breath in and confirm my suspicions. Yep. Vanilla. It suited him.

His breath tickled the top of my head, swishing a few strands of hair into my eyes and falling on my eyelashes. I wiped them off, daring to steal a glance at his profile. The mans built like a Roman God, right down to his strong nose and angular jawline...which hung right above my eye. I watched as his lips moved as he spoke quietly to himself. Soaking in his jaw I trailed along down his throat to his Adam's apple, watching it bob with every swallow he took. I shoved my hand back to my lap as I felt it rising towards him and mentally kicked myself.

_No. Nope, Bad idea. Foooooocus. Oh God he said something an's starin' at me now!_

"...And that's how you do it. Got it?" He had to angle his head to the side because of how close he was to me.

"Uh, ya--I mean no. No questions." I smiled but the speculation in his eyes shoved it away.

"Okay, now your turn."

"Y-ya...sure." I could feel his eyes glued to the back of my head waiting for me to mess up so he could yell again. Ignoring his close presence, I gulped and took the mouse in my hand and tried to remember what to do.

I was shaky at first, hesitating on what buttons to push, but the more I did it the more I started to remember. I typed in the codes and began adding in the charts. Soon I was nearly complete until Piers's voice made me jump by how close and gruff it was to my ear.

"Okay, that was better but you forgot to add in this." Instead of slapping my hand away like he did last time, he rested his hand over mine. His large hand dwarfed my small, slender one and shifted it across the table while he clicked on a tab. I focused on the screen, the rising heat tickling my neck and cheeks as he cleared his throat and steadied his other hand on the other side of me. "Okay, see this? Push this button here and add in this there and...you're done. Good." I nodded my head at the screen as it finally clicked in.

"I get it now. Thank--" Our noses brushed as I turned my head. I jerked away but it seemed like that didn't matter since he  _was_  leaning over me and had me blocked in my desk chair. As smooth as warm honey, his eyes flicked to my lips and back up to my eyes. I heard his breathing grow faster.

"Shit." I heard him whisper as he jerked to his full height and stepped away, the tint of red deepening his ears and cheeks. "Ya, no problem. Should we start on the desk--I mean reports now?" He screwed his eyes shut.

"I could do those on my own if you have to get back." I quirked my head as I watched his show of jerky emotions.

"No! It'll be faster if I help you." I blinked back by his sudden raise of tone.

"Okay? Well...grab the other chair and we can work on them here." I moved over indicating him to bring the chair beside me. If he wouldn't leave then I guess I may as well suck it up and deal with it.

I don't know when but I became consciously aware of my body as he took the seat beside me. Straightening my skirt, I opened the first file and began to read it over while Piers grabbed one of his own and did the same.

The tension in the room wrapped around me, suffocating and restricting all my movements to jerky twitches and fidgeting. I slipped down in my chair and rested my hand on the desk. I barely payed attention to the file in my hand as I skimmed over Piers from the corner of my eye.

He stared intently on the file in front of him, his jaw clenching and relaxing constantly. With a soft groan, his hand plopped next to mine, grazing it. I stiffened.

_Do I pull away or would that make me seems too conscious of his body near mine? But if I keep it there would that tell him I liked it? He technically is on_ _my_   _side of the desk; Technically, the whole thing is_ _my_ _side. If I move away it'll show him he makes me uncomfortable but if I stay then..._

My mind split down the middle, arguing to pull away while the other half roared to keep it there and pretend you didn't notice. Keep it. Move it. Keep it! Move it! I saved myself from the war when I came to the end of the file and had to move my hand to flip the page. I settled back down, placing my hand off to the side and away from his. My eyes shifted off the paper and back up to Piers only to have him already staring at me. I flicked away first.

"Stay long last night?" He broke through the tension like a blade.

"No. I was done pretty quickly. You?"

He shifted a tad closer to me, his shoulder brushing my own. I narrowed my eyes at the contact, ignoring the electricity it sent over my arm. "Ya sort of. I left around eight or a little after."

"That's a long day."

"I'm used to it." He paused. "What did you do when you got home?"

"Nothing. Just relaxed."

Silence once more and with it, the tension, but it came back with a vengeance. I shifted in my seat and picked up the pen and began jotting down notes and corrections.

Piers' POV

A calming relief washed over me after she said that. I knew about the date her and Mark had--I might have overheard him ask her after I left. I rolled my eyes.

_She didn't even hesitate when he asked! Did she like the guy?! Mark talks about her all the time. Not that I hate talking about her...I don't like it when it's_ _him_ _talking about her._

_You're alone with her...when will I ever get a better opportunity? Tell her!_

My eyes re-read the same line on the file for the twentieth time since I picked it up, not really absorbing what was written. Trailing over the paper and over to the girl beside me for the hundredth time since we got to her office, I watched her.

Her hair she usually wore up was down today, framing her face. Even the harsh light of the computer screen couldn't tarnish the colour in her eyes. On the contrary, it actually highlighted a new exotic colour, making her eyes pop. She was beautiful, not in one of those vogue model kinda ways, but in that natural beauty kinda way. It was sexier.

My gaze shifted down to the outfit she wore. It took everything in me not to drool when she swayed into Chris' office. My eyes immediately trailed over her. Her skirt showed off her butt--something I didn't know she had until now and long legs. Her top hugged all the right places smoothing over her long, slender neck and cupping her...

I shifted the weight onto my other hip, too consciously aware of how tight my pants are and tried to refocus on the file.

_If you can't say a word don't bother trying to talk now! Stop fantasizing and do. Your. Job._

I got through one paragraph before I noticed my eyes shift off the paper and back over to the side of (F.N)'s face.

_How can she make pursing her lips look so Goddamn sexy?!_

Her eyes flicked past her file and over to me, catching my stare. Hitching my breath, I tore my attention back to the file in my hand.

_She saw me staring! Fuck! Now she knows I was checking her out. Great. Just great._

"What're you doing after work tonight?" I blinked to her, unsure if she actually spoke or I just imagined it. When she continued to blink up to me with a half bored look I shifted again.

"Just staying home and watching the game. Why?"

"Oh. who's playing?"

"Philadelphia and Boston."

"Hmph. Boston's going to kick butt tonight." She noticed my furrowed brows and shrugged her shoulders. "I started to get into the game not too long ago and actually enjoy it."

I hummed under my breath. "Really? Well Phili is going to win."

"Oh, really? With that defense? Ya, right."

The file flopped down onto the desk in front of me abandoned and forgotten as a crack of a smile lifted my lips. "Ya with that defense. Don't go hating on Phili, they have a great team."

"Such a great team that they're behind Boston in points?"

"Alright smartass," I caught her mischievous smile as I turned to face her. "If Boston wins I'll buy you lunch tomorrow at work."

"But?"

"But if Phili wins then you go out to dinner with me." She thought it over seriously for a moment. I held my breath while she took her time to think it over. Something I can't discern crossed over her eyes before it was gone.

"Alright deal. Better get your wallet out now because I'm eating more than salad."

"You're on." I chuckled but stopped short as I saw her face squish into her full out smile that made her glow...and her laugh! The musical sound made me want to hear it over and over again. It dawned on me that this was the first time I ever saw her laugh and smile like this.

_How did I go on living without seeing this? It's beautiful._

The moment came as fast as it lasted, like a blink of an eye. A blush formed across her cheeks making me want to kiss her even more and stared into her hands as if embarrassed. But I wanted to see her smile again. The corners of my mouth fell in disappointment.

"What about you? What're you doing after work?" She froze.

"Oh, just have an appointment tonight."

"An appointment?" I shifted closer to her, eyeing her jerky fumbling as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Ya just something I'm doing after I finish up work."

"Oh, cool." Was all I could say but her answer gnawed on me nonstop. Was she meeting up with Mark tonight?

My hand curled into a fist over my thigh. I want to ask her, but I don't want to ruin the moment. Maybe now is the best time to tell her how I feel.

Preparing myself mentally, I sucked in a deep breath and turned towards her.

"Hey, (F.N)...there was something I--" My phone rang cutting off my train of though. "Something I wanted, well was trying to--" I furrowed my brows and clicked my tongue in annoyance when it rang again. (F.N)'s eyes trailed over to it, an eyebrow raised.

"You should probably answer that."

Jamming my hand in my pocket while mumbling a few choice words under my breath I read the screen.  _Chris._

Annoyance was the first thing to rage inside but then it swiftly changed to concern. Chris only called me for work business. I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piers, sorry to bother you right now but your presence is needed down by the outdoor track. Some of the heads have come down to inspect the new teams and want to meet you." My eyes flicked up to (F.N) who silently watched me. With a huff I stood from the desk.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." And with that, hung up the phone and shoved it back in my pocket.

_Just my luck to have poor timing..._

"Important call?" She piped up, tearing me from my anger fueled thoughts.

"Ya. Looks like I need to meet a few of the heads of BSAA right now." I flicked an eye over to her. "Sorry about the work but I gotta go."

She smiled. "Piers it's fine. Duty calls. See you around?" I thought--well  _hopped_  I detected slight disappointment in her voice as she spoke.

"Ya. Maybe at lunch?"

"Sure."

Our POV

I watched him shuffle out of my office, disappointment gnawing close to my heart as the ambiance of the room took effect. As the door shut, I couldn't help the empty sigh escaping my mouth. I did the rest of the files in silence, glancing every few moments up at the clock that dragged on only to groan out loud.

Lunch came and went but there was no sign of anyone. I got a single text from Mark saying training is still in effect and that he won't be able to meet for lunch. I didn't feel the usual quirk of a smile graze my lips that usually appears after talking to Mark. I stared at my phone, waiting for that one text I knew wasn't coming but still waited for. To no surprise--but still disappointment as lunch came to an end, Piers didn't text me. I thought about texting him but I didn't want to bother him if he was busy with work. Instead, I decided to head back to my office and finish up the files.

Finally work ended. I packed up my things, checking my phone to see if anyone texted me only to be disappointed again. I was beginning to hate how much my mind was shifting towards Piers, the way he had that effect on me made me hate myself more for allowing him to get to me. With a sniff, I dragged my tired feet out of my office and home to get ready for my dinner with Mark. I tried to pump myself up with excitement but the feelings just wasn't there.

I stood in front of my mirror, going over my look head to toe one last time. I was excited about this date yesterday but for some reason now I couldn't hype myself up for it. I wanted to lay in bed and relax.

I went for comfort instead of style, wearing leggings and a nice top. I left my hair curled and down and gave myself one last look when the doorbell rang. With one finally sweep of myself I started for the door revealing a smiling Mark in his casual clothes. At the sight of him my mood changed. The man could pull off any look and still look great...maybe not as great as Piers but pretty damn close. I blinked.

_Did I just compare him to Piers?!_

"You look great!" Mark said while flicking a not-so-subtle flirty glance over me.

"Thanks, so do you. You ready?" I tried to hide the burning of my cheeks and scurry out my door into the cloaking of the night.

"Whenever you are." Before I could react, Mark looped my arm through his as if the action was nothing. I covered my embarrassment in the cover of the night and let him lead me down the sidewalk. "It's not too far from your place so I thought we could enjoy the evening and walk there." He said casually.

The evening air was beautiful, I soaked it up and breathed it in while Mark talked about the events of his day. I noticed the slight twitch of his mouth when I gazed up at him while he went over his interview with some of the heads at HQ.

"It was nerve wracking! I thought I was going to screw up in front of all them." He chuckled.

" _You_  nervous? Impossible." he nudged me and rolled his eyes at my sarcastic remark.

"Some of us normal people get nervous in unsettling situations. But who am I kidding, you faced the apocalypse back in China."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't scared."

Now it was his turn to flick me a raised eyebrow. " _You scared?_  Never could imagine  _that_  was possible."

"I'm more normal than you make me out to be." He tossed his head back with a laugh just as we reached the entrance to the sports bar.

"I hope the games on, I want to see Boston kick Philadelphia's ass."

"I sense some deep hatred for good old Phili."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Just a bet I have going with someone."

While we waited for our drinks to come we continued to talk about the game. By the time our meal rolled around we trailed off to other hobbies and things we enjoyed. My laughter died off as more personal questions started to rise.

"What about your family? Where're they?"

I paused with my french fry in hand lowering my gaze to my lap as I tried to word out my response as best I could. "I, they died...when I was young." My eyes tore up to Mark the evident pitying look twisting his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to--"

"--No, no. They died a long time ago and you didn't know. What about you?"

I reversed the discussion back onto him, successfully sweeping my early life under the rug. Although, I still felt the cold, emptiness in my chest at the mention of my parents.

The rest of the evening went well without anymore hiccups. We cheered on Boston as they scored a power play goal in the second half of the game, tying up with Phili. On the outside I seemed calm and like I was having a good time--which I was for the most part. But on the inside I was ripping myself apart with questions. Questions I shouldn't even care to know or be asking myself.

_Is Piers at home watching this right now? Wonder what he's thinking...I hope everything went well with him with the interview and meeting after he left._

I plucked my phone up and clicked on his name in my contacts and began typing. I paused over the send button and shook my head as I deleted the message and shoved the phone back in my purse.

_He's probably tired and doesn't want to talk. I shouldn't bother him nor should I be caring about Piers while on my date with Mark!_

The cold night air tingled my cheeks. With the passing of August into September the nights have begun to cool off. I wrapped my jacket closer to me as we walked, glancing up at the star filled sky as we went.

"I can't believe Boston lost! They were doing great the first half of the game." Mark groaned and shook his head. I shared in his anger then shot up straighter.

_Wait...that means..._

My phone dinged in my pocket. Digging it out my breath hitched as I read the message.

_So who's defense sucks again? Looks like you owe me dinner. ;p How about this coming Saturday?_

_-Piers_

I snorted before punching in a response and shoving the device back in my purse.

_Okay wise ass, you win...this time._

_-(F.N)_

It dinged again making me smirk.

_Dinner? Saturday? Don't try to brush it off. A bets a bet._

_-Piers_

Before I could reply we reached the entrance to my place.

"Here we are." Mark lumbered to a stop beside me. "I had a great evening." I matched his smiling face with my own.

"So did I, thanks." I felt my phone ding once again but this time I ignored it and turned to face Mark. "Although it would have been greater if Boston won."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe we could watch them again?" My phone dinged again this time not going unnoticed by Mark. "Someone keeps texting you."

I covered my nervous twitch with a laugh. "Just the friend I was telling you about. They're rubbing in Boston's loss in my face." His usual drop dead gorgeous smirk lifted one side of his mouth.

"Oh, that's good..." He stepped closer, lifting his hand to brush a strand of loose hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear. "I was worried it might have been someone else." I caught the double meaning behind his words and lifted my head to try explain but before I got one word in Mark's mouth was on mine.

My body and brain lagged behind as I tried to keep up with what was going on. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. He tilted my head back, trailing his other hand down my back and making me groan softly in his mouth. The small sound made him shiver. I don't know when but I found my hands raking through his soft hair, grabbing a fistful and making him groan louder. I opened my mouth a little to allow him in but we both jerked back to the present as my phone began to ring. We jerked away covering our embarrassment with a cough and looking anywhere but each other.

"S-sorry, I didn't, that wasn't..." The red tint on Marks ears spread to his face as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

In an attempt to hide my embarrassment I dug out my phone roughly and read the incoming caller.  _Piers._  I noticed how silent Mark had become and chanced a glance up to his face which now scrunched and furrowed as my screen.

"Why is Lieutenant Nivans calling you this late?" I shoved the phone back in my purse cursing in my mind.

"O-oh...it's nothing important. Maybe something to do with work today or for tomorrow." Mark didn't look convinced. I made a mental note to kick Piers' ass tomorrow the moment I see him.

"W-well, er...shit this isn't how I planned it to end." He coughed and chuckled but nothing in his laughter was light.

"I-I'm sorry about the phone. I should have put it on silent."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Lieutenant--I mean Piers?" The question stunned me.

"E-excuse me? I, well...we don't really have one. At work we tolerate each other but other than work, nothing." His brows furrowed deeper, reaching his lips as they thinned out.

"But the two of you...at work--"

"--Oh, that? He likes to piss me off. He was always like that ever since...ever since I met him." I caught myself before it was too late, but Mark was faster and caught my hesitation.

"Ever since what?"

"It's a long story."

"So, I've heard. I do remember asking you to tell me that story one day."

I sighed. "It's, it's a really long, twisted story." My eyes flicked up to a patient Mark, his eyes urging me to go on. "I never actually  _joined_ the BSAA."

"What?"

"Before the BSAA I was...I was a mercenary hired to kill them. That's why Piers hates me...because I almost killed him." I steadied my racing heart. "After they caught me they told me it would have been a waste of my skills to rot in jail, so I took up the offer to join them. And so here I am." I spread my arms wide, watching the wheels behind Mark's eyes turn. After a deafening amount of silence he spoke.

"So...that's how you got to be so good at shooting..." He mumbled to himself.

"...Ya..."

"Why'd you do it?"

"For the money. I was watching over a small family and the money went to them." Silence again.

"So you didn't have a choice?" I blinked up at his eyes bearing down at me, expecting a trail of yelling and insults to fall from his mouth at any moment.

"Well, er, no. I was strapped for cash and there was little work so I took that up instead."

"Then he shouldn't have blamed you. I get it that you tried to kill him, but from the look of things everyone else kicked it under the rug."

I chuckled. "Piers is a little more stubborn than that. He takes his job seriously and will not hesitate to voice his distaste to anything that threatens it."

"You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?" I cocked my head, watching as his smile faltered and he shook his head.

"It's, it's not my place to say anything."

"No. Please. Continue."

"Well I know what you mean when you say Piers--I mean Lieutenant Nivans can be stubborn. But he doesn't  _hate_ you...well not fully anyway." I laughed.

"Of course he does. He torments me every day since I've been here and I heard him say it to Chris himself." I blinked back the sting as my words sunk in. Mark shifted his weight, his eyes confused as he shook his head.

"But I thought, the way he talks to you--the way he _looks_ at you...that's why I hesitated to ask you out. Yesterday when I was in your office I was going to ask you but changed my mind. I thought you and Piers were together."

"What?! With him?! Chris can't even leave us in the same room alone for more than a second before we start ripping each other apart." I huffed and tried to not focus on my burning cheeks.

_Looks at me? He doesn't look at me, he glares! I can always feel it on my face whenever he's around. Why has this night turned to Piers anyway?!_

"Let's drop the whole Piers thing. We aren't together and that's that." My phone rang once more making me groan.

"You should probably tell him that then." He flicked his gaze to Piers' contact name on my screen then back to my eyes. "He never said anything to you? Nothing at all?"

I shook my head. "Like I told you...he doesn't like me."

"Well I do. But I can tell you're confused now so I think I'll leave. Thanks for the date."

"Wait--"

"--It's okay (F.N), I'm not going anywhere." His wink was his usual flirty self but his lackluster smile said otherwise about how he was feeling.

"Mark...:"

"Night, See you round work." And with that, he was gone.

The chill of the night blew through me, leaving me chilled to the bones. I made a mental note to stop him tomorrow at work and explain everything. I wrapped my jacket around myself and dragged my feet back inside.

I only had a moment's peace before my phone rang once more. With a scowl I dug it out and pushed the talk button and shoved it to my ear. This is the second time this week Piers has ruined my time with Mark.

"What?!" I didn't even try to hide my annoyance.

"H-hey, (F.N)." Piers stuttered. "Did I...are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. What do you want?"

"You weren't answering my messages and I thought something happened, but I can tell I called at a bad time." Mark's words rang clear in my head. As crazy as they may seem I dared to get my hopes up.

"No it's fine. About dinner..." I choked out the word.

"I'll message you tomorrow about the details during our break."

"Okay, thanks. Well...night then."

"Night (F.N)." I could feel him hesitating so I hung up first before I said something I would have regretted the rest of my life. With my phone clutched to my chest, I yelled at myself for chickening out and stomped up to bed.

_That's not something you spring on someone over a phone call anyway..._

I looked for Mark everywhere the next day. When I finally found him strolling out of the shooting range I called out his name. He stumbled once he spotted me and told the rest of the team to go on without him. I gave a half hearted good morning to the guys as they passed by me. They nodded their heads and offered me a good morning before disappearing down the hall. It was Mark and myself now.

"Hey."

"Hi. Just finished shooting?"

He nodded.

"Listen, about last night..."

"You don't have to say anything. I get it. I just thought even though with Lieu--Piers I could still have a chance."

"But that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!" My hand darted out and latched around his bicep as he tried to shimmy past me. His eyes darkened as they swept towards my hand then back up to my face. "I don't know why you keep thinking I'm with him There's nothing going on between us. Last night I had fun with you and I want to do that again."

"Did you tell Piers?"

"Well, er, no...not yet but I will today." He studied me for several drawn out moments, watching every twitch and jerk I made.

"How, how do you feel about Piers?"

"Piers? I already told you. He's my teammate. I trust him to watch my back and I'd watch his. That's it." Mark stood taller and took a step towards me until the front of his uniform brushed against my chest. The usual smirk he wore laced with relief.

"So...then would you like to--"

"(F.N)." Both our heads shot up as Piers' boots clunked towards us; the loud sound raising chills over my body the closer they got. I took an involuntary step back as I noticed the scowl on his face. "I didn't know you were here yet." He leered at Mark out of the corner of his eye. "Mark, training resumes in fifteen minutes. Get ready."

"Yes, sir." He snapped to attention and threw me a small smile. "See you later (F.N)" With one final nod to Piers he marched down the hall. Piers voice tore my eyes off of Mark's receding back.

"What were you and Mark talking about?"

"Nothing."

He shifted directly in front of me, eyes narrowing. "That's not what I saw."

"Well, what did you see?" I snapped wanting nothing more but to get away from him. Right now I wasn't ready to face Piers not after what Mark told me.

"I don't know what I saw but it wasn't nothing." He huffed. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"None of your business, Piers. Now move! I have work to do--" His hand latched on my shoulder and spun me back around to face him, his eyes blazing.

"As your future captain it  _is my business_ to know what my team is doing behind my back."

"Behind your back?! Get a grip on yourself. You're doing this to piss me off." I shrugged off his hand and started down the opposite hall.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. Don't leave. Just talk to me. Please." He caught up, cutting off my exit route and saw the flash of fear cross his face.

"Talk? About what?"

"Us."

"Us?" He nodded.

"You and me. Just please...hear me out, (F.N)." He held his hands up in surrender. "I know we never started on the right foot and I made it difficult to start over--I can admit that!" He took in a calming breath. "But please believe me when I say...I like you, I really like you. I don't know when but I realized it in China when that BOW tried killing you and I realized I couldn't live without you." He sucked in another breath, tired from his rambling. I blinked up at him in silence for several moments my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "(F--F.N)?"

"Liar." He jerked back, appalled by my statement. " _You_  like  _me_? Really?! How am I supposed to believe that BS? I personally overheard you talking to Chris about me and you stated, and I quote. 'That obnoxious, sarcastic woman with the piece of work attitude? I tolerated her in China. Doesn't mean I have feelings for her--if anything--she still drives me crazy. I couldn't stand her the moment I met her and I still can't'." He recoiled back a step.

"No! You didn't--god fuck..." He raked a hand through his hair. "Okay I said that--but I didn't actually mean it! I was just kidding myself and I didn't want to own up to my own feelings for you."

"All you have ever done was yell and order me around? Like me?!" I spat. "You're only saying that because now Mark and I may have a thing." His eyes widened.

"Y-you and Mark are together? When?!"

"None of your damn business!"

"It's the truth! I like you almost from the moment I met you! I just didn't realize it until now."

"Oh, so you thought the best time to tell me--from ALL THE OTHER CHANCES YOU HAD BEFORE, you chose this moment. Right here. Right now after seeing me with Mark, and after knowing how we feel about each other?! Now! What happened to all the other chances?!" He winced at every word I threw at him.

"Please, let me explain. I wanted to tell you so many times but, but..."

"But what?" I stamped my foot.

"I was nervous you'd reject me because you wouldn't believe me."

"Ha! Well you were right. I don't believe you and now you are angry because I chose Mark over you."

"(F.N)," He started. "Give me a chance to show you I mean what I say."

"A chance?! You had countless chances, Piers. Every time you directed an insult or comment my way you had the chance. The final blow was the other night. You knew Mark asked me out that's why you made everyone stay late!" I was fuming, my chest heaved with every controlled breath I took.

"Please I can explain..."

"No! I've had enough of listening to  _you_  and your excuses and your orders and your insults." My chest constricted with the threat of a sob.

"Wh-what are you saying?" His eyes searched my face, the strained muscles clenched making him have to force a swallow.

"I'm saying I'm through with your bipolar attitude. I'm through with your snippy remarks and I'm through working here!" His panicked voice cracked over the stomping of my feet.

"You're not really leaving are you?!" The squeaking of his shoes as he ran towards me cut through my heavy breathing. "Don't leave. (F.N). Please." He begged.

"No!" My voice cracked with a sob. His hand reached out towards me but I batted it away. "You always do this! You always deliberately hurt my feelings. Why?! Is it because of the whole mercenary thing?! Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't kill you back then!" I saw the pain flash across his eyes, his mouth worked but no words came out. I took it as my chance to leave.

"(F.N)...(F.N) Wait! Give me a chance to fix this!"

I shoved the exit doors open and stomped down the stone steps, ignoring the curious gazes being thrown our way while Piers ran behind me. "I can't do this anymore!

"Please!" He pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do to fix how I feel about you or this mess." He made a reach to grab me but I shoved him off. "Leave me alone!" With whatever energy I had left, I lifted my gaze one last time to Piers' face. I could hear the sharp intake of breath once our eyes met. His glazed over expression screwed up then fell back with a plea.

My mouth opened but I shut it on second thought and stomped off. Leaving Piers standing alone on the sidewalk while I tried to control my breathing. My vision blurred. With a curse, I wiped my angry tears away and took a calming breath as I made it back to my place. I've made up my mind. No more Bio-terror, no more BSAA, no more killing, no more Piers. I'm going to live the normal life my parents intended for me. No matter how much it hurts me to leave.

3rd Person POV

Chris sped towards the doors after Piers and (F.N). Their booming voices cracked through the quiet of the workplace. He had a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He saw them fight countless times but not to that extent. Not with that much hatred laced in her voice and sadness in Piers'.

He shoved the door open, trailing to a stop when he spotted (F.N) marching off down the road. His eyes trailed to Piers as he kicked at the ground and ran his hands through his hair. Chris tottered his way down the steps, stopping just behind Piers. His breath heaved with every breath he took. Chris waited a few moments for Piers to calm down before daring to ask what the hell happened.

"What happened? Where's (F.N) going?" Chris' eyes trailed off from Piers to the back of (F.N) as she turned the corner. "Piers?"

"I told her."

"Just give her time to cool off, she'll come around. She's just overwhelmed and stressed out." Chris' hopes diminished at the sight of Piers shaking his head.

"No. This time she's done." He shifted his head over to Chris, his eyes distant and slightly red. "She said she won't give me a chance and now she's through with the BSAA, bio-terrorist...and me." He didn't acknowledge Chris when he placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Through with the BSAA? She quit?!" Piers nodded his head.

"I fucked up."

"It's not your fault Piers."

"Yes it is!" He shrugged off Chris' hand and raked a hand through his own hair, grabbing a fistful in the process. "We were finishing up with shooting and I saw them...talking--I don't know! They were standing close and just...staring at each other! I got mad so I went over."

"Piers..."

"I didn't mean to come off as angry but when I saw her with him I just lost it! I tried talking to her but she was obviously pissed at me for interrupting her little...romance with Mark." He scrunched up his nose. "I asked her what was going on with her and Mark. She kept saying it was none of my business but from the looks of it there was something more to them then she was letting on."

Chris remained silent while Piers ranted to him. The younger man paced back and forth across the cement until he came to an abrupt halt.

"She found out I knew about her date with Mark the other night. Why did I do that?!" Chris' eyes widened in understanding. "I got pissed when she didn't answer her phone because I knew she was with him last night."

"Piers calm down. There's no point in yelling and cursing yourself out over it." Chris tried to calm him down.

"Chris you don't get it, she's leaving everything behind because of me.  _Me!_  She got so fed up of my bullshit she walked out." Piers finally collapsed on one of the steps with his head in his hands. "She overheard our conversation in the hospital." This piqued Chris' attention.

"Oh?"

"The one where you told me I liked her." Chris' eyes widened. "She overheard the part where I called her a sarcastic woman with the piece of work attitude." He spat every word with disgust, not at her but at himself for even thinking of those words. He knew deep down she was anything but that.

Chris Looked on as Piers slumped lower on the step. He knew where his friend is coming from and it tore him apart knowing he couldn't do anything to lessen his pain. "Piers," He started before plopping down next to him. "Give her time to cool off, I can go talk to her a little later today."

"I don't want you to go talk to her. I can do that myself." He snapped.

"I know you can but right now is not the best time. She obviously needs her space to think things over and seeing you so soon after all this won't help. Now, I still need to talk to her about the BSAA. True she did get a pardon for her help in China but she still needs to go through me if she wants to quit." He said firmly while heaving himself back to his feet.

Piers remained seated. His shoulders slumped, his voice barely above a whisper. "She's right...I  _should_  have told her sooner but instead I was too stubborn and chicken."

"It's not over yet, Piers."

"It feels like it is..."

Our POV

I threw my bag on my bed and started going through all my drawers. Stuffing the bag full of my clothes as I grumbled under my breath. My eyes still burned from my tears but I shoved that to the back of my head as the least of my problems at the moment. Right now I had no job and soon to have no place to stay but I couldn't stay here any longer. I had to leave. I was too close to the BSAA, to my old life...to  _him_.

I stirred from my self wallowing thoughts at the tap at my door. My first thought was it was Piers and panic quickly creeped into my chest at the thought of seeming him so soon. I shoved down the initial anxiety as it clawed at my throat and cracked the door open, revealing a grim faced Chris. For some reason disappointment wrapped around me at seeing the older man's face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Can we talk inside?" I hesitated. "I know what happened with you and Piers...pretty sure the whole main entrance staff know." I blushed. "But that's not why I'm here."

Reluctantly, I opened the door wider to allow him in. His eyes moved from box to box that covered my now empty apartment as he trailed inside. Hurt flashed across his face but was gone in an instant and replaced with a firm frown.

"What did you want to talk about? I'm kinda busy as you can see."

"Ya...I see." He turned to face me. "Your really quitting then?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing I can do to convince you to stay?"

"No. I've made up my mind."

He nodded slowly, taking in all I said. "I know you're angry with Piers but can't you give him a chance? Just one? I know he fucked up but we all do at some point. There's no reason to pick up and run away."

"I'm not running away!" My eyes lowered to my twiddling thumbs. "You don't understand. This isn't just about Piers. This is about me wanting a normal life--away from all this crap...Piers was just the final straw for me to make my decision."

"I can't force you to stay, but I wish you would talk it out with Piers."

"There's nothing left to say. I said all I needed to say to him and he said everything I needed to hear." I blinked up to Chris, pity laced his face, making the anger boil higher in me once more. "I hate to sound bitter but if you have nothing left to say can you please leave, I have lots to do."

He didn't seem offended by my words, he simply nodded and turned back towards the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and shot his head around.

"Take care of yourself, (F.N). I really wish you wouldn't leave, but if this is what you want then I won't stop you."

"Can you tell Mark I'm sorry for abruptly leaving?"

False hope fell from his face. "Ya...sure thing. Bye, (F.N)." With a final nod of silence between us he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

I collapsed to the floor in a heap of sobs and angry tears. I hated crying but it seemed like I was doing it more often then I would have liked too recently. I haven't been alone in ages. Before I didn't mind, but now I hated every ticking second of it. It reminded me too much of how close I became entwined with the BSAA, with Chris...with Piers.

By the time I finished packing the long shadows of the late evening stretched across the empty floors to my apartment. As I took one final sweep of the place my eyes focused on the neatly folded BSAA uniform on the table. My eyes stung but I dared not cry again. Sucking in a deep breath, I turned towards the exit, shutting the door with a hollow clunk behind me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a crazy ride that was, eh?! 
> 
> Do you think our character's actions were justified? Is Piers wrong? 
> 
> What't going to happen next?! comment down below and let me know what you think. ALL feedback is welcome. And thanks again for reading my story. I probably didn't mention this earlier but with school starting again my updates might not be as regular but I'll try my best. In the mean time stay fabulous!


	16. Lurking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize for that! School has been non stop. But don't fret! I haven't forgotten about this story! I've been dying to write the next chapter for it and I know this one's kinda short but I'll try making a longer one next time. Thanks for the encouraging comments, you rock! And hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Our POV**

I spread my arms high over my head, feeling my joints and bones crack in my spine. I groaned and felt the nice, long stretch through my fingertips and gave a small yawn. Cracking open my eyes, I glare at the paperwork spread out across my desk then up at the clock hanging in the kitchen. I've been at these reports for four hours without a break. A yawn slipped passed my mouth again and I stand from my seat.

I stare around my new apartment inquisitively. The sparse stuff I called my own started to build up. Over the two months I've been here it has finally started to look lived in. I smiled proudly and trailed my eyes to the small picture on my end table where my smile dropped instantly. I walked over and picked it up for closer inspection.

It was a photo of my first few weeks at the BSAA, taken just before our first mission. I stared with glossed over eyes at the faces of my lost teammates. Chris rested a firm hand on one of my shoulders with a proud smirk on his face. Andy wrapped his arm over my shoulder with a beaming grin plastered on his face while Finn stood to my right with an equally broad grin. The threat of tears struck me like a speeding vehicle. I tore my attention off those two goofballs and found myself staring into the familiar piercing eyes of Piers. It was the rare moment I caught him smiling--probably the only time I saw him smile during my early time at the BSAA.

I stared back into his face. Even after everything we've been through, I can't help but notice my heart beat quicken whenever I look at him. I place the photo face down back on the end table and wrap my arms around myself as the threat of crying washes over. It was the only memory I allowed myself to keep from the BSAA. I didn't have any other personal photos or any of me for that matter and I wanted to keep at least one. It was the sole thing I have left to remind me of my time with Alpha team...even if Piers was in it, I didn't care. I missed Andy and Finn everyday and hearing Ben's wild stories at dinner. And for one reason or another, I missed my time there with Piers.

I couldn't imagine why. All he ever did was torment and yell at me. Maybe it was because that was during the time where we were all still together, without a whole lot to care about. No threat of death or sad goodbyes or war to fight. I wiped the stray tear that fell from my eye with the back of my hand and startled out of my thoughts at the sound of my phone buzzing.

Mark's name flashed on the caller ID. Hesitating a moment, I decided to answer the call.

"Hey."

"Hey," Car's honked behind him along with the chatter of city life. "What're you up to right now?"

I looked to my unfinished reports on the desk. "Nothing. Why?"

"Wanna hang out for a bit. It's been a while since we last talked."

"Ya, sure. Where?"

"Coffee shop down Durham street."

I recalled the place and started for my jacket. "Sure. See you in ten minutes."

Pressing the end button on my phone, I rammed it into my jacket pocket and started for the door.

People murmured and chatted lightly among each other in the shop. The pleasant smells of desserts mixed with the exotic scents of coffees, made my mouth water. I gazed up at Mark across from me but noted him already regarding me intently.

"So...how're things?" He asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"Good. Busy right now. My boss keeps shoving all her paperwork on to me, but I like the job regardless."

"So, you still don't regret your decision to leave then?"

I glanced down to my hands wrapped around my drink. "No. I enjoy the atmosphere and no more waking up early for rough training." I said with a grin making Mark roll his eyes.

"Woh woh woh...you telling me you enjoy sleeping in?"

I inclined my head back with a chuckle, Mark joined in soon after. "I know, I'm a rebel without a cause. Can't stop me."

"Who could?" He smirked.

My mind immediately flashed to Piers' face and my smile fell.

"What's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed. "You look all serious now."

"It's nothing. Just some trivial things for work I gotta do."

I didn't tell Mark the full reason about why I quit. From the odd comments and looks he gives me during our get together, I think he suspects something.

"Piers has been riding our asses the last month or so. The guys are exhausted from all the grueling training he's got us doing."

"Oh? Really?"

Mark bobbed his head. "I swear, that guy managed to get crabbier and more strict since I started."

"He's always been like that--it's not your fault." Mark observed my face for any reaction.

"No," He swayed his head. "It's worse than before..." Before I left he wanted to say.

"He's just under lots of stress and being the new captain doesn't help his matters right now either."

"You seem to be taking his side more often."

My eyes flew to his face.

"No, I don't. I was just saying he's stressed due to being a new captain is all."

"No...even before, you always seemed to defend what he does or did--especially to you in the past. Why?"

"Why? I never defended him. I was just stating what I thought."

Mark's eyes examined my face for any hint of what I was thinking.

"I can't continue forward--I mean, we can't continue onward with this until you come to a conclusion."

"What do you mean?"

Mark stared me down across the table.

"I told you already--there's nothing between him and me!"

"That's not what everyone else and me sees."

I flicked my eyes to my fidgeting hands.

"It's a simple question. It's either you harbour feelings for him or not. Which is it?"

"It's not as straightforward as that."

Mark sighed. "(F.N)." The tone of his voice made me flick my eyes up to his face. All signs of previous anger washed away to an unreadable expression. "It's either him or me. I can't play this game of tug of war anymore."

"Mark!" My voice trembled.

_Why wasn't I denying his accusations? It would be as simple as saying 'No, Mark I don't harbour feelings for Piers, only you.'_

But the words wouldn't form in my mouth. Mark sighed again and began to rise from his seat.

"Where you going?!"

"Back to work."

"But I haven't said anything!"

His hands paused on his zipper. "Exactly." A faint smile rose to his lips. "Bye, (F.N), I had a good time with you. I wish you luck with Piers. See you around." With that, he whirled on his heels and stalked through the door, leaving me gaping after his back in my seat.

I finally let out the breath I had no idea I was holding and buried my face into my hands and let out a tiny hitched sob.

_I didn't even stop or fight for him to stay! I don't like Piers! Are you kidding me?! The man's snooty, arrogant, nitpicks...and...and..._

"I'm such a fool..."

_I love him._

I leaned back into my seat with a defeated sigh and wiped the stray tear out of my eye. Messes seem to follow wherever I go. Like a trail of destruction, I'm bound to be found in the middle of it. This is quite a mess I made for myself and I don't know if I can clean it up.

_But I can't just leave things the way they are between him and me!_

Standing from my seat, I threw my jacket on and started for the door and back home to think things over. I needed to have a long, detailed chat with myself about my next plan of action. Can't run in blind and start swinging...that'll only make my mess worse.

The silence of my apartment greeted me as I walked through my door. I grew used to having always someone around me these passed few years, now, the silence was unbearable.

A sigh escaped my lips as I threw my jacket off and strolled back over to my desk and plopped down into the seat. I stared at the files before me but instead, I pulled out my phone and flicked through my contacts. Piers' name stared back up at me.

Something dark darted out of my peripheral vision. I flung my head up and towards the kitchen but detected nothing. After listening for a moment I shrugged it off as nothing and resumed my message.

**Could we meet up tomorrow? I wanna talk about some things.**

**-(F.N)**

I pressed send before I could change my mind. It was done. There was no going back now.

I impatiently sat waiting for his reply and was shocked to see I was getting an incoming call from none other than Piers. Swallowing my anxieties, I plucked up the phone and hit talk.

"hello?"

There was a short moments pause. "Hey." An indescribable feeling of relief and comfort washed over me at the sound of his voice. I never knew how much I could miss hearing it until now. "What did you want to talk about?" His voice sounded on edge and hesitant.

"Everything..." The floorboards in the bedroom creaked, arousing me from my seat. "I, uh, I wanted to meet up possibly tomorrow if that's okay?"

The room grew bleaker with every step I took towards my room. My pulse quickened as I heard the floors creak again. It wasn't coming from the people above me; the sound was too loud.

"Ya. Ya, I'd like that. Where and when?" I only half listened to Piers as I zeroed in around the corner and down the short hall. "(F.N)?"

"Some...I think..." I didn't complete my sentence as I grew closer to the door.

"What?" He sounded troubled. "I didn't catch that."

The creak again but this time it was coming back in the kitchen. I spun around with my hand up defensively. Nothing.

"(F.N)?" The floors creaked under the added weight of someone or something behind me. The phone fell out of my hands and to the floor as I screamed.

Taken by surprise, someone snatched me from behind and winded an arm around my waist and hurled me to the floor. I don't know why, but I screamed out Piers' name as my attacker reached around.

Implementing my training, I kicked out and managed to strike him high in the side of his chest hard enough to stun him. Darting to my feet, I scrambled to the living room but was knocked back down as a hand clamped around my ankle. The man snarled out a curse and picked himself off the floor. I couldn't tell who he was under all his black clothing and face mask but he looked angry.

Piers screamed out from my phone that I long forgotten. His voice grew fainter as another man emerged from my kitchen.

Using all my energy, I jumped back to my feet, but the new man wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me around. One of my legs swung out and hit the end table, knocking my lamp to the floor and shattering it everywhere.

I threw out my elbow, feeling it connect to his stomach then spun around and landed a punch to his jaw. The man groaned and crumpled to the floor. Before I could refocus on the other man, his hand clamped around my mouth.

I squirmed and kicked but didn't hit anything. An odd smell started to burn my mouth and nose and only then did I notice the cloth in his hand. I fought and jerked my head anywhere just to get it off my face but my vision was fading swiftly. My legs buckled and soon the man was on top of me. All my limbs felt heavy, like lead. The last thing I remember was hearing Piers' strained voice before blacking out.

**3rd Person POV**

Piers lifted the cell phone away from his ear and stared at the call ended screen with a mask of emotions flitting across his face. He started for his office door, stopped, twirled back around towards his desk then stopped again. After repeating this a few more times, Piers bolted to his door as fast he could while dialing in Chris' number. He wouldn't have time to stop and tell the man in person what he was doing, so a phone call would have to suffice.

"Piers what's--"

"Something's wrong with (F.N). I need her address to her new place."

"Piers what are you talking--"

"Do you have her address or not?!" Piers could hear Chris excusing himself to someone else then lowered his voice.

"Ya. I have it. Mark gave it to me."

"I don't care who gave it to you just tell me!" he snapped.

Chris hastily gave Piers the address. Before he could get another word in, Piers hung up the phone. He jumped into his truck and peeled out of the BSAA parking lot and floored the gas.

Piers made it to her apartment in under ten minutes--it would have taken him less time if it wasn't for the late afternoon traffic rush. He slammed the truck door behind him and started for the apartment.

The door was already ajar when Piers arrived, giving him a unpleasant feeling as he pushed it open. His blood ran cold as he took in the state of her living room. All around him shattered pieces of some sort of lamp laid shattered on the floor. The end table was overturned and some other things looked as if a tornado had torn through here.

"(F.N)?!" He called her name but with no answer. "(F.N)?" pausing, Piers looked down at the sound of something crunching under his foot. His eyes stilted as he recognized the photo of him and all alpha team just before Christmas last year. (F.N) Stared back up at him, setting a chill in his chest at her carefree smile. It was the same photo he had on his desk. The same one he looked at every day since she left the BSAA.

"(F.N)?!" He called with more urgency as he stalked around the apartment.

He turned up nothing. Not a single thing was left behind. He cursed out loud and found his way back into the living room. Something happened to her--that, he knows for a fact is true. But who and why he didn't understand.

Piers paused in his steps and fastened his eyes onto the shiny, metal necklace discarded in the middle of the hallway and picked it up. He thumbed the small object, twirling and flipping it around while deep in thought. He needed to inform Chris, ASAP. He clutched his phone and began to dial in the numbers.

The police were called but the case turned over to the BSAA due to (F.N)'s involvement with the BSAA. The file landed in Piers' hands as his request. All were shocked and in disbelief at the incident and doubtful due to the lack of physical evidence and suspects. Piers was aware he has his work cut out for him, but that didn't matter.

This is nothing like Chris' missing case. Piers has time stacked against him. The first forty-eight hours were crucial to finding (F.N). Anything after that and their chances dwindle.

Sixteen hours into the case, Piers reclined back into his desk chair with an audible sigh due to lack of sleep. He refused to go home until he found even a small lead. He rubbed his drowsy eyes and took out (F.N)'s necklace once more.

The tiny object was no bigger than his pinky finger, and the cold metal chilled his skin to the touch.

A bubble of laughter rumbled at the back of his throat as he ran a finger over the patched spot by the lock. Piers stared at the spot while he recalled their early encounters together. A pain in the ass was what he first referred to her as in his head. He couldn't hold back his bark of laughter laced with fatigue and his heavy heart as he swayed his head. Not in his most delirious dreams did he ever see himself in this position now.

Piers paused in his thoughts and studied the necklace closer. He squinted down and ran a finger over the small crack running horizontally across the metal bit. He thought at first it cracked from falling off but dismissed it when he noticed how straight it was.

He fixed it once, and he can attempt fixing it again he thought before pulling at the metal bit.

To his astonishment, instead of breaking like he thought it would, another shiny bit stuck out. He reeled back.

It was a USB stick.

Pulling open his laptop he plugged the USB into the side and watched as files loaded his screen at a rapid rate. He read some of the file names.

Some were research files, others were for experiments and one even named Umbrella. But that wasn't the one that captured his eye. One file was personally addressed to (F.N). He clicked it open.


	17. It's you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm posting this from my phone cause I ran out of time at home lol. So I did this chapter as fast as I could because I honestly don't know when I would be able to update again and so I wanted to update ASAP. So this chapter is a little heavy I hope I did it right BUT IF NOT! please let me know if you don't like it I would be happy to rewrite it and maybe fine tune it. But I actually like where my planning is going with this one. But if you guys really hate it then I will take it down I just can't promise I'll re-update it anytime soon. So without any more rambling...enjoy!

I jerked awake and squinted as my eyes adjusted to the poorly lit, unfamiliar room around me. Everything came rushing back. I jumped to my feet, ignoring a headache it brought with it and stalked towards the door, only to find it locked from the outside. Panic flooded over me as I spun around and looked for another way out of my cell. 

There was nothing. No window, no vent...nothing. I was trapped inside these four walls. My heart rate pounded in my ears along with my jerky breathing. I wanted to crumple to the floor but stopped short when I overheard someone on the other side of the door punching in a code to a keypad. The door swished open, and I could feel my eyes rounding. Staring right at me in their unmistakable black wet suits were Ada’s enhanced J’avo. I swallowed the uneasy lump in my throat and backed away from the door until I felt my back hit the farthest wall.

“H-how…? But...we stopped…” I couldn’t finish a single thought or coherent sentence as the J’avo stalked closer to me. “No. Don’t touch me!” I swung out my fist, but the closest one to me snatched it out of the air and flung it back down to my side.

Before I could even blink, the second one behind the leader shot out and seized a hold of me and forced me towards the door. They said something in their language, from the looks of it; they wanted me to walk outside the cell.

“Where am I?” I snapped over my shoulder but was shoved forward as an answer. I guess they weren’t going to tell me anytime soon. I groaned.

I followed reluctantly, noting two new guards waiting outside with their guns poised and ready. Two more lingered a step behind me, their eyes trained on the back of my head. The hall outside my cell was as bland and lifeless as the inside of my cell. Nothing special, just grey, grey, and more grey--oh, and some white!

The white walls dominated my sight, blinding me as my captors lead me down the hall. The one to my right punched in a code on the keypad making a loud locking sound before the metal doors swooshed! Open. I bit back a snarky remark as one of the guards behind me shoved me forward with a curt growl.

My anger froze in my veins as I realized what room I was brought into. Lab equipment sparkled under the fluorescent lights. The rank, sterile smell of hospital hit my nose, making me gag. A bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew and as I spun around, the doors locked behind me, entrapping me inside.

I swallowed the rising panic in my throat as two of the guards latched onto my arms and forcibly hauled me over to a bed. Images from the underwater facility came rushing back to me. I twisted and kicked out in a failing attempt to get away, but nothing I did helped.

The guy on my left let go and circled the bed. The guy on my right--who I have nicknamed claws, as his nails dug into my arm, threw me up on to the bed. I wriggled out of claws’ grip only to be held down by the other one. His steel grip on my shoulders hurt to the point where I let out a small whimper. A third one came over and secured them into leather bindings while Claws and Mr. steel grip secured my wrists.

“Let me go!” I snarled, but it landed on deaf ears.

The three guards stepped back. One--I think it was steel grip, turned around and gave a thumb up to the fourth one by a lever. He pulled the lever and I stiffened as the bed rotated and came to a whining stop, propping me up to my full height. I tried twisting around as I heard one of the guards rummaging through something metal, but the headrest was in my way.

The rummaging finally stopped and one of the guards stalked back into view. My eyes darted to the needle in his hand as he neared me. Jerking and pulling, I remained rooted in place as he lifted up the sleeve of my shirt.

“Don’t touch me! Get the fuc--Ah!” He plunged the needle into the crook of my arm. Red liquid filled the vile. I watched as it sloshed around until it reached the top. He removed the needle and took off to another part of the room and started typing things into a large computer. Pictures on the screen made no sense to me as graphs and numbers littered the screen.

A new sound reached my ears, something opened like a container, followed by a click and a button being pushed. The guard that drew my blood came back with a new needle, but this time, something was already inside it.

I could only sit and watch helplessly as he injected the liquid into my arm. The stuff burned as it spread over my body making me break out in a cold sweat. The room shifted around me, the distant sound of the guards typing and talking among each other grew quieter until I blacked out.

3rd Person POV 

“Piers you coming? You were supposed to be off hours ago.” Chris called as he wandered into Piers’ office.

The man in question shifted his head up from his paperwork and squinted at his old captain. The dark bags under his eyes caught the light from his computer screen and made them appear darker.

“Ya...ya...I’ll meet you out there...soon.”

Chris scrunched his nose up and stalked in front of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Piers.” He stated bluntly. “Leave the paperwork for tomorrow. It’s time to go home.”

“I said I was almost done.” Piers snapped back and shot the older man a pointed glare. “I’ll be a minute.”

“Piers, I’m worried your involvement in this case is stopping you from doing your job properly.”

“What?!”

“You’re staying late at work, and your mind isn’t on your work when it comes to your team.” Chris held his hand up in Piers’ face before the man could argue. “Your attitude is unacceptable, and this is unsafe to your health. I’m taking you off this case and handling it myself--which is something I should have done from the beginning.”

Piers jolted out of his chair and stomped in front of Chris. “My attitude is fine. I do my work to the best of my abilities, and I have been working on (F.N)’s case for the past five months now. There’s no way I’m handing it off--”

“This isn’t an option Piers. I’m taking her case file tomorrow and you’re going back to training your team.”

“This is bullshit!”

Chris shrugged his shoulders but didn’t budge.

“I’m on a lead right now, I'm so close to--”

“I’ll look into it. You’ll work with your team on other matters.” Piers opened his mouth. “End of discussion.” And snapped it back shut with a grunt.

Chris extended his hand, earning a raised brow from Piers.

“Give me her necklace with the files you found on them.”

“I’ll send you the files in the morning.” Piers answered bitterly.

“That necklace is part of the evidence pile. I need everything.”

“But--”

“Piers.” Chris warned.

He reluctantly held out (F.N)’s necklace from his pocket, staring at it before dropping it in Chris’ outstretched hand. Chris tucked the necklace into his coat pocket and with a nod, turned on his heels.

“Night Piers. You better be gone within ten minutes or else.” Chris shot over his shoulder before closing Piers’ door behind him.

“Damn it!” He cursed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair before collapsing back into his desk chair.

Taking a long drawn out breath, Piers eyed the photo on the edge of his desk and picked it up to inspect it closer. It was the exact same photo (F.N) had in her apartment. Piers regarded the woman in the photo, her quirked smile made his chest constrict, he had to look away. Endless questions bombarded his brain as he stared at the woman. Where was she? Was she okay? Or even alive?

Pies shook his head of any negative thoughts. Instead, he focused on the way her lips pulled slightly higher on her left whenever she smiled, or how her eyes scrunched up when she laughed. He placed the photo back down on his desk and sat in silence while his thoughts turned.

He learned a lot about her during these five months--especially when he uncovered those hidden files in her necklace. Thinking of the files, Piers opened them up on his computer and read them again for the millionth time. He knew every word, every graph and sentence by heart, but yet, he still liked to read them. He started with the one addressed to her.

Dearest (F.N),

Well, where do we begin? How about with your father and I’s research. You probably suspected it by now, with all the moving and constant name changes you know we aren’t an average family. Before I continue, I have to apologize for everything we’ve put you through. Know that everything we did, we did it for you. Your father and I worked for a large corporation called Umbrella, you are probably well aware of it now.

Your father and I were in deep with the organization, too deep you could say. They had their claws in us to the point where we couldn’t run or hide. If you’re reading this then umbrella must have discovered and got us. I pray you are okay and safe.

Anyway, we were forced to do many inhumane, unnatural things while with Umbrella. Our research could be considered more unethical and questionable, but please know your father and I didn’t want to do it. We wanted to help people, not destroy them. We were given a project--top secret and assigned to us by the heads of the organization themselves. No one else knew about our research and experiments but a select few. Once your father and I finished our research, we realized it was too dangerous to hand over and in turn, hid it from them.

I am so sorry (F.N), believe me when I say we had no other choice. We couldn’t destroy what we created, it was years and years of work. I don’t recall how we came to the conclusion or even the topic of it, but we thought it best to hide our research...in you.

Please, understand we meant no harm, especially to you! We love you. You are our greatest achievement. Our beautiful baby girl. We merged your DNA structure to our research. It was the ideal hiding spot for it. Know one would suspect we administered our own child with our research. Initially we were hesitant to do it, fearing how your body would react to the virus, but to our astonishment, your body took to it well. We did more testing on it...and you--to make sure everything was alright!

Please don’t hate us. We did everything for you! But I fear Umbrella will suspect or find out eventually or come for you for answers. Listen to me (F.N). Run away. Hide. Umbrella is not someone to cross paths with. They will destroy everything you love without mercy. They will stop at nothing. Keep this knowledge to yourself until you can find someone trust worthy enough to share it with, and never forget how much we love you.

Love, mom.

Piers leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen with a clenched jaw.

What parent in their right minds would value their work over the safety of their own child? He thought bitterly.

He always felt sick to his stomach after reading the letter. This woman begged forgives for using her own child as a test subject and a human vault for their own gain. And not only that, but she also had the audacity to say it was all for her in the same breath. They were selfish people who only thought of themselves and never (F.N).

Piers never met them--thank God, but if he had, he’d have given them a few choice words. He felt a wave of pity for (F.N). Here she was always wanting a ordinary life. Thinking her parents left their job for her when in truth they only left due to their research. It sickened him to the core.

He stood from his desk abruptly, knowing if he continued with this train of thought that he’d end up punching something--or someone. Thrusting his arms in his jacket, Piers turned off his light and decided to go home. Since there was nothing he could do at the moment for (F.N) but pray that she was alright.

Our POV

I woke up before they even had time to punch in the keypad. It was routine for me now. Five months of grueling experiments, I had everything down packed. I knew the time based on which experiment they did, or routine check up. Yep, this has been my life for the past five months and I don’t know how much more I can take of it.

The guard came to my cell, his eyes bore into my skull as he pried me off of my bed and heaved me out into the hall. I gave up on fighting their handling of me a long time ago--what was the point? They never listened to me anyways. I was no better than a piece of lab equipment to them--a rat to jab needles in and abuse. Why would they care?

I placed one foot in front of the other as I made my way down the same old hallway and passed the same guard I did every day. To my surprise, the guard shoved me along another hall and through another set of heavily guarded doors. I've never been down this section before.

I glanced around the nicely decorated office. It was done up in an ancient Chinese style with their bold reds, golds and even blues littering around the room. My eyes didn’t know where to stop looking, everything was so clean and beautiful. I didn’t get the chance to admire it for long when one of the guards pushed me along and sat me down at a desk.

“Stop shoving and pushing me!” I swiped their hands away earning a chuckle from a disembodied voice, making me freeze.

“Still as bold and mouthy as ever, huh (F.N)?” It wasn’t what the voice had said or even the fact that someone else was in the room with me that creeped me out. It was the fact that this voice sounded...oddly familiar.

I flicked my eyes up towards the far end of the room and felt all the blood drain from my body. As the mystery person emerged from the shadows, it was like staring into my own reflection. Those were my eyes, my smile...everything.

I--the mystery woman crept closer to me. Her sneer etched deep onto my--her face as she sat on the other side of the desk without breaking eye contact.

“Wh-what? Who…?”

She smiled wider at me and narrowed her gaze.

“Hm, you were mouthier with me in China. What happened? Not used to staring at yourself?”

My voice wouldn’t work. All I could do was sit there and stare at an exact replica of myself with a gaping mouth.

“Like I always suspected. You and Wesker Jr. share similar DNA, although I have to say yours is a lot more interesting.”

“Ada?” I heard myself whisper out.

The clone sneered. “Miss me? Welcome to china.” She said and spread her arms wide.

“But,” I fought to stay in control. “You’re dead--the helicopter! The roof!”

What the hell is going on here?! She can’t be Ada Wong--the woman’s dead. And why does she look exactly like me?!

“I guess I sorta did die. My original body was destroyed by that fake!” She spat before regaining her composure and plastering on her fake sneer. “But luckily for me, a part of me survived after our fight. One of my workers collected what was left and kept me alive. They discovered the old research from the underwater facility.”

“Back when you injected me with something.”

“Exactly. Our samples were destroyed after the bombings. But after long, careful planning, we located you and kidnapped you so we could complete what I started.” Ada linked her hands in front of her and hummed with amusement.

“I don’t understand...h-how…”

“You don’t have to understand, but if you must. We took samples of your DNA and injected you with multiple viruses--one being my enhanced c-virus. Once we were satisfied, you wouldn’t mutate, we created a chrysalis and merged what was left of me with it. And thus I was reborn.” Ada studied her hands and arms as if it was her first time looking at them. “Beautiful aren’t I? Although it isn’t my original body, this one has its perks.”

I stared at her in utter shock.

“With this body, I can get into the BSAA and dismantle them one by one and finish my plans. My failure last time is gonna look like child's play next to what I have in store for the world.” She broke off in a maniacal laughter.

“How can that be possible?”

“Simmons may be gone, but I’m still not done yet. HAOS was just the beginning. I’m gonna do what Wesker couldn’t and I’m gonna start with you.”

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Before I could bolt to my feet, my arms were jerked back. Twisting around, I noticed one of the guards latches on to me and begin to drag me off.

“I must say, I’m so glad I didn’t kill you in China the last time. You are far too interesting to get rid of. Now that I have your blood and Wesker Jr.’s, I’ll be unstoppable! And to think this is all your parents doing.”

“What? My parents?!”

“If it wasn’t for them injecting you with their virus, I would never be able to be reborn.” She laughed.

“My parents would never do that to me. They left Umbrella for me!” I yelled, but the smirk on Ada’s face never wavered.

“Did they now? Then why do you have their research inside of you? How else did it get there?”

I didn’t have an answer to her questions. I often wondered that myself the moment Chris told me they had found a vaccine in my blood. I never thought about it long enough to question my parents’ motives. Before I could say another word, the guards began dragging me out of the room.

“I’ll be seeing you around (F.N) it was so fun talking to you again. I hope to do this again soon.” She gave me a slight wave as the door slammed in my face.

The guards towed me to my cell and left me to my thoughts once more. I sat on my bed disinterestedly as I walked through my earlier encounter over and over again. My mind reeled from one thing to the next. Ada Wong was alive for starters, my parents lied to me and was I to be trapped in here forever? And what about the BSAA?! She was going to use them! I began pacing my cell.

She was bringing the BSAA down and use my image to do it! I have to stop her. I have to get out of here and warn everyone, but how?

I paused in my steps to think over a plan.

I’d have to escape. But how and when?

Idea’s formed in my brain, some not good enough and others far to risky to even consider until one stayed put. A smile cracked my lips, the odd sensation putting me off for a moment before I regained my composure.

I sat back on my bed and began planning my escape, running through any possible outcomes that could hinder me. I don’t know how much time I have, but I need to do something fast.  
  


I did it. I can’t believe I actually managed to get away from them.

My feet pounded down the hall, twisting and creeping around the corners to make sure no one was there. Maybe they haven’t noticed I was missing yet? I held onto that small shred of hope and burst through the closest door and started up the stairwell. My lungs burned as I forced my legs to go faster but I ignored the pain and focused on my escape.

I tore out of my small internal prep talk when men’s shouting carried up the stairs. I took a single moment to lean over the railings to see where the voices were coming from. A new group of guards pointed up at me and stomped up the steps. I swallowed the rising urge to scream and ran faster. I skidded to a halt as the doors on the level above me burst open and more men poured out as well. I was cornered. Below me the voices grew louder and angrier while the men above me sped their way down the steps.

I flung my head around, feeling my pulse banging against my chest and ringing in my ears as my anxiety skyrocketed. A yelp of relief flooded through me as I spotted the window to my left and charged for it. I rammed it open and jumped out of the window without a second thought. The cold nights air whipped across my face and through my hair as I flew through the air. My arms windmilled and clutched at air to try and snatch something, but nothing was there. A screech of fear ripped through my chest as I began plummeting to the ground.

In a last ditch of desperation, my arm flung out and latched onto a cold metal bar. The tug of my body as all my weight caught up with me was too much and my hand slipped. Another scream ripped through me as my body slammed into the emergency exit, striking the side and flinging me over and onto the adjacent roof. I landed face first with a grunt and a cry as something cracked.

Men continued to scream and yell all around me but my brain couldn’t focus on them at the moment. My chest burned, I was sure I broke some of my ribs and possibly punctured my lungs--again. I wrenched my eyes open and forced myself up onto my knees. I tried placing weight on one of my ankles only to face plant the ground once more with a cry of pain. I looked down to my right leg and gasped. My ankle was bent at an awkward angle, and blood soaked my already dirty pants.

Biting back a cry of pain, I shifted my weight onto my other side and managed to stand up. I used the wall as a support as I hobbled along the rooftop. I was almost free from this hell. All I needed to do was get to the nearest police station and inform them of what happened and...wait for...Piers to…

I slumped against the wall and gaped out across the congested, grungy, loud city of...nowhere in America that I know of. I wasn’t in America anymore--heck! I wasn’t even anywhere near the Western side of the world. Then it hit me. I was in Lanshiang. I was back in China!

My shoulders sagged forward with my exhale as my eyes closed slowly. All my hopes of getting to safety were washed down the drain in one foul swoop. No one knows where I was and I have no way of notifying anyone where I was. I barely reacted when a pair of coarse hands jerked me backwards until I hit their chests. Twisting my head around and up, I came face to face once again with the guards. Their snarls and yelling told me they weren’t happy about my escape attempt, but I couldn’t understand a word they said.

My eyes watered as they lugged me back towards the lab. I didn’t care--to be honest, I couldn’t feel anything at the moment. My consciousness left my body, and all I could do was let them drag me along and remain silent as they did so. The only thing I felt was the throb of my ankle, but even that wasn’t enough to pull me out of my coma state.

After they had set my ankle they tossed me back into my four walled cell. I didn’t have the energy or a care in the world to bring myself to get up off the floor where they flung me. The tiled floor seeped into my tear stained cheeks, probably dirtying my face, but I didn’t care. My eyes stared off blankly at the wall in front of me. No particular thought stuck in my head, I let them flow past me like a river.

I thought about my life in the hot middle east before I met the BSAA. Back to when I was with my little adoptive family. Seeing Sara’s shining face when I gave her some small pieces of candy. I thought back to the day they died and the exact moment I realized I was alone once again. I thought of Piers and Chris and wondered if they know I was missing or if they even cared that I was. But mostly I thought about my parents and how much I despised them at this moment. This was all their fault. They lied to me. They used me. But most importantly, they left me here to deal with all this shit. Me, their daughter, and apparently their lab rat. They left me here and now I’m wrapped up in their mess that they started decades ago.

I let out a groan as a pounding headache took hold of me but I still didn’t move from my spot. A new sensation started to envelop me, hurt. Not from my ankle or my busted up lip from when I fell. No. No, I was hurt at the fact that I looked up to my parents for years. Wanting to live their carefree life to only find out they didn’t actually love me like I thought they had. They were just hiding their greatest science experiment from Umbrella...me.

A sob hitched through my chest and out my mouth. It was the first sound I made since I jumped from that window hours ago. The silence of my loneliness suffocated me and my parched throat hurt as another sob slipped passed until I couldn’t stop them. I curled up on the ground and wept, not caring how pointless it was or how weak it made me feel. It felt good to cry, and so I did.


	18. A time for action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raises from the dead. "I.Am.ALIVE!" 
> 
> hey everyone, I apologize for the long gap between this update and the last. I was bound to my desk for the passed few months and I literally had zero time to write. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. I'm on my break now until January, so I'm hoping to have the story done by then (fingers crossed) but no promises. I was going over the planning for the rest of the story today and I think I have it all set out. I know this chapter is kinda short and not a lot happens, but trust me, its the last chapter to set up the final arc of this story so bare with me a little while longer.
> 
> Well, now that I'm done rambling, I'll let you all read! Hope you enjoy and stay fabulous! Oh and don't forget to vote and comment what you think down below!!

 

**3rd person POV**

Mark fixed his stance, feeling his captain's eyes fixated on the back of his skull and shifted his aim at the target once more. He inclined his head as the bullet hit just off center. If (F.N) was here, she'd have given him a sarcastic remark. A smile brushed his lips.

"Your shoulders are too tight, and your hands are trembling."

Mark's smile fell into its usual displeased frown at the sound of Piers' snippy comments.

"It's barely an inch from center, though, sir."

Piers stalked up to Mark's side, his eyes burning a hole in the middle of his face.

"An inch from the center could mean life or death for you out on the battlefield. Do it again." He stated.

Ever since Piers had heard of (F.N)'s disappearance the man has been more on edge than usual. Not like his captain had ever treated him kindly before, but still. It irritated him.

Mark lifted his gun and took aim. Making sure his shoulders were relaxed and his back was straight he fired his gun once more. The bullet hit slightly lower than the last one. Mark could hear the displeasure in Piers even without the man saying anything. One look at his face and Mark knew Piers was trying--though poorly--to keep himself in check.

_Well, that's a first_. Mark thought with a hint of venom.

"Your team is placing their trust in you. Your inability to do your job well can lead them to their deaths." Piers snapped. Mark had had enough. Tossing down his gun he rounded on his captain with his chin held high.

"Sir, with all due respect, bringing your personal problems to the field will also endanger the team."

Mark blinked back at his own voice. He didn't' know where that came from--well, he did. He was sick and tired of Piers snapping and taking his frustration out on him, and it was far overdue to lay it out for him.

Piers' face morphed into disgust, and he straightened his spine as he narrowed his eyes at Mark.

"And with all due respect,  _soldier_. As your superior and captain, it's my job to make sure all my team members pull their own weight and do their jobs."

"Maybe you should take your own criticism and put it to work." he mumbled under his breath without thought.

"Care to repeat that, soldier?"

"You aren't the only one who's worried about (F.N), but that doesn't give you the excuse to treat everyone around you like shit,  _sir_."

The silence that followed was enough to make Mark shut his mouth. Taking a threatening step towards him, Piers gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply.

"You're dismissed. Get out of my sight before I have you discharged."

Mark let out a tight breath but did as he was told. Before he said something that would no doubt get him kicked off the team, or the BSAA he pushed passed Piers. His captains seething glare burned the back of Mark's head as he made his way outside for some needed air.

His jumbled thoughts wracked his head like a swirling storm with no end. Pushing his way outside, he let the bitter winter breeze cool his heated nerves. He started pacing back and forth to relieve his built-up tension.

He's prepared to be called back to Piers' office at any moment and be told to leave. After that outburst with his commanding officer and superior, Mark was expecting the call within moments. To his confusion but relief, no one came to collect him.

Mark's shoulders eased and he stopped his pacing, instead, he looked out at the city before him. Mark understood Piers' urgency came from the heart and his fear for (F.N) was his priority. But he wasn't the only one affected by her disappearance. She left behind more than just Piers. Captain--semi-retired captain, Redfield, has taken it as best he could. Sure Mark has noticed the slight unease and strain on Chris' face more often now, but he hasn't let his personal emotions get the better of him.

And then there was himself. (F.N) was one of the first people he shared a connection with when he joined Alpha team. She was his friend and teammate, but he's not going around ripping everyone's head off!

Mark kicked at a pebble, watching it skip a little way in front of him and heaved out another breath. He remained silent, caught up in his thoughts too much to notice the presence beside him.

"Rough training day?" The familiar voice seized Mark from his venting and jerked his head up to see Chris regarding him with a tired smile.

"O-oh, sorry sir. I didn't see you there--and no sir, I was just getting some air."

Chris chuckled. "Drop the formalities, Mark. Chris is fine."

"Oh, thank you, si--I mean, Chris."

"So," Chris started again, his smile still evident on his face. "Why you out here? Is Piers giving you a hard time?"

He understood the slight surprise in Mark's face and swayed his head with a sigh. The small gesture sent out a puff of air in front of him.

"That guy can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Don't get me wrong, Piers is a great guy and great at his job but sometimes his emotions get the better of him, and, well..."

"It's okay. He's my captain and wants us to be the best we can be."

"There's a difference between wanting what's best for your team and letting outside matters get the best of  _you_. I should know that better than anyone."

He mumbled the latter part under his breath, earning a raised eyebrow from Mark, but the older man waved him off.

"You're handling all this really well. I think I can trust talking to you about some Intel I found out about (F.N)'s case."

Mark puckered his lips as if he tasted something sour. "Why me? Shouldn't you tell Captain Nivans?"

"Piers' all over the place right now. If I tell him, he'll jump up and dash into this without thinking. I need someone that knows (F.N) but still has a leveled head, and you're the only person I got."

Mark nodded his head slowly, earning a smile from Chris.

"Great." He patted Marks back and started to lead him inside. "We can discuss this in my office."

Mark stared wide-eyed at the torn BSAA uniform on Chris' desk.

"It...could it be her's?" Mark licked his lips and returned his gaze up to Chris who gave a half shrug.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions just yet, but our Intel is a reliable source. They discovered it while following a lead in Lanshiang near the old labs made by Ada Wong." He propped his elbows on his desk and leaned closer. "Reports say there is some sketchy activity happening in and around that area."

"Is it Neo-Umbrella again?"

Chris shrugged once more. "Most likely. But it's not determined yet. Reports are expected to be updated by the end of today, so I should know more by then."

Mark took a step towards the desk, a slight raise to his voice as he continued on. "What if it is her's and Neo-Umbrella has had her this whole time? We got to do something!"

"We can't jump to conclusions just yet." Chris stated. "We need more information before we can dispatch a team down there. And besides, if it is Neo-Umbrella, the BSAA wants to monitor them a little while longer. It's out of my hands." Marks shoulders sagged.

"So we do nothing then?"

"Until we get more information." He spared the younger man a faint smile. "Don't worry, I'm just as anxious as you are to go in there and find her. But we risk the chance of letting her slip from our fingers if we run in there blind. For now, keep this new information to yourself. I don't want this reaching Piers' ears just yet."

Mark nodded his head in understanding and dropped the uniform back off on Chris' desk. He was just about to turn to leave when Chris' voice halted him.

"Oh and Mark," He swung his head to face Chris, the crinkle in the corner of Chris' eyes eased his worries. "If Piers is giving you a hard time don't be afraid to tell me. I'll put him straight." With one final nod of his head, Mark left the office with more questions than answers.

Mark recognize the wisdom of not jumping to conclusions just yet, but that still didn't stop him from wanting to do more for (F.N). For all anyone knew, Neo-Umbrella could be doing some Godforsaken shit to her right now. The thought made him shiver, but he shrugged it off and headed back to the training area.

It was after training and Mark and a few of the other Alpha members were chatting while leaving the training section. His smile faded when Mark spotted a frantic Chris jogging towards them. Mark new from the look on the older man's face that something has happened.

"Mark!" Chris skidded to a halt in front of him, his eyes bulged from the ex-captains skull. "Come with me. Right now."

Mark didn't even get the chance to open his mouth before Chris set off back down the hall without him. Throwing his team an odd look, he took off in a trot after the frantic man.

It wasn't until the two were safe inside Chris' office once more when he was able to ask his question.

"Is it (F.N)?" Chris nodded his head and threw the report across his desk in front of Mark, who snatched it up and skimmed over each word carefully.

Barely a minute passed by when Mark looked up from the paper in his hands, hope filled his eyes.

"It's a distress message. Encoded in BSAA language. It's her!" Mark let out a relieved chuckle but cut short at the sight of Chris' face. "It is her right?"

"It might be a trap. I don't like the way this looks."

Mark shifted on his feet and narrowed his eyes. "It states right in the message that it's (F.N) and that she has been held hostage and to send help. What more do you want?" Chris didn't take offense to the man's tone and demands. Instead, he stood from his desk and padded around until he was face to face with the younger man. As Chris opened his mouth to say something, Piers barged through the office door, his eyes blazing.

"What the hell?!" Piers seethed as he took in the sight before him until his eyes rested on the paper in Mark's hand. Both men froze as Piers' steely glare washed over them.

"Piers--"

"You had information about (F.N) and you weren't going to tell me?! Least of all you told him," He said while jutting his chin towards a silent Mark. "Before me?!"

"Piers let me explain." Chris raised his hands in mock surrender as he neared the fuming man.

"The hell you will!" The hurt in Piers' voice dripped out and sent a pang of guilt through Chris' chest. "She's been missing for over five months and now you get hard evidence of where she is and you want to do nothing?!"

"Piers, this is exactly why I didn't want to bring this to your attention just yet. Your emotions are taking over, and I didn't want to jump to conclusions until we got more information--"

"Bullshit!" Piers spat. "Ever since the reports of her missing came in you wanted nothing more than to keep me away from her case. Well guess what? I'm captain of Alpha team, and I make the decisions."

Chris sighed at the man's narrow mindedness but pushed onward.

"If we run in there guns blazing, we could risk the chance of losing her again for good. Do you really want to take that risk?"

Piers bit back a remark and shifted his eyes to the wall with his jaw clenched.

"I know this has been difficult for many people...not just you, but we have to keep our heads together if we stand a chance at finding (F.N)."

Mark took the moment to pipe back in. "But with all due respect sir," He said while addressing Chris who gave him a sidelong glance. "What if this is real and we disregard it? She could be already noticed and put in more danger than she already is."

"This does not concern you, Mark." Piers snapped. "This should be handled by the captains, Chris and the heads of the BSAA."

"(F.N) was my friend and teammate too. I want to find her just as much as you do."

Piers took a threatening step towards Mark, his teeth glinting behind his snarl. "(F.N) and Chris and I have been through more together than you. So don't you stand there and say you want to find her as much as we do. You know nothing about her."

"Funny you should say that, considering when she left the BSAA she still talked to  _me_ , and not you. When she was upset, she confided in  _me_ , not you. When she was confused and needed to talk, she talked to  _me_ , not you--"

"Enough! Both of you!" Chris pried his way between the two fuming men and threw them both a disappointed glare. "How old are you two?! Piers your bitchiness has gotten on my last nerve. And Mark," Chris flung his glare towards the other man. "I'm disappointed. I expected a maturer attitude with you, but guess I was wrong."

The snarls on Mark and Piers' face dropped completely while they stared in silence. After a few failed attempts both men managed an apology and nod of their head to each other.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way--" The office door barged open. Standing there was an assistant to Barry, her chest heaved from the run as she pulled back a stray hair from her face. "Oh what now!" Chris snapped making the girl flinch.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but Barry wants to see you and Captain Nivans in the conference room right now. It regards (F.N's)case."

At the mention of her name, Piers picked himself up and pushed passed the woman without a second thought. He overheard Chris swear under his breath and utter a thanks to the woman before trotting off after Piers.

"Piers. Piers slow down will you!" But Piers kept up his pace, his mind reeling with questions he's been asking himself for months on end. He was torn from those thoughts at the sensation of a hand on his forearm. "Piers. I said wait!" Chris spun him around, a line etched between the older man's face.

"Chris, we don't have much time. (F.N) needs our help and we're wasting--"

"Piers, slow down will you. We're discussing what we're to do inside that conference room. I don't want you biting the heads off of the BSAA higher ups in there okay? If you do, you risk the chance of not being able to come look for her."

That got Piers' attention. Slowly, his breathing calmed back down and his shoulders eased. He spared Chris a small, half smile and a nod of his head.

"Okay. Let's go find (F.N)." Chris said while opening the doors to the conference room.

All the buzzing chatter ceased when Chris and Piers walked through the doors. All eyes landed on the two men.

"Ah, Chris, Captain Nivans. You're just in time. Take a seat." An older balding man by the projector said before turning back to the crowd of other heads. "As you're all aware, I gathered you all here to discuss the new information brought to our attention involving (F.N) (L.N)'s case.

Chris and Piers didn't bother sitting down once Barry started talking. They waited eagerly to hear what he had to say.

"Barry, the message that came in...are you sure it isn't a trap? We don't hear anything about her for months then all a sudden we find her uniform and a distress call." Piers glared at the tall, scrawny man behind the table but kept his mouth shut once Barry started speaking.

"Director Gilligan, I understand your concerns. I've brought up those same questions myself." Barry said before moving behind a computer and flicking the light switch off.

All eyes fixed on the projector at the front of the room. Images of Lanshiang--or what was left of it littered the screen. Piers flicked his eyes over the obvious insignia of Neo-Umbrella and the enhanced BOWs. Their ugly faces hidden behind a large, metal mask. Barry changed the slide once more, this time an audio clip came on.

"But after reviewing this clip over and over again, I can assure you this is no trap." All personal stilled as the clip played out before them.

"This is (F.N) (L.N). Ex-member of the BSAA Alpha team." The familiar voice of (F.N) filling the room. "I've been held hostage in Lanshiang China for the passed five months and I'm asking for help. Please, Neo-Umbrella and Ad--No! Stop! Get aw--" The clip cut out and all faces dropped as the lights switched back on.

Not a sound could be heard inside the room, not even a breath, was uttered as they stared in shock. Piers grounded his teeth and clenched his hands into fists by his side. The amount of anger that boiled inside him spiked, and he feared he was about to lose his cool. Luckily, Barry chimed back in.

"We traced the location of the message back and it was indeed sent from that district in China at 01500 hours." This time, it was Chris who stepped forward.

"We should send a team out there to investigate the area." Another director stood from her seat eyeing Chris through thick rimmed glasses.

"With all due respect Captain Redfield." She jabbed. "But we can't risk endangering our teams and possibly Miss. (L.N). If this is a trap--"

"It's not a trap!" Chris uttered a curse under his breath and eyed a fuming Piers beside him but didn't stop him from speaking. "I know that voice--it's her alright. Now, I don't know for sure if it's not a trap. But if it's not, then do you want to risk the consequences if she were to be killed because we dismissed her pleas for help?"

The director pursed her lips and looked at Piers down the bridge of her nose but sat back down without a word. Piers eyed each member inside that room, holding their stares with a fixed scowl.

"My team is ready to leave at any moment. We will go after her, and we will bring her back."

Arguing insured among the room. Some yelled at the idiocy of Piers' brash actions while others agreed with him.

"Everyone. Your attention please!" All eyes turned to Barry, his face flushed from yelling. "Now, after careful debate and thought, we--the heads of the branches, have reached a conclusion." Everyone leaned forward in anticipation for what would be said. "We will be sending out Alpha team to follow up on this lead."

A wave of relief washed over Piers and he could finally let out the breath he had been holding. All the while the room erupted into arguing once more but Barry shushed them back down.

"Thank you sir, my team will be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

"Hold on Captain Nivans. We aren't done yet." Barry straightened his tie and continued on with another slide.

Though anxious to leave at that moment, Piers obeyed and waited for his orders. He waited for this long to look for (F.N) he could somehow wait another five minutes.

The conference concluded in seven minutes, all the while Piers bounced up and down, ready to leave at the snap of a finger. He could feel Chris' eyes on his face through the rest of the conference but the older man remained silent. With his order in tow, he lead his team to the plane, ready to bring back (F.N).

Before Piers could load the plane, Chris seized his shoulder and turned him around. "Piers, I know you're anxious to find her. But please, for the sake of not just her but yourself and for your team don't run in there head first. (F.N) Is relying on you right now, and we don't have room to screw this up."

"I won't Chris. I promise." At that moment, Mark loaded the plane seizing Chris' attention.

"Back in China my biggest mistake was not listening to my partner nor my team. I let everyone down back there. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Listen to Mark--he's a good guy and an even better soldier. He'll keep you leveled."

Piers gave a small snort but dropped the condescending glare to an understanding one. "Yes, sir."

Chris gave his partner and friend's shoulder one last squeeze. "Bring her back Piers. I know you can do it." With a final nod, Chris ushered him off to his plane with a wave and a hopeful smile. It was all up to Piers and his team now he thought as he watched the plane disappear in the sky.


	19. Found You

 

"Thomas!" Piers screamed over the gunfire, "Left shoulder!"

Thomas, the youngest of the team tilted his head to his left and shot the incoming J'avo with one bullet to the head. Piers gave a slight nod of approval before turning back to the small group of enemies to his right.

Alpha team barely had made it out of the chopper before they were bombarded with gunfire. He didn't expect vigorous resistance from the rogue BOWs and guerrillas from NEO-Umbrella. Piers clucked his tongue after dropping another three enemies and turned to his team to see how they were fairing.

His eyes surveyed the many wide-eyed faces of his new team. He did a head count. Thomas and Steven finished off the final BOW, while John trailed behind a calm and collected Cole. Piers scanned the area for the final man, narrowing his eyes when he spotted Mark. The man was taking down one final hidden enemy before making his way back over to everyone else.

"Keep moving. These J'avo aren't the only ones out here--which means we must be on the right track." His men nodded in agreement and continued up the abandoned alleyways.

Chatter in Piers' ear made him slow down.

"HQ to Alpha leader. The abandoned research center is only half a klick away from your current position. Be on your guard. Possible threat has been spotted in the area." The radio clicked back off.

"Copy that HQ. Alpha team is moving out now."

The city looked so much different than it did a few months ago. With all the havoc war has struck to the city, it's surprisingly bustling with people--not anymore. Their gunshots and the sightings of BOWs have chased off the stray civilian here and there. A cold, late winter breeze picked up through the war torn buildings, sending up a howling through the air.

Piers shook his head and refocused his attention up on the road ahead. There was no time to be daydreaming, not when (F.N) and his teams life is on the line.

"Captain," Steven's voice rang out in front of him. "Enemy sighting up--" The man's head cracked back with such force, it sent him crashing to the ground. Red liquid pooled out of the bullet wound in his forehead as the man lay motionless where he fell.

"Steven?!" Piers scrambled to his feet and over the fallen debris. He ignored the bullets pelting the ground by his feet from enemy fire and skidded to a halt by Stevens body.

"Cover him!" Mark holard over the roar of gunfire and inched his way closer to his captain and fallen teammate.

"This is alpha team to HQ. Medic required immediately. Soldier down. I repeat, soldier down!" The radio clicked back off.

Piers hauled the lifeless man out of shooting range and began looking him over. A pained breath left his lips as he noticed the bullet wound between Steven's forehead.

Piers reached back up to his radio with a heavy heart. "Cancel the medic."

The rest of the team trotted over as Piers picked himself up to his feet.

"Sir," Mark began, "Enemy has been eliminated." His eyes wandered over to Stevens body and his shoulders sagged. "St...Steven?"

"He died instantly. He didn't suffer at least." Piers breathed while swaying his head.

To him, this was just like the first China mission all over again. His men dying at his feet while there was nothing he could do to stop it. The only difference now is, he's in charge of these men now. All their deaths are on his hands.

"We keep moving." Piers finally managed to spit out.

"We're leaving him here?!" This time, it was Thomas who piped up.

"I already sent coordinates to HQ. A team of medics will be recovering the body momentarily. But we have to keep moving. The mission comes first."

The rest of the team bobbed their heads in submission and began to follow after their captain.

_There will be time to mourn the dead after we get (F.N) back._ Piers thought to himself as he made his way through another building.

With the amount of BOWs and J'avo they keep running into, it could only mean they were on the right track. His skin prickled as he laid eyes on the research center up ahead. Motioning for his team to follow close behind, they rounded towards the lab entrance and braced for more enemies to appear. To their luck--or misfortune, there weren't any.

Alpha team barged their way inside the dusty, abandoned lab and undertook their sweep of the area. The place looked just as Piers remembered it.

_Looks like the locals kept as far away from this place as possible. Not like I blame them._

Piers kept his gun snug against his shoulder, ready to launch at any slight movement. A metal clang sounded to his far right, inside a look out room on another floor. Piers motioned his team into formation and gave the orders to close in.

Piers and Mark surrounded each side of the door, their eyes never wavering from the room in front of them. He gave Mark the go ahead and the man complied and darted into the room, followed by Piers. The team swept the area corner to corner, but found nothing but an old wrench on the ground.

Piers kicked at the wrench, making it clang once more. That's when he heard it. A faint, but noticeably there breathing above him. Flinging his head up to the ceiling, Piers spotted the BOWs. Their disgusting mouths agape as they honed in on the soldiers.

"Ceiling!" All guns shot up and rounded bullet after bullet on the mutated beings above them. The things fell with a wet thunk at their feet. Ripped flesh and blood splattered the concrete floors and filled the air with a vile smell.

The men could barely utter a breath before the flesh began to wiggle and lash out at the men.

John holard out in fear. A severed hand latched onto his face and neck and began to claw at his flesh until he couldn't see anything but red. His arms flailed about, trying to snatch the thing off his face but with every pull he managed, it only served to torment him more.

Mark managed to kick off more of the wiggling flesh and thrust his head up towards the screams. His jaw clenched and his stomach tightened at the sight of the BOW ripping apart John's face.

"Dammit, John!" Piers rounded at the sound of Mark's panicked voice and took in the situation almost immediately.

He followed after Mark, aiding in assisting to get the disgusting thing away from John. Mark aimed his gun carefully and fired off at the thing until it dropped to the floor and burned away at Johns feet.

"John, are you okay? Let me see!" Mark latched on to the other man's shoulders and inclined his head up to examine the damage. He winced at the sight of the gashes on John's face but concealed it instantly. "It's not as bad as I thought. I'll just wash the blood away and disinfect the wounds.

John trembled and whimpered as Mark bandaged his wounds. The rest of the team stood watch in case another swarm decided to attack once again.

Piers clenched his jaw. This was the second man injured on his watch and only in one mission. He had vowed to kill every last BOW in this place before the night was done. No one touches his team and lives to tell about it.

After Mark had cleaned John's wounds, he aided the man to his feet. He gave the man his gun and a reassuring pat on the back before turning back to Piers.

"Cole," The man in question perked up and fastened his eyes on Piers. "Stay close to John and make sure he's doing okay. The rest of you, back to your positions."

And once again, the team set out inside the facility. Over the short time they entered the area they encountered more hordes of BOWs. Some they never saw before and some Piers remembered all too well. No incident happened again, to Piers' relief.

They scoured every inch of the facility. They turned up nothing that could possibly lead them to (F.N) or any unusual activity. Piers stalked back and forth, thinking of any other possible leads they could look up on.

Mark watched on in silence as his captain began to pace. He noticed the labored breathing Piers was doing and the tight knit to his brows as the man was deep in thought.

"Maybe she isn't here, and this was just a wild goose chase." Mark said half defeated.

Piers snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Mark. "No. It was  _her_ voice. I know it was!"

"But she's not here, captain." Mark let out a strained sigh. "We already lost one man, and another's injured. For all we know, maybe she was forced to give that message, and they took her some place else!"

Piers remained silent, angering Mark further.

"Captain!"

"HQ to Alpha team! We acquired the coordinates on the message! It's not far from where you're currently located." Piers' hand flew to his earpiece.

"Where?!"

"We're sending them through to you as we speak. HQ out."

At the sound of a small beep, Piers snatched up his small portable map and scanned the coordinates sent by HQ. Popping his head up with a faint smile on his face, he met Mark's stare.

"We're heading out. The location is only a few streets over." Before Mark could protest further, Piers pushed passed him with more purpose in each step.

Sighing, Mark shook his head but followed after his captain. He wasn't upset about the coordinates or the prospect of locating (F.N), he just wished Piers would see reason better. But trying to tell that to Piers right now, well, Mark would have a better chance at training a mule to do tricks. He thought bitterly.

Alpha team crept forward towards the building. It looked ordinary enough. Nothing about it screamed NEO-Umbrella or research center, or...anything. Piers double checked the coordinates and bobbed his head. It was the right place. He scanned the vicinity for any signs of abnormal behavior.

"Snipers on the roof, captain." Mark leaned in and whispered to Piers.

Piers glanced up to where Mark was pointing, and sure enough, snipers patrolled the roof. It was all Piers needed to be reassured that they were on the right track.

"So, what's the plan?" Mark asked.

"We take out the snipers first, then we find our way inside and rescue (F.N)." The plan seemed simple enough in words, but Piers knew it would take all their collective thinking to pull this off.

"You take that half and I take the other?"

Piers nodded his head in agreement and began to split off from the rest of the group. Once situated in a secure location, Piers propped up his sniper rifle and shifted aim at the first target. He fired one shot and the first sniper crumpled to the ground without a sound. Piers moved on to the next target, repeating the same pattern until he couldn't find snipers anymore.

"Captain, my side is clear." His radio chattered in his ear.

"Mine as well, but keep your eyes peeled. I don't know how long our interference will go unnoticed."

"Yes, sir."

They made it inside without a disturbance. Piers didn't know whether to be unsettled by that fact or pleased, either way, he couldn't afford to let his guard down now.

His skin prickled from the electricity in the air as he turned down the next corridor. His heart hammered in his chest as the hall opened up to reveal an entrance. A grand staircase was the center spotlight. Accented with the finest Chinese decor that museums could only dream to own.

J'avo and enhanced BOWs appeared everywhere, their guns fixed aimed at Piers and his team. Piers' heart dropped at the sight of the woman fighting and jerking in the grasp of two of the J'avos hands.

"(F.N)!" He heard himself scream.

"Piers! It's a trap! Run--" One of the men covered her mouth and hauled her through a set of doors and out of sight.

"(F.N)! No!" Piers got one footstep in before a blanket of bullets pelted the floor, walls and ceiling around him, forcing him to retreat. "Everyone! Don't let them get away!" He didn't have to repeat himself, all his men scattered out and began their retaliation on to the men above.

**Our POV**

I squirmed and thrashed in the BOWs grip, their sharp claws digging deep into my biceps as they lugged me along. All around me men screamed and bullets rained. It was hard to focus on one thing, the damn things injected me with some heavy medication making me dizzy and tired. I was relieved to be out of that cramped cell, but them moving me in a rush only intensify my fear. 

Lights skimmed my face as I forced my eyes to focus on one thing. Buildings and walls darted passed me as I was hustled along. I don't know what they were doing, one moment I was in my cell and the next thing I'm dragged out, drugged and told to move along. I haven't seen Ada in the past few days now, which put me off, usually we chat every day for at least an hour. I don't know what she's planning, but it can't be good.

A cry escaped my mouth as one of the disgusting things jostled me along and motioned me to hurry up. I tried snapping a rude comment but couldn't get my mouth to work. Damn drugs. My feet connected with something metal now. I was being pulled up a small flight of stairs and lead inside some sort of lounge.

I was thrown onto one of the chairs and strapped in place while the J'avo yelled and screamed in their weird language. My back was hurled to the seat when I felt the room being to shift, that's when I realized we were inside a jet. I know I should have been scared and angry, but I couldn't conjure up any emotions at the moment.

My eyelids drooped, as they turned heavy all a sudden. The last thing I recall was men screaming and the sight of the runway getting smaller beneath us.

**3rd person**

Piers rounded a support beam and commenced the painful task of slowly pecking off the snipers and gunmen above. One by one they fell but no matter how many he seemed to slice down it always seemed like two would take its place. A bullet clipped the side of the beam, sending up a wave of wood into his face. Piers bit back a cry as the splinters stab his cheeks and eyelids and fired off more rounds.

A roar cut the air, sending up waves of confusion and uncertainty over the men. Barging through one of the walls, a massive hunched BOW charged towards the men.

"The hell is--" Piers didn't finish that thought when the creature reeled back and slammed its snake like tail over his head. In a blink, the tail smashed the beam to bits.

Piers rolled to his feet and instantly began to fire off at the most recent threat.

"What kind of BOW is that?!" One of the men yelled. Piers only jerked his head.

"A new one made by Neo-Umbrella! Focus fire on it!"

On command all guns directed their attention onto the newest BOW and fired. The thing stumbled back a step or two from the onslaught of bullets, but swiftly regained control. A horrid scream tore through the air. The creature charged towards Mark and Piers, its yellow teeth bared and ready. But both men were prepared for the charge and easily dodged out of the way and rolled to their feet.

"Mark, grenade it!"

Mark reacted without thought. He unhooked the grenade from his belt, ripped the pin and hurled it at the BOWs face. The bomb went off and exploded right on the back of the BOWs skull. The force sent the creature flying through the wall. As the dust settled and the ringing in the air died down, Piers was able to see the creature--or what was left of it littering the ground.

"Good throw, Mark!" Piers complimented the man before returning to the remaining men on top of the stairwell.

Piers was already partially up the steps and through the door before the final J'avo hit the ground.

"Captain, wait!" Mark yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. Cursing under his breath, he followed his anxious captain up the steps and through the door.

Piers could scarcely feel his feet contacting the ground as he zeroed in on the men in front of him. Their wide eyes darted back and forth and over their shoulders. Once they spotted Piers, they quickened their pace. He charged through the doors, firing off at stray BOWs that dared to get in the way of his pursuit. All the while, Piers could overhear Mark's anxious voice yelling at him to slow down, but he couldn't do that now. Not when he was so close.

The raw wind clipped his skin as he flung himself outside, they were right in front of him now. He skidded to a halt and fired off one shot, hitting one high in the shoulder. The J'avo screamed and lost its grip on (F.N) before tumbling to the ground. The sudden jerk threw off the other J'avos balance and knocked (F.N) into it.

Piers took the moment to fix his gun on the other one. He slammed one bullet into the things skull and watched as it burned to the ground by (F.N)'s feet. Hardly a heartbeat passed before Piers was lessening the remaining distance between them.

"(F.N)!" The woman jerked her head up and around at Piers' approach, a steady smile spreading to her lips as their eyes locked. As soon as he was at arms distance, he latched his hands to her shoulders and brought her in towards his chest.

The pleasant smell of her hair hit his nose as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed her tightly to him. (F.N)'s arms snaked their way over his back, returning the hug with a contented sigh.

"You're alive." Was all Piers managed to say before he brought her to arms length. He examined every corner of her face before settling on her weary eyes. Without thought, he grasped the side of her face and smiled down at her. Her sly smile dropped as she flicked a gaze over his shoulder. Piers tore his attention from her when he heard Mark stop beside him.

"(F.N) good to see you're okay. Good work,  _Captain_." Mark spat as he drilled his captain with a scowl. Piers disregarded it at the moment and returned his gaze down to the staring woman in front of him.

"It's good to see you again." Her eyes shifted passed both men and over to the rest of Alpha team, their eyes fixed on her face with mixed relief. "What took you so long?"

"(F.N) what the hell happened to you? You were missing for almost half a year."

Ada reached a slender hand up to the side of her face and winced.

"Most of it is still a blur to me. They had me drugged for a major part of it and the rest was spent in a dark cell." She breathed. "All I know is I'm somewhere in China." She flicked a gaze up at Piers' pensive face.

"It's okay. Just take it easy right now. We'll get you out of here and then we'll get you looked at."

She gave him a strained smile and a nod of her head and gathered herself back into him and placed her head on his chest. Piers froze under the directness but didn't pull away.

"I missed you so much. You have no idea what it was like in there for all those months. Never knowing if they were going to kill me or if I was ever going to see any of your faces again."

Piers could feel Mark's burning glare on the side of his face. But whatever comment he had, he kept it to himself and began to inform HQ they found (F.N). Piers snaked his arms back around her waist and kissed the top of her head gently and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry--for everything. I didn't mean to say all those things to you and drive you away."

"It's okay, Piers. It was in the past." She batted her eyes up to Piers' pensive face until a smile cracked his lips.

Mark cleared his throat, startling the two out of their own world.

"HQ is sending in a chopper as we speak. We have to reach the drop point, though. It's not far from here."

Piers bobbed his head and lowered his arms back to his side and gave (F.N) one final smile before turning to his men.

"Aright, we're moving out."

Alpha team quickly assembled and marched towards the final destination. Piers stuck closely to Ada and kept a sharp eye on the woman. He pushed the corner of his lips back down as they threaten to break out in a full smile. All he could think about was how happy he was to have (F.N) back and by his side once more.

"J'avo up ahead!" Cole shouted and began to fire off at the new J'avo as they crashed through the alleyways.

Instinctively, Piers threw out his arm to shield Ada from the attack. The woman side stepped him and pulled out a concealed weapon from her waist band. She took up aim as Piers quirked an eyebrow at her but paid him no attention as she dropped two enemies.

"Glad to see nothing's changed with you." Piers commented and took up his gun once more.

"You think a few months in a cell would make me weak? Speak for yourself, Captain."

Piers snorted at the remark but kept his eyes fixed ahead of him.

"Well, then let's see how your aim held up after all those months."

The battle raged on for what felt like forever. No matter how many enemies they killed, more always came.

"Dammit! I thought we drove all these fuckers out months ago!" Mark growled before plunging his knife into the neck of another muted J'avo.

"Looks like they were hiding out." Piers had interjected before he was thrown to the ground by another J'avo. His gun clattered a few feet away, leaving Piers to fend off the J'avos clawed attack with his bare hands.

A shot rang out, tossing back the J'avos and flinging him to the ground by Piers' head. With a startled snap of his head, Piers fastened his gaze onto a smiling Ada as she lowered her gun and moved on to the next enemy. Piers gave a mocking laugh and jumped back to his feet and scooped his gun back up.

Finally, the coast was clear, and the team was able to make it to the rooftop where the BSAA chopper was waiting for them. The team climbed inside, panting and sweating and thanking God that it was over.

Piers plopped down beside Ada, the woman looked as cool as a cucumber next to the panting men as she gazed down at the city below.

"You alright (F.N)" Ada flung her head up and turned towards a cautious Piers and gave the man a reassuring smile.

"Ya, just thinking about things is all. How are you? Did that J'avo get you?" She stroked her fingers along his reddened neck from where the J'avo cut him. He froze under the direct approach but didn't dare to move. "It's a little red." She purred and blinked up to meet his dazed stare.

Piers swallowed the lump in his throat and only hoped she didn't feel how his heart was racing under her touch. He shrugged it off and returned his face to its usual scowl.

"It's fine. Just a scratch. How 'bout you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Ada chuckled and retracted her hand back to her lap.

"No. I'm fine." She paused. "So, what happens now?"

"We're heading back to base and will be bringing you to the BSAA Hospital where you'll be checked over. You should try getting some rest until we land."

Piers stiffened as Ada shifted towards him and set her head on his chest. Piers stifle a surprised gasp as she ran her hand over his chest and shoulders, sighing as she did so. The inaudible sound sent a shiver down Piers' back which he covered with a cough. Mark gazed stared at the duo from across, the seats, his eyes narrowed as he took the sight in. Ada caught his gaze and gave the man a flirty wink making him shift his attention elsewhere.

"Good idea. I'm exhausted from all that excitement." And with a final smile, she fastened her eyes to the feel of Piers wrapping an arm around her waist and his breath on her head.

**Back at Base...**

After the chopper landed back on the base, Piers left Ada to the doctors while he took off to inform Chris of their return. He found the man in his office. As soon as Piers entered, Chris flew to his feet.

"Piers, you're back." Chris padded around his desk and gave Piers a stern pat on his shoulder with a half smile. "How's (F.N) doing?"

"She's doing okay. Tired and a few bruises here and there, but over all, she's good."

"Great! Where is she right now?" Chris peered over his shoulder as if mentioning her name will make the sarcastic woman appear.

"She's being looked over by the doctors right now. She should be allowed to see visitors within the hour or so." Piers swept a relieved smile across his face which didn't go unnoticed by Chris who gave the man a knowing smirk.

"Did something happen when you were out there?"

"No." Piers answered a little too fast, making Chris smirk wider.

"Oh, really? Nothing at all?"

"Chris--"

"I'm only asking because someone seems a little happier is all." Chris said while raising his hands in defense. A tint of red dusted Piers' cheeks making Chris snort. "Something  _did_ happen!"

"Fuck off."

"No, tell me!"

"Nosy old man." Piers grumbled under his breath and started out the office door. The sound of Chris' footsteps fell in line with his.

"I heard that." Chris stated bluntly but the smile never wavered from his face. "So, what happened? Did she say anything to you?"

Sighing Piers gave up, knowing it was futile now. "We just exchanged apologies--you're reading too much into things."

"Apologies? Anything else?"

Piers snapped his mouth closed and rounded the next corner, winding his way through to the connected medical wing.

"Oh, something else did happen! Way to go!" He gave Piers' shoulders a quick shake, but the other man ducked out from under it.

"Cut it out Chris!" Piers straightened up and stopped in the middle of the hall, facing Chris. "It's nothing. She was tired so she fell asleep on me--nothing else!"

"How did it feel?' Chris wiggled his eyebrows, making Piers click his tongue and turn away, but the blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Chris.

"Piss off! We were in a chopper together with the rest of my team--" He cut short when he bumped into something in the doorway.

"Tch, watch where you're...Piers?"

Piers shot his gaze down to Ada's surprised face. Noticing Chris behind him, her gaze shifted to the still smiling man.

"Chris..." A smirk crept up on her lips. "How have you been?"

"Humph, speak for yourself. I hope you didn't drive those morons over in China up the wall with your sarcastic mouth. We kinda need them alive to interrogate them." Ada tipped her head back and laughed.

"Of course not. I was on my best behaviour."

Scooting Piers to the side, Chris engulfed the woman in a giant bear hug, catching her off guard.

"It's good to have you back. I was worried about you...although not as much as Piers was. Right Piers?" Chris flicked his eyes to a silently seething Piers before letting Ada go. The woman grinned at Piers, making the man uncomfortable once more.

"I wasn't overly worried about this idiot. Her head's too thick for any damage to be done to it."

"I missed you too Piers." She said while rolling her eyes. "So, what are you two doing down here?"

"We came to check up on how you were doing. I guess the doctor's already signed you off?" Chris quirked an eyebrow up.

"The doctors said I'll live, but to just take it easy for the time being."

All joking aside, Chris straightened his back and fixed Ada with a leveled stare.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, I really want to talk to you about what happened over there. Do you mind coming to my office?"

"Sure thing Chris. I know it's priority and will help as best I can." Ada said with a smile making Chris nod along in agreement.

"Okay, let's go."

Back at Chris' office, Piers and Chris listened intently while Ada re-accounted what had happened in China. When it came to the questions, she made sure to emphasize how her memories are a bit fuzzy.

Satisfied with the report, Chris informed Ada he'd run this up to the main office by the end of the day.

"For the meantime," Chris shifted in his seat. "I want to keep a close eye on you. Who knows if those monsters will come back for you again."

"I'm glad you brought that up." Ada fixed both men with a small smile. "Because I want to rejoin the BSAA."

"Really?!" Both men reeled back at her statement.

"Well, that's, that's great!"

"Ya...what changed your mind?" Piers cocked an eyebrow up at the woman as he tried hiding his contented smile. She merely shrugged.

"This kidnapping made me realize no matter how much I try to get away from this life, it always manages to pull me back to it. So, instead of fighting it, I may as well give in to it. That and I missed everyone here. It's not the same without you guys."

Chris flicked a glance up to Piers, but the man was too busy eyeing Ada to notice him and gave a small nod.

"Well, welcome back to the team (F.N). It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Chris." She spared a smile for Piers, but the man looked uncomfortable and shot his eyes away. "So, I guess I'll be under your orders than?" She said to Piers. By now the man had finally regained his composure and met her stare.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Chris stood by his desk. "(F.N) why don't you go rest for a bit while I go over your file with Piers."

Ada nodded and took that as her que to leave but not before giving Piers a slight wink. Piers cleared his throat ignoring how hot his face felt and gazed at the back of Ada's head as she disappeared through the door.

"She seems a little off, don't you think?" Chris waited for an answer but Piers acted as if he didn't hear the man. "Piers?"

"Huh? O-oh...ya...er, I mean, it's likely due to the stress or something." Chris only chuckled at his friends attempt at speech but returned solemnly instantly.

"Maybe. I wonder if she's not letting on everything she tells us. I can't see her coming out of all that unscathed."

"I think she's pushing herself."

Chris nodded in agreement.

"Keep a close eye on her, Piers. I don't want her to go over the edge."

"Ya. I agree. I'll take it easy on her for a while and see if I can get anything else out of her." Piers bobbed his head. "Her calm behaviour scares me more than if she were breaking down and crying."

Chris winced. "I know the feeling. When Jill came back, she tried putting on a brave face for a while too, but that only did more damage than good. Maybe I shouldn't have let her rejoin the team just yet."

"No, maybe it's better you did. At least this way we can keep a vigilant eye on her at all times."

Piers inclined his head to Chris at the sound of his laughter.

"What?"

"Sure, that's the only reason why you want her to stay on your team. Don't worry Piers, I won't tell anyone." Chris winked sending up an agitated growl from the other man.

"Shut up, Chris. Don't you have paperwork to finish?"

But Chris ignored his comment and remained grinning as Piers stormed out of the room with a final grunt.


	20. Ticking time bomb

 

**Our POV**

The ringing in my ears? Head? Intensified and I was thrown back into consciousness. I tore my eyes open and bolted upright, regretting it immediately as soon as the pounding in my head doubled. It was like running into a brick wall at maximum speed. I slumped back down onto the comfy bed with a hiss and messaged my throbbing head. When some of the pain dulled, I managed to crack open a weary eye and take in the unfamiliar room around me. It was like deja-vu all over again.

Blinking away the last remaining sleep from my eyes I nosed around my new room. One look at my new cell assured my suspicions. This is in a different location. If the room didn't assure me, the unbearable humidity did. It was still the tail end of winter, how in the hell could it still be so humid?! As if emphasizing my thoughts, I wiped the new sweat from my forehead with a huff.

Nothing much aside from a bed, a small attached bathroom and a table with a chair was placed in the room. I flicked an eye over the ugly, torn fabric chair with its screaming vomit green colour and shuddered.

_Wherever Ada bring me. She needs to fire the decorator. The colour of that chair is a crime._

Turning my nose up from the chair I wobbled to my feet, unaware of how unstable I was until a wave of vertigo struk me. I propped a hand and shoulder up against the plastered wall and hobbled along to my narrow, barred window. I could hardly see out of it with all the bars and cage blocking my view. Turning and stretching my head I finally got a good enough view of my exterior world. I reeled back at the sight before me.

_Well, Dorothy, it looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore._

The silence of the room mocked my pathetic attempt at a joke.

_God, I need to talk to someone and get out of this place. I'm going crazy!_

Swaying my head, I returned my attention back to the scene outside.

_Well, it's definitely not Kansas...or China._

The palm trees and brightly coloured flowers screamed at me in the mid afternoon sun. Their fragrances penetrating through even the walls of my cell. Trailing my eyes up away from the dirtied river and the expansive buildings, I focused my sights on the intricate temple. Indicating from the design and architect of the temple, I would place my bet that I was...India?!

"Oh, fuck me..." The words spilled out of my mouth without so much as a second thought.

_India? India! Why India?! What's going on here?_

I spun away from the window at the creek of my cell door opening. Instantly, I darted away from the window and reached to the side of the bed, hoping the barrier would somehow save me. The tension in my shoulders returned at the sight of one of Ada's delightful bodyguards strolled on in. But my eyes weren't on him nor the other bodyguard standing in the doorway as a look out. No, I was busy looking at the small t.v being carted in by the first bodyguard.

"Oh?" I quirked up an interested brow. "The t.v is new. I didn't know I was getting some entertainment while being--"

"Shut, up." My mouth remained open mid sentence while the goon finished setting up the t.v and flicked it on to a channel. I narrowed my gaze towards the screen.

It was a news channel and by the looks of it, it looked like a conference meeting. An older, distinguished gentleman in his military uniform stood at the podium. I honed in on the insignia on his right shoulder. BSAA. The breath caught in my throat as I read the news title quickly skimming underneath.  _BSAA recovers lost ex-personal Tuesday night._ I tilted my head to the side and strained my ears to listen. The room quieted down as soon as the man opened his mouth.

"I'm happy to announce that our Alpha team has indeed recovered ex-soldier, (f.n) (l.n) later Tuesday night." My mouth slacked.

_The hell is he talking about?_

"She is doing well and re-adapting back into her familiar life and is expected to make a full recovery. Reports have come in confirming that it was indeed, Neo-umbrella that kidnapped Miss. (l.n)." My attention turned off of the older man and off to his far left. I thought my mouth slacked open before, but now it was hitting the ground.

There, standing tall and proud alongside Chris and Piers, was Ada. Her usual secretive smirk plain on her lips. I jolted a step or two towards the t.v.

"The hell..."

She approached the podium. "Thank you for everyone that aided in getting me back home. Without your help I'd still be under Neo-umbrella's control. You have no idea how grateful I am towards everyone, especially Alpha team." She turned towards Piers and gave him a half smile, which he returned!

I clicked my tongue and shoved down the rise of anger within my chest at the sight of his smile.

_Idiot! It's not me. It's not me!_

I was so busy with my thoughts I scarcely hear the rest of what that fake had said before she bid everyone goodbye and left.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw something at the t.v. I wanted to cry. And yet, all I could do was stand there gaping at the screen like an idiot. No words would come out of my mouth, not even a movement. Nothing. My mind screamed with panic.

_Ada has made it into the BSAA. Chris and Piers don't suspect a thing! God I hope they see through her feeble excuse for a disguise and realize it's not me._

The goons wheeled the t.v out of my cell--not like I cared by this point and left me alone with my thoughts. I paced around my cell, scratching at my chin as I tried thinking of anything I could do.

I got out of my cell once before, I could do it again. I have to do it again. There's no way I could just sit here and let her get away with all this!

I sat on my bed and began hatching a plan. This was going to take a while--not like I had enough time as it is, but I still need to think things through. I'll only be allowed one shot at this. I can't mess it up.

**3rd person POV**

**Back at BSAA North American Branch**

Mark eyed (F.N) across the lunch table. Tomorrow marks one week since she's been back, and Mark  _still_ hasn't shaken off the odd feeling he gets around her. He narrowed his gaze as the woman in question batted her eyes up to an entranced Piers. Mark knows when something big happens to someone there's the possibility that that said person can change subsequently. But even Mark knew this was pushing it. She wasn't even acting as if anything happened at all! He watched as (F.N) said something, resulting in Piers to full out laugh--something he never saw happen between the two before.

It wasn't even jealousy, there was something genuinely off about (f.N) and it was bothering him to the core. He was solving this little mystery one way or another.

Mark waited until after lunch to talk to (F.N). He was going to ask her some questions, and didn't want any distractions.

His boots clunked down the empty halls, echoing off the walls as he turned the corner. He emitted a slight sound in the back of his throat when he narrowed in on the back of (F.N)'s head. He quirked up a curious brow when he noticed where she was coming from.

_What was she doing the department of security? He thought while picking up his pace towards her._

"(F.N)." She paused in her steps and threw a glance over her shoulder towards Mark as he paused behind her.

"Mark," Her lips curved up into a smirk, "what brings you down here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing actually."

He watched as (F.N) shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and turned to confront him.

"Just some business Chris required me to take care of.

"In the department of security?"

"Like I said, it's Chris' business."

Mark slitted his eyes, scanning every inch of her face for anything to tell him she was lying, but he detected none.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't really got the chance to privately speak with you since you've been back."

She smiled up at him, making his skin crawl.

"Oh, I know. Things have been pretty hectic since I've got back. It's like everyone has things for me to do and errands to run."

"Ya, I miss our small chats we used to have back when you quit." He observed her reactions, looking watching for any signs of the old (F.N) but all she did was smile and nod her head. "How you been? Did the doctors say anything to you?"

"Good, the doctor says I'll make a full recovery in no time."

"That's good to hear. Looks like your relationship with Piers has changed since you've been back. How the hell did that happen?" He chuckled stiffly.

"Piers is my superior. I'm just carry out my job and trying to turn over a new leaf."

Alarms in his head went off. He smelt the BS in the air with every word she spoke.

"Oh? Huh seems like only yesterday when you were telling me at  _my place_  that you and Piers couldn't be left in the same room without ripping each other apart. Why the sudden change?"

Mark noticed the slight unease to her stance and the rapid movement in her eyes. She was nervous, but why?

"I just want to get along with everyone, so I can do my job easily. We don't have time for personal quarrels with Neo-Umbrella out there."

That's strike number two in Mark's book. He knows for a fact that (F.N) would never roll over and play all chummy with Piers, even if she knew she was wrong. She'd never admit it to his face. And secondly, they never met at his place before, but she didn't call him out on that.

"Oh, well, that's good to hear. It's about time you two calmed down and talked things out like typical adults. You know? Instead of your usual yelling matches." She chuckled coldly and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You're so funny Mark. I wish I could stay and chat, but Chris has me doing some more errands."

"Talk later, though?"

She smiled once more before turning to leave.

"Of course."

Mark watched as she disappeared down the hall before dropping his grim smile. Thrusting his arms over his chest, he pursed his lips in thought.

Ada pinched her eyebrows together as she turned down the hall and away from Mark. The suspicious bastard was testing her. He knows something's up with her, and it's only a matter of time and questions later when he finds out the truth. If this is going to work, she'll have to be extra vigilant.

"(F.N)." Her lips curved into a Cheshire grin at the sound of Piers' voice coming up from behind her. "Hey, (F.N), wait up." He said again before slowing to a walk beside her.

"Piers, skipping work again I see." He laughed under his breath and levelled his eyes.

"I'm actually on my way to Barry's office, but I saw you passing by and thought we could talk. Where you going?"

"Just trying to clear my thoughts by strolling around." Aside from Chris, Piers interested her. She knew him and (F.N) shared a relatively close relationship. Telling by all his awkward flirting, Ada knew they weren't together. She smiled under her breath and fell in step with him.

"Oh, good. H-how you feeling? Is it weird being back--I mean back at the BSAA?"

"A little. It's like looking at it for the first time. Everything seems so new. It'll take me awhile to get used to it again."

He chuckled again.

"Ya, I guess so, eh? But it's good to have you back. Honestly. I was actually really scared for you for awhile when our last call disconnected."

"Ya, sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize! It wasn't your fault you were kidnapped you idiot."

Ada cocked a brow up at Piers. His face told her he was expecting a response, but she merely swept her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

Piers didn't know how to react to, well, her reaction. On one hand he was ecstatic to have (F.N) back by his side, but at the same time it was like she wasn't here. She seems more distant and a little cold, but he shrugged it off as the horrors she seen in China.

"You know I'm sorry for everything I ever did that upset you. I never intentionally meant to hurt your feelings."

"Piers, you already apologized after you rescued me. It's fine. It was all in the past." Ada froze at the feeling of Piers' hand on her arm. Flicking a gaze up to him, she watched as emotions flickered across his face.

"I know, it, it just doesn't feel like I said it enough, though. You just shrug it off as if it was nothing, but I did some pretty mean things to you (F.N). I'm sorry."

A grin broke out across Ada's face and within a flash she twisted herself around, face to face with Piers. The man's eyes widened at the sudden movement and her hand on his chest.

"So, you're sorry, huh?" She shifted her hand slowly up to his throat, feeling his heart racing under her fingertips. He swallowed hard.

"Y-ya." Wherever her fingers touched, his skin burned, sending a shiver up and down his spine like an electrical current.

"You don't seem very sorry." She stepped closer, brushing her chest against his and leaned in so their noses brushed. "What's wrong? You're extremely quiet." She whispered.

Piers didn't even dare to move, let alone breath as their intense stare down continued.

With a chuckle, Ada lowered her hands and stepped back as if the whole incident was just a friendly chat. With a bat of an eye and a smile on her lips, she brushed passed a stunned Piers and turned down towards the other hall.

_That was...wow. He thought as he straightened his back._

Piers stood frozen in place a good minute after the encounter. Trying to get his thoughts and emotions back under control. He tossed his head and cast a single glance over his shoulder from where Ada vanished from. Clearing his throat, he started towards Barry's office, hoping his flushed face would die down by the time he got there. Piers noticed the change in (F.N)'s behaviour the moment he found her, but this takes the cake.

Smiling to himself, he picked up his pace towards the office as he thought about his new relationship with (F.N).

Mark spent the night figuring out more ways to question (F.N) without it looking bluntly obvious that something was up. He figured the best thing to do was to keep an eye on her and wait for the right moment to question her. Because storming up to her and flat out interrogating her won't work; she's good at running away and brushing things off.

During gun training, Mark couldn't help but notice the lightness in Piers today. The man was in an unusually good mood, putting Mark on edge. He snorted under his breath.

_Who would have thought Piers acting normal would make me suspicious._  Mark thought with a shake of his head.

But still something about the look he'd give (F.N) uneased Mark. Or the secret smile he'd give himself when he thought no one was looking. Something about it didn't jive with Mark.

Mark made sure to leave first after training was done. If he was going to get dirt on (F.N) he was going to have to be sneaky about it. It felt wrong (F.N) was his friend and trusted teammate. Now he felt as if he's betraying her by spying. Mark stilled once he spotted (F.N) leaving the training center and turned down the hall towards the medical wing.

Arching up a suspicious brow, he silently followed her at a safe distance. He thought she was going for a check up or to talk to the doctor. If that was the case then Mark felt even worse for being suspicious of her behaviour. She  _was_ after all kidnapped and God only knows what Neo-umbrella did to her during those months. He paused at the doorway and pursued his lips once (F.N) went left towards the Department of Defense wing.

_Why the hell is she going down there? Mark thought as he slowly picked up his pace to keep up with the woman._

Mark's suspicions grew with every turn (F.N) took. Further, she took them into the department of security and defense. By this point, Mark was having to trot to keep up with the woman, who seemed to grow less and less visible with every turn she made.

stumbling to a halt around the next turn. His eyes surveyed the area and multiple faces for the woman but detected nothing. Scratching his head and swearing under his breath, Mark walked around the area to see if he could pick up her trail. Finally, he noticed a flash of her hair dart around a row of desks. Bolting onward, Mark skidded around the desks, bumping into an employee. He only spared the furious man a short apology and kept up his pace. He skidded around the corner but came face to face with a dead end.

_She had to have gone inside one of these rooms._  He thought perplexed.

Mark eyed the name plates on each door with more confusion. Department of defense head secretary, Department of intelligence. Some of these places Mark had never heard of before.

_She's in a high clearance department. How the hell did she even get clearance for one of these rooms?_

Something churned in Mark's stomach and it didn't feel good. This was something he couldn't overlook now. He needed to find Chris and report this to him immediately.

Turning on his heels, Mark took off back towards Chris' office. He didn't know what he was going to tell him--or how, but he thinks--no, knows something is up with (F.N).

Mark's hand hesitated in the air in front of Chris' door. He still had time. He had time to drop this whole crazy notion that something was up with (F.N) and turn around and leave. Once he knocks, there's no going back. It could ruin (F.N)'s career forever.

He knocked.

Hearing the gruff 'come in' from Chris, Mark gathered a steadying breath and opened the door. Chris poked his head around from his computer screen and gave a faint smile to Mark.

"Mark, good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, there's something I want to talk to you about--something about (F.N)."

At the mention of (F.N)'s name, Chris' smile fell and he straightened in his desk.

"What about (F.N)?"

"Sir--" Chris cocked a brow up to Mark. "Sorry. Chris. Something isn't right with her--and I know she went through a lot, just hear me out." Chris bobbed his head.

"Yes. Go on."

"Ever since she got back, I noticed...changes in her. Mostly her personality--I know people change after what she went through..."

"But?" Chris urged him on.

"But there are some things I can't brush off. First of all her, attitude towards Captain Nivans is polar opposite. She's lying to me about things she for sure knows the answers to. I just followed her into a high clearance section. More specifically, the department of the head secretary and an intelligence department."

Chris folded his hand in front of him and leaned closer, his eyebrows pinched.

"The hell is she doing in a high clearance sector like that? The head secretary's department? Intelligence?"

"Who was in the head secretary's department?"

Both men flicked their eyes up to Piers in the doorway. His hand clamped tightly onto the files in his hand and his expression blank.

"Well...er..." Mark looked to Chris for help resulting in Piers turning his gaze to the man as well.

"Well?" Piers pried.

"Just, just gossip, well, you know, talk around the offices. People getting their noses in things they shouldn't and such. What files you got there for me?"

"Who was in the high clearance sector, Chris?" Piers said through clenched teeth. Now it was Chris' turn to look to Mark for help. The latter man stood tall and faced Piers with his chin raised.

"Captain, I'd like to bring a few things to your attention regarding (F.N) and her behaviour recently."

"What kind of things?"

"Odd behaviour, suspicious movements and such."

"What evidence do you have?" Piers said curtly. He's put off by the turn of the conversation but tried to conceal it, though poorly.

"Lying, sneaking around and odd movements in restricted areas she has no right or clearance to be in. My observations have been ongoing since she first came back and I assure you--"

"Observations?" Piers spat. "Observations? What do you want us to do with observations?"

"Sir, I know her attitude can be linked to her kidnapping, but there are some things that I can't disregard. Her odd walks around the departments, her distant behaviour and sly remarks." Mark was going to continue but the look Piers shot his way shut him up.

"You expect me to do something when all you have is... _observations_? The woman was kidnapped for almost half a year." Piers said through clenched teeth. "She was put in extreme conditions, and god only knows what else. She'll probably take a while before she can completely depend on anyone ever again. She's suffering from PTSD due to the conditions she was put through."

"Mark has a point though, Piers." Chris rose from his desk and padded around and stopped in front of both men with his arms crossed. "Mark was one of the few people to be able to talk to her after she left the BSAA. If she's lying to him about certain events Mark would know. I can't also overlook her odd clearance to high restricted sectors."

'Chris," Piers stepped towards the man, "Do you know what this means if we open an investigation of (F.N)? She could be discharged, thrown in jail, or worse! We can't risk that for her over some observations after what she went through."

"Piers, are you just going to stand there and blatantly lie to my face and tell me you haven't noted a change in her?"

Piers tossed his hands up with a gruff breath.

"Sure I noticed some slight changes--"

" _Slight_  changes?" Mark cut in, earning a fierce glare from Piers.

"But nothing to warrant any investigations. Chris, we can't do this. After everything (F.N) has done for us, for the BSAA."

Chris fastened his eyes and let out the breath he was holding, his shoulders slumped.

"Piers, you know I have to. Mark has brought some hard evidence against her and I still need to look into it."

"Give me a day."

"Pardon?"

"Give me a day." Piers repeated with a nod of his head. "I can talk to her and get her side of the story. Maybe she's going through PTSD or some other post medical problem. She's just too stubborn to seek medical advice on it."

"Piers--"

"Just one day. I promise I'll talk to her and convince her to talk to you after I'm done."

Chris and Mark both knew it was a loss cause trying to tell Piers maybe someone else should tell her. Instead of raising another argument with the man, both men just bobbed their heads.

"One day. Tomorrow. Talk to her and bring her to my office after."

A grin broke out across Piers' face.

'Yes, sir." Turning on his heels, Piers strolled out of the office with more purpose. The two men left in the office looked to one another for answers but found none.

The next day, Piers kept to his word and sought out (F.N) as soon as he stepped foot on the base. He looked everywhere she would normally would be. Her office. The shooting range. The track, but turned up nothing. He started growing a little anxious as he began looking in odd places but still found nothing.

It wasn't until he started heading towards the medical wing when he recognized her figure swaying towards him. He let out a relieved breath and couldn't help but eye the way her hips swayed as she walked. A heat gradually worked its way up his neck and over his ears. Clearing his throat and mind, he called out to her. She slowed in her advanced but as soon as she saw who it was a grin broke out over her face.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of Captain Nivans gracing me with his presence?" She purred.

"I was actually looking for you. I wanted to talk." Piers flicked his gaze over her shoulder. "You visiting the doctor?"

Ada shifted her weight to one hip and plopped a hand to her waist.

"Why? Curious?"

Piers shrugged his shoulders, the corner of his mouth curving slightly.

"A little. But actually what I wanted to ask involved the doctors, so I'm glad I caught you now."

He took a short breath.

"I know we never really had the best friendship...or any kind of close relationship, but I still worry about you regardless. A-and if you ever want to talk--about anything bothering you, please, don't hesitate to say it." He let out a sudden breath, not realizing how nervous saying that actually made him.

"How sweet." Piers stiffened as Ada's fingers swept down the side of his face and rested under his chin, forcing his eyes to hers. "If you were so worried about me, all you had to do was ask, Piers."

Ada leaned closer, her lips almost grazing Piers'. For a moment, he in fact thought she was going to kiss him and began to lean closer. But to his disappointment, she leaned back and lowered her hand back to her side with a smirk that sent a shiver down Piers' spine.

"But the doctor just told me I was doing remarkably well considering my case. So there's nothing to worry about."

Piers cleared his throat and swayed his head.

"O-oh, ahem, okay. That's good, good to hear." Ada gave him one last smile and tried to step around him but Piers flung out a hand to stop her. "Actually, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it? I have things I have to do."

"R-right. Mark said he saw you enter a highly restricted sector yesterday, care to clarify?"

Ada's brows shot up and her face strained but the action only lasted a second before it was back to neutral.

"Yesterday? Yesterday I had an appointment with Dr. Kaso after training. Maybe he misidentified me with someone else. Besides, I don't have a clearance card to get to this so called 'highly restricted area'."

Piers nodded his head along. It was a plausible response. Maybe Mark did indeed misidentify her with someone else.

"If that's all I have other things to do. Thanks for worrying about me Piers." Piers wanted to test one more thing before she left--just to prove Mark was indeed being paranoid.

"No, there's one last thing I wanted to talk to you about. It's the last phone call you and I had before you were kidnapped."

Ada didn't look thrilled with all the bombardments of questions but inclined her head along anyways for show.

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to talk about it. You mentioned you wanted to talk to me about everything, but we didn't get a chance to finish the conversation."

"Oh, well, it was nothing."

Piers blinked and tilted his head in thought.

"Nothing? But...you made it sound urgent. Are you sure?" Getting fed up, Ada straightened her back.

"I said it was nothing, so it was nothing. Now if that's all you wanted to talk about, then I have stuff to do." This time, Piers didn't stop her. He spun around and trailed after her, the lines digging deeper on his brow.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped and grabbed at her again to turn her around but she slapped him away with a fierce look to her eye. "You're acting like a completely different person lately.

"Oh? How so?"

"Like that!" Piers pointed. "You keep brushing everyone else and me off with your snotty attitude!"

"A moment ago you were just telling me how worried you were about me. Now you turn around and yell at me."

"I'm not yelling at you I'm just pointing out what everyone keeps seeing."

"And what's that?" Ada said coolly.

"You changed."

"Don't we all?"

"Not this much."

"I'm just returning the favour. You didn't actually believe that I would up and forgive you, would I? After all the shit you pulled?" Piers gaped at Ada, his mouth slack. "Come on Piers, did you honestly think just because you rescued me I'd forgive everything you've done and what? Did you think something could happen between us?"

That line knocked the wind from his sails. He jerked his head while Ada kept flinging him pitiful glances.

"Come on Piers, tell me you didn't actually believe that?"

Silence.

"Ouch. Well, I guess you should have looked at the signs a little better. Thanks for the chat Piers. It was eventful, but I'll let you get back to work now." She managed one step in before the sound of Piers' voice halted her.

"Call me stupid all you want, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt when you joined the BSAA. It might not have looked like it, but I was genuinely ready to trust you. But now I see I was playing the fool all along in believing people like you ever changed."

'Yes, you are the fool Piers. I'm glad you're clever enough to realize that at least. Perhaps there is hope for this Alpha team after all."

Piers growled and clucked his tongue.

"I knew I should have killed you the moment I had the chance back in Edonia when we first met."

"And now your foolishness came around and bit you in the ass. Such a shame, but not surprising. After all, Chris did train you and how many teams has that man lost?" Without waiting for a response, Ada turned on her heels. Her smug smile only growing as she felt Piers' heated glare on the back of her head. "Bye, bye Piers." She hissed out under her breath as she turned the corner.

Swearing loudly, Piers stormed his way towards the medical wing. He demanded answers from Dr. Kaso, and he wanted them now! He balled his fists at his side as he speed walked down the hall. His teeth hurt from clenching them so hard, but he ignored the pain as he zeroed in on the office door.

Thrusting open the doctor's office doors with purpose, his determined foot steps slowed to a halt. Something smelled in the office, something Piers knew rather well. Stepping cautiously around the curtain, Piers drew it back and recoiled a step away. Blood. Blood splattered across the floor, the ceiling, the counter and all across the deceased doctor's body.

"(F.N)." He spat her name and turned around.

Booking it down the hall, he ignored all the odd looks being thrown his way and charged towards Chris' office. Bursting through the door, the man behind the desk raised an alarmed brow at Piers' state.

"Piers, what the hell--"

"Dr. Kaso is dead in his office." Chris dropped the pencil he was holding and shot to his feet, his composed voice wavering.

"What?! H-how? Who?!"

Piers swung his head.

"Piers! Who?!"

"I'm second guessing this myself, but I think it was (F.N)."

The light in Chris' eyes dimmed.

"Piers, you--"

"Chris, somethings wrong with her. I talked to her just now! It's like she's acting as she was when we first encountered her in Edonia when she was a mercenary. She was saying some things that (F.N) would never say."

Chris' face whitened to a transparent sheet and stepped out from behind his desk with robotic movement.

"Piers--" The lights went out and on came the emergency lights. "The hell..."

"All personal," A robotic woman's voice spoke. "Security breach in department S008. I repeat, security breach in department S008."

Chris and Piers shot their attention to each other. Their eyes wide and their faces slack with disbelief.

"Department S008..."

"The department of security. Who the hell is trying to break into our computers?"

The look Piers threw Chris caused the man shake his head furiously.

"No. No, impossible."

"We need to get to the there. Now!"

Without requiring another word, both men darted out of the room. They sidestepped the other employees that wandered out of their offices to see what the commotion was about. Both men's heads raced with violent, impossible thoughts.

"Piers, you're joking right? You don't actually suppose (f.n)--"

"Honestly Chris, after the talk her and I had just before this shit, I'm more than willing to believe it at the moment."

Chris jerked his head and increased his speed down the hall with Piers close on his heels.


	21. You'll pay for this!

 

**3rd Person POV**

The thundering of their boots pounded down the hall as Chris and Piers made their way towards the Department of Security. They shoved and yelled at people to move as they zeroed in on the department. The closer they got, the more reluctant Piers was to get there. If he was right about his accusation, he didn't know what he'd do. He only prayed he was wrong about all this.

They turned the corner and skidded to a halt outside the main computers doors. The blood drained from both men's faces when (F.N.) left the room.

"(F.N)?!" Piers heard himself scream.

Ada tilted her head to the side, flashing the two men a sneer and a slight wave before turning the corner.

Both men regained their composure and bolted after her. They twisted and turned down the offices and halls until she was met with a dead end.

"(F.N)! Stop!" Chris yelled while wrenching his gun from its holster on his side. "I'm warning you! Don't make me shoot you." Piers hesitantly pulled out his own gun as well and lifted it to the woman. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she turned to face the two men.

"Hmm, this feels familiar, too bad it won't turn out like the last time." Ada purred under her breath before focusing her attention to Piers as he stepped towards her. Turmoil raged behind his eyes, flicking his face from anger to horror in a matter of seconds.

"(F.N)," Piers started, "The hell are you doing? I thought, I thought you were with the BSAA?!"

"Surprised? And I thought you told me people like me never changed?"

Everyone shifted their eyes to Chris as the man stepped closer.

"(F.N) stand down or we will have to use force." He swayed his head, his mouth agape. "I can't believe you'd do something like this. We can help you. Don't resort to this."

Piers bobbed his head in agreement and lowered his gun.

"Tell us, is someone from Neo-Umbrella forcing you to do this?" He pleaded more than asked.

"You two don't get it do you?" She started flatly. "The both of you are just so naive and stupid. You believed I changed to help you and the BSAA?" Ada chuckled and shoved a hand on her hip. "Come on boys. It's too easy to play with you."

"You fucking planned this?!" Piers snapped. Ada caught his arms shaking from where she stood and hear the growl in his voice.

"Of course. Why else would I join the BSAA?"

"Why?" Chris demanded. "Why do all this? What do you expect from doing this?"

"That's something you'll have to wait and find out for yourself." The lights cut out, encasing them all in darkness. "See you around boys...I had fun."

"(F.N)!" Chris screamed out but all he could hear was her laughter fading away. After a few more seconds, the lights flickered back on and the first thing either of the men saw was the others strained face and confused eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Piers screamed while lowering his gun back to its holster.

Chris jerked his head and shifted his eyes up at the sound of heavy boots banging across the floor. In seconds, a group of armed men followed by Barry stormed around the corner. At the sight of Piers and Chris, they lowered their weapons. Barry's beat red face and narrowed eyes flicked from one man to the next.

"The hell happened?" He pushed his way to the front of the group. "Our databases indicated one of our own breaking into the system. Do you want to guess who it was?" He paused for a second. "(F.N)! God fucking (F.N)! Now, why is that?"

Chris opened his mouth to state something, but Barry lift up a hand to silence him and pointed between Piers and Chris, his face, a fury of anger, when he spoke.

"I want the both of you in the conference room. Now! The rest of you men sweep the area I don't want one corner left unchecked!"

"Battle procedures, highly classified information, sensitive information, personal information. All stolen by one of our own!" Barry tossed the reports across to Chris and struck his fist on the table. "Do you have any idea how bad this is? That woman got away with highly classified information! And you two let her get away!"

"Sir," Barry's eyes flashed to Piers while he sat at the table, maintaining his composure as best he could. "With all due respect, we had no idea (F.N) was planning any of this."

"Of course not! It's not the point. It's the point that we  _let_ this happen. It's the point that she took the BSAA name and dragged it through the mud."

Barry straightened up.

"What I don't know is  _why_ she did it. And why now! She was considered one of our best within the short time span she was with us." This time, Barry jabbed a finger to one of the groups of people in the back. "I want a security sweep of this whole Goddamn building! And no one is to enter or leave until we sort this out! If this was a team effort, we would wee out the traitors and make them speak."

"Do you have people looking for her right now?" Chris finally looked up from the report in his hand to look at Barry.

"Goddamn right we do. I have about four teams trying to finding for her as we speak and I'm going to call in more reinforcements in a few minutes. But first, I have to call the president and let him know we are currently under a critical threat warning." he swayed his head regretfully.

"What do you want us to do for now?" Chris piped up.

"Nothing. Right now I need to inform the head secretary of the state and hold an emergency meeting with all the heads. You'll join us in the meeting and give us more insight on (F.N) since you two know her best."

"Sir," All eyes swept up to the man that barged through the door, his shoulders rising and falling with every wheezing breath he took. "The head secretary of The United States Strategic Command is on the phone. He says someone was trying to hack into their systems."

The room went absolutely silent. Not a peep was heard nor a muscle moved. Piers remained rooted to his chair, his mind fogged over. He was only brought back by the sound of a cell phone ringing next to him.

Digging it out, Chris pressed the phone to his ear, his voice gruff and taught.

"Redfield. Leon?! Leon what's going...They did?" The pause that ensued put Piers on edge. "I'll inform them. Keep me posted." Hanging up the phone, Chris straightened up in his chair and leveled his eyes on Piers.

"It was her." Chris could barely get his voice above a pained whisper. "Leon said they have video footage of (F.N) and what is assumed to be Neo-Umbrella operatives aiding her."

Piers fastened his eyes shut and worked his fingers through his hair while cursing under his breath.

"What did they steal?"

"They aren't completely sure at the moment, but they were able to stop the hacking at some point, so maybe she didn't get a lot."

"Even the most limited amount of data is too much." Barry spat. "Excuse me, I have to take that phone call right now." Turning on his heels, Barry stormed out of the conference room, red faced and just as angry as he was earlier, if not more.

Sighing, Chris pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and sank lower in his chair.

"Fuuuuck." He groaned out of frustration. "What the hell is wrong with her?!"

Piers couldn't answer him, not with his thoughts so jumbled and messed up at the moment. All he could do was sit there and stare off at the far wall in strained silence. Images of (F.N) smiling and yelling and back talking him flooded his head. The pain in his chest tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fuck." He whispered out.

All the heads and representatives for the BSAA made it to the conference room (Via in person or through web connection.) Standing in the middle, among the crowd, the president stood. His enraged face, red and strained as his eyes darted over all the faces.

Piers and Chris stood off to his side, as his orders and waited for him to initiate the meeting. The room went silent as he stepped forward.

"We have to keep this brief, seeing as how I now have to inform all of America we are under a critical threat level." The president straightened and bobbed his head. "As you are all aware, we were attacked. We were attacked by one we called our own. She worked with us. Aided us in China and Edonia--sacrificed herself to save some of us in this very room, and yet, she turned on us and attacked us. This is not a drill. We are issuing a global National Security risk. She has attacked out home and stole damning information on all of us."

His eyes widened a fraction and cleared his throat.

"Information she can use to predict our moves, attack us without us knowing or being able to do anything about it. Information ladies and gentlemen and distinguished personals, that she can sell. Use. Mock, and God only knows what else. We need to find her, hunt her down and we have to do that now--before it's too late!"

He directed his attention off to Chris and Piers, stepping back and offering them the floor to speak.

"Captains, you know her better than any of us. We need any information you can give us about (F.N) (L.N)."

Within the hour, every news station was issuing the same thing; a world wide manhunt for (F.N) (L.N) and any information people had. As soon as the president issued his message, the population cried in outrage and fear. Their very lives are in (F.N)'s hands, and she can do what she pleases with them. Whenever she wanted, and however she wanted. The peoples anger turned towards the government and the BSAA. They yelled how this was all possible and how they could depend on them if they can't even defend themselves from one sole person.

"Mr. President," One news caster yelled. "Is the BSAA capable of handling this size of a threat?"

"Mr. President! What about the civilians? How are you going to defend them against this terrorist attack when the government can't even fend off one woman who hacked your system from the inside?"

Piers shut the T.v off with a growl and paced the length of Chris' office. The latter man sat in his desk with his head in his hands.

"What the Fuck?!" Piers roared.

Chris jerked his head up at the sound of a chair being thrown into his filing cabinets.

"Hey...HEY!" He bolted to his feet and seized an infuriate Piers and hauled him away from the mess. "Keep it together, Piers! This won't help." Piers broke free of Chris' grasp and spun around to face him, his eyes bloodshot and his snarl etched onto his mouth.

"Keep it together? (F.N) fucking manipulated us and went behind our backs and now the fucking population is calling the BSAA incompetent! How are we supposed to 'keep it together', Chris?!"

"I know she fucking used us!" Chris roared. "She used  _us_ all, but yelling and breaking things won't change a Goddamn thing."

He could practically see the steam coming off of Piers. The vein on the side of his head throbbed and his jaw clenched.

"It's important we don't lose sight of our job, and that is to find (F.N) and bring her into justice. No matter what."

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that, huh?" Piers brushed his chest against Chris' his eye ablaze with fury. "She has all our information. She can be anywhere at this time! She  _knows_ us Chris. She  _knows_ how we think and how we move!"

Chris kept silent and still through Piers' rant and when he finally opened his mouth to speak he was calm and collected.

"We'll find her, Piers. We'll find her and bring her in."

"This isn't like China. Chris--this is (F.N) we're talking about. Do you realize what we'll have to do once we capture her-- _if_  she lets us take her in alive?"

Chris' eyes drooped. He understood all too well what this all meant. But if he was going to have to do this, he'd make sure only he and Piers would be the ones to pull the trigger when the time came.

He stepped back, giving Piers and himself some much needed space.

"I do. But this is our job, and we do it to the best of our ability--no matter who or what it is we're facing. Do you understand?"

Piers clenched and relaxed his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut before finally letting out a breath. His stifled voice echoed between the two of them.

"Ya, I understand completely." Even before the words were out of his mouth, he turned and started for the door, yanked it open and gave Chris one final glare before closing it behind him.

The week that ensued has gone down as the BSAA's worst on record. Terrorist attacks sprung up like wildfires across the globe, throwing the public and the BSAA in a panic. False messages rose to the top of the BSAA's concerns. At present, there have been accounts of interference with wrong coordinates duo to Ada's interference. Her tampering has already caused the teams to be mislead and thrown into more trouble. The havoc it raised only fueled the public's hatred and fear for their safety. The backlash only hurt the BSAA's name more than it already has due to this terrorist attack.

Piers tried to lead his team with force but grew increasingly more strained with every failed mission or attack they faced. One by one, men around him died or were injured due to Ada's tampering.

It got so disastrous even Chris picked up his gun once more and took to the field. Gathering a small team, he lead them to the newest sight of bio attacks in the South of America. There he met resistance from a group of enhanced J'avo. The fighting seemed non-stop and relentless with no end in sight.

The government had no other choice but to issue a critical Ecological security threat across the deep south. Neo-resistance dropped in under the guise of BSAA operatives and released the c-virus into the air. The civilians of seventy square kilometers got the brunt of it become infected. Millions died and more were injured. Even now, Chris, along with others lead a small army into the thick of it to try and keep it under control. It was proving to work...for now.

Piers and three teams of the European branch found themselves in North of Frankfurt, Germany. Almost two weeks later they were sent in to disband a Neo-encampment, only to be trapped by reinforcements.

Piers patrolled along the side of the blown out buildings, keeping his eyes peeled as he scouted for concealed enemies. He came to a halt, stretching his hearing as he listened for any out of place sound. The wind howled around him and through the buildings.

"Captain," He only half listened to Mark chatting in his radio as he nevertheless kept his eyes on the area. "A group of J'avo spotted moving North East up towards the Queen of spades. Permission to engage?"

"Hold off until I can circle back and give you a hand. With all the mess of communications, we don't know if they have a hidden reserve with them." Piers said while twirling around and storming back towards Mark and the rest of the team. He got four steps in before Marks panicked voice broke through.

"Enemy sighted! They're moving--" His voice cut out from an ear piercing explosion that shook the earth Piers stood on.

"Mark? Mark, do you read?!" Piers couldn't conceal the panic to his voice as he waited tensely for an answer.

"Ya, I read you! They circled around us--we're trapped!"

"Alright, hold on. I'm coming in with back up right now!"

Piers took off in a dash down the side, pushing through stray enemies and gunfire alike to make it to the Queen of spades. His heart hammered in sync with his feet pounding against the cracked concrete. A furrow of concern set between his eyes the closer he grew to the rest of his team. He knew he shouldn't have broken off with European Delta team and leave Mark in charge to pursue the other ridge. He should have stuck together like his gut instinct shouted at him to do. But transmissions came through. They obtained reports of (F.N) within the area, and he couldn't take the chance to lose her again. He grinded his teeth and pushed forward, putting aside his anger for one moment, so he could focus on getting his team out of here alive.

He skidded around the corner, tumbling back as a line of bullets pelted the ground, shooting up dust and sparks into his face. He didn't even need to think. Muscle memory kicked in and before he grasped it, he threw up his gun and fired off at the group of J'avo hiding in the blown out buildings. The grunts and sputters of pain encourage him on as he charged towards them, gun raised and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

He jumped over the blown out wall, kicking one J'avo in the face in the process and landed hard behind him. Swinging out his gun the butt end slammed into the back of the J'avo's skull before it could crawl back up. It's cries cut off as it turned to dust at Piers' feet. Piers hadn't had the time to pay attention to it before three more J'avo noted his presence and rounded on him.

Deflecting one knife from the nearest one and a near punch to the side by another. The pounding feet of his team blocked out all other sounds as he turned around. Bullets whizzed by his face, knocking the J'avo behind him off their feet with a gurgled grunt. Flinging his head up as the rest of Delta team barged through the line he bobbed his head.

"Keep moving! The Queen of spades is just on the other side of these buildings!" He screamed over the constant gunfire and explosions.

It was laughable! He and his team just made it passed here not more than fifteen minutes ago, and not one enemy was left standing.  _Where were these reserves held up?!_  He asked himself repeatedly while breaking the neck of one more J'avo.

"Captain!" This time it was Cole, their explosions expert that tapped on to the radio. "Mark's radio is down! Enemies have regrouped! It's a tr--" It cut out.

"Cole, do you read me?!" No answer. "Cole! Fuck!"

This time, fear clawed its way up Piers' spine, sending up a chill along with it, but he didn't dare allow it to faze him. Shoving along the side alley he and Delta closed in on the Queen of spades. It wasn't hard to find, just follow the sounds of guns and men's screams. Piers swallowed the rise of panic and charged through the final building.

A strong force slammed into the center of his vest, throwing Piers off his feet and to the ground with a sharp grunt. The cries of Delta team filled his ears while a set of hands hauled and towed him back. He had no idea what was going on and tried to sit up, but was urged back down by another member.

Grinding his teeth, he smacked the hands away.

"I'm fine! Go help Alpha team!" He barked while climbing to his feet, ignoring the protests to take it slow. He scoffed at the thought. He was Alpha teams captain. He didn't have the time to take it easy! His team needed him.

Brushing off the dirt from his vest, he paused over the new bullet hole in the center.  _Right over his heart_. He remarked briskly before taking off into a trot towards the action. He let out a slight breath once he spotted Mark and the rest of his team in the thick of the battle. Crouching behind a blown out wall, Piers gave Delta team the order. Surround and wipe out every last one of those damn--

"HQ to alpha leader!" His radio chartered, but he paid no attention to it as his eyes swept up over the ridge and up towards the museum roof. "Get your teams the hell out of there! Neo-Umbrella..."

The radio tuned out and Piers could feel every muscle in his body stiffen. His jaw clenched and his brows furrowed as he noted the figure on the roof staring directly at him. Her thinned lips curved into a taunting smirk as she captured his eyes.

"(F.N)." He growled out and flung his gun towards her. She casually lowered her sniper rifle and shifted her head down towards the fighting. She outstretched an arm towards Alpha team and the J'avo below. He noted something small and metal in her hand and felt the tingle on the back of his neck.

Jerking his eyes off of her for a millisecond was all it took. That one millisecond could have stopped everything, but his eyes shifted towards his teammates. His body jerked forward. Desperately throwing out his hand towards them, he was undoubtedly too far away to do anything. He recalled yelling out but not literally hearing his own voice.

The explosion was deafening--even over the other roars of gunfire and warfare around him. It took out the building behind Alpha team and the J'avo, burying all in heavy slabs of concrete, stones and more.

Piers broke off into a sprint, sparing the rooftop where (F.N) stood a single glare, only to find out it was empty. Swearing loudly, he took off faster towards the collapsed building, ignoring the cries of Delta team to wait. Piers charged across the final distance and skidded to a halt around the debris.

"Mark?!" He screamed while searching. "Cole?! Thomas?!" His gun shot up and fired off at the stray J'avo that escaped the explosion, before returning to the debris.

Anxiety spiked and his heart hammered in his chest as he tried desperately to claw through the ruble. His radio sounded off in his ear, but he ignored HQ's questions and kept on searching.

"Cap...tain!" Piers' body froze. He thought he misheard the faint yell. "P...iers..."

There! Through the debris, a dirtied, bloodied hand poked through, clawing at the sky. Piers darted to his feet and slammed down next to the hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Mark! Mark I got you. Just give me a minute." His head shot up and around. "Delta team! Send medics and begin searching for the others!"

He yelled over his shoulder before clawing away at the massive pieces of debris covering the man.

"I got you Mark. I got you. Just. Hold. On." He grounded out as he lifted the final slab away of stone obstructing his way. Only until he saw Marks bloodied, pain filled face did he allow himself to breath. Mark managed a cracked, faint smile and locked eyes with his captain.

"Never thought I'd be this happy to see your face, captain."

Piers' chuckle sounded strained but the smile on his face was genuine.

"Never thought I'd be happy to hear your smartass remarks. Don't move too much!" Pier placed his hands on Marks shoulders and eased the man back down. He called for the medic and while they waited, Piers dug out the rest of Mark.

Blood smeared the man's face and lower region of his legs. Mark wheezed and coughed, making blood sprinkle on his lips. The sight sent Piers into a panic, but Mark was swift to assure him he was indeed fine--sore and with a broken bone here and there--but fine.

"Cap...tain." His voice breathlessly sounded out. "It was her, wasn't it?"

Piers' eyes drooped from Mark's face and to the ground where he knelt. It was all the answer Mark needed. His quivering breath brought Piers back to the present moment and he flicked his gaze back up while Mark tossed his head.

"This can't be right. No. This isn't right!" He said curtly.

"Hey, take it easy." Piers tried to soothe him down before he hurt himself more. But Mark was not in the listening mood.

"No! (F.N) is not like this! She'd never do anything to hurt us!" He yelled just as the medic came over and settled down beside the two men. "Where is she? I want to see (F.N). (F.N)!"

Piers froze to his spot, unsure of what to do. The man sounded delusional. He batted the medics hand away and kept insisting they were wrong.

"Soldier," The medic said softly. "Stay calm. You'll only further injure yourself. Give me a hand!" The medic turned to Piers with pleading eyes.

Piers stepped towards Mark as the man thrashed about wildly, batting away hands and bodies that got too close to him. He yelled and screamed when they shifted closer him. Every moment broke Piers' heart more and more.

"Mark, we'll get you out of here, okay?" Piers seized the man's face into his hands, so he could look him in the eye.

Mark quieted his yelling and gazed up at Piers' pained expression.

"We'll get you out of here. And after I do that, I'm going to find (F.N). I'm going to find her and I'm going to get answers. But in the meantime, I need you to listen to this medic so we can get you out of here and patched up."

Piers took a moment to flick his gaze down towards Mark's shattered leg. He winced and flashed his eyes back up to his face--not like it was any better to look at. Blood concealed half of it from a deep gash across his left eyebrow to his temple. Piers' soothing words seemed to have reached the man. Mark's shoulders dropped and he faintly nod before settling back down.

"You're going to find her?"

"That's right."

"Answers..."

"I'll get all the answers when I bring her back home. I won't kill her, but if she leaves me no other choice--"

"It's not her." Mark hissed. "(F.N) would never do this. They're using her!"

Piers nodded reluctantly.

"I know Mark. I know. I'll bring her back." The hopeful glint in Mark's eyes brightened as he nodded.

The moment cut short as another Delta member trotted up behind them. Piers tore his eyes to the man and hoist himself to full height. The strained look on the soldiers face didn't sit well with Piers.

"Captain, we located the rest of the men."

"And?"

The man paused for a moment.

"All dead...sir."

A brisk wind picked up between them, making Piers shiver. Had he heard right? All his men...gone?

His breath shuddered. But then the anger set in.

He stormed passed the man and over to the small group of members next to the wreckage. All eyes shot up and over their shoulders at the sound of his approach. Their eyes glazed over as they observed the look on his face and moved to the side to give him room as he stormed passed. Piers' feet glued to their spot in front of the excavated bodies of his Alpha team.

Blood plastered them head to foot as he examined them over. Their ashen faces twisted up in a painful, dead scream. Piers' eyes rested on Thomas and heard himself click his tongue before looking elsewhere. Images of Finn popped to the front of his mind but he buried them away. He doesn't know how long he stood there in silence while the Delta team looked on.

Anger. That's all he felt growing in his chest. It grew like a plague; fast and it spread everywhere. Coating him in a thick, violent feeling. He gripped his gun tightly in his hand and clenched his teeth.

Mark could believe whatever he wanted, but Piers knew the truth. (F.N) lied to them, stole from them, and killed his team...and he was going to make sure she paid for all of it.

His eyes snapped up to Delta team. "Get ready. We're moving out and getting new orders. We'll find that woman and I'll be damned if I let her continue to get away with this. Move out!" He snapped.

Piers departed from Delta team with Mark in the medic chopper soon after. HQ was given new orders to pull out troops from Germany. Looks like the government wasn't too happy with the turn of events and ordered all personal to get out for further action. Piers weren't happy about the turn of events, but he had no other choice but to leave.

Piers couldn't help but observe the hectic crowd of people running to and fro. He finally tracked down Barry coming from his office, his face red hot and flushed. The older man blinked back a startled glance up to Piers and stumbled to a stop in front of him.

"Piers, I wasn't aware you made it back--your team--Chris and Leon..."

"Barry, what's going on? Everyone is in an uproar."

"You didn't hear? Huh, figures. You  _were_  in the medic plane and just lost your team." He mumbled under his breath.

"Sir."

"Walk with me." Piers did as Barry ordered and fell into step with the older man as they hurried down towards the other offices. "New York was hit this morning."

Piers' eyebrows shot to his hairline and he stumbled one step.

"What?! H-how?"

"Who do you think?" Barry answered curtly.

Piers could scarcely think. His mind reeled from one extreme to the next while swaying his head.

"I can't believe it...(F.N) was in Germany when..." He let the sentence hang in the air. "How did she--"

"Her group of anarchists dressed as BSAA SOU teams and infiltrated New York and required an immediate evacuation." Barry fastened his eyes. "They dropped the bomb--three actually, on the vast mass of people who were trying to flee. One on the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. One on the George Washington Bridge and the other on the Holland Tunnel."

"She blocked them in..." Piers grounded out.

"I'm expecting more bombs to go off. The number of infected civilians is still unknown, but it could be in the millions." Barry swore under his breath and stopped in front of the conference doors. "The BSAA's name is being dragged farther and farther into the mud by the day because of that _woman._ " He spat.

"What are we going to do? Who's down there helping those people?"

"The hell would I know? The government doesn't want the BSAA anywhere near there. I'm about to hold a meeting with some of the secretaries of state. I'm going to see if I can wave their orders so we can send in teams to help--If I can find any teams to help! We're running around like wild animals with their heads cut off. I'm surprised the Animal protection agency hasn't started a go-fund me page to get us the hell out of here!" Piers could practically see the steam coming off of Barry as he breathed heavily through his nose.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Piers sought the one question that has been eating away at him since he set foot back on American soil.

"Sir, any new information on (F.N)'s whereabouts?" Barry composed himself well enough to answer.

"Yes, actually." The fire burned brighter again in Piers' chest. "We got a new lead. It's nothing large, but it's something, nonetheless."

"What is it?"

"We got wind of unusual sightings of what appears to be (F.N) in India."

" _India_?"

"The West Bengal area to be more precise. It's not a solid lead. We aren't even certain if it's really her or not--"

"I'm going." Barry blinked up with a raised brow.

"W-what?"

"I'm going." Piers repeated again with more conviction.

"Piers, I know you were close to (F.N) . I know the whole incident with her and now with your team has made you angry, but--"

"My feelings have little to do with this, sir." He straightened his spine. "(F.n) stole from us and insulted the BSAA's name. It's my job to bring her to justice."

Barry pulled away from the door and eyed Piers carefully.

"You don't have a team."

"What about Chris?"

"He's still held up in the South with Leon. He can't pull out now, and you can't go in there alone. No. You're staying here until I know what's going to happen with New York."

"If I just stay here and do nothing, (F.N) will have more time to arrange something even larger than New York. We can't risk that."

Barry clamped his lips tightly together and thought over what Piers said.

"To be absolutely honest Piers, I'm a little hesitant to send you in. I have full trust in your ability to follow through with the mission, but this is too much--."

"I'm going to India I won't deter from the mission."

Barry hesitated a moment before giving in.

"I can call around and set up a team for you. It'll take me a while, so go rest in the meantime."

Piers jerked his head. No way in hell was he going to squander valuable time. He needed to be ready at any moment.

"I'll be on the runway. Call me as soon as you have a team. I'll be prepared to leave immediately." He said flatly and turned on his heels, leaving Barry to gaze at his back as he turned the corner.

Anger rolled off Piers in waves. To begin with she attacked their home base, then she screwed around with their transmissions. New York is the final straw. He was going to bring her down. His fist clenched at his sides as he stormed his way to the airport landing strip.

**Our POV**

I crossed my legs and sat motionless on the floor and calmed my breathing. Closing my eyes, I visualized the plan step-by-step over and over again. For almost a month I restrained my tongue and played it nice with the guards here. They finally believed in me enough to allow me out of my cell for an hour a day. That hour was the only time I was able to get an idea of the facility layout. I memorized as much as I could to memory and was able to piece together a plan. It might not be fool proof, but it was better than rotting in this cell for the rest of my life--or however long they planned to keep me alive.

I cracked my eyes open to the sound of the guards unlocking my cell and immediately stood from my spot on the ground. I got a hang of the shift change between the guards and narrowed down my best chances to these two now. I eyed the two guards as one came in and played it cool as they jeered and jostled me along.

I made my first move when the guard shoved me through the doorway. Spinning around, I seized a hold of the man's gun, setting the gun off and alerting the other guard out in the hall. With a hit to his wrist, he dropped the gun. I clenched my hands around his head and thrust him in front of me as the second guard lifted his gun up and fired off.

I sheltered myself behind the guard as he took all the bullets, dropping him instantly. Jerking back up, the second guard growled out and lashed towards me. I sidestepped and latched on to his gun as well, disarming him like I did the first. The gun clattered out of reach and I distanced myself from the remaining guard. He latched out, and seized a handful of my hair, making me cry. Twisting around, I rotated my arm over and under his and snapped it down, hauling him to his knees.

The moment his knees hit the ground I jerked him towards me and managed to land three quick punches to his face. He dropped face first to the floor. For good measure, I recovered up his gun and shot him in the head. Swiveling around, I popped my head out into the hallway, giving the area a sweep to make sure the commotion didn't alert any other guards.

_I have to move swiftly. It's only a matter of time they'll notice what happened and sound the alarms._  I thought as I padded down one end of the hall.

Sweat already trickled down from my forehead as I rounded the adjacent corner. I elevated my gun, checking to see if it was clear. It was. Not that I was complaining, but the fact that no one has noticed the empty cell and the dead guards put me more on edge. At least with enemies I was prepared for them to come and get me, but not this.

I kept up a steady pace down the hall and skidded to a stop outside a door. Shifting a brief glance around, I opened the door and aimed my gun inside for safe measure. When no sounds came from inside, I deemed it safe and cautiously made my way inside and shut the door behind me.

I realized instantly as I walked inside that I was in some sort of lab or research area. The medical and science equipment lined the tables and cabinets around the room. The white of the walls was a stark difference compared to the grey of the hall and my room. It was blinding to look at so I flicked my eyes to the back of the room where it was dingier and produced down there.

Nearing the back, I began to notice glass walls. Peeking inside they weren't all that large, possibly a four meter by six at most and they were dimly lit. Inching closer my breath fogged up the glass as I examined some medical charts on the other end.

Out of nowhere, something like that of a macaque but with an enormous mane and a mouth full of fangs sprang up against the glass in my face. I screamed and stumbled back on my butt. Ignoring the pain, it shot through my tailbone. I fixed my eyes on the erratic movement and shrilling screams of the creature.

On second sight, it was considerably larger than I initially thought. It was the size of an adolescent child! I jumped to my feet when more banging sounded behind me. Spinning around I was faced with another one of those hideous creatures in another cell. Its literal rounded eyes burned into my face. Blood and God know what else, dripped and sprayed from its mouth onto the glass. They thrashed and roared, slamming their claw like hands against the glass. I was worried they would be able to break through and edged myself as far away from them as I could. 

My eyes flicked passed the two creatures and down the narrow hall where more of them were held.

"What the hell are these?" I flinched when the one on my left slammed against the glass. Our eyes locked and for a split second I knew that thing wasn't stupid. It was like examining the eyes of an intelligent...monster.

Fangs snapped at air as he leaped well over six feet into the air and back to the ground in a fit of rage. All the mange fur stood on end off it's hunched back while muscle and veins pumped and stiffened under a thin layer of skin. It was disgusting!

_This was Ada's doing. Possibly due to the c-virus._

I quickly backed away from those things and made it out into the hall. Shutting the door behind me as the creatures roared in fury. An alarm sounded off overhead and with it a red flashing light and a woman's robotic voice.

"Prisoner escaped in section L34. Prisoner escaped in L34! Proceed to extermination protocol."

_Oh, fuck. That doesn't sound good._

At the sound of a click, I tossed my head down from where I came and stilled. The screams and roars of those monkeys...Things grew quieter behind me and louder in the halls. It took me all two seconds to piece together what this 'extermination protocol' consisted of, and I was not waiting around to prove myself right.

Turning on my heels, I charged down the hall at top speed and only tossed a glance over my shoulder once I reached the other end. I stifled a cry when I captured sight of those monkeys ripping around the corner. Foam frothed at their mouths. Once they honed in on me an unusual screech sounded from them as they came at me. I hardly paid attention to a guard that rounded the corner in front of me. I lifted my gun and fired off, striking him high in the shoulder. With a kick, I knocked him down and took off up a flight of stairs. The sounds of those monkeys grew more deafening until I heard the cries and screams of the guard being ripped apart.

I made it to the top of the small staircase and my eyes honed in on one of the signs on the wall. Elevators. The word was like a God sent. I forced my legs faster towards the hall but had to slam my shoulder into the wall. More guards piled through the long corridor straight ahead and fired off rounds of bullets at me. One skimmed my cheek, but I shoved myself off the wall at the sound of those monkeys tearing up the stairs. I bit through the streams of bullets and turned left down the hall and kept going.

I only made it a little way down when more guards appeared in front of me. I shot down the side hall and towards the storage room and another room labeled as software systems Lab and barged my way inside. I jerked away from the door when the monkey BOW's slammed against it. Their loud roaring and screams echoed all around me, filling my head and making me shiver.

I spun around, looking for anywhere I could go; another exit or a side lab...anything. My eyes drifted up to the ventilation system over top one of the chemical hoods. It was my only choice. Swallowing the scream in my throat, I bolted for the desk, throwing myself on top and latching onto the vent. I tugged and pulled, but the damn thing was screwed on.

"Shit!" I yelled over the banging and roaring behind me.

I sucked in a gasp and raised my gun, aiming it at the screws in the corners. I winced as the loud shot rang off, but ignored it when I saw it did the job and busting the screw loose from the vent. I turned to the next one and shot it off as well.

The strain on the lab door was becoming too much to hold off those creatures for much longer. It groaned and shook as those thing rammed their bodies against it. I peeked over my shoulder, getting a glimpse of one through the shattered glass in the door window. It snarled and swiped it's arm through, cutting it open and making it howl louder before ripping it back out.

I recoiled away and jerked the vent clean off from the wall. I stumbled a step back, catching myself before I could fall off the desk. I lowered the vent cap to the floor before hoisting myself inside and crawled as fast as I could on my elbows. Every inch felt like a lifetime, but the farther I got, the quieter the roaring became. It wasn't until I crawled through the vent and made it to another room did I let out the breath I was holding.

Shimming my way around, I kicked out the vent cap. I froze with my foot still in the air when the sound of the roaring and banging amplified behind me. My blood ran cold in my veins.

_They made it into the vents!_

Squirming out of the vent and landing hard on the floor, I ripped open the door and bolted down the hall. A stray guard charged out of the room but I had my gun on him before he even perceived me and shot him down. My feet pounded against the floors as loud as my heart pounded in my ears. I skidded around the corner and let out a slight, crazed laugh when I caught sight of the elevators up ahead.

Out of nowhere, a roar split the air, and the impact of a large body hit me full force, throwing me to the ground with a cry. I narrowly missed the snap of teeth to the face as I rolled over. I clutched my gun in my hands and utilized it as a barrier to prevent the monkey from chowing down on me.

Grunting and wheezing, sweat dripped into my eyes as I thrust and knocked the thing away. But it was by far too large and powerful for me to overpower it. I gathered my leg up and struck my foot into its rib cage, throwing it a few meters away and into the far wall. It was long enough for me to scramble to my feet and raise my gun. But the thing recovered too fast and I only managed to get a shot off at its face, clipping the side of its cheek and ear.

It sputtered and roared louder before throwing itself towards me. I dodged to the side but wasn't fast enough. My arm was sliced open from one of the monkeys claws, leaving a deep gash over my bicep. I rolled to my feet with a hiss as blood seeped through my fingers.

The monkey reeled around, it's fangs bared and foam dripped from its mouth as it charged again. I shot up my gun and delivered three shots to the creature. It landed hard on the floor, wheezing and gasping from the shots to the chest.

I used the moment to jump over it and towards the elevator only to be struck down again. My hands darted out and latched onto the frame of the elevator as the BOW tried to haul me towards it. My teeth hurt from clenching them too hard and my eyes began to blur with tears from the pain in my ankle. Cracking open my eyes I flicked them over my shoulder and felt the blood drain from my face.

The monkey looked nothing like it had a few moments ago. All its fur (what was left on its body) and skin peeled away, revealing muscle and tendons underneath. It's bottom jaw broke away like that of a spiders fang, and four more limbs sprouted out of it's back. The longer one of the bunch was currently wrapped tightly around my ankle, digging deep into the tissue. I was locked. Frozen in place as the sphericals for eyes on the monkey glared into my face and let lose another ear splitting roar.

Sucking in a breath, I reached for my gun. My nails barely had it when the BOW launched towards me. Screaming out, I reached for the gun and rammed the butt into the creatures face as it launched its mouth at me. The butt broke one of its pincers. It screamed out and step away giving me the opportunity to fire off another round into its face. It screeched and howled as more bullets pelted it.

I squirmed inside the elevator on my butt and flung myself to the button on the inside. One of the BOW's limbs darted around my neck but couldn't latch on once the doors shut. Severing it from the things body with a wet rip. With a final wail, the BOW's roars of pain muted once the elevator began to move up.

I ripped the limb off of me and let my head thunk against the side of the wall with a cry of relief. The moment didn't last long once the doors dinged open. Prying myself off the floor, I recovered my gun and directed it out the doors. All was silent.

Stepping out I noticed I was inside some type of library or study. Books lined the walls around me and there was even a second half floor with more books as well. The narrow balcony wrapped around with fine wood railings and accented with a crystal chandelier. My eyes landed behind me, it looked as if the elevator doors were built behind a bookcase.

_Ada took the time to really conceal this place and decorate it well._ I thought with a surprised humph.

Listening for any sounds of more guards, I took off towards the main doors. Even the hallways to this place were finely decorated. Painted over the tops of the paneled walls were scenes of some of India's myths and cultures stories. It was as if the paintings were painted with gold and jewels. The colours seemed too vibrant to have been painted with just paints I thought as I gawked at them.

I trotted down the marbled hall and found myself weaving through a grand sitting room. With my mouth agape, I looked on in astonishment at the stone walls and the floor to ceiling mirrors and finely painted decor.

_When Ada lives, she lives with class_. I scoffed as my eyes flicked from the ancient statue of Buddha and the small bar to my left.

My tour of the house came to an abrupt stop when men's screams came from the balcony above me. Spinning around, men with guns aimed at me. The bullets threw up chunks of marble into my face making me wince. I skidded under the balcony, picking off two from the other side before making a dash to where I hopped the entrance was.

I threw myself behind a pillar when more bullets ricochet from my side and into the pillar by my throat. Sucking in a breath, I spun around and fired off, striking the guard high in the shoulder. He dropped his gun, allowing me ample time to run up to him and strike him in the throat. He fell with a thunk as I sprinted past him.

My feet pounded around the walls and over the screaming men as I rounded another corner. A smile cracked my lips once I skidded into what appeared to be the main entrance. I barely glanced at the wrap around staircase and golden, crystal lights as I searched for the door.

Another guard appeared at the top of the stairs. I shot off my gun knocking him in the chest but let out a cursed sob when I heard the click of the gun. Flinging it away I hurled myself towards the main doors and threw them open.

A wall of heat struck me in the face, but I pushed on down the main walkway, dodging bullets as they whizzed by my face as I went. My heart nearly leapt from my chest once I saw the final gate. I was almost free! I charged faster and launched myself up on the fence and began to climb. It wasn't until I reached the top that I felt something sharp skim my left side. The sudden impact knocked me over the fence, and I landed hard in a bush and rolled to the ground.

A grunt escaped my lips as I pried myself up but hissed out as the searing pain to my side flared up. Pressing my hand to the side, I peeled it off and up to my face and cursed out once I saw the blood.

_Shit, they got me. But luckily it only grazed me._

The sounds of the men growing closer jerked me into action. Biting through the pain, I bounded to my feet and began to limp and run as far from the mansion as my feet could carry me.

_I was free. For the first time In over six months I. Was. Free._

I need to get out of here and somehow reach Chris or Piers to fill them in on what's been going on. I hope it's not too late. I considered while trotting towards the bustling of the city. The dark sky illuminated with the twinkling of the city lights provided me a path to follow.


	22. Born for this

**Our POV**

A hiding spot was a spectacular idea—fantastic— even...in theory, reality? Well, it was deeming a lot harder, like a lot. Although this could be due to the gunshot wound to my side, or possibly due to the twenty some madmen chasing me down through the streets. Whichever it is, it was really irking me at presentment.

My anxious gaze shifted over my shoulder as a thunderous booming sliced the air above me.

_Is...is that a helicopter?_

My hand instinctively went up to shade my eyes from the blinding spotlight the helicopter was throwing around and felt the gentle tug on my lips and the growl emanating from my throat.

_They have a helicopter after me. Great. Fantastic. Absolutely spectacular._

My ranting thoughts quieted down as the helicopter circled back around, it's spotlight nosing closer to where I was hiding. I pressed myself closer to the wall and behind some fruit crates and squeezed my eyes shut, praying the damn thing wouldn't notice me. My shoulders slumped with a sigh as the helicopter moved on, leaving me once more in the shadows.

I peeked through one of the old crates at the familiar sound of the constant gunshots and people bellowing. A bad feeling set into the pit of my stomach once I saw a group of women barge out of the store begging and crying. My fears only deepened when I instantly noticed some of Ada's men slithering out of the doorway, their familiar faces hidden behind those damn masks, but I could only assume they were void of any emotions.

The armed man thrust his gun up to the cowering women on the ground and like a fierce flash, set out a continuous barrage of bullets, silencing the screaming women for all.

My stomach churned. Lowering my horrified gaze away from the scene, I let my eyes fall into my lap as angry tears threatened to pour out. I promptly swallowed the feeling and took in a few measured breaths to calm myself down before chancing another glimpse out into the streets.

I glazed over the dead women in front of me and over to the other side, my fears only worsened at the sight.

Savage hordes of Ada's men patrolled the cobbled streets, loaded guns in hand and eyes of gleaming steel stalked down the narrow alleyways like incarnates of death. I winced and fought the urge to stand up and yell at a guerilla with a screaming man in his grip and hurled him to the ground in front of him and shot him point blank in the head before moving on. The sickening wet thunk of the body hitting the stone sidewalk sent instantly a cold shiver down my spine where it sat like a boulder in my gut. I eyed the poor man—who didn't look older than fifteen I would guess—his face, a bloody mess and his mouth open agape.

It was more of a frothy gurgle than a snarling growl, but either way, it made me swallow the rising panic in my throat and spin around. My eyes rested on the shadows just beyond where I sat motionless and onto a set of clouded eyes and a mouth of fangs. For a terrifying moment I thought it was another one of those monkey things but batted the thought away when I spotted a scraggly looking dog emerged from the shadows. I sank wearily in my seat with relief but still kept up my guard as it zeroed in on me.

"Shit, dog, you scared the hell out...of...me..." My back hit the crates as I struggled to retreat away from the shaking beast.

The dog's body shock violently and whipped its head side to side, sending out foamy saliva with it. Tumor like growths began forming all over the dogs skeletal frame, breaking through its skin and producing a foul odor in the air.

My hand instantly went to cover my nose and mouth but even then the ranched stench seeped through making my eyes water. My body refused to move, I was fixed in place gaping at the shaking creature. I felt bad for the poor stray but horrified at the same time.

The air was thick with tension and electricity. It was suffocating. The tension was cut with the deafening sound of bones cracking and skin tearing. I could feel the blood drain from my face and my eyes round as the dogs body started to crack and twist in an unnatural angle. Raw skin melted away revealing bones and tendons. Its matted fur formed in scraggly patches over what skin was remaining and its face, the horrid thing looked as if someone took a jug of acid to it. Fangs. That's all it was—that and bones and a pair of clouded eyes— honed in on me.

My blood ran cold once those eyes drifted to me. I stumbled a step back, toppling over the creates and myself in the process and landed hard on my rear with a cry.

_Run_.

It's the only word my bewildered brain could form as the growling monster inched closer to me.

_Run_!

Darting to my feet, I reached around and hurled one of the fruit crates at the dog as it lunged towards me, utilizing the opening to run off.

I had got around one corner before I heard the dog recover and let loose a blood curdling growl and the sound of its claws ticking against the ground at a rapid pace. I wound my way through the marketplace, darting past the stray person bolting from the guerillas in the process and weaving through the abandoned stalls. I knocked over stands, crates and anything else my hands came into contact with in a hope to slow down the dog hot on my heels. I chanced a brief look over my shoulder. A strangled gasp escaped my mouth as the dog jumped over the mess with ease and trotted faster towards me with its mouth snapping viciously at the air.

I commanded my legs to move faster, not caring who I ran into in the process. My feet skidded across the pebbles and around the next corner where I sprang up the small hill towards a large building. I made a Beeline for it, forcing my aching legs to the limit and neglected my burning lungs as I touched the bottom of the stones steps.

When the structure loomed in ahead of me I captured sight of the small sign on the wall.

_It's a museum!_

My only hope was that it was open. Another breathless cry erupted from me as one of my feet slipped on an uneven step and I landed face first on the stairs. Ignoring the pain shooting through my left side and my throbbing bullet wound, I bolted to my shaking feet at the familiar sound of a growl behind me. I started mounting the steps on all fours.

The dog slowed to a trot as it reached the curb. It took a moment to reposition itself, its foaming mouth snapped at the air and before I could blink it lunged towards me. I instantly threw up my arms, preparing for the inevitable when a loud squealing sound cut through the air. I cracked open an eye towards the road.

Swerving up onto the curb and onto the foot of the steps, a rusted white truck skidded into the dog. The front end slammed into the front end of the truck and collided into the stone wall beside me. The truck's rear end jumped into the air before coming back down with a deafening crash, sending up the car's alarm system with it.

I was on my feet and beside the drivers side door in a second and thrust my head through the shattered window to where the unconscious man sat. My eyes skimmed over the middle aged man in the seat and onto his bloodied face and noticed his eyes were shut.

_Is he...dead?_

"Sir!" I ripped open the truck door and shook his shoulder but he didn't stir. "Are you okay? Hey!" He didn't respond.

Lowering my hand back to my side I took a glance to the front end of the truck to make sure the dog was indeed dead. The damage to the front end of the truck was so extensive I couldn't tell where the truck began and somewhere in between all that mess I spotted blood and shards of bone. I shook my head and returned to the man in the seat.

"Sir—"

I jerked back with a screech and dodged the flailing hands swinging furiously my way. The man in the seat snapped awake and with a fierce roar, flung himself towards me but was held back with his seatbelt. I gaped speechlessly as he snapped and groaned at me, swinging and clawing desperately at the air. I fastened on to his face and saw his eyes were clouded over but looked to still be focused on me.

I took another step back for safe measures and eyed the crazed man. I soon noticed the strange discolouration on his skin. They were like sores, red and oozing with a foul liquid that smelt of death and sickness. My nose wrinkled up as the foul smell wafted over to me.

I perked up at the familiar sound of more moaning and screaming. Flinging my head around I zeroed in on the main city street and the mass of people nearing towards me. I swallowed the mild panic in my throat and began to shift back towards the museum steps. I could smell the similar odor wafting from the group of people and see the dead look to their eyes as they stumbled awkwardly towards me.

The word was on the tip of my tongue as I ascended the steps but I didn't want to believe it.

_Are these people—_

"H...he...hel-p u-usssss..."

A cold sweat trailed down the back of my neck and the breath caught in my throat.

_They just spoke...that means they aren't—_

More moaning and shuffling carried through the air before the group dashed for me. Within a blink they were climbing the stairs.

I pushed my legs to move. I bolted up the steps two at a time and ripped open the main doors and swerved through the glass displays and other artifacts until I made my way through a set of massive wooden doors. Slamming them shut, I barricaded them off with one of the large antique spears hanging on the wall and stumbled back a step, ready to run at any instant.

Banging and yelling rang through the room as the mob of people struggled to get in. I tried stopping my hands from shaking and began looking for another way out. A hoarse cry moved my lips once my eyes swept over the other side of the room and spotted another doorway and hurried over and shut those doors behind me as well. I repeated this two more times before I found a set of stairs leading to the next level and started for them. I stopped dead in my tracks half way up one flight of steps and glimpsed out the window.

There in the small inner courtyard more swarms of people gathered. They didn't seem organized or...aware of where they were or what they were doing. I carefully studied them closely as they ambled about, some laboriously dragged their legs behind them while others' heads bobbed at an awkward angle.

_What are they? Are they...alive?_

I cocked my head and continued my climb up the steps at a quieter pace.

_One spoke out...so they can't be...dead._

As soon as I thought of the word, I shuddered uncontrollably and shook my head of China and Edonia and all those other hells people had to suffer through. Then another thought popped to the front of my mind.

_If India is under a bio threat, then that could mean the B.S.A.A. could be here!_

My heart hammered in my chest as I made my way through another set of displays and settled in front of another window overlooking the city.

My blood ran cold.

What I thought was empty streets were actually filled with masses of people. Their cries and yelling assaulted the air. Flames from unknown fires sprouted to the sky like a warning beacon and alarms sounded off like a warning call from hell.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

 

**3rd Person Chris and Leon**

"Duck!" Leon shouted and rounded towards Chris and shot off at the raging zombie running up behind him.

Chris could only spare the man an appreciative glance before turning back to the hoard advancing them.

Bullets pelted the group, hurling them to the earth with a wet thunk and throaty growl. But no matter how many they shot down, more circled around them, entrapping them in the center of the destroyed road.

"Tsk, we're wasting ammo and time!" Chris yelled frantically over his shoulder. "We need to get out of here!"

"I'm all ears then!" Leon shot back.

"Where's our back up?"

Leon rounded on another zombie, wincing when his bullet landed home in the things head. He took the moment to glance down at the uniform the zombie wore and bitterly cursed under his breath.

"I just killed one and am guessing the rest of them are in this crowd!"

"Dammit!"

"It's okay," Leon started, "Luckily you have me."

Chris shot the blond a half annoyed look and shook off off another zombie attempting to bite his face off before turning back to Leon. Before he could get one word in, trails of bullets shot off around the two soldiers, taking out the hoards around them one by one.

Both men shot their anxious eyes to the sky as a marked helicopter swooped in. The pilot in the seat gave the two men a thumbs up and continued mowing down the thinning zombies.

"And luckily we have them." Chris tilted his head up to the chopper while giving Leon a half hearted, tired smile.

The helicopter carefully maneuvered in a circle while firing off. Sparks flew when the bullets bounced off the ground, forcing the two men to fling their arms up and shield their faces.

Chris was the first to recognize what the helicopter was doing and jerked into action.

"It made a clearing in the herd! Let's go!" He screamed before bolting for the narrow opening ahead.

Leon stuck close behind the B.S.A.A. captain. He shot down any zombie that ventured too closely to them as they pushed their way through the crowd and over to the helicopter.

It lowered down far enough for the two men to jump inside and roll with a thunk. Their heads hit the floor with a sigh as the helicopter picked back up and took off.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Leon panted and sat up in a sitting position while keeping his eyes trained on the zombies growing smaller beneath him.

"You and me both." Chris picked himself up and leaned over to the cockpit and gave the pilot a firm pat on his shoulder. "Thanks for the lift, I owe you one."

"No problem, captain." The man answered with a strained smile. "We got word about our rescue team and sent out another chopper to locate you two. The city is gone. They're taking out the city."

"What? What about the survivors?"

"They can't risk it. They have to level the city before this spreads to the next town a few miles away."

"Dammit!"

"What's going on?" Leon chimed in over Chris' shoulder. The strain on the latter man's face uneased Leon.

"They're destroying the city. Looks like they're trying to coroutine it before it spreads any further."

"You're kidding?! The survivors—"

"They can't chance it any longer."

"Fuck..." Leon uttered under his breath and turned back and plopped down on the seat with his palms in his head.

"New York was hit too. I don't know if the two of you has heard yet, but it's really bad." The pilot said regretfully.

This got both men's attentions and they gazed to the other for official confirmation but neither or said anything.

"You gotta be kidding me?! This shit is still going on?" Leon snapped.

"What's the situation look like?" Chris asked more calmly but from the tension in his shoulders and neck he was one straw away from caving in.

"Grim. The three major tunnels leading out from the city from the Hudson River were destroyed due to another attack from that woman...what's her name..."

"(F.N)..." Chris said under his breath and let his eyes fall shut with a sigh.

"Ya, that's the one." The pilot nodded. "She and her team of guerillas—antichrist— whatever you call them, impersonated B.S.A.A. soldiers. They allegedly ordered an evacuation to those tunnels and set them off once the mass of people were around them. Killed probably almost a million people and hurt way more. Now the US government is prohibiting the B.S.A.A. to go in there and clean it up."

"What?! But what about the people? Who do they have to send in there to handle the situation?" Chris fought with his anger and clenched his jaw.

_Millions?! She's killing millions?! So this is what she meant when she said we'd have to wait and find out._

_How could she...she fought by our side—she fucking saved us! How could she lie to us all this time and do something like this?_

"They have the United States Strategic Command going in there, and the governing body is getting prepared to send in the USSOCOM for safe measures. But aside from that, they want you two to go in there as well and lend a hand—DSO orders."

"I thought you said they didn't want the B.S.A.A. interfering?" Chris quirked up a brow. 

The pilot merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably a last-ditch effort to save face for the B.S.A.A. Also, considering you're Chris Redfield, they probably assumed you could be of use with your experience."

"They drop us in one hell hole only to take us out and put us in a bigger one." Leon exhaled. "When this is all over I'm taking an extended vacation."

"Seems like I missed out on a lot of stuff since I've been down here in the south."

"You have no idea." The pilot swayed his head. "The B.S.A.A. is in hot water right now after the European union kicked them out of Germany after another attack set up by (F.N)."

"What?" Both men said in unison.

"Oh, guess the two of you didn't know?"

"Our radios have been out for a while. What happened?" Leon inquired and leaned forwards to properly hear over the blades overhead.

"The B.S.A.A. got ambushed—the enemy had reserves hidden and came round and blew up some of the teams. Alpha team got hit the worst I heard...only two survived, though, one's in critical care."

"Who are they—The ones that survived?" Chris could feel his heart rate in his throat; its beat quicken with every painstaking second that ticked by.

"Uh, um, Captain Nivans, and the other sniper...Mark Sullivan. Sullivan's in critical care right now I heard, one of the explosions went off in the building and collapsed on 'em. Captain Nivans dug him out, as for the rest of his team, though..." The pilot trailed off with a shake of his head.

"So your buddy Piers is still alive then?" Leon started. "Well, that's good news at least—the only kind we'll probably have for a long while." He grumbled.

"Word is," The pilot shifted in his seat but kept his eyes fixed out the windshield, "He and his new team are following up on some leads in India. Said they have recent reports of (F.N) sighted there and now I'm willing to believe it."

The pilot swept his eyes over to the two silent men and saw their blank stares.

"India just reported an attack. Looks like a civil war broke out with the North and South and it doesn't look pretty. Reports came in, looks like masses of people have been infected with some kind of illness or virus...just like here. Sick fucks won't stop." He bobbed his head mournfully.

Chris clamped his mouth shut and grinded his teeth and glared out ahead towards the looming skyline where puffs of smoke obscured the sky. His mind wavered over to Piers, he could only pray his comrade and friend would be alright, but even he had his doubts—especially with this mission. Chris wasn't sure if Piers could adequately handle brining (F.N) down himself.

Chris cursed his circumstances and wished he could be there for Piers, just as he was for him back in China with Ada. All he could do was have faith Piers would get the job done.

The helicopter swept up a wall of dust as it settled down on the platform, causing those around the helicopter shield their eyes. Once the helicopter touched the ground, Leon and Chris emerged with weary smiles at the sight of the USSCOM. They didn't return the two agents feelings, their grim faces hardened as they eyed Chris.

"Why the fuck is he here?" One said under his breath to his teammate beside him. The other man nodded along with his distaste.

"Thought they weren't allowed to come here. Is he even B.S.A.A. or is he one of those guerillas?"

"Shut your mouths." Both men flung their heads up towards a scowling Leon, his teeth bared as he growled out. "This man has been saving the world and sorry asses like you two since you were in training diapers!"

"Leon," Chris laid a comforting but sturdy hand on the man's shoulder. "That's enough."

"Chris they"—

"—It's okay." Chris flashed him a half smirk before focusing his attention back on to the two men in front of him. Their mouths hung slightly agape after Leon's violent outburst. The hard edge to their eyes told Chris they still didn't trust him but he didn't take it to heart.

"As a captain of the B.S.A.A., it's my job to lead my team to the best of my abilities and make sure we all make it back safely. It's also our job to protect the public from all harm—including bio threats. But in order for that to happen, we have to work together and combine all our knowledge, even if we don't like it." He eyed the two men. They didn't say anything but grumbled under their breath and looked away. "Good. Now, give us the updates."

And with that, the frosty introductions were out of the way and another soldier began listing off the updates.

"The tunnels are gone. There's no hope in rebuilding them to get the people out of there." The soldier began and flicked on his mobile device and flashed the files across the ground at their feet. Images of collapsed tunnels and mounds of the dead filled the screen. "Recent reports came in from the USSCOM, looks like someone tried hacking our systems and stole some information on combating weapons of mass destruction."

"Someone's planning a major attack then?" Leon turned to Chris and already noted the furrowed lines on the man's brow. "Could be (F.N)."

He merely nodded in reply. "It's her. She's planning something much bigger for New York, and she's not fucking around. What else you got?" He said to the soldier.

"Guerillas took siege in the St. Barnabas Hospital and looks like they're trying to hit another major hospital as well. A reserve blew out the Queensboro Bridge and the Williamsburg Bridge only half hour ago. The death toll is still undetermined. With the extent and the speed in which the tunnels and the bridges have been intentionally targeted, the Government has deemed it unsafe for the stranded civilians to use them."

"What about Queens and Brooklyn?" Chris asked. "How bad is the situations there?"

"Bad, but not as critical as Manhattan. Our divisions have already infiltrated Queens college. We've managed to take back that front from the guerillas, but the injured toll from our teams is gradually climbing and the numbers of enemies are also spawning out of control."

"Any intel on the guerillas? Who they are and such?" Leon finally chimed in.

"Reports have stated the enemies are B.O.W's similar to what the B.S.A.A. handled in China."

Chris and Leon's eyes met at once.

"C-virus." They said in unison.

"Correct." The soldier put in. "They're highly intelligent and most to all have shown impressive skills with a weapon and hand-to-hand combat."

"Alright, so where do they want us to go?"

"Civilians are still trapped in Manhattan, and there's been an outbreak of...infected, in lower Manhattan. We need to rescue a few trapped congressmen and a trapped division of our team out of there."

"Alright," Chris swept over each face and straightened his back, "J'avo mutate from physical trauma. So keep your guard up and aim for the heads. Move out!"

The team answered with encouraging yes, sir! And climbed back inside the helicopter. Leon hung back with Chris, his voice lowered.

"I don't like the feel of this, Chris. Something about all of it feels off."

"I know. But we can't leave those people down there. As long as we stick together and watch each others backs we'll get through this." With a supporting slap on the back, Chris moved passed Leon and climbed in alongside his new team.

He didn't like the feel of all this just as much as Leon. Chris thought he knew (F.N.), but even this was leaving him scratching his head. What are her plans? What does she expect from all this?

His pent-up frustration only grew as the helicopter loomed over the burning metropolis. Screams and sirens filled his ears as the helicopter began descending upon one of the roofs of a large building. A shiver ran up and down Chris' spine. Memories of China came rushing back.

He let his eyes trail over to his teammates and shook his head and jumped onto the roof.

He wasn't going to allow any of that to happen to his team again, even if that meant having to take down (F.N) himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY again everyone! I know this chapter is kinda short but I'm going to try and get another chapter out by the end of this week...hopefully! Next chapter will have our boi Piers! What will Leon and Chris face and how will we get out of the museum?! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Don't forget to like comment and share! And thank you to everyone who commented on my other chapters, it means a lot!


	23. Natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm back!!!!! hey everyone, so glad to be back and finally post this chapter. I know it's been a while but school is finally done! woooooooo! I think a part of me died during finals lol. But I'm back! 
> 
> So, I got RE2 remake for my birthday and just finished Leon's route. I had this chapter in mind for a while but I tried incorporating some of the RE feels into this chapter with puzzles and clues and the atmosphere. Its my longest chapter for this story so far--I thought I'd make it a little longer for you all since you've been waiting patiently. I hope i didn't rush it too much, I would have taken longer on it but I didn't want to drag it on and on. So I hope you like it. Vote, comment your thoughts and once again, stay fab and see you in the next update! Now, I'm going to eat sushi!!! Oh and slight disclaimer just in case. I used a quote from wiki as one of the riddles.

 

**Our POV**

Standing around wasn’t going to resolve anything. If I wanted to get out of here and survive, I’m going to have to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Fortunately for me, the area of the museum I’m in isn’t overrun with those...zombies and I was able to find the security room just fine.

I practically squealed out loud when I laid eyes on the phone on the desk. Accelerating my pace towards it, I shoved a stray hair behind my ear, cleared my throat and pushed the button.

“This is (F.N.) (L.N.). I’m trapped inside the Museum of Natural History. Please, I need--”

I sucked in a breath and reeled away from the mic. My brow arched as I kept pushing the button repeatedly and calling out for help. When I finally gave up and accepted the power just went out, I growled out in frustration and threw the mic down.

“Dammit!”

_Well, now what?_

_The power was shut off, and I don’t even know if my message was heard by anyone._

I gently squeezed my eyes shut and let out a faint breath before recollecting myself. Snapping open my eyes; I looked eagerly around the sparse office in search of a flashlight and possibly a map of some sorts. There has to be a generator or something around here.

My eyes jerked across the room, spotting a safe under the main desk. Squinting my eager eyes, I noticed it had a lock on it--go figure. Maybe I can find a code somewhere and get it open, but that's not my priority at the moment. Fishing around the desk my hand bumped into something but I kept going. My hand curled around the cold metal handle of the flashlight. I picked myself up from behind the desk and flicked it on, to my delight, the light worked.

_Well, at least something around here is working._

_Okay, new objective; find the power room or some sort of generator then get back here and call for help. It Shouldn’t be too hard._

My eyes skimmed back over to the box I found. At first glance it looked like some old jewelry box but on closer inspection it looked more glorious. True the wood was worn but I was sure those were real rubies lining the top in delicate flower patterns. On top of the box, was a note scribbled in with pen.

_Lost the damn key again! Kaul can you try finding it on your next shift? Thanks._

Scrunching my eyebrows, I shrugged it off and swept the area for any other useful things. The only map I could find was on the wall behind a pane of glass, so I had to roughly remember it off the top of my head.

“Ah!” I said at eventually once I located the electrical room on the map. I trailed a finger from the location to where I was and smiled. “Not too far away. First floor. East Wing. Got it!”

With my destination set, I turned on my heels and started my long walk down the darkened hallway. It was hard to see everything now that the sun has long but set, leaving me in the darkness. I kept close to the walls as I could, so to blend in with the shadows and not draw unwelcome attention to possible intruders. I instantly swallowed the lump in my throat.

_I just hope there aren’t any intruders._

Jerking upright at the sound of a low moan I tried stopping myself from face planting the floor only to let out another startled yelp. I hastily drew back my hand from where ever It latched onto and pressed it close to my chest. My flashlight darted up and around, catching the metal figure in my light and let out a small chuckle. Straightening up, I glanced around the room in search of the moan and landed on the small window. There outside hordes of those things roamed around. At least it wasn’t inside right?

Seeing I was in no danger I took a moment to look over my burning hand. It was only slightly red--nothing major. I glanced back up to the metal statue and waved my hand just above it before pulling it back. The air sizzled with heat radiating from the metals surface. My eyes lifted up to the glass roof overtop.

_Must still be hot from the sun…_

The longer I looked at the statue the more I picked out. It was ugly, that was all I could say about the thing. I looked down at the nameplate and cocked up a brow.

“Nara...sim...ha?” I snorted at my horrible pronunciation I no doubt butchered.

It looked like a tiger? No, I think it's a Lion...with a bunch of snakes sticking out of its neck like a tall collar.

_History, artifact, or whatever it was...it is still ugly...and creepy looking._

I shuddered and continued my walk along the darkened halls and took a few turns before I found the room I was looking for. I increased my speed as the door loomed into my view. To my luck--for once--the door was unlocked.

Stepping inside I immediately honed in on the fuse box. Scratching my head, I looked it over top to bottom before resting on the small, blackened fuse.

_Okay...so I guess I need another fuse thingy then?_

My hand absentmindedly rubbed along my chin while I inspected the box one more time before nodding and turning back into the hall.

“Alright, so I need a new fuse. Where the hell do I find one of those?”

I thought back to the map in the security office and tried recalling if there was any mention to a supply room or something. It did!

My feet took me around the corner, through the dinosaur exhibit and around the next corner. It should just be--I jerked back around the corner and pressed my back against the cold wall and glanced around the corner at the moving figures. From the way they were lumbering about and with the foul smell coming from them, I could only assume they were an infected. My eyes trailed over them and towards the supply door they were in front of and shot my head back around and let out a silent curse.

“Dammit! They’re blocking my way.” I whispered yelled under my breath. If I had any chance of getting over there, I’d need a gun. I patted myself down but knew I didn’t have anything on me and let my head thunk against the wall.

_Okay, new objective; find a gun or weapon to get rid of those assholes, so I can get out of this place!_

I snuck away, being as quiet as I could as to not alert my new buddies around the corner and made off in another direction. There wasn’t any guns or weapons I could see or find in the security room, so that marks that room off. Where else could I check?

I plopped myself down on a small bench beside some sort of extinct feline creatures and snuggled my chin into my palm as I thought over my options.

_The security guards might have had a gun on them!_

_But where are they? And what if they don’t have any bullets left?_

_Maybe they used them all when this place went to hell._

I was so far into my own thoughts I didn’t even hear the quick shuffling increasing towards me before it was too late to hide. This...Infected? Dead guy? Lunged across the display and almost got his hands around my throat if it wasn’t for my quick reaction.

I landed hard on my butt. The impact knocked my flashlight out of my hands and leaving me pretty much in the dark with this thing.

I scrambled back, hitting the other display before shuffling off to my left and further away from the moaning and growling. I tried picking myself up but a cold hand wrapped around my ankle, thrusting me back to the ground with a cry. Swiping my eyes over my shoulder, I kicked out randomly until my foot connect with cartilage and flesh. I kicked again and again until the thing let go and jumped to my feet and put as much distance between it and me as I could.

My breathing was beginning to labour and the guy didn’t seem like he was slowing down anytime. My eyes shot around the area, hoping to find anything to use as a weapon, my hand came into contact with some sort of...pot?

I glanced at the potted plant on the floor.

_What the hell is it doing on the floor? Is...Is this an herb? What the hell--_

Before I could think, I brought my hands clutching the potted herb over my head and hurled it down as hard as I could on the things head. The ceramic pot shattered, but I still grabbed a shard and drove it right through the things skull before sinking to my knees with a sigh as it stilled.

The silence in the air was deafening, but I kept an ear open in case more of those things came. After a few moments to catch my breath, I picked myself up off the floor and retrieved my flashlight. I turned it around onto the dead guy with his head covered in blood, dirt and shards from the pot and felt my eyes widen when they landed on the police uniform it was wearing. I instantly dove beside it and began searching for his gun. I nearly cried when I felt my hands wrap around the hilt of his weapon. I tore it free and examined it over. It still had a few bullets left in it.

_This can get me through that horde in front of the supply room…_

A wicked smile formed on my lips as I spun around on my heels and began my walk back to the supply room.

I did quick work of the zombies and started towards the door, placed my hand on the door handle aaaaaaand it was locked. Great. Perfect. Now what? I used all the bullets in the gun to kill the infected. I tried the handle again to no avail.

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Spinning around my anger roll off in waves.

_One thing goes my way and then the next goes to hell. Just my luck._

I mumbled under my breath and shook my head. The only place I could think of having the keys would be the safe in the office, but that was locked.”

“Alright,” I grumbled out loud, “Maybe the police officer had some keys on him.”

With my plan set, I headed back towards the police corpse and searched his person for any sign of keys--to my inconvenience--he didn’t have anything else on him. Another frustrated grunt escaped my lips as I climbed back up to my full height and clamped my hands on my hips.

“Well, I better get searching for them.”

Picking a direction, I started off down one end and found myself in the antiquity section. Moaning was growing louder outside. The thought of more of those infected gathering made it hard to swallow. I was trapped from all sides, how am I supposed to get out of here without the radio? I cleared my mind and turned my attention back to the room before me when shuffling echoed off the wall to my right. I braced myself for another attack and shifted myself behind the display case. I ignored the burning sensation in my side from the bullet wound and focused on my breathing. If I was going to be faced with one of those things, I need a weapon.

My eyes skimmed the area--you’d think for a museum they’d have a little bit more of knives, maybe swords or some things hanging about--but I found none. I stifle a gasp once my foot connected with a rock of some sort, sending it skidding across the floor. The sudden noise alerted the intruder, hurling it into a crazed madness. I dove for the rock, but missed it as the intruder threw itself on top of me. A cry escaped my lips as it's elbow or something rammed into my wounded side. I reached around and struck my fist into its cheek, sending it hurdling to the floor. The moment gave me enough time to snatch up the rock and spin around. The zombie was already on its feet when I spun around.

Its mouth dangled at an awkward angle revealing blackened teeth and dripping saliva. A heart beat hardly passed before the creature was back on top of me, throwing me to the ground and knocking the breath out of my lungs. I desperately fought off it's snarling mouth and clawing hands until an opening presented itself. I swung out with the rock and connect to its jaw, severing it on one side. My knees gathered close to my chest and thrusted out, sending the creature off of me with a roar. Before it could recover, I was straddling it with all my might while repeatedly bashing in its face with the rock. I didn’t stop until its roars quieted and its arms fell lifelessly to its side.

With just the sound of my laboured breathing, I climbed off of the thing and examined the object in my hand. What I previously believed was a rock, was indeed some sort of piece from a statue. It looked to be like an elephants head...Strange wonder where it came from. I tested the statue in my hand, tossing it up and catching it with ease and decided it would do as a weapon until I could find something else later.

I don’t know how long I’ve been walking about this area for but it felt like hours. I still haven’t found any keys or cards that can help me. I ran into a few infected people and managed to subdue one and avoid the others by running into the next room--note to self, keep out of the Egyptian wing--that’s where they ran into. Aside from the odd infected here and there, I’ve been pretty fortunate to not run into anything more problematic--not that I’m complaining.

My feet came to a stop as a low growl began to emanate all around me.

_Me and my big mouth jinxing everything._

I flew into a crouch behind a small glass casing and turned my light off. The moonlight streaked through and the few back-up lights guided me in the darkness. It wasn’t much, but I was still able to pick out a few shapes here and there. The breath in my lungs froze and my ears perked up--there it is again--that sound. What was it?

Peeking around the corner from where I sat, I detected a hunched over figure looming in the shadows just beyond where I sat. I couldn’t see much from where I was and with the poor lighting, but it looked like it was consuming something...or someone. I shuddered and returned to observing the creature in front of me. My eyes gradually adjusted to the lack of lighting and began to pick out the shapes and limbs of this...thing.

It was hairless and pale and even though it was hunched over I could tell this thing was massive--scrawny--but tall. It shifted its face from the carcass of what I assumed to be was a poor victim. I had to force myself not to gauge when the sound of ripping flesh and bodily fluids filled the air with every movement it made. It shifted onto its forelimbs and throwing out its elbows to the side--wait--I narrowed my eyes to get a better look. I was right, the things arms are disproportionate to its body, almost twice as long. The scrawny, bony limbs flexed under the things weight as it lowered its head back down to the victims throat and...began to suck on it?

I tilted my head to the side and drew back slightly when I detected the distinctive sound of, well, someone getting their blood sucked out of them.

_What is this thing? A vampire?_

I held back a gasp as the thing shot its head up and began sniffing the air. Crap. There was nowhere to hide or even run away without it noticing me.

I could hear the deep intake and exhale of its breath as it sniffed the air, searching, scouring--hopefully not for me. It jerked its head to my direction, its skeletal face--though void of any actual eyes--still had the sockets where they could have been. They were as black and void as the darkest nightmares and they were focusing on me.

It brought its nose back to the air and began to sniff once more. Slowly, it inched its way on four limbs like a monkey towards me. Blood soaked its face and dripped to the ground with a deafening ping.

My hand gripped the statue tighter until it burned but I dared not move as the thing clawed its way over. I ducked as low as I could and pressed my back firmly to the display case and held my breath as the thing zeroed in. I sucked in my bottom lip and bit down as hard as I could as to stop myself from whimpering as the shadow of the creature engulfed me. Its foul breath filled my nose. I could feel my hair blowing into my face as it sniffed around, fogging up the glass and staining my hands with blood from its mouth. That’s how close it was to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm my breathing down. Seconds passed but it felt like ten lifetimes before a crash and a moan reverberated the air. The creature shot up with a screech and took off after it. My head thunked back and I let out a small cry as I tried regaining control of my body.

I hadn't had long before that thing came back, I had to get a move on before it sniffed me out again.

Climbing to my feet, I shuffled along the next section, maintaining a wary eye out for that creature as I went and bolted. Slowly closing the door behind me, I spun around and examined my new surroundings for any signs of movement. Whatever that creature was, I don’t want another run in with it. I shook off the remaining shivers and began to lumber around the large area. I quickly took an interest in a towering statue of what looked to be like a man holding up a scale. The scale was unbalanced with what looked to be like a planet--Earth-- on the other end. In his other hand laid palm up and outstretched as if inviting me towards him. On his shoulders a dark figure sat, its hooded form leaned in close as if whispering into the man’s ear.

My eyes skimmed over his stone face and down to the altar under his feet and spotted some writing engraved in the stone. Squinting my eyes, I soon realized the writing was in a foreign language and couldn't read what it said. Shifting my attention over to a small sign beside it, I picked out the bolded letters on it.

**_The weight of the world is a heavy weight to carry on one’s shoulders, one push can set it all in motion._ **

_What does that mean?_

I glanced back up to the two figures and cocked an eyebrow. Riddles were never my thing, why couldn’t they ever say what they meant and not all this roundabout, beating around the bush nonsense?

Turning away from the statue and nonsense words, I continued my sweep of the area searching every display case and shelf for something--anything. I turned up nothing and kept going, weaving and turning my way down the infinite halls and up another flight of stairs. I stumbled into another exhibit, this one seemed to be the middle ages. Scouring the area and skimming over the aged clothing and boring documents I found some sort of handle sticking out from a potted fern plant. I reached down and freed it from the soil and examined it closer under my light. It was some sort of chisel, its flat edge seemed worn out and dull with age, but it would still suffice for a weapon if need be.

Holding the statue of the elephant in one hand, I placed it down but halted when I noticed beside the display was a replica of the elephant head. Odd? There are two of these things now. I placed my light down with the chisel and brought up the second statue to my face for a better inspection.

To my surprise, there was a crack as if something had broken apart from it running down on both sides of the new statue. Pursing my lips, I inspected the first statue I discovered and noticed it to had a crack on its one side. I placed the statues together and found they connected, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

“Well, that’s odd. Wonder why these two pieces aren’t in their proper display cases.” I had pondered the question for a moment before shuffling pricked my ears.

Flicking my head up, I spotted a lumbering figure emerging from a bathroom, its moaning and growling instantly made me aware of what it was. Zombie. I placed the two pieces of statue on top of the display and quietly stalked over into the next room, away from that thing.

I slowed to a quiet walk after I had turned the corner. This place is crawling with those infected people--more so than I originally thought, but these ones seems slower, or maybe it's because they haven’t noticed me yet.

My head snapped back with a yank making me scream. Swiftly spinning around I came face to face with one of those walking corpses, it's rotting face hung loosely from its bones. It took a run at me and snapped at my face, but I managed to throw it off, ripping some of my hair out with it but I ignored it for the moment and turned my attention back on to the creature climbing back up to its feet. I steadied my breathing and shifted my stance with my chisel in one hand and held up my other in a defensive stance just as the thing lunged at me again. This time, I latched onto its shoulder and rammed the chisel through its eye, but was gripped onto again by another zombie. I tried ripping out the chisel from the other’s eye, but it was stuck in deep and now out of reach as the body fell to the ground. It's hot teeth brushed against the skin of my cheek as I ducked out of the way and brought my flashlight down on its forehead. The impact knocked it off balance long enough for me to rip out my chisel and ram it home into its face.

Kneeling over the second dead body, I picked myself up and wiped the sweat off my brow before bringing a hand down to my cheek. There wasn’t a bite mark--thank God--but it was too close for comfort. My eyes examined the area for anymore infected before trailing back down to the two at my feet. The second one caught my interest. He wore a shabby pair of dark blue overalls with his name tag sewn over his left side with the words maintenance written just below it. Swiftly, I swooped down to my knees beside the body and began to pat him down until my fingers swept over something cold and metallic. Pulling my hand out of his pocket and there clutched tightly in my palm was a set of keys!

I nearly laughed out loud and jumped to my feet, making the blood rush to my head and my vision blur for a moment.

_These could be what I was looking for!_

I pocketed the keys and turned on my heels back to the supply room as quickly but quietly as possible. Once I stood in front of the door, I pulled the keys from my pocket and thumbed through them, trying each one until one slipped in and clicked. I suppress my smile as I turned the handle and the door creaked open.

Shelves lined the walls, all containing boxes, and parts and chemicals alike. I nosed through them until I turned up one box and inside was a spare fuse. Hopefully, this is the one I need. Pocketing that part, I skimmed over all the other boxes to see if I missed anything. With that done I closed the door behind me and began my steady walk back to the maintenance room.

I passed the dinosaur exhibit without any trouble and rounded the final corner to the room. My footsteps echoed off the walls as I approached the room but something on the floor seized my attention, It looked familiar. Slowing to a halt in front of the object, I bent down and recovered the familiar piece of statue.

_I thought I had the two pieces back in that other exhibit? Is this a third piece?_

I eyed the piece and saw the crack on the opposite side. Yep, this was a third piece...but where are all these coming from? Shifting my position my eyes skimmed up and over to the adjacent wall where a large stone statue laid against.

The elephant's body was painted alabaster white with red decor draping over it like jewels. My eyes shifted to the head of the elephant--or lack of heads I should say. There where the head should be were three gaping holes. Intrigued, I picked up the statue of the head in my hands and placed it into one of the holes, to my surprise it fit.

“So the other two must go there as well.” I nodded along before remembering my primary goal and started once more towards the door, but my journey didn’t last very long.

My feet froze to their spots, and my eyes widened into what I’d imagine dinner saucers would look like as they stared up at the ceiling between myself and the maintenance door. The gaunt creature I observe earlier sucking the blood out of a victim now dangled above the door by its massive forelimbs. Its teeth bared and its black eyes beat on my face.

The air sucked out of my lungs and the hairs on the back of my slick neck standing on edge. I eased myself into a crouch and slowly backed around the corner. But it was already too late. The creature had seen me and let loose a high-pitched screech. The next thing that followed was a loud thunk and the scrapping of the tiles as it barreled down the hall towards me.

I kicked it into high gear, abandoning the stealth approach and turned high tail and booked it down the opposite hall. The pounding of my feet synced with the pounding of my heart as I skidded across the tiled floors and up a flight of stairs as fast as my maimed body could carry me.

Zombies lunged at me from the shadows but I dared not stop to fight them while that creature was close on my heels. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as I winded a hall and through another set of doors, hurling them behind me as I kept to the next room. It wasn’t until I dove behind a set of antique furniture and a dress did I allow myself to catch my breath and listen for any movement.

I must have sat there for ten minutes before I dared step out of my hiding spot and peek around the doorframe. No sounds came from the other side of the locked door, but I knew well enough the creature could be lurking just on the other side, laying in wait for me to make a move.

After scoping out the room, I was in I came to the conclusion the only way in and out of this section was through the locked set of doors. I swallowed the rising panic in my throat and gently forced the door open a crack, just enough for me to catch a glimpse of the outer hallway. The distant moans of the dead traveled down the hall but there was no sound or sight of that damn beast.

Testing my luck, I eased the door open a little bit more, enough to pop my head out and scour both ends of the hall--and ceiling! It was as silent as the dead--well, at least as silent as what I would like the dead to sound like. I took one hesitant step out, then another, slowly until I stood in the middle of the darkened hall. I waited in silence for any movement or sound, but found neither.

Easing my way down the hall, the exhibits and blood stained floors, and walls gradually passed me by as I twisted and turned down its maze. Three lone figures came into sight down the opposite end. Their disfigured bodies limped and swayed as they ambled about, moaning and groaning as they went. It was the only way back to the main area, unless I wanted to take the chance and go the other way and maybe run into that creature again. Three slow zombies would be a lot easier than the other option.

I got as close as I could, waiting for an opening before trying to make a dash passed them. I skidded by the first, missing a hand by the second but was unfortunate to have the third wheel around and latch on to my arm. I was quick enough to shove it off and fly down the hall and flight of steps. The feeling of their disgusting fingers on my skin left a chill over my body. A shudder ran through me as I arrived at the entrance to the middle ages exhibit again.

_If the creature is patrolling the area of the door, I really need some sort of weapon to get passed it. I’m not taking the risk of running into it again unless I have some sort of protection on me._

_My only chance is the safe in the security room, but I need a code to access it. If I could find the code, maybe I can find a gun in there._

I ducked behind another glass casing as a zombie ambled by me pulling a crippled leg with it. It will take me forever to locate the code with all these zombies about. At least they are sluggish and not like the ones outside. My face peeked over the rim of the casing and studied my location before landing on the two statue pieces I left behind earlier. With the emergency lights on in this area, I should be okay not using my flashlight and grab these two pieces with me.

With my two improvised weapons in hand, I undertook a small sweep of the perimeter. I looked in every area I could think of, all the while escaping the zombies and another almost run in with that god-awful thing before finding myself back in front of the elephant statue.

“I may as well put these back considering they won’t help me very much anyway.”

Stepping up, I placed the two remaining pieces back into their respectable spots and stepped back to view my handy work. Just then a weird, mechanical sound erupted behind the statue followed by the clang of something small on the tile flooring by my feet. I scooped up the mysterious object and held it out in front of my light.

_It was a chess piece. How odd. What was it doing inside the statue?_

I took another closer look at the piece until it hit me. I know where this goes! I’m sure of it. I saw a chessboard with similar--if not identical--pieces for the board.

I may be onto something--but even if I’m wrong I have no other leads to go on. Pocketing the piece, I turned on my heels and began my search of the exhibit of where the board was. It took me a few tries, but once I found it I knew for certain the piece belonged to it. I placed the piece down on the board but drew it away on second thought.

_Odd. The pieces are all messed up. The brook shouldn’t be here, nor the pawn and queen from the other side either. It looks like someone messed it up._

Studying the board for a moment I repositioned the pieces to what I supposed was the proper positions. As soon as I placed the final piece a click sounded and the board creaked open. My hand shifted it open further while my other steadied the light. It was hard to make out, but I was sure there was some sort of object inside. I plucked it out and shifted it to my face for a closer inspection. It was...a key. A very small key.

Skimming it over in my hand I noticed a small picture on the end of it. It looked to be like a jewel of some sort--flowers formed by rubies it looks like. Something about the rubies seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it, that’s when it hit me.

_The jewelry box inside the security room! It goes to that!_

I wasted no time and returned to the security room with the key in hand. As soon as I laid eyes on the box, I knew I was correct in thinking it belongs with the key. My nimble fingers flitted and shoved the tiny key into place; the satisfying sound of a click assured me I was indeed correct. Inside the box were a few things: a keycard and a USB stick. I took the keycard and placed it in my back pocket and studied the USB.

My eyes flicked over to the computer in the far corner and before I could think I was over beside it and shoving the USB into the port. The screen turned to life and up popped a few security reports, schedules and other security related things. Shifting through all the useless paperwork I came across some interesting codes...mainly a safe combination.

“Fifteen, twenty-seven, two.” I knelt in front of the safe and turned in the code. The door clicked open, revealing inside a handgun, a belt for the gun and flashlight along with a baton. With the belt secured around my waist, I loaded the gun and started my walk back to the maintenance room.

Around the corner, perched up by the door frame sat that abomination once more. With the gun loaded in my hands, my feet crept towards the creature at a steady yet slow pace until I was close enough to it and began firing at the things head.

It jumped and screeched and landed hard on the floor before recovering and trotting after me. I rolled out of the way just as it swung out one of its long, slender arms tipped with massive claws and rolled to my feet and continued to assault it with bullets. It took another three shots before the thing finally succumbed to its wounds and laid motionless on the floor. The gun clicked.

_Empty. Shit. That thing took more bullets than I thought it would._

My eyes jerked over the corpse at my feet. Even dead I still didn't want to chance it and trotted over to the maintenance room. Finally, I stood in front of the fuse box with the new part in my hand.

Replacing the broken one out and slipping in the new one, the lights in the room flickered on.

_Much better._

I made my way quickly back to the security room almost tumbling over my own feet to make it to the mic. I picked it up and pushed the on button, hearing the distinctive static come through. I cleared my throat.

“Hello! This is (F.N) (L.N), I’m trapped inside the museum and I need assistance to get out. Please! Is anyone there?” I waited for a replay.

“This is head of security, Akil, did you say your name was (F.N) (L.N)?” I cried out at the sound of someone elses voice,

“Yes! I’m trapped in a museum. I don’t know which one.”

“We know the museum. Now I want you to listen closely, can you--”

His voice cut out with a loud crack, sending me back a step or two.

_No…_

“Hello? Can you hear me? Is anyone there?!” No one answered. “God, fucking dammit!” I slammed the mic back down.

The power outside must be off or the lines must be down. But at least they know where I am, but who knows how long it will take for rescue to come get me! I have to warn the B.S.A.A of Ada as soon as I can.

With the lights back on, it made it a hell of a lot easier to maneuver around the maze like place. I thought it might be better to search for an exit instead of waiting around, hoping someone can come get me. I couldn’t chance any exits or the front doors--too many infected lurking about. That only leaves the roof or possibly another exit.

_What about the basement? They must have a loading dock or storage area with an emergency exit down there._

The roof seemed like a bad idea, which only left the basement as my last resort. I started my way through the halls off to the side, luckily, the keycard I had on me opened the employee only doors.

I was met with a small staircase that looked to be a few hundred years old at minimum and more back rooms. I traveled into the underground storage full of more antiques and relics. My eyes flicked over the priceless artifacts, stopping over the jewelry and other expensive decor.

_One of these could have supplied me with enough money to feed Fatima and her children for months! And here it all is just sitting in a basement collecting dust._

I shook my head and kept up pace until I discovered another door with the exit symbol over it. I tried giving it a push, but the door wouldn’t budge. I tried again, harder this time but no matter how hard I hit it the door wouldn’t open.

“Something must be leaning up against the door. Now what?” I huffed out and crossed my arms.

I was screwed. This door was my only hope, but with it barricaded off it would take some explosives to get it open, and I’m not betting on a museum to have any laying about.

I began stalking about the basement, searching for another possible way out and also to help vent off some of my pent-up anger. I passed by the artifacts the deeper I went down to the basement, and it seemed the further I went the older the building seemed to be.

_Must be part of the original building here or something._

I came to a halt in front of what looked to be like some kind of statue but could have been a door. To the right of it was a statue that resembled the one upstairs with the man holding the Earth and a scale, only this time the man was ignoring the cloaked figure with a smile and he was hugging the earth in his hand and not on the scale.

_There’s something more to these two statues than meets the eye. Why would there be two of them at separate parts of the building?_

I decided I had had enough of the dark, damp basement and made my way back up to the main area of the museum and found myself heading back towards the statue with the man and scale. If I figured anything out about this museum, it's that everything in here is a mystery and never done by accident.

“So what does this puzzle mean?” I tapped my chin with a finger as I studied the statue for any clue. “I guess you two aren’t going to tell me squat?” I directed at the two stone figures and then slowly made my way around it, examining every inch of the statue for clues.

Circling back around, I thought I noted something on the empty scale but it was too high for me to properly see. Taking the chance, I grabbed on to the side of the statue to get a better view but still couldn’t make out what was written on it. So, I carefully stepped onto the stone scale and to my astonishment it began to click and lower to the ground, revealing a lever at the base. I hopped off with a devilish smirk only for it to die on my lips when the scale went back up and hid the lever.

“Okay, so I need some weights to hold it open.”

The only thing I could find that would be heavy enough was the head of a statue in the next case over. I tried hoisting it once and had to readjust my grip to get a better handle on it before trying to make a move. Moving slowly I made my way back over to the statue. It wasn’t until about half way when a growl and moan startled me, causing me to drop the statue in the process. The loud shatter of the statue alerted the zombie in the room and it picked up its pace towards me.

Armed with only my baton, I raised it over my head and brought it down hard on the zombies face. Side stepping the thing I gave it a good backhanded swing with the thing and knocking it off its feet. With a final swing to the back of its skull the creature stilled. My attention was quickly brought back to the now shattered statue on the ground.

“Fuck!” Now what was I supposed to use?

My eyes flickered to the spares room and small artifacts then back to the shattered statue and the dead body.

_No. That’s disgusting._

But it might be just the only thing left. My bottom lip jutted out as I mentally prepared myself for the disgusting task. I swooped down in front of the dead zombie and kicked it in the head to make sure it was, indeed, dead.

“This is nasty.” I mumbled to myself as I secured my hands under its arms and began to drag it towards the scale. “Ew. Ew. Ew…” I chanted as the stench of decay hit my nose and the feeling of rotting flesh itched at my fingers. I hastily flung it on the scale and watched as the thing lowered to the ground, revealing the lever once more.

_At least it worked…_

I thought as I pulled the lever. It made a quick grinding noise and then went silent. I hope that did the trick. That’s when I looked up at the other scale and noticed writing under it. Squinting my eyes, I made out the quote.

Grant me that I not die within any residence or outside any residence, during the daytime or at night, nor on the ground or in the sky. Grant me that my death not be brought about by any weapon, nor by any human being or animal. Grant me that I not meet death from any entity, living or nonliving created by you. Grant me, further, that I not be killed by any demigod or demon or by any great snake from the lower planets.

I pondered the riddle but turned up a blank. Why did it have to be riddles? Why not just a point A and get B answer--I’m good at those! With the lever pulled, I thought I’d go check the door back in the basement to see if that had an affect on it.

When I reached the door, nothing seemed to have changed--to my disappointment. I gazed up at the large stone statue and weighed my options, that is, until the photos on the statue sparked something.

_A man, a lion and wrapped around the door is a stone snake with many heads. The man kinda resembles the two statues with the scale. And the lion kinda looks like that ugly statue I encountered earlier when I burned my hand on it._

That’s when the riddle began to make a little bit more sense. The statues are the keys to the door!

_So there are three symbols on the door--three keys to unlock! The next one would be the lion statue back up on the main floor with the windows._

I groaned out loud at the thought of having to double back up those steps and to the other end of the museum. All this walking has begun to get to me. My muscles ached with every step I took and the pain from the gunshot--though shallow--began to throb even more.

I finally made it to the damn ugly statue, out of breath, but alive.

“Ok. The riddle had something to do with this thing being unable to kill it in a residence or something, day or night, by any weapon or man or demigod, or something or by a living or non-living thing.” I stood staring at the stupid thing until my temper snapped. “What the hell does that even mean?! If nothing can kill it, day or night, living or nonliving or inside and outside--what does that even mean?! How am I supposed to figure this out?” I huffed and decided sitting down was my best option at the moment.

An idea struck me. Maybe I can find some clues around here about this thing. Someone has got to have some history fact or shit about this thing.

I began searching the area for any clues on this creature. From what I gathered, this is an old Hindu legend and has been replicated on more than one occasion. They never probe about how to fully kill the beast. Most of it is gibberish and how their God--er--Vishnu is in everything and everyone and reincarnation. It kept going on and on about the guy--well three of them actually. What I got from it was a courtyard, twilight and a half man half lion incarnate.

“The fuck does that mean?” My foot kicked at the base of the ugly metal beast making a loud hollow sound with it and ran my hand through my hair for the millionth time. “Alright. Alright...so a half-man, half-lion killed the beast, but how?”

_Half-man, half-beast isn’t either human or animal...and he was an incarnate. That solves that part of the clue. But where the hell am I supposed to find some demigod laying about in an abandoned museum in India?!_

Swaying my head, I kept going through the rooms, hoping something would spring out at me and help.

“Half-man...half-lion…What could possibly be half and half in this place?” My eyes flicked up and around the new room I was in. Looked like some sort of war room.

Weapons and armour lined the walls, casings and floor displays as far as the eyes could see.

_Where was this room when I needed a weapon?!_

One, in particular, struck my eye and made my way over to it.

It was a war hammer with a lions face carved in on the side. The mighty thing glistened under the moon light and casting rays of light upon the floor. The closer I looked at the weapon the more I noticed. On the board beside it arrows pointed to all of the parts.

It read about the type of metal that was used, the significance of the lion and when I got to the handle I arched up a curved brow at what was written. It stated the handle was made of the bone and fang of a great and powerful Emperors Lion he slayed in battle.

“Neither man nor animal…” I took a moment to quickly look about me before taking out my baton, raising it above my head and slamming it down and through the glass casing. I was expecting some sort of alarm to go off, but I guess that might be one thing not working still with the whole infestation of the dead.

I seized the hammer with both hands, huffing and puffing as I did so. It didn’t look that heavy on the stand but in my hands was another matter. I gripped the handle tighter, feeling the strange bindings under my skin and the cold metal. I tested a swing with it and practically lost my balance with the weight.

_The guy this belonged to must have been a giant!_

“The weapon is made out of a lion and made by man...making it neither or...does that count?”

_I’m counting it in my books._

So that checks off one part of the riddle, but now I need to figure out the whole day time and night time thing. The facts I was reading mentioned something about twilight.

_It’s neither day...or night!_

“So I have to break it during twilight? Inside a courtyard?” I made my way back over to the statue with the hammer in hands. “How in the hells am I supposed to move this thing into a courtyard--and with all those zombies walking about?!”

Having enough of all the riddles and clues I raised the hammer as high as I could.

“Maybe this will do it!” The hammer flew through the air and slammed against the metal statue with a hollow bang, sending up a vibration through my hands and knocking the weapon clean from my grasp.

“Ouch!” I shook out my hands and jammed them under my armpits to help with the throbbing. That’s when the moaning outside grew louder and the sound of breaking glass hit my ears. “Shit!”

The zombies from outside heard the commotion and began breaking through the glass and piling inside. I seized the hammer, squeezing it closely to my chest and took off to the other wing of the museum and away from the commotion. One dead woman got in my way so I used the hammer on her. With one swing it took her head clean off and slammed against the wall with a sickening thunk. I swallowed the rising bile in my throat at the sound and sight and kept on running.

I didn’t stop until I was up a few flights of stairs and locked away in a smaller exhibit. My irregular breathing crowded the room until I could catch my breath once more.

_Okay, so that wasn’t the brightest idea I ever had--but it was worth a try!_

If that didn’t work now, I would never be able to do it with all the dead walking around in the area. I cursed under my breath and let my eyes trail over to the window beside me and over the burning city. The fires still burned brightly as the city went down in flames and chaos rained in the streets. Fewer people screamed now--most likely due to them being dead--and the moaning doubled in sound.

“Fuck, they’re everywhere!” My hopes of getting out of here dwindled.

_How was anyone supposed to know I’m here or even get to me?_

The path is probably overrun with the dead or maybe all the survivors have been evacuated out of the city.

_I wish Piers was here. He and Chris would know what to do, and they’d consistently tell me to get back up and keep fighting...but it's so hard without them! And even then, Piers wouldn’t help me._

My forehead thunked against the glass as I allowed my eyes to shut. The cold glass chilled my head but not enough to numb the empty feeling in my chest. I forced myself to peel my eyes back open. Maybe I don’t need them here. I have lived on my own for a lot longer than them, I’ve been through worse and survived. I can do this!

The twitch of a smile curled the corner of my mouth as I pushed myself off the window and back on to my own two feet.

“I can do this.” I chanted my mantra to myself and began to nod along as I felt myself believing it. “I can...do...this.”

The courtyard sprawled at my feet, some dead stumbled about, but it wasn’t them that caught my eye. There off to the side, nearly hidden away by the shadows and the overgrowth stood a tall--ugly-- yet familiar statue, only this one wasn’t made out of metal.

“Narasimha…” It was there! Right in the courtyard--The courtyard! “Neither inside a residence or outside--that’s it!” I stumbled away from the window with a low chuckle and took the hammer.

_There were two statues! And one of them is inside the courtyard! Neither in or outside a residence!_

“Okay. Okay. Okay.” I tried calming myself back down. “I have the weapon that’s neither human or animal, the statue is in the courtyard…” I glanced around the room for a clock and spotted an antique one on a table behind a pane of glass. “And if that time is correct I have seventeen minutes to figure out the rest of the riddle before it's twilight--midnight.”

_Think, (F.N), think! The rest of the riddle talks about a living and nonliving object. Does the hammer count?_

I looked at the hammer in my hands, feeling the lines forming on my brow and the tug of my frown etched on my mouth and let out a growl.

_No. It’s made of lion bones and it's a nonliving thing. Then what the hell does it mean nonliving and living? Everything is one or the other!_

The small clock chimed to my side, warning me I was running out of time. I tried to focus and think of anything and everything that could be the answer.

_Living and nonliving…Breath?! But how can that break a statue? Come on, think! Water? Fossils?_

I pulled myself out of my thoughts at the burning pain in my palm. Placing the hammer back down I examined my hand with drops of blood pooling in the middle. I guess in all my thinking my nails dug into my palm and drew blood.

_Wait a second…_

I raised my hands to my face and turned them around.

“Nails. Claws! Claws from the half-beast half human!” I instinctively went looking at the hammer but the claws that were said to have been made into the handle couldn’t be seen, so I couldn’t use those ones, and mine are far to weak and short to use. “Dinosaur exhibit!” I yelled before jumping to my feet, grabbing the hammer and making my way down to the dinosaur exhibit where I know they had some claws on display.

With a velociraptor claw in hand I tucked it in my back pocket for safekeeping and began my march towards the courtyard. I didn’t have much time and yet I still haven’t figured out the full riddle yet--nor found a clear path outside where the dead aren’t gathered. I was going to have to sneak out there and hastily break it and get back inside before they notice me. It was perilous yes, and this might not work, but what other choices do I got?

Taking in a calming breath, I slid the outside doors open and peeked out into the courtyard. Shadows darted around the area, moaning and growling followed. I took another calming breath and stepped into the nights humid air. Even at night the air was still warm, making the hairs stick to the back of my neck and enhance the smell of rot wafting from all around.

My feet swept across the ancient tiled path and dove behind a shrub as a zombie shifted passed me. I held my breath for a moment until it was out of sight before risking to continue. With the dark and long shadows it was hard to see those damn zombies until I got close. Luckily for me most of them had their backs turned away, and I was able to slip passed them without any encounter. At long last, I made it to the statue.

Kneeling down and out of sight I recited the riddle to myself in hopes of figuring out the last few bits.

_Neither space nor ground. Neither from an entity, living or nonliving, created by you._

_What’s between space and ground? Wouldn’t that just be resting on something?_

I glanced up at the stone figure and took note of the wood planks holding it up. It looks like they were restoring it or fixing it up before all this happened. The stone was indeed a little weak and by the looks of it, in need of a few touch ups. My eyes trailed down to the planks.

_It’s not really on the ground...nor in space._

The moaning grew louder, startling me out of my daze.

_I can’t get picky right now! This will have to do! But what about the entity thing not created by the God?_

Incarnate. The story spoke of the incarnate of the God. He was half-beast half man. In the religion, incarnates aren’t actually the thing they represent, they are just the embodiment of it. We ourselves are the incarnate of God, made in his image and likeness, but not actually him. Like reincarnation. That's the full riddle.

My hand gripped the claw in my back pocket, fishing it out and gripping it tighter as my eyes trailed over the statue. I don’t know what I was searching for, but I only had minutes left before it was too late!

Just then, the courtyard lit up like a star. The clouds above cleared away and the moonlight casted down upon the area, and with it flinging the shadows away. I was out in the open now, nothing to shield or cover me from the eyes of the dead all around.

_Shit!_

That’s when I saw it, near the base of the statue, there was some discolouration. It was my only bet. The angle and height the area sat was too low for me to get a full swing. My only chance of getting to it was if I sat almost under the statue and swung sideways.

_I didn’t have a choice!_

Scooting my legs under the stone, I eyed the statue to make sure the thing couldn’t come down on me at any moment. I held my breath, placed the claw on the spot and swung the hammer as hard as I could until I felt the stone crumble. The claw crumbled in my hands and the loud bang alerted the zombies nearby.

“Fuck!” The movement caused the wood planks to give out but luckily the hammer got caught underneath. The full weight of the stone beast didn’t sit on my lap, but my legs were still pressed tightly under it.

A zombie or two appeared around the corner, their eyes focused on me as I tried to squirm my way out from under the damn thing.I heaved and pushed, gaining inches but not fast enough. My hand darted inside the cavity of the statue where something grand and stone like sat. I snatched it out and continued to kick and pull while I kept an eye on the growing herd of zombies rapidly approaching.

“Dammit. Fuck! Fuck!” I cried as the first zombie was almost on top of me. At the last moment, my legs freed and I dragged myself from under the statue-death trap and scrambled to my feet just as the zombie latched out at me.

I fended off his jaw and with a forceful shove, pried him away and took off back towards the safety of the museum. More zombies came at me, some were still faster than others and I had to reach for one and heave it into the path of the other to allow me to escape. One grasped my ankle, hurling me to the ground with a scream. I bated its claws away and climbed to my feet and up the flight of small stairs and slammed the door behind me and barricaded it again with the furniture nearby.

_That’s not going to hold for long._

With all the ruckus I was worried the zombies inside would come to investigate the scene and so took back off down the flight of stairs into the basement. I didn’t even care if my wound was bleeding, I only cared about getting away from the fucking things!

Once I made it back to the stone door, I collapsed at the base and gasped and wheezed for a breath while a sob mixed in here and there. It was minutes later when I found myself strong enough to lift my head, wipe away my tears and pulled out the stone piece I gathered from the statue.

I flipped the odd looking thing in my hands and over to the back. There more words were written.

_Oh, goody, another riddle. Shocking._

I rolled my eyes at my own sorry excuse for humour and began to read the text.

“There came a day when nothing existed, accept for that what remains. Chaos erupted into a thousand heads, their vial deeds turned what remained away in disgust. Transformed, he slid below the ground and coiled himself around the earth to steady it. With every move forward he made, peace, time and creation flowed once more, but with every move backwards he made, all in the universe would stop.”

_Great, another mind numbing riddle that I don’t understand._

I looked up at the stone door with disdain.

“Why couldn’t you just have a simple lock and one key--or even a code word like open sesame?” I expected the silence as an answer but it still felt like it was mocking me. “Sure, keep quiet you stupid door.”

I took note of the snake covering the door, figuring that must be the final clue to this lock and riddle. The man was for the statue, the lion for the courtyard and the snake is the final one. I need to find a snake statue somewhere in here.

I started my way back up the steps, noting the new difficulty this will cause now there’s more zombies loitering around the area. I had to be quick, quiet and stealthy if I wanted to get this done and over with.

I’m searching for a snake...is it a statue or a small artifact or something else. I have no clue. I should start by eliminating some areas. The area by the fuse box didn’t have any snakes there, nor did the middle ages section or the front area. That only left an exhibit by the North wing or upstairs. I’ll check the north wing first. Until now I’ve been lucky the clues have been in this section of the museum. I don’t know what I would have done if it's near the front entrance where all the dead are piled inside. I shuddered at the thought and turned the corner towards the North wing.

I made it, finally. The North wing held more or less the Religious artifacts of ancient times. Although I did spot some world religious artifacts here and there, the most dominant feature was ancient Hinduism--which made sense for the location the museum was located. I walked around the exhibit, searching for any reference to a snake. I rapidly learned snakes were and still are a prominent figure in the religion and seemed to adorn many artwork.

_Great. That made my life so much easier._

One thing I did pick up with the artifacts and the small facts beside them was the thousand head snake is a prominent figure and also referred to as, Shesha. Oddly enough, his name translates to “that what remains” because when the world is destroyed at the end of Kalpa, he is all that remains.

“I think I found it. The answer is Shesha, but now I need to find the right object.”

I scoured the room deeper, looking at every object with reference to Shesha in it that I could find. After I searched through everything I came to the far wall where hanging on the wall was a giant snake I only can imagine is Shesha with another figure riding on him. I gazed upon the magnificent artifact and took note of all the snakeheads adorning the back of Shesha. All the snakes heads looked forward but one. One looked in the opposite direction.

I climbed upon the small bench in front of the display and reached high overhead until my fingers brushed the snake. I probed around, pressing and knocking until I pushed the eye. A click sound followed by a thunderous roar of machinery and what sounded like...running water?

The room banged and groaned as the rushing of water increased but I couldn’t tell from where it was located or going.

I jumped from the bench and stumbled away from the wall with a smile which swiftly faded as the sound of growls above me grew louder.

“Dammit.” The zombies heard the commotion and should be coming this way shortly!

I ran out into the halls searching and scanning the corridors for any sign of a mob, luckily, the area was still clear. I made it around the exhibit and near the front where all the zombies were down below lurking about. I kept close to the wall as to not alert them, they may look slow, but I know first hand how fast they can move when food is near. I got around the balcony and was two steps in when a resounding crash and explosion sounded off behind me. The impact and the wind knocked me clean off my feet. The assault didn’t stop, though, another explosion sounded, this time near a wall because the sound of jagged stones hitting the tiles cracked the air.

I pried myself off the floor and took a glance over my shoulder. That’s when all the roaring and growls amplified. The blood drained from my face once I recognize the growing mob of zombies making their way up the stairs a lot faster than I wanted.

“Oh, fuck!” I had to get out of here, now!

I scrambled to my feet and booked it down the hall. I could hear the dead running after me as I went. Their screams and growls echoed all around me. Tears sprang into my eyes as I twisted and turned down the hall and almost fell to my knees when one zombie lunged out of the dark at me with four following close behind it. I ignored them and kept on running. There was no time to stop and fight them.

_Just keep going. Left. Left. Take a right here._

Another zombie appeared from the exhibit but I shoved it off and made my way to the door. I rammed into the thing, almost taking it off its hinges as I did so and flung it shut and propped it with a chair. Banging from the zombies began to reverberate from the other side kicking me into action.

_Oh, God, I hope I’m not wrong about this door or else…_

I prayed the whole time until I reached the door.

“Please work. Please work!” I searched for any sign that it was open but found none. “Fuck!” I wailed as I patted down every knock and cranny of the damn thing. I jumped at the sound of the door I blocked burst open. The zombies were inside.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! What do I do? What do I do?!”

My eyes inspected the area, but it's like I feared; only one way in and out of here. I wanted to cry, scream and yell all at once but I did neither. I scanned the floor and the door until my eyes landed on the stone part I got from that lion statue. I snatched it up and turned it over in my hands, ignoring the growls coming closer to me.

The stone was an odd shape, and a part extended out from it as if it was a piece to a puzzle. I snapped my head to the door and long behold I found a similar shape on the side. I rammed the piece into the slot and started to turn it.

The growling was almost behind me now as the shadows of the dead loomed behind me, that's when a mechanical sound emanate from behind the door.

“Please work. Please--AH!” 


	24. Wicked Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!! So glad to see you all still here with this story! Sorry for the slight delay, I was doing research for the next few chapters and it took a little while to figure it out, and of course writers block kinda got to me lol But I'm here with the next chapter!! I was planning on waiting to upload this because I've started the next chapter at the same time and was planning on doing a double update, but thought I'd get this one out here so you could read it while I go back and edit the next chapter!
> 
> author's note at the end of the chapter!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> love, Mel!

The crunch of shattered glass under Piers’s feet left him with an empty feeling in the pit of his chest as he maneuvered around the debris of the museum. His keen eyes inspected the faces of the corpses as he made his way up the broken, magnificent staircase and over to the railing to overlook the search efforts. Their missiles left little to the historic building.

Rooms and corridors once filled with priceless artifacts were just another tally on the list of meaningless casualty to this sick war. Centuries worth of cultural history, gone in one instant and all because of (F.N).

Piers’ jaw set as he came to a stop at the foot of a burnt up corpse. The black, chard remains of the victim seemed female from the look of her, but with all the damage the missiles had done it was hard to be positive. He scrutinized the corpse with a closer look as he tried to see, if by some chance, it could be (F.N). He didn’t think he was that fortunate.

With a snort he continued on—only to be stopped by the sound of one of his men. “Captain, no sign of (F.N) yet, but we still have half the building left to check.”

A headache began forming at the front of his head at the lack of progress his team has made. He pulled his eyes off the corpse and steadied them on the hopeful gaze of Devin. “Keep searching. Intel got word of a woman by the name of (F.N) (L.N), radioing in for help located here.”

“But sir, with all the debris our missiles did and with the mass of dead outside I don’t know if we’ll—”

“—Just find her dammit!” Piers snapped, making the young man jump. “We need to find her—dead or alive. She’s the cause of all this shit, and we need to know if she’s dead or not. Branch off with the others by the East Wing. I’ll take this section.” Devin didn’t argue this time with his captains orders. With a crisp nod of his head, he turned on his heels and stalked back down the steps. Piers waited for the man’s head to disappear down the stairs before letting out a frustrated growl. “Where the hell are you, you bitch? I know you ain’t dead.”

He prowled his way through the wreckage and the blown out corridors, taking out surviving zombies in his path as he went. His patience grew thinner with every step he took and every second that ticked by. The bottom of his boots squeaked to a stop in front of the last door in his section, the staff only section—the basement. He pressed a finger to his radio and coolly spoke.

“Follow up on everyone.”

“West wing is clear.” Devin and Aaron sounded out first.

“Uh, East wing was still pretty crowded with the dead, but myself and Eric took care of them.” Kiara responded.

“It’s no use trying to search through the North section—the damage is too severe to get through, and the dead are lurking dangerously close to the blown out sections.” Samantha piped in.

“Copy that. I want everyone to regroup near the back by the employee’s only section.” Piers were answered back with a collective group of acknowledgments.

Once the rest of his team regrouped to the area they started down the semi-destroyed stairwell with Piers leading the charge. Dust still drifted through the humid air as they swept over the fist landing and headed down to the second set of stairs. Their feet touched the basement floor and their guns snapped up, scouring the area.

Massive stone blocks strewed the ground. Half the upstairs floor caved in and blocked off a majority of one area, it made wading through the mess a nightmare.

“Damn, this place got hit hard.” Eric said while nodding at the handy work.

“Stay sharp and keep quiet.” Piers responded back while their feet scuffled down the last flight of stairs. Moaning and shuffling forced the team to a halt. “Focus fire!”

The barrage of bullets lit up the room like a fireworks festival. Growls mixed with roars sounded over the shooting. Piers fumbled a step as one female zombie shot towards him. His body froze, and his head drew up quickly as he saw her face.

Something with the shape of the eyes and the way the nose curved reminded him of her; even the way her hair bounced resembled the way (F.N)’s would. Piers’ gaping mouth quickly curled into a scowl as he thrust his gun and fired off three shots to the zombies face, knocking her off her feet and onto the cold floor.

The shooting ceased. Piers strolled up to the zombie and nudged her head with his foot until her face rolled over to give him a better view. A huff found its way out of his mouth.

_It’s not her._

“Area is secure. What do we do now captain?” Devin asked.

“Update HQ on our findings. We may need to call in an excavation team to look through the blocked off sections to make sure she isn’t under the debris.”

“But the streets are still swarmed with the dead, captain.” The younger man said. “No one would be able to make it in here—least of all an excavation team. We’d need to clear the whole area first and then secure it with another team or two.”

“We don’t have the time!” Piers clenched his jaw. “There’s a chance she could be alive, and I want to make sure of it ASAP before she does any more damage or gets away again.” He hated being unsure. He wants to know if she’s really dead or alive, goddammit!

_Enough with the games (F.N)! Where are you?_

“Captain.” His attention was pulled back and over to Kiara. She stood by the wall and stared up at the large art piece adorning it.

Intrigued, Piers stalked up beside her.

“Look.” Piers dipped his eyes past her outstretched arm and over to the ancient looking artifact. It seemed normal, well, normal enough for a museum piece, that is. Recognition dawned on his face as he caught a closer look see at the crack wrapping around the side of the piece.

His hand launched out and clutched a hold of the door and heaved it open, a corner of his mouth lifted and his back straightened as he stared back at the black tunnel in front of him. With a flick of his eyes, he gave his team one last glance before climbing through the door and into the tunnel. His muscles tightened in readiness as his feet thundered down the stone way.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking, a brick archway formed up ahead. The dirt floor changed to ceramic tiling and the area grew brighter as if someone turned the lights on. The stark contrast of the humid Indian air to the damp musty tunnel sent a chill over everyone’s sweat covered skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. The walls lined with what appeared to be dirt and mold creating a stench or rot in the air, and somewhere water dripped.

Pillars. They were the first thing Piers noticed when he and the rest of the team filed through the archway. Massive, ancient stone pillars towered high above their heads while cracks clawed up their sides mixed with some god awful smelling thing. The ceiling reminded him of some sort of cathedral architecture. Rows and rows of arches swept across the roof. Piers’ eyes flicked around the massive room, taking in the magnificent sight around him—well, it would be if he wasn’t too focused on finding (F.N).

“Damn, this place looking fancy.” Eric said while gazing around the room.

“The fuck would know about fancy? I see the way you keep your room you slob.” Devin replied with a nudged to the other man’s shoulders as he strolled by.

“Hey, my rooms not messy—I know where everything is!”

“Including all the dirty dishes and underwear.” Aaron said with a snort.

“Eric, update HQ.” Piers’ voice cut off all joking.

“Roger.” He bobbed his head and raised a finger to his radio. “Alpha to HQ, do you read me?” Silence ensued. “HQ, do you read? Damn. No signal down here.”

“Great. Now what?” Devin said.

“We keep going. This is the only way out of the museum. (F.N) had to have used it to get out.” Piers answered and nodded towards the lights adorning the walls. “Someone had to have turned these lights on, which means we aren’t alone down here. Keep close and your eyes sharp.”

Alpha team regrouped and started off down the pillared room, their feet clunking loudly across the floor as they went. Piers fixed his gun closer to his shoulder as he rounded the next corner, giving the signal to Kiara and Aaron to go ahead.

“There’s a gate that way.” Kiara pointed out to her right where a gated door did indeed sit.

Piers stalked over to it and gave it a rough jerk but the gate remained fixed in place.

“Locked.” He said.

“There’s a split up here!” Devin’s voice sounded farther ahead. “I think the one closest to us is just a dead end but the one over—” Gunshots pelted the wall above his head.

“Everyone fall back!” Men began to appear around the second tunnel; they nearly melted in with the shadows if it wasn’t for the red goggles they wore over their eyes giving them away.

Piers secured himself behind one of the doorways and began picking off the new men. His eyes immediately honed in on the masks adorning their faces. His jaw clenched at the sight. He knew (F.N) was working with the guerrillas, but now this just confirmed his suspicions. He propped his gun up higher and picked off another guy, revealing his face before he hit the ground. The tell tale signs of the c-virus’ handy work glared back at him.

“J’avo!” One of the guys yelled over the gunfire.

“More coming in!” Another member screamed as they reloaded and emptied their magazine on the enemy.

Piers bit back a grunt as a bullet pelted the wall by his face, sending bits of brick into his eye. He managed to blink the bits and pieces away. He flung his head up at the sound of a scream and noticed Eric kneeling down by a bloodied body.

“You bastards!” Eric snarled.

“Soldier down!” Aaron shouted making Kiara jump to attention and maneuver her way over to Eric and a gravely injured Samantha.

The anger steadily crept up Piers’ stomach and settled into his chest where it flourished and then exploded. Flinging his head around, his gun came up and fired at the remaining J’avo in his way. One mutated but he swiftly shot that one down as well. With the area clear, he bolted to his feet and over to where Eric and Kiara were frantically working.

“How’s it looking?” Eric asked.

“Not good. She was shot two times, and she’s losing too much blood.”

Piers’ eyes trailed over to Samantha’s disheveled form on the ground, the puddle of blood beneath her began to swiftly double in size.

“Damn those bastards.” Devin growled out.

Piers’ hands clenched his gun tighter as he watched Sam cough and sputter until finally her eyes closed and her head dipped to the side.

_Fuck._

He couldn’t find his voice and could only stand there and stare as Kiara shook her head and stood slowly to face him with a down turn expression.

“She’s gone, sir.”

“Fuck those assholes!” Eric spat.

“Everyone calm down, we can’t lose our cool.” Piers stood silent and watched as his team bickered among each other as if they didn’t hear him at all.

“Fuck off!” Eric knocked Aaron back a step. “They just killed Sam, and you don’t want us to do anything about it?”

“I didn’t say that—”

“—Enough!” Everyone’s head snapped to their captain and their mouths shut. “I know we’re all pissed about this, but we can’t just run around yelling. We need to do our job and keep with the mission. Alright?”

“What about the body, sir?”

Piers glanced back down to Sam’s body, the harsh decision leaving a bad taste in his mouth as he looked back up.

“We have to leave her here.”

“What?!”

“Captain, we can’t.”

“That’s an order.” He snapped back. “We can’t take her with us—not with all the J’avo running around this place and God knows what else. As soon as we reach top side, we’ll radio it in and get someone to get her. Let’s go.”

Everyone begrudgingly accepted the order and began to follow suit behind their captain and down from where the J’avo appeared. The atmosphere of the team changed within those moments. Everyone ran with more force, and shot with more accuracy, small talk was done and the anger rolled in.

A swish of fabric up ahead startled Piers. His eyes locked with hers for hardly a moment, but within that moment she smirked and waved at him before disappearing through the door.

“(F.N)!” He screamed and bolted towards the door. The thundering of everyone else’s boots quickly caught up to him as soon as he flung the door open.

His eyes flickered around the room, stopping on the piles and pillars of human bones adorning the walls. Their black eyes stared back at him as he made his way around the area. He vaguely overheard one of the men behind him curse under his breath at the sight but kept close to Piers as they headed farther down. Eyes darted from one side to the next as they flew past, hoping, praying to spot (F.N).

“Ah!” Piers skidded to a halt at the scream and spun around, gun up and aimed, but he stopped once he noticed what the problem was.

“God dammit. Devin!” But no matter what he screamed it was no use. The needle stuck out of his neck as he began to convulse. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the fabric disappeared around one of the halls but before Piers could get a step in he was drawn back to Devin’s pained screams.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Eric chanted as he eyed Devin’s body twist and break at his feet.

Piers raised his gun, only too aware of the outcome to this—having witnessed this before— but it made it all the harder to do.

A putrid stench filled the air as tumors began to form and break, melting away his skin and revealing muscle and bone underneath. His back arched and cracked, spewing bile and blood everywhere until two large limbs burst out. They clawed and snapped at the air like vipers ready to strike. His cries cut off as his head exploded into a mess of flesh and teeth. Saliva spilled from the mouth and burned the floor at its feet.

Piers and the rest of the team stood frozen in place as they watched their comrade mutate in front of them into an unrecognizable monster.

“Captain?!” Eric yelled as he propped his gun tighter to his shoulder, his eyes darted from the thing in front of him and back over to his captain.

“Take it down!”

Bullets pelted it from every angle, causing it to buck and screech. Aaron had the misfortune of being too close to it once it swung around and latched its massive clawed hand around his waist and hoisted him into the air.

“Aaron!” Piers cried out just as the creature’s other appendages snapped out and gripped the screaming man’s arms while the things mouth struck out and swallowed his head whole before tearing the man’s limbs off. Piers watched in horror as the creature tossed Aaron's arms to the side and tore at his flesh before throwing the body towards Kiara, knocking the unfortunate girl into the wall of bones.

“Fuck!” Eric regained his composure first and threw a grenade at the creature's face. It exploded on impact, blowing the upper torso clean off while it screamed and crashed to the floor. Its bodily fluids left a wretched stench in the air, making Piers’ eyes water as he stared at what remained of two of his team mates.

“Fuck…” He managed to utter under his breath as he reviewed the damage. “Everyone else alright?” His eyes darted up to the only two surviving team members left.

Anger clawed at his insides, begging to be released, but he kept them at bay as he helped Kiara to her feet and gave her a tight-lipped smile. She didn’t return the sentiment. She could only stare at the body of Aaron at her feet, his blood covered her head to foot. Finally, she ripped her gaze from the scene and back up to Piers.

“What now?” She said.

“We bring that bitch down.” Eric answered for him. Piers nodded his head and bolted down the hall where he last caught sight of her.

In the midst of everything, he noted the peculiar mutation and how it was different from the C-virus and the enhanced strain.

_She made another strain. God, fucking dammit! He wasn’t sure how she managed it, but she somehow did._

The fruitless hunt was back on. (F.N.) Won’t get away again—Piers swore it—Even if it’s the last thing he does. His feet flew down the hall, skeletons and bones whipped by him like a blur, their mocking faces hung like a hollowed out joke. That’s all this ever was to her—a joke. Well, Piers was tired of being the butt of her cruel jokes, he thought bitterly as he rounded the corner a little too fast and tumbled into the wall but aggressively shoved off it and kept going. The pent-up anger inside him spilled out and poisoned his veins, sending a burning heat all over his body.

He flung himself behind a support beam as the armed enemy fired after him. His anxious eyes hovered over his shoulder, staring down and scouting where the bullets were coming from. The break in the shooting gave him an opening, and he hurled himself around and opened fire. Piers scarcely heard the wet gurgle of one man’s groan as one of his bullets ripped through the J’avo’s throat before flinging to the ground. His team backed him up, their guns raised and firing off at the mutated enemy to their left and front while Piers hurled himself over the railing and up into a room. He finished off the remaining J’avo inside and scoured the area to double check. His annoyance flared when he didn’t find (F.N) anywhere.

Stepping back out into the main tunnel where Kiara and Eric finished off the final B.O.W., his eyes scanned the area for any possible route she might have taken.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Captain.” Piers suppressed a shudder as her voice purred through the speakers. “I was worried you were going to miss out on my big plans. But now that you’re here...they can finally start. Please, by all means, make yourself at home...because you have a bigger part to play in this than you know.” She broke out with a chilling laugh.

“The only part I’m playing in all this is bringing you down (F.N). Just you wait and see.” He said more to himself than anyone particular.

“Captain,” Eric sounded, “There’s another path!”

Piers lurched after Eric down the path and up a small flight of stairs and down the narrow hall before bursting through a metal door and coming face to face with a tunnel. The tunnel was long and dark and looked to have train tracks attached.

Piers’ eyes skimmed over to the corner where a train sat, confirming his suspicions. On a closer inspection he noted the distinct umbrella logo crudely painted all across the sides. His heart thumped and the hair on the back of Piers’ neck prickled.

The sound of running water caught his attention next.

Stepping closer to the railing by his left he gawked down at the fast flowing water beneath him. Tubes connected from the wall dove deep into the murky water, a strange liquid oozing out of them caught Piers’ eye.

“Captain!” He spun around and snapped his eyes up to a small balcony down the length of the platform where a small figure stood. Her hair tousled behind her as she flicked her head around and rested her sneer on him before stepping inside the room.

Before he could get a shot in, a bang sounded, followed by a roar. The wall behind him cracked, banged and then exploded as a mass plowed its way through. Dust and debris filled the air, clouding everyone’s sight. As soon as it cleared, Piers rested his gaze upon the hideous creature in front of him. Its gnarled face split open to reveal rows of fangs and a sharp lizard like tongue. The thing stood well over ten feet tall and was accentuated with bulging muscles and an over sized clawed hand.

“Captain, (F.N) is in the control room!” Kiara said while dodging the creatures swipe.

Piers ducked as the claw swooshed overhead and snapped back up and began firing off at the abomination.

“We have to stop this thing first!” His bullet bounced off the creatures toughened hide, making it roar in fury and charge towards the three soldiers.

A click sounded overheard, alerting the three down below. An electronic voice sounded after.

“Now starting countdown for final faze in t-minus two minutes.”

Piers jerked around and could feel the heat inside him boil over as (F.N) gave him a wave with her trademark scowl etched on her face. He jerked his gun up and fired, but his bullets bounced off the bulletproof glass. He cursed and yelled, but all she did was stand there and smile.

After a moment of basking in the feeling of victory, she stalked off and through the back door without another glance, leaving the three remaining people to deal with the B.O.W. Piers was brought back to the moment when he heard the scream. Flinging his head back around, his chest clenched once he spotted the B.O.W had gripped Kiara in its grasp and heard the distinctive sound of bones breaking and cartilage tearing. She wheezed and puffed as the creature squeezed the air out of her lungs.

Eric regained his senses after being thrown to the ground and picked up his flash grenade and hurled it at the creature's face. Kiara plummeted to the ground with a wet thunk and gasped for air. The creature stumbled back a few steps until its back hit the breaker panel. It jerked and twitched and screamed as electricity pumped through it and then crashed to the floor with a sizzle, leaving a burnt flesh smell in the air.

“Kiara!” Eric holard as he stumbled to his teammates side with his brow furrowed.

Piers wanted to check up on his team, but before he could do that he had to stop the timer before it hit zero. As he turned up towards the staircase leading to the balcony, a low moan grew louder and soon turned into a fit of roaring.

The three soldiers went dead silent as the creature climbed back to its feet, more flesh ripped away at it as it began to mutate further. It twisted and convulsed until a second head emerged from its shoulder along with a bigger clawed hand and a new tentacle like limb.

Eric managed to drag Kiara away and to the side, leaving a trail of bright red behind her as they went. Piers hesitated with going up the steps or to the aid of his team for a fraction of a second before deciding on the latter option.

“You have to stop that timer!” Eric screamed shrilly as he picked himself up off the floor and began firing off at the new and improved creature.

“First we take this thing down.”

“No.” Eric rolled to the side and slashed out with his combat knife at the writhing tentacle with a razor sharp mouth at the end of it. “Get to the timer. I’ll hold it off until you get back down here.”

Piers bolted for the steps, barely dodging a flying tank and was blown a few meters into the air before crash landing on his back as the tank exploded.

“Fuck…” He climbed to his feet as he noticed the stairs were now blown to bits.

Frantically grabbing his gun, he searched around for another way up there. He spotted the crane device not far from where he was and followed the long arm all the way up to the overhanging balcony. It would work. He just had to get to it now.

Eric was losing ground fast and if he didn’t change that soon he’ll be as good as applesauce for the B.O.W.. He bolted around the fearsome creature and fired off at the back of its head, knocking it off balance until it tumbled into a box of crates.

The crates crumbled from the force and were skewed about as the B.O.W. instantly regained its footing. Eric’s eyes trailed from the monster’s form and down to a broken crate where a gun of some sort poked out. He didn’t have time to think—only act. He lunged for the weapon just as the creature wheeled around and shot out its arm towards the man, but before it could land a hit, Eric fired the gun, hitting home in the creatures face. He held the trigger, sending out a wave of electricity from the metal rod embedded into the deformed skull that sent the creature reeling back with a roar. It cautiously lowered to its knees and heaved and wheezed in pain as the electricity rolled off it.

Eric smiled triumphantly at the weapon in his hands and then over towards the pipes leading into the water. He had a plan. He loaded another round and lured the creature closer to the water’s edge.

The creature reeled back its arm once more for another attack, Eric pulled the trigger, striking the creature in the chest. It stumbled back and latched out to grab the pillar, catching itself before it could tumble over. Eric fumbled with the next charge, his hands shook as he tried loading the weapon.

“Come on. Come on!”

The creature heaved itself back upright, its roar scratched at the men’s ears and just when Eric prepared for the beast to charge, a crane’s arm rammed into the thing and into the rushing water below.

Violent bursts of electricity exploded out of the creature as the charge hit the water along with the wires from the pipes. The lights overhead flickered and exploded. Eric turned away as the machines by the pipes exploded, sending up a cloud of fire and smoke in its wake. Only until he saw the creatures clawed hand get taken down by chunks of debris did Eric allow himself to sink to his knees in a gasp for air.

His eyes snapped open and up to the timer as the countdown paused and let out a relieved laugh. He shifted his head over to the balcony where Piers stood inside the room with a smirk on his face, but it swiftly morphed into horror as the numbers on the screen flicked to zero and the woman’s automotive voice sounded overhead.

“Countdown complete. Now beginning final faze.”

“No…” Piers uttered as he slammed the abort button on the control panel repeatedly, but no matter how many times he did it, the voice kept saying complete. He stole a glance at Eric, the man climbed to his feet and was rushing to the base of the balcony waving his arms frantically.

“Stop the timer! Stop the timer!” He screamed while Piers tried overriding the command.

“I’m trying! But she put an override code into the timer to go off no matter what!” Both heads snapped up at the sound of the train kicking to life.

“Captain! The train!” Piers ignored his comrade and kept focus on typing in the codes onto the computer as fast as he could, but no matter what he did the train would not stop. “Piers!”

“Now initiating final faze.”

“No!” Piers banged his hand against the glass as the train lurched into motion and begun bolting down the tunnel. “God fucking dammit! NO!” His eyes jerked to the monitors.

Security footage of the train flying through the tunnel swept across all of them and then to the outside where the train emerged. Piers could merely watch in horror as the satellites tracked the train plowing through the dead right to the center of the city until a blinding light covered the screen. An earthquake disturbed the ground forcing him to grab on to the control panel to stop himself from falling over. He peeled open his eyes in time to see the city covered in a cloud of black smoke. The mushroom cloud expanded out, engulfing everything around it in darkness.

Piers’ head drooped as he leaned over the panel, swears fell from his lips like a damn breaking open, releasing the flood behind it.

“NOOO!” He struck his fists down onto the panel. “You. Son. Of. A. Fucking. Bitch!” He said between hits and flung some machinery to the floor in a last ditch of rage.

“Captain…” He finally heard Eric’s voice coming through and didn't sound very happy. “It's not your fault. (F.N—”

“—Of course it is my fault.” He sighed. “This is all my fault. I should have killed her the moment I met her. I should have seen this coming.”

“Kiara!” Piers jerked out of his mind and back down to the slouched over figure down below. The tone of Eric’s voice didn’t settle any of Piers’ worries.

Once the two men carefully managed to get Kiara up on top of the balcony they tried looking over her wounds, but the headstrong woman brushed them off and assured the men she was fine. Piers and Eric wanted to argue, but she wouldn’t hear of it and at least allowed Eric to shoulder some of her weight until they managed to get out of this underground lab.

The travel was slow going. Kiara needed time to rest here and there, but neither man said anything about it, and calmly waited for her to catch her breath before continuing. They encountered the odd guerrilla here or there but Piers was able to subdue them easily. At long last, they burst through the final door and felt the humid breeze on their skin as the city came into view, but Piers’ worries didn’t let up. He jumped as his radio kicked back on and voices began screaming into his ear.

They screamed for back up and to pull out, some still called out for him and alpha team. As soon as he heard, he lifted a finger to his earpiece.

“This is alpha leader. We just got out of the underground sewers and encountered (F.N).”

“HQ to alpha leader, what the hell happened?! The whole city is infected now!”

Piers’ heart dropped and the only thing keeping him standing was his anger.

“My team got ambushed by her men. Three are dead and one is critically wounded. We tried to stop the bomb, but she had an override code and I couldn’t stop it.” His attention flung back to Kiara as the woman stumbled and collapsed to her knees and clutched at her side. Blood seeped through her uniform and drenched her hand a sickly red. Her face was white and slick with sweat and her body shook violently as she tried to keep herself upright.

Eric swooped down and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, his voice soft and low as he spoke.

“Hey, hey, hang in there. Help is on the way. Hey!” Eric was too slow and couldn’t catch her as she fell to the ground with a shudder.

Piers was by her side in an instant. His face tightened as he looked on at her ashen complexion.

“C-c-cap...tain…” She stuttered out between wheezes.

“It's going to be alright, Kiara. Just take a break and don’t worry about a thing.” Piers squeezed her shoulder and gave her a tight lip smile. The woman didn’t return it. She only squeezed her eyes shut but not stopping the tears that pricked the corner of her eyes before she spoke again.

“I...I-I’m s-so-so...r...ry…” Her hand fell limp out of Eric’s grip, plopping down by her side with a hollow echo.

Piers’ ears rang from the sound as he gazed upon her slack face and distant eyes and felt the burning anger within him rise once more.

“It won’t be in vain. I promise.” He swept his hand down her face, closing her eyes before standing to his full height, his gun clutched tightly in his grip as Eric stood alongside him. “I have to stop her.”

“We have to stop her. I won’t let you down, Captain.”

Their radio crackled with a man’s voice. “This is Delta team to HQ. Sighting of (F.N) along the river side about half a kilometer from A temple by the river with what appears to be a small child with her and a large B.O.W. chasing them.”

“Delta team, are you still in pursuit of (F.N)?”

“Negative. We encountered a mass of infected birds and lost sight of her.” Piers tuned out the radio, his muscles tense as he looked to Eric.

“She’s not far from us. Come on!” Piers flew ahead of Eric before he could finish speaking, his muscles taut with excitement at the prospect of being so close. He almost didn’t hear the screams over the familiar roar. His brows pinched together but kept running ahead.

“Captain—”

“I heard it. Keep going!”

* * *

 

**Little Italy, Lower Manhattan, NY**

**Chris and Leon POV**

Leon charged through the tattered room and towards the window. As soon as he got one leg out the window he checked to see if the cerberus’ were still after him. Just as he was thinking he had lost them, three figures rammed through the door, snarling and snapping their mouths as they raced towards him. Diving the rest of his way out the window, Leon planted his foot and hand on the railing and launched himself over the emergency escape railing, landing gracefully on the nest landing below.

“Dogs...I fucking hate ‘em.” He charged down the stairs two at a time and jumped onto the remaining ladder and slid down onto the fabric canopy and finally landed on the cement with a roll.

Half a dozen guns snapped to him. He held his breath for a moment thinking the worst was yet to come. The guns flickered past his face and onto the canines behind him, shooting off as the feral beasts landed on the ground. They heaved and charged, snapping their foaming mouths towards the group of men, only to hit the ground with a wet thud as the bullets pierced their bodies.

Leon whirled around just as the last two soldiers bolted from the building. It was hardly a second later when the explosion went off inside, destroying half the building and crumbling the other.

“Are you fucking crazy?!” One of the soldiers—Frank—if he remembered—latched a hand on to Leon’s shoulder and spun him around but Leon threw it off with a snarl.

“At ease boy scouts.”

“You could have gotten us killed!” Gavin, the other soldier, snapped.

“I gave you ample warning and told you to follow my lead, but you were too busy disregarding my orders!”

“I don’t take orders from a washed-up, pretty boy,  _Leon._ ”

“Leon. Soldiers.” Every single eye slipped past the bickering trio and onto Chris as he made his way through the team. His eyes glinted as they rested on the three squabbling men in front of him before finally resting on Leon with a warning scowl. “We can’t afford to fight among each other. We have to keep our wits and—”

“And why should we listen to you?” Frank cut in and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the blown out building now engulfed in flames. “We just met some of your men in there, and they weren’t too fond to see us.”

“They aren’t B.S.A.A..” Leon grounded out. “Those are the guerrilla's impersonating them. If your thick skull was a little thinner it might be able to get through to you.”

“Enough!” The crack of Chris’ voice was as loud as the first boom of thunder to an awaited storm, and it shut everyone in the area up. “Listen, (F.N.) wants this to happen. She knows if she pits us against the other, we’ll be too busy fighting each other to engage the real enemy. It's not just going to be New York and Germany and the south—It’ll be the whole world if we don’t stop it tonight. We need to work together—trust each other,” He narrowed his eyes to Leon and Gavin, “If we are to succeed. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” The men mumbled out followed by a nod from Leon.

“Good.” Chris’ voice took on a considerably more pathetic note as he examined the building engulfed in flames with a pained look. “Now we can get back to the mission. The three of clubs—”

“—No survivors. Cerberus’.” Leon interrupted gently.

“Everyone from team Delta two was killed.” Frank regretfully added.

Chris cursed under his breath and turned back to the team. “We need another possible route to the four of diamonds.”

“I think it’s best if we try to avoid as much confrontation as possible—we don’t want to attract unnecessary attention.”

“Agreed.” Chris said.

“We found guerillas impersonating B.S.A.A. soldiers.” Frank said while eyeing Leon down. The blond didn’t look any less offended by the correction. “Any people found were dead or turned into...infected.” Frank said with a shake of his head.

“What you saw here is only the beginning, “ Chris started, “That is why it's critical we stick and work together.”

“Sir,” All eyes flicked up to the anxious lieutenant, “Update on the four of diamonds—the guerillas have killed two hostages. All aircraft are being warned to stay away or the other hostages will die as well.”

“Everyone, move out—on the double! When we get in sight of the four of diamonds hold your positions until further orders! Don’t let the enemy see you!” Chris roared and shoved past Leon to the front of the team. Leon followed close behind with a slight jog until he was shoulder to shoulder with Chris.

“Chris, if they see us coming they’ll kill the hostages.”

“That’s why it's important we aren’t seen. The team might be unfamiliar with B.O.Ws, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t trained for warfare.”

“Well, you're right about the war, but unfortunately this is also about bio-terrorism and that's something they aren't trained for.” Leon whisper yelled back.

Chris bobbed his head and gazed out at the gallant soldiers marching behind him. “They might not be, but B.S.A.A. Or USSCOM. Our morals are the same; protect the people. They can and will. I have faith in that.” Chris moved forward, signaling the end of the discussion.

Sirens and faint screams snapped through the air like a raging thunder storm while the team wove between the shadows and the abandoned streets, their footsteps echoed off the buildings around them. Eight bodies but one mind moved in sync closer to their destination.

Eight heads snapped up at the sound of the explosion. Debris rained down on the men while smoke filled the air. Silence stretched between the men for a fraction of a moment before they were brought back to reality.

“Was that—”

“—Ya.” Chris cut Leon off as he inclined his head and kept his gaze fixed on what remained of the four of diamonds. He grit his teeth until his jaw hurt.

“HQ to Beta team, what the hell happened?!” The voice over the radio barked.

“An explosion.” Chris managed to bark back. “My team is outside the building right now. Ready to move in.”

“Negative, Captain. Those missiles derive from an outside source. Move your team away from the area and locate where those missiles were shot from!”

“But the hostages!” Edward put in as he watched the building shake and groan and then finally collapse in on itself with his mouth slacked.

“It’s no use.” HQ said, “There’s nothing left of the building and with no eyes on the perpetrators it's too dangerous to move your team in there.”

“Damn it!” Frank cursed.

Chris fixed his stance. His eyes blazed over the flames. He flung his head around to the rest of the team, their narrowed gazes told him they felt the same way about this as he did.

“You heard HQ; we keep moving.” He pressed his finger to the radio again. “Did anyone have eyes on the location of where the missiles came from?” There was a short pause before a voice piped up.

“This is air Delta two four nine. Approximate source of the missiles came from within one block of your current location, due Northeast from where you are now.”

“Copy that. Let’s move!” They had made it to the center of the street before a screech stopped them in their tracks.

“Hold your positions—” A truck hurled through the air and towards the soldier that yelled, taking him out and flinging him through another vehicle behind Chris.

Everyone’s eyes locked onto the wreckage engulfed in flames and black smoke with gaping mouths and wide eyes. The roar cracked across the air and stilled the breath of all the men. Guns shot up as the team scurried around, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound.

“Chris?” Scuffling sounded out making Leon jerked his eyes around and onto the darkened alley to his left. The rhythmic sound of something walking thunked closer but still remained shrouded in the shadows. Leon fixed his stance, his gun elevated and his lips thinned. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Chris jerk around and fixed his gun on a blackened building to his right.

“Anyone have eyes?” Chris said..

“Negative—what the—?!” The first gunshots rang out, followed by a scream.

“Enemy sighted!” Someone yelled. All around them, figures sprinted and jumped from the shadows and darted towards the team.

Leon clamped his mouth shut and threw himself to the ground as one of the creatures lunged from the alley and aimed for his face. He rolled to a stop on his one knee and located the creature in his sights and recoiled slightly from the sight.

The creature’s one massive eye sat lodged in the center of its things head. The pulsing, red thing honed in on Leon and let loose a gurgled roar before dashing for him, whipping its tails behind it.

Leon flung his weapon up, aiming for the pulsing eye and fired. The creature reeled back with a cry but swiftly pursued his charge, keeping up with the assault and made one last effort to bite Leon. The man jumped to the side, fired, hitting right in the center of the eye and dropping the creature to its feet. A strained breath erupted from the man as he gazed across the battle before him and spied Chris in the thick of it all.

Chris dislodged his knife from the dead creatures and flung his head towards a group ripping apart one of his men. The sound of his knuckles cracking under the force of his grip trailed over his reddening face. Hurling his knife down, he snatched his gun and sent a barrage of bullets into the crowd. The impact of the bullets knocked the creature off the now deceased soldier and into a nearby truck. It struggled to regain its balance on its two hind legs offering Chris the opportunity to get in closer. In a blink, the creature’s tail shot out and yanked out Chris’ feet and knocking the wind out of him.

Leon watched in muted anticipation as the creatures made a dash towards Chris, their mouths snapping, sending blood spraying into the air. It snapped and clawed at the man while Chris struggled to keep them off, it was a struggle he was losing fast. Shifting his stance, Leon aimed his gun at the creatures head and pulled the trigger only for the click to sound out.

“Fuck!” He cursed aloud while searching for another weapon. “Come on. Come on!”

A roar spliced the air. Something enormous and hefty knocked Leon to the ground with a cry. He skidded across the pavement with his eyes clamped shut and his jaw locked. Once he came to abrupt, stop the weight on his chest crushed him. The heavy body groaned and cursed while Leon tried to shimmy himself from under the fallen soldier, but his attempt was cut short. One of the creatures placed a foot on the soldiers back, crushing him and Leon under the weight.

Leon clenched his teeth and strained his arms as he tried moving the soldier off. His blood chilled and his breath froze as the creature brought his face down towards Leon’s, its mouth slacked open to reveal a spiral of teeth inside. Leon grunted and cursed and shot out an arm, searching—scouring—for any weapon he could use. His fingers found the hot metal and clung to it. Without a thought he whipped up the discarded gun from the soldier and fired off into the creatures gaping mouth.

It recoiled away, stumbling off Leon and the soldier, allowing both men to breath once more. In a blink the soldier rolled off of Leon and onto his back and before Leon could get one more shot off another bullet cracked the air and exploded inside the creatures skull, knocking it to the ground with a thunk. Leon’s eyes swept off the dead creature and over to a bleeding Chris. His shoulders rose and fell rapidly as the older man limped his way over to the blond and shot out a grimy, bleeding hand for him to grab a hold of.

“Taking a nap?” Chris joked, making Leon crack a smile and secure his hand in Chris’.

“With all this noise?” He tore his gaze off of Chris and to the other man. He sputtered and groaned as he rolled to a sitting position, cradling his side as he did.

“What. The...fuck. Was that?” He said between gasps of breaths and managed to crack open a weary eye up to his two superiors.

Leon offered the man his hand—which he gingerly took and with a few wheezes and curses he was back up onto his feet and scouring the battlefield for answers.

“B.O.Ws.” Leon over emphasized each letter to drive the point home.

“Courtesy of (F.N.).” Chris added.

The soldier—Edward—according to the stitched name on his uniform—gaped at the massacre around him and landed on the body off to his right. He limped and sat down beside the man with a grunt and began examining him for life. His hand slipped from the soldiers neck slowly as he swayed his head.

“And these are what you faced in China?”

“No.” Chris said while stalking over to one of the dead creatures and examined it with a scrutinizing eye. “I’ve never seen these before—they must be new.” Bile and anger rose to the back of Chris’ throat but he swallowed it before turning to gaze down at the angry soldier at his feet.

“This isn’t from the c-virus.” Leon gazed at the creature with a more cynical eye. “New strain perhaps?”

“Perhaps—but we need to keep moving and get out of the street. Who do we have left?” Chris flicked his eyes over the remaining team, his stature stiffening at how few remained of the original eight.

“Five.” Edward counted his men. “Frank, Gavin, you two and myself.” His eyes trailed over to the three bodies scattered around the street traversed in blood.

“Alright,” Chris nodded his head, “We head Northeast like air Delta said.”

The team stormed off with new purpose, their minds all focused. Chris—and even Leon, could sense the uncertainty among the men as they zeroed in on the front of the library. Chris pulled everyone to a halt and had them find cover behind the abandoned cars while he took note of the area.

The front of the building sat silent among the chaos while the shadows on the ground casted long across the walls. Chris let out a small ironic snort as his gaze swept up to the giant poster adorning one side of the entrance, its large multicolored slogan ‘Revolution,’ mocked him. Oh yes, it was a revolution (F.N.) was after, but not one many people will follow—those that survive it, that is. Chris had almost thought they got the wrong place until something moved on top of the roof. He lifted the binoculars to his eyes.

There, hiding in the shadows, he took note of the enemy patrolling the rooftop and then shifted his gaze to the darkened windows on the front of the building. More darkened figures hid among the shadows.

“Great.” Chris groaned out. “Snipers on the roof and in the windows.”

“How many?” Edward whispered a reply.

“Hard to say—maybe fifteen—give or take.”

“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath and returned his gaze back to the captain. “What do you want to do? I think taking out the snipers will prove futile. Maybe if we try go around back?”

It was a painstaking few moments before Chris finally bobbed his head in reply. “Ya. We’ll try ‘round back—don’t want to alert anyone inside. Who knows what she could be hiding up her sleeve.”

The team maneuvered their way around the side of the building while maintaining a watchful eye out for any snipers. They were almost there when two snipers up top blocked the final threshold. Chris settled to his knee and waved Frank—the sniper, over and pointed out the two men.

“Think you can take‘em out without alerting anyone?”

Frank hummed in amusement and began setting up his shot. He leveled his breathing and successfully took out the two men with two shots. A tense moment passed by as the team waited for an alarm to sound, but none came.

“Everyone, move in on my six.” Chris said before taking off across the street and towards the emergency exit.

His foot connected to the door, flinging it open with a bang and charged in. Gunshots rang out, bouncing off the walls and sending up sprays of dust in everyone’s eyes among the yelling of commands and screams. Bodies dropped by Chris’ feet as he lead his team through the small hallway and into the main reading room. All around them desks with chairs lined the floor. Their beautifully carved wood was now stained with blood and ripped apart with gunfire. The musk of old books drowned out under the coppery smell of spilt blood until it became too much to stand.

“So much for a surprise entrance!” Leon’s voice echoed off the stone walls. The stark contrast of silence that now filled the room felt like a weight on the soldier’s backs as they maneuvered around the splintered wood and bodies, like thousands of eyes watching you.

“These men share the same insignia as the ones we found at the three of clubs.” Edward said while inspecting the dead bodies.

“We keep moving. They know we’re here.” Chris flicked a glance at the dead before stomping off towards another set of doors and waited on the side while the team caught up. He gave Leon a quick glance before throwing open the doors.

The hall on the other side was as silent as a leopard stalking a gazelle. Every second ticking by felt like a thousand pounds added to their nerves. Leon took the lead, pressing his back next to the door to a coat room before giving the signal for Chris to advance. Boots pattered across the cold tiles and all the way to the entrance to another room. Chris took a moment to steady his breathing and make sure his team was prepared and flung himself around the corner.

The only sound aside from everyone’s light patting of their boots is the rapid beating of Chris’ heart in his head. His tongue darted out and swept over his dry lips as his eyes flicked around the open entrance way. Not a single person other than his team were there. Tensely, Leon stalked over to Chris, his eyes never stopping on one thing long enough before they darted to another part of the room.

“Chris,” He uttered under his breath, “I don’t like this—” Everyone tensed and spun around at the sound of metal crashing to the floor. Huge, metal bars crashed down from the archway, separating them from the way they came.

“Chris—” Leon stumbled to the side as a bullet whipped past his face.

The hunt began. Men appeared from the landing of the staircases and from the lobby entrance, blocking in Chris and his team.

“Any ideas?” Leon whipped out his gun and aiming it upwards at the men piling through the doors while keeping an eye on Chris. Leon swallowed uneasily as he noticed the tick in Chris’ jaw and his eyes flashing around the room. “Chris?” Leon could scarcely contain the panic creeping into his voice much longer as more and more of their exits began to overcrowd with enemies.

“Flash grenade!” Chris shouted while one of the soldiers—Leon couldn’t turn around fast enough to tell who it was—tossed the metal canister into the middle of the room. The clink of it hitting the ground erupted into a bang as the grenade went off and an intense light encased the room.

Gunshots erupted everywhere, causing anyone in the room to go momentarily deaf. Chris shrugged it off due to the years of experience and grabbed onto Franks vest and flung him behind a pillar before the barrage of bullets could pelt him.

“Edward, Get rid of the men on the staircase! Leon, cover him!” Chris yelled over the chaos before tapping Frank on the shoulder causing the younger man to shift his gaze from the fight. “You and Gavin and myself will focus fire on—”

Banging and scraping disturbed the ground followed by a gurgled roar just as the doors leading from the lobby burst open. Barring the entrance stood a menacing, mammoth of a creature. It heaved itself onto its hind legs and roared again resonating deep into everyone’s bones. Pounds of muscle moved and worked, shifting under the little skin it had; it bulged and stretched as it swung its cranium around in search of prey. It finally rested its eight eyes on Chris and the team before anyone could blink and charged the men, taking out some of the guerrillas in its way in the process.

“Take it down!” Chris screamed while firing off at the things face. He danced right and left, trying to keep moving as the thing zeroed in on him. He dodged left from a claw swipe and dove between its legs as it pounced, slamming its empty jaws into the tiles with a crash.

Chris jumped back into action and whirled around only to be knocked off his feet and into the floor. The ground shook as the creature crashed on his back where Chris stood moments earlier, a roar of frustrated outrage ripped from its mouth. The added weight of the body on top of Chris rapidly dissipated and met with Edward’s concerned eyes. Before either or could say something the roaring cut in between.

The gnarled looking bear creature tore around and pounced on the two soldiers. They broke apart and skidded to the sides and regained their balance as the floor shifted under the weight of the creature. Edward seized his gun and jerked it up and fired at the things face. Angered, the creature whipped around, snapping at the man as he dodged out of the way but managed to seize him with the tips of his claws. The force of the hit knocked him to the ground like a hard slap.

Its claws clacked along the tiles as it hauled over towards the moaning soldier, the foam in its mouth black with disease and blood. It jumped to a trot then a run as it honed in on its prey. A bang erupted followed and a cry ripped from its throat as it stumbled to the ground with what remained of the grenade Chris threw embedded into its skull. He raced past the frothing monster and skidded to his knees by Edwards form and hauled him behind the nearest pillar just as the bullets rained down on them.

“Chris, they’re doing something but I can’t see what it is!” Leon screamed over the radio.

Chris searched for the blonde among the debris and bodies and finally observed him across the room with Gavin covering his back. He followed Leon’s line of sight and noticed the guerrillas barricading the entrance to the lobby from where the creature came from. They crowded around, making sure the team stayed at bay.

“Chris,” The tension and unease in Leon’s voice settled deep in Chris’ gut. “They’re hiding a bomb in here! And it looks like they’re trying to set the damn thing off!”

Chris ignored the roar of the creature and Edward screaming his name as he bolted from behind the pillar and darted across the lobby. Bullets whizzed by him, one nicking the side of his face but he didn’t slow down as he neared the lobby doors with his gun in one hand and a grenade in the other. He brought the small metal ball above his head and hurled it into the crowd of bodies just as he felt the sharp pain along his side and his feet leave the ground.

The blast from the grenade drowned out the sound of his ribs cracking as he landed on the floor with a roll, stopping out of Leon’s sight. He sputtered as he tried heaving himself up but the pain in his side and the pounding of his head weighed him down like cement blocks in deep water.

Hands grabbed at him and with his eyes closed he desperately tried to fight them off but they persisted and jerked him across the floor. Managing to crack open a heavy eye, the blurry figures of Leon and Edward came into focus above him, their hands tugged and grabbed at his arms and shoulder as they frantically heaved him along.

“RUN!” Chris heard Leon scream although it seemed muffled and distant with the ringing in his ears.

Streams of the street lights flickered above him, casting long shadows over Leon’s strained, bloodied face. A rumble shook the ground and then a loud blast threw them down the entrance stairs ending with them skidding across the sidewalk and asphalt.

Chris’ side flared up and consumed most of his upper torso now; the ringing in his ears knocked around in his head like a concert in full swing making him squeeze his eyes shut with a groan. Hands once again shook at his shoulders and latched onto the side of his face, he didn’t want to get up or even open his eyes to see who it was. All he wanted to do was lay there and sleep.

“--Ris!....Ch…!” The shaking continued—harder now. Chris’ eyes snapped open and above him Leon stared at him anxiously, his brows pressed down and his mouth spread tight across his face. “Chris!”

“L...Leon...Wh-what...happened?” It took all his effort to move his mouth and will the words out.

“The guerrillas launched a missile and set off a bomb in the library...look.”

Chris bit down a groan as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position and finally rested his eyes on the hump of debris that was once the library in front of him. His stomach dropped at the sight until he ripped his gaze off the mess and over to the bodies laying on the ground around him. For a tense moment he thought the team was gone, but then he noticed them stirring and their groans becoming louder. He gave a silent prayer of thanks as he counted everyone. The moment was short lived as what Leon had told him finally sunk in.

“Missile?! Wh-how--where?!”

Dirt trickled out of Leon’s hair and over his shoulders and front of his vest as he shook his head. “We didn’t notice it until it was too late. Looks like it launched somewhere over the middle of Manhattan, but I’m not a hundred percent sure.” Leon flicked his eyes over Chris and winced. “That thing got you pretty bad—you look like shit.”

“I feel just as bad.” He managed to wheeze out between gasps of breaths.

“Captain?” Chris eased his head to the side and landed on Edward. Draped over his shoulder Frank leaned on with his head hung to the side but his eyes set on Chris and a few steps behind Gavin limped with a blank stare to his ghostly face.

All three of them were covered in dust, blood and other grime, Chris noted the bullet wound to Franks leg and the gash on Edwards face but none of them complained. Voices cut through their radios before Chris could answer.

“The missile broke apart! It’s splitting off over Manhattan and Queens!” The frantic voice screamed out.

“Sighting of the missile over Sunnyside—It exploded!” Voices yelled and screamed over the radio’s and all Chris and the rest of the team could do was stand there in stunned silence as the soldiers reported giant gas clouds descending over the area.

“Fuck…”

Chris followed Gavin’s line of sight, and all his blood ran cold as he spotted the enormous black cloud erupted up towards the sky like a mushroom cloud after an atomic blast. The cloud doubled in size within a blink. He flung his head around and managed to stand on trembling legs as he stared off towards where Queens was located, there too, a massive black cloud consumed the area in darkness.

Screams and sirens erupted in the air. Lights flickered until darkness took hold. Section by section, the darkness grew closer until they were surrounded by nothing but the black void and the endless screams of the trapped civilians and soldiers.

“What has she done…”

* * *

 

Chris stood frozen in place, letting the screams and sounds of destruction sweep over him like a cold winter breeze. His jaw set and his eyes stayed fixed in front of him, not once did he blink or move. The throbbing in his head and his side dulled to nothing, just how he felt on the inside. Edward was the first to break the silence.

“We gotta help‘em. They’re in there facing God knows what while we just stand here and do nothing!” He stepped in front of Chris, breaking the older man’s trance.

“And what do you want us to do, huh?” Chris challenged. “What’s the plan ‘cause I don’t have one—I don’t even know what (F.N) is trying to do. You want to run in there,” He pointed to the mass of clouds. “And do what? Run around with your head cut off shooting at anything and everything?”

“Chris—” Leon made a move towards the man, but he jostled him away.

“(F.N) has been fooling us for over a year. She knows us better than we know ourselves and she’s using that to her advantage. We don’t know where she is, what she’s trying to do or gain from this—heck! I don’t even know if she has a plan anymore!”

“You told us our job was to rid the world of bio threats and to serve and protect the civilians...or was that just a lie now that the going is getting tough?” Edward took a threatening step closer, his eyes glinting on the fading light.The two ignored the murmurs of the rest of the team as they tried breaking up the fight. “I’ve heard of you from others. I heard you are this great leader who charges in the thick of danger without so much as a second thought because it's your job. The big hero who faced off bio threat after bio threat again and again. You went after Umbrella on your own to save those you cared about, did you have a plan then or are those the tales of a washed-up old man pretending to be something he’s not?”

A moment of clarity flashed across Chris’ memory all the way back to China between him and Piers. Back then, he was so wrapped up on finding Ada, he didn’t notice he was losing himself in the process. It was Piers who repeatedly tried to remind him of his mission and his job, he didn’t listen to his team back then and it costed him their lives and nearly Piers’. He wasn’t going to follow that route again.

He straightened his back and relaxed his shoulders and let his gaze wander over Edwards face. The young man in front of him reminded him a lot of Piers, their dedication to their jobs, missions and their teams are uncanny. He cleared his throat and placed a bloodied hand on the younger man’s shoulder, surprising him and the team into silence.

“You’re right. We fight to protect those that can’t and fight even if it means we could die doing it—no matter how grim the situation seems—we fight ‘til the end.” The men agreed in sync earning a grin from Edward.

“So—”

“This is Charlie four, we’re radioing in from the center of Queen’s.” The radio cut in. “All power is down on this end of the grid, visibility is hard to see through the cloud, can anyone hear me!”

Edward hit his radio in a flash. “This is Beta team. We hear you loud and clear. What’s the situation like in there?”

“The same—the cloud cut our visibility down, but it seems like it didn’t do anything to us—so far.” Chris couldn’t decode the look Leon shot him but if it was anything like how his face looked, then he was just as puzzled as he was.

Chris reached up and clicked his radio on. “This is Captain Redfield, are you saying the cloud of gas hasn’t affected your health or the health of anyone else around you?”

“Affirmative.” Four other soldiers voiced the same response across the radios from different divisions.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Leon inputted. “I’m sure the gas is connected to a virus of some sort like back in Tatchi.”

“No mutation have been reported yet, but it looks like the guerrillas are using the chaos caused by the missile as an advantage and have surrounded some of the teams. We’re trapped out here!”

“That goes for the teams out by the upper end of Manhattan. We lost thirty-seven soldiers already! We need back up!”

“This is HQ. We can’t get a reading on your location. Someone is jamming the signals! Our air force is being targeted nonstop, all reserves are on stand by until the clouds clear and when we get the assaults under control.”

“We can’t hold off until then!” One soldier snapped back.

“This is HQ to all teams. We are working on an alternate plan to get you back up!”

“I see some lights on the subway tracks! The trains are running!”

“Care to repeat that soldier?” HQ asked.

“The transits by woodside are running.”

“That’s impossible.” Everyone flicked their eyes over to Gavin as the man stumbled closer to the group. “The trains haven’t been running since three days ago. Some of our teams have been trying to restore power to them, but the resistance was too heavy and our teams couldn’t break through.”

“Maybe one of the teams got through and restored power?” Frank put in but stopped once he noticed Edward swaying his head.

“We would have been notified.”

“What are you thinking, Chris?” Leon noticed the older man staring off into the distance.

“That’s her plan…”

“What’s her plan?”

Chris finally flicked his gaze back over to Leon, his mouth set in a thin line. “Remember when we were flying in from down South and the pilot told us about how masses of people in India were getting sick?”

“How does that connect to this?” Leon flung up his hand towards the clouds.

“What if...what if her new virus is in two stages?”

“Like a two strike virus? One settles in and slowly makes you sick and then another one comes in and takes you down?” Leon sounded skeptical.

“I don’t know, but I know it’s part of her plan somehow. If Gavin says the trains have been down for days and they suddenly picked right now, I’m guessing it’s because of (F.N).”

“Well, how are the trains working then? The power is out across all the grids.” Edward shifted the gun in his hands.

“I used to live in Queens.” Gavin said. “The transits still work when the power is down because they run on their own power supply—some kind of electrified rails or something—I don’t know.”

“If that’s so, then how were the trains down for three days?” Leon put in.

“If they don’t run on the grid then they’d need some sort of power station. Maybe the guerrillas got a hold of those and are manipulating the power?—Substations!” Everyone cocked an eyebrow up at Edward for him to continue. “That’s what they’re called—Substations! I overheard some of the teams stationed in Brooklyn talking about them.”

Chris’ finger flashed to his earpiece. “This is Beta captain to HQ. I need all information on any substations—now!”

There had been a moment of silence before HQ’s voice came through. “There’s eight within New York. The closest one to you is an hour away by foot.”

“We’re going to need a car to get there.” Leon bobbed his head while glancing around the area.

“How bout a bus?” Edward motioned towards a bus just on the other side of the street.

“A bus will do. I’ll drive.” Leon started towards the bus with a smile rising to his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy guacamole! this chapter turned out longer than I expected lol but it feels so good to have it done! Ok, before you all kill me, I swear to god there will be a reunion with Piers and our reader VERY SOON!!!! trust me! just give me a little longer! lol. hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment and vote! Love you all!!!


	25. Paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicating this chapter to @TruthorDare2
> 
> thank you for all the support and AMAZING comments! You rock!
> 
> wow...so this chapter has finally arrived. I know SO MANY of you have been waiting for this to happen. and holy cow! this story reached over 4k views!!! thank you everyone for reading this story you are all amazing! I'm not going to keep you guys. Stay fab and don't forget to like, comment, vote, share and all that Jazz!

**Our POV**

I grit my teeth and shoved with all my might, heaving my shoulder into the enormous statue; my blistered feet slowly slid across the ancient tiled floors as the thing finally began to snail its way open. After heaving and shoving and cursing for a little bit longer, the gap finally opened wide enough to shimmy through. The fresh air hit my face like a gentle kiss. I took in a lungful of air to rid my nose of that awful sewer smell and spread my arms wide over my head. Now that I was free of the profound darkness, my eyes adjusted to the room.

Sacred statues of Buddha carefully lined the ancient temple. Their distinctive colours have long warned off from the years and the hot sun, but still gold flecks and red lined its cracks. Floral wreaths of vibrant coloured flowers hung across the statues and at their feet, their smell filled the air with their intoxicating, exotic scents.

I didn’t have time to waste admiring the beautiful temple right now. Right now, I had to find the B.S.A.A—hopefully, Piers.

_God, I hope he’s doing alright. Hang on Piers. I’m coming._

I took off through the Temple and past the main doors until the front landing came into view. The wrap around staircases lined the front and encased a beautifully crafted fountain of brightly coloured tiles. My feet thumped down the stone steps while my eyes maintained a look out for any suspicious activity.

Not a thing was out of place—Unlike how the museum was. Not a tree or flower, or even a stone seemed to have been affected due to the outbreak; it was as if this place was in its own world—locked away from the harsh reality of the rest of the world around it. Birds chirped and chanted their foreign songs while I could hear a fountain humming somewhere out of sight. The lush grass crinkled under my shoes as I padded across the lawn. I had to smile at the beautiful hedges cut in the shape of a family of elephants with their trunks up; the beauty in the craftsmanship perfectly suited this otherworldly place. A gentle breeze came in off from the river and tickled my sweat and dirt stained skin—though warm—it was still refreshing.

The scream broke the serenity around me, and immediately, my skin prickled and my heart sped up. Hair swept across my face as I looked around for the cause of the scream—There it is once more! I flung my head over my shoulder and started for the direction.

“Where are you?!”

The high-pitched scream split the air again—louder this time!

I caught myself before I tumbled down the uneven steps all the way to the river side. That’s when I saw it. The breath in my chest caught and the muscles in my legs refused to work.

The little girl thrashed and screamed while being dragged into the water by an enormous, slimy black thing. My mind flew back in time, to a time where I tracked Iesha to a remote castle surrounded by a moat filled with these very same monsters.

I didn’t even hesitate, I flew through the air, crashing in the murky water and made my way towards the crying girl. She flailed and kicked as the thing attempted to bind itself around her and hauled her under. My hand snaked around her frail wrist and gave it a jerk, thrusting her head back above the water and giving me enough leverage to prop her up, but the monster didn’t enjoy that.

For the second time within a minute, the breath abandoned my body as the monster let go of the little girl and latched onto me. I put up my arms as a shield and let out a cry as the monsters massive fangs clamped down on my bicep and jerked me face first into the foul water.

I didn’t know which way was up or down, all I could see was a glimpse of the sky and then murky water and black, loads and loads of black. My back arched in an attempt to heave myself back up on my feet, but the black creature wrapped itself tightly around my waist and knocked me back into the water. My throat and lungs burned as water flowed inside, making it impossible for me to scream or cry.

This was it. After all this fighting and all the wasted time I spent—this was it. My vision blurred and then blacken; my limbs felt like they were made of lead and begun to shake as the heat tore out of me, leaving a chilled ice behind. The pain in my arm let go and the weight squeezing me loosened. I pierced the surface of the water, my lungs begging for air. I still couldn’t get a foothold. I scrambled and flailed in the water, and that’s when my eyes landed on the little girl beside me. Her waterlogged hair was strewn about her face but her deep brown eyes, though filled with terror, locked onto mine.

“Tāṛātāṛi!” It was the only word I could pick out. She spoke so fast and motioned me to follow her as she waded through the water. It was only then did I notice the blood covered rock held in her tiny fist.

Utilizing the remaining energy in my body, I broke free of the slimy beats grasp and reached for the stone. I felt harsh for ripping it out of her grasp, but I didn’t have the time to feel sorry for long as I whirled around and slammed the rock repeatedly in to the things head. A crunching sound emanated with every hit; the creature withered and spasmed with a shrill scream. I didn’t stop until it grew faint and limp.

The rock hit the water with a thwomp and sank to the bottom along with the creature. Little arms wrapped tightly around my waist shocking me back to the moment. The little girl latched around my waist as she sank her face into my stomach. I stiffened at the contact, feeling awkward and out of place, but my hand landed on her head with what I hoped was a comforting pat.

As bad as I felt in that moment, I didn’t want to remain in the water when there could be more of those things lurking nearby. Once we were both situated on dry land and the little girls cries died down and her breathing leveled back out I tried to talk to her.

“Um...my name is (F.N). What’s yours?” The girl looked up at me with her brows furrowed and her bottom lip still jutted out from her crying. I pointed to myself and spoke again. “(F.N).” I made sure to say it slowly, so she would understand.

Her eyes popped open wider and her mouth formed a small ‘oh’ until she pointed to herself. “Isha.”

“Ee-shaa.” Her mouth quirked up at the corners as if to laugh but she nodded vigorously. “Isha. (F.N).”

“(F.N.)” She tried my name again, slowly but correctly. I gave her a hearty smile and inclined my head which seemed to have made her really happy. (F.N). (F.N).”

“Haha! Okay. Okay.” I caressed her shoulders. “Isha are you okay?” I said it slowly hoping she would understand. She stared up at me with a vacant expression. “Oh, lord. Um...you.” I pointed at her and then to the water where the monster snatched her. “Okay?” And gave her a thumb's up. The thumb's up seemed to have clicked in her head for she shrugged her shoulders and pulled up her small dress so she could get a better look at her foot and ankle.

I cringed as I examined the bite marks fanned across her ankle and shin; fortunately, her shoes took most of the damage, but still she would require medical attention for the other wounds.

“Ow!” She cried as I placed a hand near one of the bite marks and swiftly drew it away.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.” I don’t know if she comprehended me or not but the slight nod of her head seemed to have told me she understood.

I gazed at the wounds one more time and patted down my pants and shirt, searching for anything to wrap up her leg with. Sighing, I realized I didn’t have anything on me. Her dress gave me an idea. Pointing to her dress and then to her leg I think she grasped and bobbed her head. I examined the hem of her dress in my hands and ripped a piece off, long enough to wrap around her shin and tie at her ankle. She only fussed a little bit but remained still once I finished the knot.

“It’s not the most sanitary or perfect dressing, but it would have to do for now.” I said with a nod before flicking an eye up to her. “How did this,” I pointed to her wound and then to the water, “Happen?” And shrugged my shoulders.

She quickly went off on a tangent—of course I had no clue what she was talking about. A few words stuck out such as: ma and what I assumed was father or some translation of it. She started crying again, her nose dripping and her cheeks red from how hard she cried. I tried calming her down by patting her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, it seemed to have little effect, though, as she kept crying and pointing to the water and the ledge we sat on.

I silently nodded my head in understanding. She made a motion of her falling into the water and a choking sound.

_Poor kid probably fell in or went in to help and then got attacked as well._

Looking her over, she couldn’t have been more than four or five years old and she had to witness all of that at such a young age. A pang of pity and understanding settled in my chest and I tried to give her a faint smile to cheer her up.

A roar cut the air, pausing the moment. Both heads snapped to the water's edge just as an enormous form broke through the surface. A mangle of limbs thrashed and clawed at the sky like a werewolf under a full moon. The creature broke free of the water and stood to its full, intimidating height, freezing the air in my lungs. I felt Isha stiffen and slowly back away, hiding behind me with a whimper but I couldn’t avert my gaze away from the monster in front of me.

The clawed hand convulsed and twitched, itching to rip something apart while the weird tentacle limb darted up and around like an amusement park ride out of control all the while the mouth on the end snapped and the teeth riding up it glistened in the dusk’s light. I gulped down the scream that was begging to be released and flashed my eyes down to Isha. The miserable girl was pale and shaking uncontrollably. Tears gathered and in her eyes and spilled down her already puffy cheeks.

“Get on!” The pitch of my voice shook her out of her trance, and she scrambled onto my back and tied her arms around my neck like a snake.

The pounding in my ears drowned out under the crash of the water and the crack of the things roar as it took off after us. My feet hit the ground with all my might, skitting up the stairs and over shrubs and down the dirt road. My mind raced a mile a second as I tried figuring out a plan.

_The hell did that thing even come from?!_

Another roar disturbed my thoughts, and I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder but snapped it back and darted to the side just as a statue hurtled past my shoulder. I didn’t know I was screaming until my parched throat burned with the effort and I could hear Isha screaming too. The creature let loose a frustrated roar as my feet skidded across the dirt and grass while chunks of stone rained down on us from the impact.

_Whatever it is, it is NOT happy right now._

I took the steps two at a time, ignoring the pain in my legs, my sides and my lungs as I did so and focused on getting as far away from this thing as I could. Brightly coloured buildings zipped by me, their long shadows cloaking me in the darkness as I rounded the next corner and barged inside an old building.

The echo of my feet slapping against the ceramic tiles bounced off the barren walls as I cruised through the first floor and past the kitchen and into the porch area. Isha’s heart hammered against my back as I bent over trying to regain my breath, but with every breath I took it burned my already raw throat.

The sound of the creature roaring stilled my laboured breathing and Isha gripped me tighter, a small whimper tumbling past her lips.

“It’s...it’s o-okay...it can’t, it can’t find us here.” I choked out between gulps of breath but even my own words didn’t sound convincing to myself. Something banged and crumbled along with the roaring. It didn’t sound as close as it was before, giving me hope we can actually escape this thing.

Taking another gulp of air, I stepped out of the confines of the house and snapped my head from side to side, listening and looking for any signs of the creature. I didn’t discern a thing. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other, slowly at first but then quicker with every stride I made away from the building. Though the sun has set and now we were encased in darkness, I still wasn’t sure how well that thing could see in the dark—hopefully not at all—but I wasn’t going to chance it.

I didn’t slow down until I got a dozen or so buildings between us and the ugly creature, and even then I kept up a fast jog. The roaring grew quieter at last, and it seemed like we managed to evade it...for now. I visually shivered at the thought and shook it out of my head as I rounded another building and settled to my knees for a much needed break. My clothes stuck to every part of me and it was driving me insane, but it wasn’t the top on my priorities right now.

Isha slid off my back and hobbled to the wall where she collapsed into a fit of tears. It tugged at my heart to see her huddled into a ball and her puffy eyes and tear stained face, it reminded me of little Sara. I flinched at the memory.

Her honey coloured eyes were as sweet as she was, and I cherished it when they squinted in the corners when she would smile. It never failed to melt my heart and brighten my mood no matter how tired or angry or sad I was. It was always my fondest memory of her. My chest tightened even more as the memories of her rushed into my mind, and then there were the memories of her when she was depressed and it gave me an idea.

Brushing my dirty hair out of my face, I carefully lowered myself down beside Isha and plopped her in my lap. She didn’t fuss as I did it, just continued to cry into her hands. Her little head found my chest as soon as I started humming the song I’d sing for Sara whenever she was upset or had a hard time falling asleep. My eyes began burning with unshed tears. I tried to blink them away but one slipped down my cheek and over my chin but I didn’t stop singing. After a while, Isha’s breathing leveled out and her crying became quieter as I began to rub her back gently and rock her in my lap.

After a short while her locks of deep brown hair tumbled out of her face as she turned to look up at me, her face has long dried of tears, leaving her cheeks and eyes slightly red but a small smile painted her lips. I returned her smile and gently spoke.

“Are you better now?” She nodded her head in understanding. “We should keep moving. I don’t know how much longer until that creature finds us.” I largely said it for myself but still, Isha nodded again and tried to stand up with some difficulty with her injured ankle.

I was mid way through standing up when an unworldly screech split the air followed by the whoosh of wings over head. Isha gasped and clung to me with all her might. My eyes darted around the sky but due to the night I couldn’t see what was there. More screeching came and vast black shapes darted around the trees and through the visible sky and then down towards us.

“Move!” I yelled and wrapped Isha in my arms before hitting the dirt The thing screeched and the whooshed overhead. I looked up in time to see a dark shadow dart towards my face. I grabbed Isha and tumbled out of the way just as the dark object collided with the wall. It let out a cry and fluttered about on the ground, dazed by the head on collision. That’s when I caught my fist clear sight of the creature—well, one of them.

The appendages used as wings alone were twice my size and they were stripped of any skin, making up of only tendons and bones and tipped with three massive boned claws on each wing. My skin prickled as I gazed up at the things face—which now stared directly at me— The thing didn’t even have eyes, all it was is just a massive skull held together with more tendons. It let out a scream sounding like nails on a chalkboard and I had to fight everything in me not to block out my ears.

I threw Isha on my back and planted my feet under me and took off around the corner before another one of those things swooped down. A scream ripped from my throat as I felt one of the talons clip the side of my head and dip away into the blackness of the night. I tried shushing Isha as she began screaming. We moved through the ruined buildings and overgrown courtyards like startled gazelle.

_A gun would be really handy right about now…_

I pushed onward as fast as my burning legs could bear. More screeches and wing flapping continued, closing in and around Isha and myself as we fled down the open road, no more buildings helped to conceal us. The sound of a roar split the air and over the racket of the flying creatures. It was a roar I knew all too well. Gunshots mixed with the racket, silencing the roaring for a moment. Whoever or whatever is shooting better have heavy ammo, because no normal weapon could bring that thing down so easily.

A bulky shape in the near distance captured my eye, and I cried out with relief at the sight of the building. Dodging the dive attack one more time, I used the remaining energy I had and flung my shoulder into the door before flinging it closed behind me. Isha slid off my back as I held my hands to the door in case those creatures tried to barge in. If those gunshots were really friendly fire then I hope they can find us.

Isha mumbled something and patted around me.

“Keep close. I don’t know...what is this place?” My voice trailed off as I directed my gaze up and over the machines humming throughout the room. Their different shapes connected together with large and small tubes and massive holding tanks.

Before I could stop her, Isha bounded over to one of them and up the metal stairs and gazed at the buttons and dials. With a small, chubby finger, she pointed to the dials and said something that sounded like a question. Her eyebrows and her nose scrunched up in confusion before she turned her eyes up to me. Coming to a stop behind her my eyes narrowed at the machinery and tried to make out what it could be.

“It looks like it’s...Transporting the water—like a treatment plant.” I met her gaze. “Water treatment.” I emphasized the words, hoping it would somehow register with her. It seemed to have worked. Her nose scrunched up again and she kept flicking her gaze from me to the pipes of water and then back before nodding her head. I don’t actually know how much I’m saying is getting to her, but what else can I do?

Isha’s excited voice pierced through my thoughts. Before I could stop her, she was bounding—as fast as she could with her limp—across the metal platform and over to another door. By the time I reached the room, Isha had already been twirling around on the desk chair giggling as her hair whipped across her face. Her eyes swirled as she tried to focus on one spot but failed and sat back and giggled again.

Flicking my eyes off the girl, they settled on the security cameras. My body stiffened as I scanned each little screen one by one and saw each one filled with B.O.W’s or guards alike.

_What the hell?_

Heavy boot steps, and yelling tore my eyes away from the screen and over to the staircase Isha and I took. The lump in my throat raised higher, suffocating me when my eyes landed on Ada’s men clad head to toe in black with their faces poorly covered with a loose fabric. Isha was in my arms the moment I whirled around. I clung to her like a regretful man clings to his life support and bolted to the nearest door, slamming my shoulder into it.

Stumbling through, my speed picked up as I darted through the narrow passage filled with pipes. The fear inside me jolted as I detected more shadows on the other side of the glass, spring to life and race towards me. Isha clung to me with a whimper as the warning alarm blared overhead yelling orders and calling all personal to eliminate the intruders—us.

_Where the fuck is an exit? Hiding place. Hiding place. Hiding place!_

A bullet shot past my face and slammed into one of the pipes, letting off a loud ding! And hiss! My hands clamped tighter around Isha as I jolted to a stop, skidding across the metal grates and flung myself into an elevator across from me while the group of men bolted down the other hall, screaming and firing off inside the elevator. One clipped close to Isha’s head making her jump and fall out of my arms, but luckily the doors closed before anymore could get inside.

With unsteady hands, I clamped them on either side of her face and examined every inch of her for any injuries.

“We’re good. Just relax.” I told her with my laboured breathing. “We’ll get out of this.”

The elevator jerked to a stop, along with my relief and swung from side to side. The motion knocked us off our feet and to the hard floor with a bang, but my confusion didn’t last for more than a heartbeat before I was back on my feet and banging on the buttons.

_Come on, come on! Not now._

My head snapped over my shoulders and to the little girl curled up on the floor in the corner, her eyes brimmed with tears and her bottom lip trembled. Sucking in a breath, I snapped my attention back to the door. If I could get them open, maybe we can get out of here.

It took a moment before I could get my fingers between them, with a final huff, I shoved all me weight onto my back foot and heaved. Slowly...Gradually, the doors began to open. With a final thrust, I shoved my shoulder into it, hurling them open and propped myself on the wall in front of me.

It wasn’t a waste—at least. The elevator stopped part way from the floor, there was still enough room for the both of us to grab the ledge and squeeze ourselves up and through. I turned to Isha with a strained smile and motioned for her to climb on my shoulders and up to the floor.

She was shaky at first, biting back her pained tears as I stood up to give her a closer reach. She grabbed the ledge but paused and swayed her head profoundly while the tears streamed down her face like twin rivers.

“Isha. Isha, it’s okay. You just have to squeeze through the opening and then I’ll be right behind you, okay?” I tried pushing down the anxiety in my voice to help reassure her I wasn’t going anyplace and gave her legs a touch, making her tear her gaze off the opening and to my face. “I’ll be right beside you in a moment. I promise.”

Her jaw clenched and trembled and after a little hiccup escaped her mouth, she started to pull herself up. She struggled for a moment as she tried hoisting herself higher, but as soon as she got her knee up she scrambled out of sight only to reappear a moment later with a smile on her face.

“Good job, my girl. Now, wait there while I get up.”

I lowered to a crouch and launched myself up to the ledge but missed it by a hair's worth and tumbled back down with a huff.

“One more. Come on (F.N).” I cheered myself on. Just as I was about to lower myself back into another crouch, Isha let out a startled scream and was ripped out of my line of sight. “Isha!” I jumped up, grabbed the ledge and threw my elbows up. My head thrust up only to let go and fall back to the ground as bullets pelted around. “Isha!”

My panicked scream quickly changed to a startled yelp as the elevator began to move once more. The speed increased as the elevator flew down the shaft, knocking into the sides as it advanced and knocked me around inside like a ping pong ball machine. I could feel my heartbeat coursing through my ears and right to my fingertips as I scrambled to my feet and desperately searched for another way out. I locked on to the narrow door above me. Taking in a breath, I sprang up and knocked the door open, revealing the elevator shaft zipping by in a blur. My fingers latched on to the ledge, turning white as I hoisted myself up. My elbow shot out and slammed onto the roof as I brought my head out but the elevator jerked and dinged the side of the wall knocking me off the ledge and back onto the floor with a moan.

I peeled myself off the floor, took hold of the ledge one more time and heaved myself up on to my stomach and managed to bring my foot under me. My hair whipped across my face, stinging my eyes and nose as I sought a way off. The bottom of the shaft quickly came into view. I launched into action, grabbing the cable and letting out a yelp as my hands slipped down and giving me bad rope burn. I held on tight just as the cable was pulled tight and snapped, sending me flying into the side of the wall and banging my head. I shook my head to ease the pain. I could feel the warm liquid dripping down the side of my temple and over my cheek. The elevator crashed to the ground below me.

My muscles screamed in protest as I hoisted myself up onto the floor and rolled onto my back with a sigh and let my head hit the cold floor to catch my breath. Isha sprang into my mind and I bolted to a sitting position, regretting it immediately as the pain in my head spiked and my vision started to go blotchy. Shaking it off, I was on my feet the next moment and peeked through the shaft and craned my neck back so I could get a better look see from where Isha was taken. My spine hit the wall as I jerked back and a barrage of bullets pelted the floor by my feet.

_Dammit, they’re still there._

I had no idea what to do. They have Isha, and I was clueless as to what they were going to do to her or if they took her somewhere. Fucking, hell! Christ! I screamed every curse I could imagine inside my head and let my eyes fall closed with a shudder. I can’t abandon her. I’ll get her back. Hold on Isha, I’m coming for you.

The promise gave me the final boost I needed to push myself off the wall and down the length of the hall. The pipes and dials were replaced with concrete walls and flooring and large round lights poking out from the ceiling and giving off a washed out, dim, yellow glow. The only sound aside from the hum of the lights above me was the constant thunk of my footsteps through the hall. I finally stumbled upon a set of doors. As I approached them, they swished open with a sharp hiss revealing another door a few meters away.

Cautiously, I stepped inside, the doors swished shut behind me and then a woman’s robotic voice piped up overhead.

“Starting decontamination. Wait one moment, please.” A deep blue, almost purple set of lights switched on all around me, encasing me in its pleasant glow. My hand darted up to screen my eyes and just as soon as it started, the lights switched off and the doors in front of me opened to reveal a white hall with polished floors while the woman’s voice sounded out.

My feet squeaked on the shiny flooring as I slowly made my way down the well lit hallway. Wires and pipes decorated the roof while large, rectangular glass boxes containing leafy plants lined the walls on both sides of me, their aromatic fragrance hit me in the face as I walked by. I jumped when the sprinklers over them turned on, dusting the flowers with a misty haze of warm water and quickly shut off once more.

“Welcome to section C, wing B.” The woman’s voice sounded overhead once more making me jump and clutch at my chest. Exhaling the small chuckle under my breath, I began my search again but came up short when I lifted my foot and a sticky noise followed suit.

Flicking my eyes down, the laugh under my breath stilled as the blood from my shoe dripped down and splashed in the small puddle I just stepped in. The uneasy feeling settled deep in my body as I knelt down to examine it closer. My eyes darted to the flower box casing and noticed the scratch marks and blood smeared on the corner. Imprints of finger and hand prints jumped out at me and frightened me to the core. I followed the drag marks to the room to my left; the bottom of the doorway showed more blood and claw marks while the floor mirrored it. My eyes trailed past the drag marks and over to the body slouched against a cabinet, a discarded gun lay by his thigh covered in blood.

Creeping forward inside the room, the features on the body began coming into focus. The middle aged man’s hair on the sides of his head were peppered with grey and soaked in blood and obscured part of his face. His eyes were fastened but his mouth hung open in a silent scream. His white lab coat was barely that at all. Red stained nearly every inch of the coat from the collar to tip. My eyes trailed to his abdomen—what was left of it. A massive gaping hole was all that remained, entrails and organs spilled out and some were dragged out of sight. His pant leg on his right side was chewed off and laying in scraps all around him, the bones sticking out and shredded just like the shin and muscles.

I stopped in front of him, the wretched stink of decay wafted through my nose making me want to gag, but I swallowed it and began eyeing the gun once more. Bullet casings littered around it, the stale smell of gunpowder hung in the air. I stooped down and picked it up and examined the clip. A smile brushed my lips as I saw there were five bullets left.

The air around me sparked with electricity, causing the hairs on my arms stand on end. The unmistakable sensation of being stared at creeping over me like numerous, cold, dead hands grazing my skin.

I clutched the gun tighter in my hand and tried to gradually get my bearings about me without moving too fast.

A deep rumble sounded above me—Freezing me to the spot. My eyes trailed over the body, up the wall and towards the ceiling at a snail pace until I came face to face with hollowed out sockets and a gaping mouth of red teeth. The breath stilled in my throat as I gaped up at the creature. A piece of flesh or organ slipped out of the things mouth and splattered on my forehead with a wet thunk. I winced but didn’t dare make a sound—I couldn’t, the air was trapped in my lungs and my legs refused to move.

It let out a gurgled roar drowning out the scream that ripped from my throat as the creature dove towards me.

* * *

 

Piers vigorously wiped away the blood from his burning eyes with the back of his hand, blinking profusely until blurry images of Eric’s pensive face slowly became clearer. A dark object jutted out close to his face until he realized it was Eric’s outstretched hand. He accepted the hand and heaved himself back up to his feet and took in their surroundings, blinking away the burning of tears as his eyes readjusted.

“What is this place?” His eyes darted from the large tanks and dozens of pipes.

“I’m not sure. It was the closest place I could get us after those damn birds swooped in and started attacking. But it looks like a kind of treatment plant.”

Piers flexed his hand, wincing as the muscles in his lower arm grew taut and the wound inflicted by one of those damn flying diseases flared up. He took a moment to examine the wound. Three gnarled gashes protruded from under his uniform, the blood dripped down towards his gloved hand like a river. He shook off the pain and kept flashing his eyes back over his shoulder towards the door from where they came. He hoped the other B.O.W. they ran into didn’t have the brains to track them down and barge through that door at any moment. He seized his gun with his injured hand and kept up with Eric.

“Whatever it is, it seems like the B.O.W we encountered can’t get in...for now. Let’s find another way—”

Alarms blared overhead, startling Piers and Eric, their guns snapped up as the duo encompassed the area until a woman’s robotic voice spoke out.

“Intruder spotted in Section C, wing B. Starting with manual lock down in section C, wing B. Releasing thorakisméni sávra now."

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Piers grumbled out and started up the metal steps with Eric hot on his heels.

Three figures dressed in black whipped around at the sound of their approach, their guns poised and aimed at the duo, but Eric and Piers were quicker with the trigger and dropped them within a blink. Piers skidded to a halt and kicked over one of the masked men with the tip of his boot and instantly felt his jaw clench. Staring back up at him were the unmistakable, characteristic eyes of a J’avo, its six dead eyes, glazed over appeared to stare right through him.

“Eric, call it in to HQ.” Piers said curtly before making his way farther into the small security room while Eric complied and called it in.

With narrowed eyes, Piers examined the cramped room for any sort of clues as to what is going on here when Eric’s voice appeared beside him.

“Captain, I can’t get through to HQ. Something is jamming our signal.”

“What?” He hissed and shot his eyes away from the computer screens and towards Eric.

“Can’t get a response or a signal—Hey!” Eric eased past his captain and pointed to one of the screens to his far left. “That’s (F.N), isn’t it?!”

Piers’ head snapped around in a flash, his eyes ablaze with determination and anger as he zeroed in on the petite figure tramping down a well lit hall. The figure turned, offering him a good view of her face. Piers felt the trickle of blood pooling into his clamped hand, and the muscles in his jaw snapped as he jerked away.

“(F.N).” The muffled rumble from his growl vibrated throughout his body. His eyes snapped to the top corner of the screen where he read the words in fluorescent white. “Section C. Come on!”

This was it. Finally. After pursuing and tracking her for so long they were at long last in the same building, only a few floors separated him and (F.N) now, and he was going to be damned if he let her slip through his fingers once again. The anger boiled over inside his chest, exploding and racing through the core of his body like a plague. He desperately tried to keep the red at bay as he stormed through the doors and into the open hall, but it was a battle he was slowly losing.

“What about backup?” Eric’s voice sounded over the thunder of their boot steps. “Shouldn’t we wait for backup to help?”

“We can’t risk waiting for backup and losing her again. We’re all the B.S.A.A. got right now.”

Their guns whipped back and forth throughout the hall, inspecting every opening and split in the halls as they narrowed in closer to (F.N).

“Enemy sighted!” Eric yelled and fired off before Piers could react.

Bullets tore through the J’avo’s flesh, leaving gaping holes and a bloody mist behind it. The creature yelled and twitched until one of its arms exploded into a retractable claw. It reeled back and threw its insect arm forward, nearly hitting Eric in the arm as it whipped forward and then back again.

“Fuck off, you bastard!” Eric yelled through the barrage of gunshots.

Piers left Eric to that enemy while two more of those freak shows dropped from the ceiling vents and restricted them in. The J’avo couldn’t even climb to their knees before Piers pelted the two with round after round, triggering their mutations.

The first one’s head exploded into a mess of tentacles and pincers; whipping about in a hectic onslaught of fury as it zeroed in on Piers. The second one’s arms exploded into an elongated insectoid body, withering and snapping about. Piers barely blinked as they ran towards him. With his teeth clenched and his anger simmering back over, he let off his gun, tearing through the flesh of the creatures.

The second one fell to the floor with a hissing scream before melting away while the first one got a hold of Piers and flung him to the ground. Piers whipped to his back and fired off at the things mess of a head as he crawled to a comfortable distance. Only until the creature finally melted away did he get back up onto his feet.

Eric was already half way down the hall before Piers caught up. They skidded around the corner and to a halt by a corpses foot. The iron stench of blood wafted to their noses, but it went unnoticed by the men as they knelt down by the cold body and turned her over.

The woman’s midsection was cleared out of any organs, what remained was scattered across the hall in a blended mess. One of her legs was torn off but the severed limb was nowhere to be seen.

Piers scanned her atire—a white lab coat covered in blood—and noticed the insignia on the collar. His gaze hardened and scrutinized the small red and white umbrella glaring back at him, but that wasn’t the only thing he found on the body. His gaze met the small key-card around her neck and snatched it off to inspect it closer.

It could come in handy later. He thought as he pocketed the small card and gave Eric the signal to keep moving.

“Keep your eyes peeled. Whatever attacked that lab worker tells me it doesn’t want to cuddle.”

The overhead lights whipped past them as they continued down the hall until they identified what appeared to be a set of elevator doors. Piers nodded towards them and set himself in the center, giving Eric the go ahead and push the button. As soon as the doors dinged open, he secured his gun up and ready to face off with whatever could be inside the lift. What he didn’t expect was the empty shaft with no lift in sight.

“The hell?” He carefully questioned before stalking up to the lift entrance and scanned it up and down, settling on the ruble that once was the lift way down below. He eyed the cable swinging gently back and forth up the shaft before carefully turning to Eric. “Come on, we can find another way down to Section C.”

The controlled anger simmered under Piers’ skin as they took off again. Every inconvenience set them a step further from (F.N) and her a step closer to getting away again. His nostrils flared at the memory of her crooked smile as she set off that damn train before leaving him and his team to rot in the underground waterways. She can sneer and laugh all she wants right now, but as soon as he gets to her he’s going to make sure he wipes that smug look off her face permanently. The thought alone gave him the boost to go faster.

“What the hell is she doing down here anyway? This looks to be any normal water treatment plant.” Eric said while carefully scanning every nook and cranny with a critical eye as if the answer would spring out at him.

Before Piers could answer, another voice sounded over the speakers, one that he knew all too well and made his blood boil.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet boys.” Her boisterous laughter felt like hundreds of spiders creeping up their backs. “Once I’m done society will be a memory and my regime will be the future. I’m just so glad you could be here to witness it.”

“(F.N).” Piers growled under his breath.

“Don’t keep me waiting. I’m anxious to show you.” And like that, she was gone once more, leaving Piers fuming.

She’s watching them like how a spider watches her web; always there but just out of sight. Waiting to strike when the prey gets caught. But Piers was through playing her game and it's time to end this.

A set of doors with a keypad came into view. Stopping in front of it, Piers stared at the keypad for a moment before taking out the key-card he got from the lab worker and swiped it in front of the small laser. The door whooshed open.

Dim lights flickered on as the two stepped farther inside, the fluorescent lights hummed quietly as they walked under them. Piers’ eyes flicked over to the counters filling the room. They were stacked full of lab equipment, documents and more. He honed in on the files, flipping through them silently as his eyes danced across the words.

“These files keep talking about a two part system, but I can’t find anything else on it. Any luck over there?” Piers tilted his head over his shoulder to across the room where Eric stood with his head down towards the computer screen. His fingers danced across the keyboard, filling the stillness of the room with a constant clicking sound.

“Same thing over here—Wait,” Eric leaned in closer as his eyes quickly skimmed over the emails. “It shows records of some kind of experiments—some animals and some...human.” He finished just as Piers peered over his shoulder and gazed at the email.

_Subject 843_

_Status: complete._

_Finally, subject 843 is the most impressive specimen developed. Its regeneration abilities are significantly superior to that of HAOS. We managed to extract some of HAOS’s data and enhance it using the DNA taken from patient zero. The results are remarkable. Tests show the strain was too strong on its own and needed to be split into two parts in order for the host to withstand the mutations, refusing to do this resulted in the host's body rejecting the virus, weakening the immune system and killing them almost instantaneously. But, splitting it into two parts allowed the virus to bond with the host to merge nearly seamlessly with the brain, therefore allowing them to remain coherent enough to perform ordinary tasks and to grow with it. Part two is still in the testing stage but subject 843 has shown our research is on the right track. Given more time to perfect the second strain will allow the subjects to mutate and regenerate at will, and to increase the subjects motor skills substantively._

_More testing is needed for further understandings._

The words melded together in Piers’ mind as he finished reading the letter and straightened back up without a word.

“So the virus is in two parts? But if that’s the case then how was the first strain administered—Unless,” Eric jerked to his feet.

“The water.” Both men answered at once.

“The train must have been the second half of the virus. Dammit.” Piers snarled.

“Subject 843 must be that the thing (F.N) wants us to see...right? What about that freak-show we ran into in the waterways and on the way here?”

“Probably another failed experiment. If that thing was subject 843 and the same thing she wanted to reveal us, then she would have informed us back in the waterway and not just now. We’re looking for something even worse than that. What’s this?” Piers paused in his speech and glanced over at a pile of papers beside the computer and picked them up. “It’s a map of the section we’re in. It says section A, wing one. Well at least—”

Their heads flicked up to the ceiling where the banging, dragging and clicking boomed through the area and down from the vents. Piers paid no attention to the dull ache coming from his arm from gripping onto his gun too tightly and kept his intent gaze fastened on to the vent above. The vent burst open, sending instantly a pile of sticky, black goo through and splattering on the counter top, sides and floor.

“The hell…”

Eric tensed as a part of the goo shot up and struck the side of the counter like a hand grabbing hold. The closer he looked the more he could note that was exactly what it was, a black, gooey hand. It clawed the grey surface leaving a thin trail of black behind it as the large form started straightening up. The room stilled as an incomplete skull peeked through the mass of slime, locking the two men in place with two pale dots for eyes in the center. A wet gurgle poured from its gaping mouth. Piers' breath shook as he stared at the creature.

_What the hell is this thing?_

The creature jerked upright, nearly toppling backwards in the process but latched on tighter to the counter. Now standing up, it was easier to see what this thing looked like. It had the vague outline of a human—if said human was thrown into an oil pit—And with a melted skull for a head. That was it. There was nothing else to this thing. No skin, muscles—heck, even its form wouldn't look solid enough for bones.

“Captain!” Eric yelled.

The warning came too late once Piers realized the creature jerked forward and shot out a slimy limb towards him, knocking him back and into some medical equipment behind him. With a moan, he wobbled to his feet as he shook off the pounding at the back of his skull. Bullet shots rang out, the flash of light from Eric’s gun only irritated Piers’ head more and he tried to block it out by squeezing his eyes shut. Terrible idea. He was hurled to the floor again as a body flung into his chest. He cursed and wheezed as he attempted shoving Eric off, the latter man growled and jumped to his feet and returned instantly to firing at the black slime.

Cracking open his eyes at last, Piers shifted his gun and fired off at the things head. It hardly jerked or minded as the bullets past right through and pelted the wall and counter behind. It snapped its head towards him and let out a high-pitched shriek, revealing a mouth full of fangs and slime. It exploded across the walls. Piers managed to duck behind the toppled over equipment before any of it could hit him, but Eric wasn’t so lucky.

His panicked yelling pulled Piers back to his feet and over to his teammate in one heartbeat. As he knelt down to examine him, he pulled away with black goo on his hands.

“It fucking stinks!” Eric laboured to sit up, but it looked as if the goo was clasping his arms down. Cold sweat started to trickle down Piers’ neck as he tried pulling Eric to his feet.

“The hell—I can’t get you up!” Piers fought and tugged and yanked but no matter how much he tried, Eric stayed glued to the floor.

Some of the black substance shot out, missing Piers’ head by a fraction before securing itself to the side of the counter. Both stopped struggling as they eyed the black goo.

“Ah!” Eric’s startled yell pulled Piers’ gaze away from the counter side and back over to Eric. His face slacked as he saw the black goo begin to curl around his wrists and neck, restraining him to the ground and suffocating him.

Piers’ hands pride at the goo but for some reason he couldn’t get a grip on it. His hands jerked and yanked, but the goo stayed firmly in place.

“Ca...cap...tain!” Eric gurgled out, his face turning an alarming shade of blue and purple as the goo twisted and dug harder into his neck.

Giving up on trying to pry it off, Piers pulled out his knife and began cutting and slicing it. The jagged knife sliced through the goo like butter at first, but the more that piled onto the blade the less it worked, until the whole knife was covered in it.

“Fuck!” Piers growled as he tried to free the knife from the black mess only for it to be ripped out of his hands and submerged deep within the heap of mess.

Piers jumped to his feet in a second, searching and scanning around him for anything he could use to cut or pry off the mess. He settled on a glass canister filled with some clear liquid and snatched it up. He tipped it over to dump the contents out so he could smash the glass and use that to cut him free, but the moment a drop of the liquid touched the goo the whole room erupted in a pained shriek and the mess backed away. A smile stroked his lips as he began pouring a little bit of the liquid onto the parts gripping Eric’s neck.

Again, the howl erupted throughout the room and the goo began to burn away, leaving a smoky trail and a bed stench in the air. He poured the contents out and over Eric, making sure not to touch him too much with the bizarre mixture as he went.

With the remaining liquid poured out, Eric bolted to his feet, wheezing and coughing and brushed off the remaining black goo with a scowl on his face. “Thanks, Captain.”

Groaning and rumbling began to shake the room as the black mass vibrated and shifted, poised as if ready to pounce. Both sets of eyes flicked up to the wall where most of the black goo formed together. Out of the void the white eyes reappeared. The skull emerged soon after and let out an ear splitting shriek, severing it's jaw wide open and spewing black goo across the room.

“Time to go!” Piers forced Eric towards the door just as the black goo shot out, slamming into the floor and out towards them.

Before it could touch them they threw themselves out into the hall, slamming into the opposing wall with a thunk. The door flung shut. The banging of the goo striking the other side of the door jerked Piers back and up to his feet. The shrieking continued followed by banging.

“Ugh, that thing reminds me of my ex-girlfriend!” Eric jerked back as the thing banged on the door again.

“Come on, we need to keep moving. This thing is screaming its head off and likely invited more unwelcome guests with it.” Piers said while turning on his heels and beginning to walk in the opposite direction while pulling out the small map he had found. “There's a staircase a few halls way. Come on!”

“What the hell was that thing, though?”

“The beginning.” Piers answered mournfully as they turned down the next hall. “It's only going to get worse the longer she’s free.” And it was true, he thought. It would never end unless she was dead, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

For the future. For the B.S.A.A.. And for everything she has ever done to me. The voice inside his head wobbled on the last part, but he shut down any past emotions and memories trying to pop into his head and ran towards the staircase, taking two at a time as he went.

At the base of the second flight of stairs, a group of J’avo appeared. They hadn't had a chance to notice their presence before Eric threw out a hand grenade into the middle of them, blasting their remains across the wall and stairs.

Piers’ foot connected to the door, launching it open as he charged in with his gun waving around the room in search of enemies; in search of her. His jaw hurt from clenching so hard but he ignored the pain as he maneuvered around the corner and scanned the many panes of glass. Behind them sat lab after lab filled with machines and god only knows what else.

“Captain.” Piers spun around, eyeing Eric as he relaid the signal and pointed towards the other end of the farthest lab where some shadows stood examining the computers.

Piers offered a curt nod and a fast hand signal for the go ahead. They stalked along the pane of glass, keeping sure to stay out of the direct light as they grew closer to the shadows. Clicking along a keyboard flitted through the air on repeat as they rounded the last support beam between them and the unknown presence. Piers peeked around the solid pillar, his heart hammering in his ears while a thin layer of sweat coated him. Gradually, he shifted his eyes to the back of the woman by the computers. The red anger threatened to take hold of him as he laid eyes on...her.

“(F.N)!” His nostrils flared as the woman lazily cocked her head over her dainty shoulder, a sneer rested on her lips as her eyes trailed up to his face and rested on his narrowed gaze. “It's over. Stop what you’re doing and put your hands up where I can see them.” He tried keeping his voice leveled as he closed in closer to her.

Her sneer twitched up into a full-blown amused smile. A graceful hand perched on her jutted out hip while a taunting chuckle fell off her lips. “My, my...it's about time you got here, Captain. I was afraid you’d miss the show.” She flicked a gaze over to Eric then to the space behind them before returning her gaze to Piers. “Surprised to see you alive still. But oh, where is your team, Captain America? Dead again I see.” One of Piers’ eyes twitched.

Suppressing the rage, he stood taller. “I’m not going to ask you again (F.N). Hands in the air!”

“Sure thing, Piers. Whatever you say…” Her eyes trailed over his forehead.

Up.

Up.

Up...right to the railings for the second floor. The smile never faltered from her lips, even as the growling grew louder and the expression on Piers’ face morphed from anger to realization.

He had been on the floor before he knew what was going on. Eric’s voice cried out but he couldn’t focus on it at the moment as his attention was solely on not getting his face ripped off from the beast on top of him.

The creature thrashed, snapped and whipped around in an attempt to get to Piers’ face, luckily he placed his gun up in time and managed to lodge it between the creatures mouth but the strength it possessed was quickly overpowering him. Blood and black drool poured from the things mouth and into his face, blinding him as the thing jerked closer.

He slid his legs up from under the creature and kicked out as hard as he could, striking the creature in the ribs and knocking it on it's back. Piers was back on his feet, wiping away the blood and drool from his face and held the creatures glare.

The once orange-golden body of the tiger has long been concealed under a layer of grime and blood. Lots and lots of Blood. Its body spasmed and contracted with every growl and grunt of annoyance, causing the exposed bones of the rib cage to jab and puncture the flared up skin and tendons. Piers pulled his eyes from the obvious decay on the body and the large claws on its feet and up to the white head. Tendons twitched and locked, entwining through the exposed skull and disappear back into the matted fur by the neck; eyes like white pins shone out from the black sockets, narrowing on Piers and hypnotizing him to the spot.

It got ready to lunge, but Eric’s bullets blasted it off its feet and cleared Piers of the hypnotic daze. He quickly jerked his head and fired off round after round at the creatures skull, knocking off chunks of bone with it.

While Piers was focused on the beast, he hadn’t noticed the second one lurking in the shadows and making a dash towards Eric.

It pounced. Eric flew from his feet with a sharp cry before hitting the ground. Piers snapped his attention off the first one and whirled on the second, spotting it towering over Eric with its fangs sunk deep into the man’s forearm. Eric’s face was a twisted mess of agony as he tried prying the beast off of him, but it was too strong to overpower with one hand.

The first bullet hit the temple, leaving an explosion of blood and bone on the other side. It didn’t even have the chance to make a sound as it fell to the floor by Eric’s face. Piers was by the man’s side in an instant, searching and scanning the bloodied wound.

“We have to get her!” Eric yelled between clamped teeth as he eased himself onto his feet and reached for his discarded gun.

Piers merely nodded his head before whipping it towards where (F.N) was last seen. Naturally, she was no longer there but there was a staircase on the other side of the computers. “Come on!” He barked before darting towards the stairs, taking two at a time with Eric close at his heels. 

They charged across the observation deck and through another small lab where bodies of animals, humans and God only knows what else before he spotted the door. Piers kicked it in and inspected the area for any signs of (F.N.) He heard fast footsteps ahead and spotted the moving shadow through the pipes and cargo, and then he saw her. He didn’t have to think about it as he shifted his gun and fired off. A scream sounded out and the body flung to the ground and stopped with a roll.

_Finally. I got you now._

* * *

 

**Our POV**

Blood pooled out of my wound and down my arm as I ran down the stairwell. The tiger’s roar’s screamed and bellowed out on the other side of the door, but it wouldn’t be long before it crashed through and ran me down. My hand snaked up to my shoulder where the damn creature took a swipe at me, leaving me with three massive gashes up the length of my bicep.

_Damn thing. The hell was it doing there anyway?_

I caught myself on the last step, leaving a bloody hand print across the wall; the bright, thick red liquid gathered into the cracks and trailed over the railing. Recovering my breath, I barged through the set of doors to my right and fell inside a corner corridor with an unsettling green glow and leaky pipes from the ceiling.

Banging rumbled through the area as my feet fell in sync with the grates below. The constant dripping from the pipes pinged off the concrete floor and down the open grates below me. My eyes darted from the ceiling with the flashing light then over to the worn-out railings where an open room sat below.

How the hell does she afford all of this? I thought to myself as I rounded the corridor and noticed a glowing room off to my right. Curious, I flicked a gaze over to the small sign by the door. Incubators and observation room.

_Odd._

I peered inside the narrow window on the door, but it wasn’t enough to get a proper look on the inside. Stepping back, I opened the door and quietly stepped inside.

Odd wasn’t the accurate word for this room, at all. The blood drained from my face while my eyes danced around the room—not with curiosity—but with trepidation and dread. Incubators piled across the far end of the lab walls, all filled with indescribable monsters and beings inside. Their twisted flesh limbs twitched and convulsed inside.

“What in God’s name is she doing…” I uttered under my breath as I inspected the first incubator. I couldn’t even tell what was inside, the misshapen form was too disfigured to figure out what it once was or was supposed to be.

The elongated head and flatten face looked like human, but everything else was just...wrong. My feet carried me over to the second one; the more serpent like creature floated inside the green liquid like an eel in the Amazon. It felt like all their eyes were following me as I rounded the room and came to a stop by the operating table. Severed limbs left laying on top like discarded trash, all dried out and no longer moving. A clunking sound from outside the door had me reeling back. Easing my way closer to the partly open door I thrust my head out first to make sure the area was clear.

The corridor was empty, the only sound being the constant dripping of leaking pipes.

_There it is again!_

I took an involuntary step back inside, but nevertheless kept my eyes outside in case I saw any movement. A glass case caught my eye from the corner of the door. I took a double take when I saw the weird weapon mounted to the wall behind the glass. I snatched it up with both hands, feeling the cool metal under my clammy skin; it weighed less than I thought, but the bulkiness of the weapon required I still use two hands to use it.

With my weapon in hand, I started again for the corridor, maneuvering quietly around the corner where I spotted a large open lab or deck area. My breath fogged up the glass as I examined the area below for any movements—it was as silent as the dead—I laughed at the irony of my own joke but stopped suddenly when I saw the little shadow darting down below. My gaze narrowed on the woman swaying across the lab before twisting her head over her shoulder and giving me a slight wave.

“Ada!” I took off down the hall at full speed, hoping it was in the right direction.

I weaved and slid throughout the rooms and labs, ducking out of the sight of the J’avo armed with guns and knives. I was at the end of the hall when I spotted a door. With no other options, I flung it open.

The next room flabbergasted me. It was as if it was an underground cave filled with vegetation and rows of pipes and even an observation area overlooked the majority of the cave below. I didn’t let me fascination trail on any further and started towards the other end of the metal connecting bridge.

A sharp, exploding pain ripped through my shoulder and out through my front knocking me off my feet and slamming me into the metal floor with a thunk and roll.

Tears sprang to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall as I grabbed at my burning shoulder and muffled my cry. Groans and curses fell from my lips as I trailed my hand away to reveal it covered in blood. It dripped and splashed in the small puddle pooling under me.

“F-fuck.” I wheezed out and managed to roll myself into a sitting position and kept my hand pressed to my shoulder to slow the bleeding.

_Oh, fuck, it hurts._ I focused on my breathing to try and get it under control.

“(F.N)!” My attempt at calming myself down flew out the window.

Heat curled down my spine and settled into the base of my lower abdomen at the sound of his voice. It was like quenching a thirst after a long drought.

“I’m only asking you one more time (F.N.), stop whatever it is you’re doing right now! Or I’ll kill you.” The air ripped out of my lungs as I looked past the barrel of the gun pointed at my head and up to its owner.

He trembled with fury. Those hazel eyes burned with a hatred I never seen in them before—not even during our first encounter all the way back in Edonia. His jaw twitched from clenching so hard.

The heat in my belly quickly snuffed out and was replaced with a swirl of anxiety. I could feel my mouth going dry and my mind going fuzzy, whether it was from the bullet wound or just the sheer excitement of having those eyes on me once more—I don’t know. My emotions were all over the place. I was so elated to see him that I could wrap my arms around him and kiss him, but the edge to his eyes made me chuck out that thought immediately.

“It's you.” I gawked up at the face that has been persistently haunting me all these months. My apparent lack of a voice seemed to have angered Piers more as he shoved the gleaming barrel of his gun harder into my face.

I instinctively jerked back and tried to stand on my feet. Piers fastened me under his direct stare. “Don’t. You. Fucking. Move.” He snapped. I halted in my tracks.

“Piers, it’s me!.” I stood up. I have no clue what Ada has put him through, but it must have been hell based on how he was staring at me. “Come on Piers, snap out of it. You’re scaring me.”

The gun fired off. I jerked in my spot and fastened my eyes closed and yelped at the sudden sound. After a heartbeat I cracked my eyes open and trailed them back over to Piers, they widened as they landed on his smoking gun wafting in my face. My legs gave out under me, throwing me back on my butt. I wasn’t cold but I couldn’t stop shivering. The calmness in his voice, when he spoke next, scared me more than any yelling he could do. There was no feeling in it.

“I said; don’t move, unless you want a bullet in your head, which I’ll gladly help you with.”

I don’t know how I found my voice—let alone the nerve to speak then. “Piers, it’s me. It’s (F.N.)—Whatever you’ve been through, I can explain.” I rushed the words out.

“There’s nothing for you to explain. I know what you’ve done, now stop with the games.”

“Piers, you have to believe me,” I begged, “It wasn’t me! It’s Ada.”

He scoffed. “The hell excuse is that. Ada? Ada Wong? She’s dead. I saw you—we all saw you. It was you who broke into the B.S.A.A. database. It was you who killed my teams. And it was also you who released the virus in India, New York and the rest of this fucking planet! So don’t you fucking lie to me anymore, you bitch!” I know he’s unaware of everything and that he’s angry—and rightfully so—but that last part struck me like a cold slap to the face.

The threat of tears pressed behind my eyes. “It wasn’t me. You have to believe me! It wasn’t me. It’s Ada—”

“—Enough of this!” The veins in his neck and face snapped. “Tell us how to stop this, now!”

“Ada—” My head snapped back and slammed into the ground causing my head to spin. I blinked past the throbbing pain and cracked open my eyes to see Piers jerk the butt of his gun back to his shoulder and resume pointing the barrel at me. “Ada survived China! Her minions collected what was left of her—”

“—Stop—”

“—Used my DNA with the enhanced c-virus with the leftover data from the underwater facility and created a crystallise—”

“—I said ENOUGH—”

“—And then she was reborn and assumed my appearance. Why would I lie to you about this?” The words tumbled out and the burning behind my eyes returned, but this time I didn’t have the energy to fight them off. My vision blurred as the hot tears poured out of me and down towards my chin, searing me as they fell.

“Captain, we can’t waste time anymore.” The other man calmly put in while maintaining a wary eye on me.

“No, it’s the truth—”

“Stop this!” His eyes trailed down to the tears on my cheeks, replacing his fury with a pained look.

“It wasn’t me—”

“—I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“What can I do to make you believe me?”

“There’s nothing you can say or do to change what happened, (F.N). You lose. Give up, before it's too late.”

Gathering a deep breath, I level my gaze on Piers. “Piers, I haven’t seen or heard from you since the day we argued. You confessed your feelings and I yelled at you and called you a lot of things. You begged me to change my mind...but I walked away.” My breath shook. “I was taken by Ada’s men, and I’ve been held captive all this time until tonight. When you and your team went in to rescue me those men were moving me here, to India. The person you found wasn’t me. It was Ada. You didn’t notice any weird or odd behaviour once “I” came back to the B.S.A.A?”

He paused.

The wheels turned behind his eyes as he digested my words. Emotions flickered across his face like a movie. Anger. Guilt. Disbelief...hope.

“Why would I turn on you and the B.S.A.A. and go with Neo-Umbrella—they were responsible for the death of that family I was looking over! It makes no sense, Piers...please, you gotta believe me.”

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and opened and shut his mouth as if the words were stuck behind his lips. “I, uh...but—”

“—Piers, get away from her!” The high-pitched voice echoed off the walls around us. My head shot around and quickly levelled with Ada and Isha on the far side of the room. My eyes quickly flickered to Isha to make sure she was okay before I settled my heated glare on Ada. “It’s a trap! That isn’t (F.N)!”

My head snapped back around to Piers and his partner. Both of them gawked at Ada and myself in a fit to grasp the sight. I stepped in front of Piers and pointed at Ada.

“Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Isha.” Isha’s face pretty much looked like Piers’ and his partners at the moment. She quickly flicked her head from me to Ada then back again like a bobble head. Her nose wrinkled and her brows pinched.

“(F.N)?” She mumbled while taking a step away from Ada but the woman yanked her back to her side.

“It’s a trap. Don’t listen to that fake.”

“Fuck off, Ada!” I froze once I heard the click and felt the cold metal of Piers’ barrel on the back of my skull.

“You better explain yourself. Now!”

I slowly shifted to face him. All remains of clarity were erased from his face and once again settled deep on pure rage.

“I already explained it to you—she’s Ada!”

“Don’t let her confuse you, Piers. She’s a snake and will do anything to get away.”

“That’s a lie! I’m not Ada!”

“Enough!” Piers screamed. “What the hell is going on?” Just as I was about to open my mouth, Ada beat me to it.

“She kidnapped me that day I called you and took a sample of my DNA to use to regenerate her body after China. She told me my parents planted their research there when I was a child while we were on the run from Umbrella.” Her fake grief stirred the anger deep within me, pumping through my blood and dripping out my wound like lava.

“You bitch!—”

Ada reached into her waistband and snatched something out. The glint of the overhead lights flickered off the barrel of her gun pointed at me. “That’s enough from you, fake. Your war is over just admit it.”

“Isha, run.” I ignored Ada’s threat and waved my hand to the little girl, but she stood rooted in place. “Isha, please. Get behind Piers, she’s going to hurt you.” Isha stared blankly up at me, her bottom lip trembling as she looked from Ada then to me and then covered her eyes with her hands. “Isha, run!”

“Isha, stay here. She’s confusing you.” Ada calmly put in without taking her eyes off of me.

“Captain?”

“Enough. Explain what’s going on.” Piers said while addressing Ada before returning his indifferent eyes to me.

“You got to believe I’m the real (F.N)!”

“I said enough.” I think the loss of blood and being locked away for so long finally snapped something inside me.

“Geeze, you don’t have to tell me a million times.” I murmured under my breath.

Something about Piers changed. The look in his eye and the stance he took shifted. He looked directly at me when he whispered next.

“I’m telling you a million and one times because I know you’ll ignore me the other million times.” His eyes brightened as if he was waiting for me to say something. I shook my head and grit my teeth.

“I’m not a child, Piers.”

“Could have fooled me.” That’s when I comprehended it.

He’s joking with me.

The realization hit me like a truck. My heart fluttered again and it took everything not to smile. “Says the man with the fanny pack.”

I swear to God it looked as if he was about to break down in tears at that moment. His lip twitched into a smile. “It’s not a fanny pack.”

“it's cute.”

“She’s messing with you Piers. It's what she does best. Just kill her!” We were both snapped out of our little world by Ada’s voice.

Piers lowered his gun from my head and set his burning gaze on Ada. “Ada...so you clawed out of hell and came back, huh.”

Her look of shock morphed into a sneer as she levelled her gun to him. “Still playing second fiddle to your captain? Gotta say, you take after him so much...especially with how many men died under your watch.” I could feel the heat of anger radiating off of Piers behind me. “As much as I’d love watching you fail more, I have plans to look after.”

It happened in a blink, before I knew it, I threw Piers to the ground, feeling Ada’s bullet whiz past my cheek and slam into the wall behind us. Piers looked just as surprised as I felt when he gawked up at me, but the moment didn’t last long when I heard more bullet shots sounding out.

“No!” I threw myself at Piers’ partner as he tried shooting at Ada while she used Isha as a hostage to get away. “You’ll hit Isha!” The man threw down his arms and shot me a death glare once Ada slipped away.

“She got away!”

“You would have hit Isha!”

“We have to stop her. Come on!” Piers’ voice broke us out of our argument.

Before anyone could reply, we were running down the length of the connecting bridge and through the observation room doors. Piers and his partners feet clunked loudly behind my own until we skidded to a halt by the lookout windows.

“Where did they go?!” I cried out as I ransacked the empty room. The dull pain in my shoulder shot up as I spun around, but I ignored it.

“There!” Piers stepped beside me with his eyes glued outside the window.

I followed his gaze and noticed the small slumped over form in the middle of the enclosed space. “Isha!” I cried out. “How do we get down there?”

“I don’t like the look of this…” Piers interjected.

“Me too.” His partner nodded along.

I past my gaze across both men then back out towards the windows at the crack of a shriek and roar. My heart stopped as I looked past Isha still laying on the ground and up towards the small forested area behind her. The dark cave looked to have receded quite far back, making it hard to see what was out there. A sick feeling formed in the pit of my gut as I heard the roar again and the constant, low thump coming from that cave.

The vegetation blew and flicked as if a breeze swept through it, but I didn’t notice any entrance or vents. I zeroed in on one opening in the foliage and squinted to get a better look. What I thought was just the darkness of the cave shifted, and with it, two humongous dead eyes. The creature shifted on its back legs and opened its massive wings that swept up a hurricane of wind with every wing beat it made.

I choked on my own breath. “What the hell is that.”

“Subject 843.” One of the guys answered. Its roar split the air and shook the walls as it made its way closer to Isha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED! can I just say @LynEmpress I read your comment about their reunion and had to poker face so hard as to not give away anything! Maybe it was obvious something like this was going to happen, nonetheless I had to double check your comment and I was like "holy tits! did she read my notes???!" lol so shout out to her for guessing what was going to happen.  
> I really hope it met with everyone's expectations I wrote it and re-wrote it a few times so I hope it turned out okay. As always stay fab and see you in the next chapter! Holy crap we're almost nearing the end!!!!


	26. God only Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay, after my last chapter my mom and I were out of town for a week helping to cook for a cultural camp with my aunt :) and after that I've been writing and finishing up this story! That's right! I'm done the story and I'm currently editing the last chapter and the epilogue!!! So keep a look out later today/tonight for those chapters!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again, stay fab, comment and Kudos!

**New York**

**3rd POV**

The buses wheels squealed as Leon skidded around the adjacent corner, slamming into a group of J’avo as he did so. Blood splattered across the cracked windshield, forcing him to turn the wipers on, but all that did was smear the blood and blind Leon’s sight of the road.

“Goddammit!” He cursed as he desperately tried shifting his face around to peek through the smeared blood. A wrecked vehicle came into view, forcing Leon to crank the wheel all the way to the left. Everyone braced for impact and steadied themselves as the bus levelled again.

“Jesus, with the way he drives, we’re going to die before we can stop all this.” Gavin mumbled under his breath, thinking no one had overheard him, but the snicker from Chris informed him otherwise.

Leon struck the curb and slammed the breaks. A smug grin cracked his lips at hearing Gavin hit his head on one of the support poles. “Oops. My bad.”

“You did that on purpose!” The main growled menacingly and took a step towards Leon but was stopped when Chris placed a hand to his chest and gave him a steely glare.

“Not now. We need to stay focused.” His eyes shifted to Leon. His voice chip as he spoke. “Leon, cut the crap and learn to drive better.”

Leon grumbled under his breath but didn’t say anymore on the matter as he forced his foot on the gas.

The bus finally skidded to a stop and all the men filed out with their guns snapping viciously in all directions.

“Let’s go!” Chris ordered as he took the lead and charged by the chain linked fence with difficulty as he tried catching his breath. His chest ached from the cracked ribs, but he gritted through as he pounded across the asphalt.

The men silently maneuvered over top and onto the rigid concrete, their feet thunked under the dirt as they gathered closer to the building. Armed men appeared out of the shadows; their bullets pelted the ground by the teams feet.

“Enemy sighted!” Frank yelled over the gunfire while the others jumped behind the electrical unit to avoid the relentless onslaught.

“Someone get a count!” Chris barked back before firing and hitting one enemy in the head and ducking back behind the barrier.

“Eight. Four on the roof, two guarding the main door and another two on the towers. This must be the right place.” Edward nodded and turned to give Chris his undivided attention.

“Frank! Take out the snipers on the roof. Gavin and Leon, branch out to get the other two on the towers.” Chris settled his eyes back on Edward. “We’re taking down the two by the door!”

The team held back a moment before Edward piped up. “You sure you okay to run, captain. Your ribs seem to be bothering--”

“Don’t worry about me. Now, everyone, you know what to do.”

Everyone split off. Guns lit up while the bullets pelted the ground and cracked the air. Chris and Edward charged the door, taking out the two men standing watch while Frank took out the snipers.

Edward's foot connected to the metal door, knocking it open as the duo charged in. More guards and reserves were inside, but a rapid throw of Chris’ arm sent the grenade flying up the steps; the violent explosion silenced the yelling. Edward took off first, clearing the area of any survivors while Chris laboured behind.

When Chris’ feet at last touched the landing, Edward had already killed the two men inside and was leaning over the computers. He barely acknowledged Chris as the older man limped over to his side.

“Any luck stopping the trains?” Chris hissed as he tried straightening, but stopped when his sides flared back up.

“I’m trying to stop them, but it looks like this substation is only responsible for the trains in this district.”

“Can you stop‘em?”

Furious clicking sounded throughout the room while Edward cursed and jerked his head. Multiple footsteps sounded up the stairs behind them, alerting Chris. He snapped over, wincing as his side flared up and gripped his finger over the trigger.

Leon and the rest of the group bolted towards the duo with deep breaths. “Any luck?”

“I’d need more time, but that will only maybe stop three trains at most.” Edward yelled as more critical errors began popping up.

Chris gazed out past the computer and over to the helicopter landing pad where the shiny black vehicle sat. “Let me handle this. Leon, take the helicopter and the team and try to find a way to stop the other trains. I’ll stay back and stop these.”

“Are you sure?”

Chris placed a tender hand to his side and winced. “I’d slow you guys down anyway. I can handle breaking these codes. Now hurry, we don’t have much time!”

No one argued with the captain's orders. Leon jumped into the driver's seat while the rest of the team filed inside the back. The blades kicked to life and spun up a dust cloud as the armed helicopter took off. Only the constant pounding of the blades slashing the air filled the inside of the cockpit while Leon steered them over the burning city.

"This is HQ to Beta team. There's another terminal loading with trains in Queens! Get there and terminate them!"

“Roger that.” Leon said and thrust the helicopter forward. “Hold on back there!” The yelling and the bloodcurdling screams of the people below melted away as Leon pressed on.

“Leon!” The blond jerked his eyes off from the windshield and over his shoulder where Gavin stood from his seat and pointed to a spot below. “They have another train staring!”

Leon’s eyes sprang furiously to the station below and spotted a group of men surrounded the train. “Shit. We still have to stop the other trains!”

“Drop me off,” Gavin fastened eyes with Leon. “I’ll handle it.”

“Gavin, are you sure? Those guerrillas—”

Gavin turned to Edward, a sure look growing on his face as he bobbed his head. “I’m sure, sir. The other trains need to be stopped.”

He threw the door open, scarcely minding how the brutal winds slapped against his coarse skin, and braced his hand in the strap overhead.

Leon got as close to a rooftop as he could before the gunshots started up. They pelted the window and side of the chopper with a recurrent ping and bang.

Gavin jumped to the ledge and fired off at two of the men on the adjacent rooftops before turning to Leon and the rest of the group. He gave the team a quick thumbs up and Leon the go ahead. He stopped once he noticed Edward jump from the helicopter and landed on a knee while firing his gun at the enemy. Gavin scrunched his eyebrows at his lieutenant as the helicopter flitted away towards the rest of the burning city.

“It’s better to stick together. The more help you get, the faster we can end this!” Edward yelled over the constant gunfire, earning only a silent head nod from Gavin before the duo charged forward.

Edward held off the few enemies. He kept watch on top of the terminal, firing off at the close J’avo while still keeping one eye on Gavin below.

Using all the strength, he had, Gavin pried open the set of doors and wedged himself inside just as the door slammed shut behind him.

“I’m inside the train! I’m going to see if there is a way to shut it off from here.” He said into his radio.

“Okay.” Edward answered. “I can hold these bastards off until then.”

Gavin jogged his way over into the following car but stumbled to a halt as he spotted the timed bombs and wires encompassed inside. He moved closer, eyeing the massive black and wired machine with a cautious eye. He flicked his head around back to the other car and observed it too, had a matching bomb.

He wasn’t going to have time to disarm all of the bombs in time! He ran to the front of the train and flung his arm out and latched onto the support beam when the train lurched forward.

“Gavin! The train!” Edward screamed into his ear.

Shaking his head, he felt the train lurch and begin to speed up. The terminal whipped by the windows as it began hurtling down the track.

No.

No. No, no, no.

He waded his way to the front, and his nightmare came true.

The train has vacated the terminal and is now en route for Brooklyn and God knows where else.

The train squealed as it began to pick up speed and the city outside the windows became a blur.

“Gavin, you there?! You have to stop the train!”

“I don’t know how!” He screamed back into the radio as he frantically looked around for an emergency brake. He found one to the side--well, what was left of one that is.

The lever was missing and there was nothing he could shove in there to use as a replacement. He could feel the blood dripping out of his wound on his leg as his heart beat began to pick up to an alarming rate.

“Find a way!” Edward screamed.

The city cleared away and revealed the East River under him. The dark, cold water lapped at the sides while the waves formed whitecaps below. Time was running out. If the train starts to detach then, it will release the virus, but how was he supposed to stop it?

“Gavin,” Chris’ voice startled him out of his trance. “Is there a way to pick up speed?”

“Wh-what?”

“There’s a small bridge just past the Williamsburg Bridge. If you can speed the train up more, it could hit the sharp corner fast enough to derail the whole thing.”

“But that will release the virus!” Gavin’s panic leaked through.

“We don’t have any other option!”

“This is HQ. We have an engineer with us. He says there isn’t a way to speed up the train unless you’re inside one of the control rooms, but you can short circuit the whole thing from where you are.”

“Alright, how?” Gavin asked hastily.

“Do you have any live wires on the train you can disconnect?”

Gavin eyed the bombs and the wires attached. “Yes.”

“There should be a small latch on the floor inside the main car, can you see it?”

Gavin rushed over to the front and examined the floor until he spotted the small latch and knelt down beside it. “I found it.”

“Open the hatch, and you’ll see the current collector. Touch the live wire to that part, and it’ll blow the circuit!”

Gavin squandered no time as he bolted to his feet and ripped out one of the wires from the bomb, making sure it didn’t malfunction the whole thing and hastened it back to the panel on the floor. His hand grasped the wire tightly in his grip. As he was about to touch the live end to the collector, a massive explosion rippled through the air, stunning Gavin in place.

“I blew the Atlantic terminal!” Chris’ voice boomed over the radio. “I got one train in the explosion, but the other two trains managed to escape!”

“Stop those trains at all cost, Captain!” HQ barked back.

Sucking in a breath and fastening his eyes, Gavin shoved the wire into the collector, the force of the electricity knocked him on his back with a start. The lights blew out and the sound of the train powering down emitted a wave of relief through Gavin.

“I got the train down!” He yelled with a chuckle at the end.

“Good work soldier! Disarm the bombs on the train before they go off!”

That perked Gavin back up.

The bombs!

He practically forgot about them. He flew to his feet and started with the ones in the back, since they were set to detonate first.

Chris didn’t have the time to give Gavin his thanks for stopping one of the trains. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he attempted everything to shut off the power to the other two runaways.

Sweat glistened off his forehead and dripped down his temple, he furiously wiped it away with the back of his hand before getting back to typing. He cursed and yelled under his breath as all the codes he typed in came back as negative.

“God dammit!”

“Chris, Frank and I just made it to the Queens Plaza station. I spotted three trains in total approaching this way!” Leon said over the radio.

“I’m trying to stop the two trains on my end, but nothing I’m doing is overriding the system!”

“Can you reroute them?”

“To where?” Chris’ patience was running thin as more voices over the radio keep notifying him the two trains are breaking off compartments of the virus all across Manhattan.

“Anywhere! Is there a point in the tracks where they could meet up and collide?”

Chris pulled up the map of the tracks and scanned every inch of them until he discovered a suitable spot. “Ya, I got one place I can reroute them, but I don’t know if I can time it just right.”

“Captain Redfield,” HQ piped in, “The engineer want to know how fast the trains are going. There should be a speedometer indicating the speeds over the trains category.”

Chris frantically searched the screen until he found the speeds. “The service train four, it's going at a speed of fifty-four miles per hour and still climbing. Service train two is almost at fifty-five miles per hour.” There had been a moment of silence on the radios before HQ came back on.

“It’ll work! As long as train two can pick up speed to fifty-five miles per hour they will collide into each other. It’ll take approximately fourteen minutes.”

Chris flew into action, typing in the new coordinates and filling in the automatic block signals to reroute the trains faster.

Leon finished taking out the armed guerrillas in the other helicopter and eagerly watched as their aircraft spun out of control and rammed into the side of a skyscraper and exploded into flames. His eyes danced across the hazardous street until he recognized Frank striking the door into the following control room. Gunshots echoed up to him as he spotted the brief flashes of his gun going off inside the building. Leon’s eyes honed in on the masked men running across the rooftop towards Frank and he pushed the helicopter down lower.

“Frank, it’s Leon! You have a few men on your roof. I’m taking them down, but keep a lookout!”

“Roger that! Just got to the control room--Ugh!” The radio cut out for a moment and panic flared through Leon’s chest.

“Frank? Frank?!”

“I’m alright,” Leon let out a sigh at hearing the young man’s voice. “Just one of those damn things mutated and slammed into me. I’m in the room now!”

“There’s one train already at Queens Plaza station. Try rerouting the rest there to explode.”

“But the virus--”

“--We don’t have any other choice!” Leon snapped.

“Roger that.”

The guns on the helicopter spun to life, their deafening fire got lost in the blades chopping overhead and the screams and sirens across the whole state. The guerrillas on the rooftop spasmed and flew erratically to the ground as the bullets pelted through them, their blood spraying across the ground like a misty fog.

Frank finally reached the controls and began breaking into the system and rerouting the three trains to collide at the Queens Plaza station. His fingers danced across the keyboard while the engineer on the other line spouted numbers at him.

“There! The numbers are in, and the trains should be here any minute now!” Frank said with a final push of the buttons on the keyboard. His eyes darted up at the sound of the rushing trains and he held his breath as they zeroed in on the station.

Helicopter blades broke the air, and Leon’s face appeared in the window in front of him, his finger pressed to his radio. “Get in before the trains collide!” Leon yelled while pointing to the rooftop.

Gavin snapped to action and scanned the room for an emergency exit to the roof. He spotted the ladder off to the side and made a dash towards it.

“Hurry!” Leon yelled again.

Frank scurried up the ladder and dove head first into the back of the helicopter just as the trains reached the station. The explosion knocked the helicopter back, and it took Leon a tetanising moment to level back out while the flash subsided and the virus was released into the air, but the fire covered up most of it.

“At least the fire burnt most of the bombs.” Leon said while eyeing Frank’s handy work but still kept a safe distance away from the area. “What the--”

Out of the noxious smoke darted two trains, one’s tail end was a fitful flame and speeding down the tracks right into the heart of Manhattan, while the other sped towards Brooklyn.

“Fuck, they’re still going!” Frank yelled as he anxiously watched the two trains split off and roar down the tracks.

“This is Leon Kennedy. We still have two runaway trains that escaped the explosion--”

A glaring light erupted through upper Manhattan followed by the after shock. Frank and Leon gazed out at the murky cloud of smoke twisting and twirling into the night sky just as Chris’ voice boomed over the radio.

“Trains two and four have been neutralized! Leon, what’s the status with the other two run away trains?”

“Not good, Chris. I could go after one, but I can’t get both in time.”

Edward piped over the radio. “Go after the one in Manhattan. I’m closest to the Brooklyn train.”

“How’re you going to get there in time?” Leon questioned as he relentlessly pushed the helicopter forward towards the center of the city.

“Let’s just say, I’m a better driver than you.” His smug attitude leaked through to Leon, making the older man chuckle.

“I hope you’re right. Alright. Good luck.”

“Same to you.” Edward slid behind the wheel of an abandoned B.S.A.A. truck the guerrillas stole and slammed on the gas. The tires squealed and raced out of the terminal and down the road. “I need the route the train takes.”

A moment of silence ensued before the radio came back on, and HQ’s voice spoke up. “The train goes all over Queens, Manhattan and Brooklyn, but since its heading out of Queen’s and through Manhattan, I suspect the final destination would place it in the outskirts of Brooklyn and all the way down through Gravesend and towards the main water.”

“How long do I have until it reaches the main water? Edward cranked the wheel all the way to the right and skidded around the debris in his path. Bullets from surrounding J’avo pelted the hood and roof of the vehicle but he stepped on the gas again and plowed right through them.

“It would be a max of fifteen minutes, maybe less now. If the train reaches the main waterways, we’re screwed.”

“How’s the Manhattan bridge looking?”

“Grim. But the tunnels and other bridges leading from Manhattan are in an even worse state. We’ll lend you as much help as we can spare, but our troops are running thin.”

“Anything helps right now. Captain, how ‘bout you? Could you stop the train with that blocking or whatever it was?” The line was silent for several moments. “Chris?”

Chris’ laboured breathing came over first before he spoke. “They brought in backup! I had had to get out of the tower before they overran me!”

“Where are you now?!” Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles turned bright white.

“Towards Seaport, I think. Keep going! I’ll meet up with you guys after--” Gunshots broke out over the radio.

“Captain?!”

“Just go!”

Edwards unease sank lower in his stomach as he neared the Manhattan Bridge, bodies, vehicles and guns covered the bridge by the dozens.

Fuck.

“HQ, I’m going to need that back up ASAP!” He said while easing off the gas.

“This is Alpha team two. We are at the bridge now. Preparing for detonation!”

Detonation?! Edward’s thoughts screamed at him.

“We’ll clear a path for you. Get to the other side!”

“Can’t you guys take them out without having to take the bridge down?” Edward countered.

“Negative. Too many tanks and heavy artillery situated on the bridge--you won’t make it in time. Now, get ready!” Just as the radio clicked gunshots and yelling started up on the other end of the bridge.

Edward pressed down on the gas, unsure of what he was anticipating for and jolted forward. Tanks loomed in the near distance, their metal bodies caked in blood and debris. A light flashed, followed by the deafening boom and then the violent explosion a few meters to his left.

The cracked concrete from the brutal attack blew twenty feet into the air and landed in chunks on the side of his vehicle. He swerved away and placed his foot firmly on the gas while more shots were taken at him.

Bullets pelted his cracked windshield, one broke through and slammed into the headrest by his right ear, making him flinch. He cursed under his breath as he plowed through two J’avo and jumped the median into the other lane to dodge an incoming missile from a tank. More gunshots rang out until figures and armed vehicles appeared and raced towards him. The backup was getting closer.

Another missile exploded by the truck, shattering his window and cutting up his side of the face with glass. He hissed in pain but floored it. An opening appeared. The backup blew out one of the vehicles, toppling it over and across the pavement. Edward clipped through the burning wreckage, knocking the front end with his vehicle and whipping the debris into the incoming path of the J’avo. The piece of metal hurled them off their feet and over the side of the bridge in an instant.

A tug of a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as he sped past the front line of the backup. One of the men waved him down. Slowing to a halt by the man’s side, he cocked his head out the window as the man reached into the other vehicle and pulled something out.

“Here, it’s all we have left of our TNT and grenades. Hopefully, it’ll be enough for you.” Edward grabbed the items and gently tossed them into the seat beside him and gave the man a firm nod and a tight-lipped smile before pressing back down on the gas.

“This is HQ! The train is picking up speed! I repeat, the train is picking up speed!”

“Where is it now!”

“It’s almost on your tail! You better think of something fast ‘cause you’re running out of time!”

A tremendous explosion shook the earth. Anxiously scanning his rearview mirror, Edward spotted the massive cloud rippling through the air behind him.

That’s not from the teams… A sinking feeling grew in the pit of his nervous stomach as he heard the train growing closer to him.

“One of the carts came loose and went off!” An unknown voice screamed shrilly through the radio.

“Hurry up Lieutenant! You’re running out of time!” HQ barked back.

Edward’s jaw set and his gaze zoned in on the road before him, and hit the gas. The truck lurched forward, the engine screaming as it roared down the B.O.W clogged streets. He swerved and dodged out of the way as the train behind him grew closer.

It disappeared back in the underground tunnels, blinding Edward of where it was. He had to think of a way to get the bombs on the train. He didn’t have the time to get ahead and set them up--not anymore anyway.

“Where does the train reemerge?”

“One block from where you are!”

“And when does it go back under?” He jumped the median and nicked the side of an overturned transport as he squeezed through the narrow opening.

“Five blocks after.”

“Good.”

Edward’s eyes snapped back to the side as the train whipped out of the gaunt shadows, its horn blaring as it released another cart. It exploded into the night along with Edward’s curse. His eyes locked onto the supplies he was given, then to the sticky bombs attached.

He’d only have one chance at it. If he missed or timed it wrong, it would spill all the virus into the night sky.

Gritting his teeth, he snatched up the belt and jumped the tracks just as the train caught up to him. His foot slammed the gas pedal to the floor as he went nose to nose with the train.

“This is Leon Kennedy! I blew out the tunnel by St. Nicholas Park! Runaway train is terminated!”

“Good work, agent.” HQ responded. “How does the area look?”

“Two carts got released but the explosion seems to have held off most of the virus underground.”

Edward shoved the chatter in his ear to the back of his mind as he took the sharp corner along the tracks. His truck slid and bumped into the side of the train, nearly knocking him off the tracks. It was the final stretch of track left, if he didn’t pull ahead now then all would be lost.

Clutching the bombs in his hand, he whipped them out the window where they latched onto the side of the first cart. As soon as he heard the thunk of the bombs sticking, his truck fishtailed and veered off the track, and tumbled onto the street and skidded to a halt.

Edward’s head pounded as he tried getting his bearings about him. His ears rang, only increasing the headache. The explosion sounded off, shaking the ground and him with it. All the sounds of war came crashing back on him. He undid his seatbelt and crashed onto the crushed interior of the roof with a groan, and rolled himself over and managed to shimmy through the broken window. His eyes immediately shot around and towards the tunnel where the smoke emanated from. A shallow smile touched his lips as HQ talked.

“Good work lieutenant! All the trains are down!”

He did it! The final train was contained! The city is still standing!

“HQ we have new reports of strange activity from the J’avo.” Edward’s heart stopped in his chest as the voice continued. “They’re gathering in larger reserves by and on Rikers’ Island. No personal or air vehicles can penetrate the area or airspace.”

“This is Leon Kennedy. I can confirm the reports. Two B.S.A.A. jets has tailed me since I’ve crossed into the Randalls Island area.”

“Beta team, I want you to see if you can break in. HQ out.”

“Chris, I have to lose these two jets before I can pick you and the rest of the team up.” Leon’s voice held a tad of strain to it as he spoke.

“Go ahead Leon. The rest of the team, I want you to gather at the Bowery station; it's the closest to everyone. Gavin, how are those bombs coming along?”

“All clear, Captain. I’m back at the station finishing off the last of the B.O.W’s right now.”

“Good work. Okay. Everyone get to the station.”

The radio was met with a collective breath of agreements before it went silent again.

Edward lurched into action and managed to steal another vehicle before taking off back towards the station. “How’s the Manhattan Bridge looking right now?”

“Its clear and taken back. Guerrillas backed off once we stopped the trains, but their regrouping. We got to hurry!”

“Will do.” He answered as he made his way back towards the bridge.

It barely took him a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime once he ultimately reached the designated meeting point. He noticed Gavin and Chris already there and finishing off the last of the enemies. Their heads snapped towards the truck as it slowed to a stop behind them while Edward jumped out. Their shoulders relaxed as soon as they recognized his face.

“Good work Lieutenant. Good to see you in one piece.” Chris said with a nod towards the younger man.

“Good to be back, captain.” His eyes wavered off of Chris and over to the black helicopter swiftly approaching.

The sound of blades penetrating the air overpowered their hearing as It lowered as close to the ground as it could manage before the men hopped inside. Edward stuck out a hand towards Chris for extra support as the older man seemed to have difficulty loading inside.

“Thanks.” Chris managed between clenched teeth as he nursed his ribs.

Leon took back off without another word and made his way over towards the island. The tension in the air shouldn’t have been as strained and thick as it was then. Everyone kept their gazes locked to the front in search of the Island or sweeping the air for hidden enemies.

“What’s the plan once we get close--I mean, they told us the area is heavily modified and guarded.” Frank spoke up.

“We need to break in and take out all the gunners. Leon can man the helicopter and take out the air force while we infiltrate the hideout and find out what they’re hiding.” Chris answered. “Now, we need to see where we can land and branch off.”

As if on cue, enemy aircrafts circled the helicopter and begun their violent assault. “Great, we got company!” Leon forced the glee in his voice and dove to the side.

The men in the back desperately tried to grab a hold of anything to halt them from being thrown around like rag dolls in the washer. Gavin hit the side with a forceful thunk, while Chris captured Edward before he could fall out. The dog fight continued. Leon managed to lose one of the aircrafts around a skyscraper and dove towards the streets with the second one hot on his tail. He skirted around dangling debris and B.O.W.’s while keeping a watch for missiles. He had the advantage, though the aircraft was faster, its bigger size made it harder to maneuver between the tight streets. The men gave a cheer when Leon took a sharp turn resulting in the aircraft to cock to the side and hit the edge of a building with its wing and explode on impact.

The cheering didn’t last forever. Bullets rained down on the helicopter like the rain on their parade as the second aircraft found them. It dove and turned through the alleyways and between the buildings like a hawk. Frank snapped back in the seat just as a missile blasted through the door openings and right through to the building beside them. The explosion knocked them off balance and swinging through the air.

Clenching his teeth, Leon straightened back out and fired off in retaliation at the aircraft. It did little to hinder it as it circled back around and resumed the assault. Leon jerked the wheel to the right, escaping the bullets and took off over the river. He pressed forward as fast as he could and swerved side to side. The enemy craft gained up on them, inching closer like a hunter closing in on the kill. Leon spotted the bridge and thrust his finger to his radio.

“Are you guys still on the Manhattan Bridge?” He asked.

“Just finished clearing it.”

“Good. I got one more enemy that needs to be dealt with. I’m closing in on your nine!”

“Roger that.” The soldier happily responded.

Leon closed in on the bridge, jerking the wheel back around when the enemy shot at the rear propeller. The bridge leapt into sight, and with it, the tanks. He let a smirk dance on his lips as he honed in on them. He jerked to the left at the last moment and watched in awe as the bullet shot out and knocked the second aircraft clean out of the sky.

“Hell yeah!” He shouted as they made their way back towards the island.

With the two aircrafts down, they were able to climb out and commence their search. Leon sighted the new aircrafts circling around and closing in and uttered a low growl in the back of his throat.

“I’ll meet up later. Got to take care of these assholes first!” He yelled out and took off back into the night sky.

“Beta to HQ. We just landed and are preparing to exterminate.” Gavin said while making his way off the roof and down a flight of stairs behind Edward.

“HQ to Beta. Good work. Be careful out there.”

Angry screams tore through the air at that moment, cutting off any further communications.

“Enemy sighted! Everyone, split into two teams!” Gunshots rang out and slammed into the walls and floor around the team.

Edward and Gavin split off towards the tower while Chris and Frank took to the side and defended their flank. Bullet shots assaulted their ears. J’avo covered head to foot in black, darted out from everywhere, their guns raised as they stormed towards the men. Chris flicked to the side and fired off an approaching J’avo closing in on Gavin’s back, and turned back to another two off to his right. Bullets pelted the J’avo’s skulls and limbs causing them to mutate.

“HQ, we got some more of the enhanced c-virus J’avo mutations!” Chris called it in. He snapped around and fired off at the J’avo behind him, ramming the butt of his gun into its skull and shoving off another in the process.

“Captain,” Frank sounded out, “Snipers in the watchtower!” The sound of his gun sounded off before Chris could answer.

He gazed past his comrade, and up towards the Noga-lets flapping towards them; their vile faces twisting in disgust as they honed in on the two men. Chris quickly finished taking out the J’avo latched onto Frank and switched to firing off at the flying creatures. His gun sounded out as he dodged and rolled to his shakey feet with a grunt and knocked two down. More gunshots sounded out above him, followed by the wet thunk of bullets hitting flesh. His gaze drifted past the dead Noga-let and over to Frank as he flipped his attention back onto Edward and Gavin.

“They made it to the tower!” He yelled out and advanced closer to the door. Chris followed close behind, taking out lingering J’avo in his path.

“Move! Move!” Chris ordered and trailed in behind the rest of the men.

They charged down the length of the chain link hall, taking out hidden J’avo as they did. The team skidded to a stop around the last corner when they noticed the looming figure standing in front of the door. The elongated snout on the creature tapered off into a mess of teeth caked in blood. Its eyes sunk deep into the boney mess of a head. Spines stood tall and erect down the neck and concealed a massive, transparent sack filled with sloshing black liquid. It stood tall on its sturdy back legs, and on more thorough inspection, the men noted the pair of human legs protruding from the thighs and dangling uselessly between. Where the arms should have been was instead replaced with more sacks of liquid and boney cartilage.

With a jerk of its head, it reeled forward and sent out a spray of the vile liquid towards the men. They jumped back before any of the wretched stuff could touch them. The creature broke off into a fit of anger and charged forward, snapping and spraying more liquid as it came. Chris and Gavin shot to the side of the chain linked fence. Frank jumped to the other side, leaving Edward to slide between its legs and out the other end. He jumped to his feet and spun around and fired off at the sack on the back.

The creature fumbled and slid into the fence, breaking it down as it spun around and met with the teams barrels. Black liquid oozed from the sack and down its back, sending up the wretched stench into the air. Some of the stuff dripped onto a nearby J’avo corpse. The men flashed their eyes to the body as the liquid moved and got sucked down its gaping mouth.

The body twisted and jerked. Gurgling filled the air until a black mass exploded from the torso and took hold of the corpse like an overgrown vine in a garden. The body jerked to its feet and roared at the team.

“That’s a new mutation!” Edward yelled over the gunfire as the first creature charged for them again. It toppled over at their feet with the black goo leaking from its body.

“The hell is that stuff?” Frank turned up his nose as the stench batter him. “Ugh! It smells like a carcass in a swamp!”

“Take it down!” Chris snapped and fired off at the wobbling creature.

It reeled back and shot out it's arm, sending a trail of black goo with it. It latched onto Frank’s ankle and jerked him onto his back. The man groaned out but quickly turned into a scream as the creature began to tow him towards it.

Edward jumped out and latched onto the man’s vest and wrenched him back. “I...got...you!” He grounded out as he fought off the surprising strength of the creature. Bullets pelted through it, slicing open it's head and tearing off one of its legs before it finally toppled over for good.

Frank climbed to his feet and shook out his leg with disgust. “That’s disgusting.”

“Keep moving!” Chris kicked in the door and fired off at three J’avo on the other side. The blade of his knife sunk deep into the J'avo, knocking the hilt against the back of the J’avo before Chris twisted and pulled it out. The J’avo fell lifelessly to the ground in a heap while the rest of the team advanced down the stairs and into the eating area of the jail.

Their feet trampled down the open area and over towards the gate; Gavin and Edward managed to kick it open and charge through. Bared windows whipped by them as they made their way down the hall, firing off at enemies as they went.

“Chris, it’s Leon.” The radio crackled. “The last damn aircraft shot out my helicopter, I have to make an emergency landing!”

“Leon, where are you?” Chris punched through the face of one J’avo and rammed his foot through his skull for safe measures.

“Uptown Manhattan.” A chill went down his spine.

“One of the canisters carrying the virus got released there!”

“I don’t have a choice! I’m going down hard!”

“You’ll be overrun!”

“I’ll figure something out!” Leon’s strained voice cut out into grunts and curses. “I’ll keep you updated--”

The ground shook under the men, followed by what sounded like a massive explosion. They caught themselves before they could topple over and flicked their eyes out of the barred windows.

“The hell was--” Leon was cut off once again, but this time by an ear splitting roar.

A dirt cloud rained down over the sky like a dust storm. Concrete slabs and vehicles pelted the ground like masses of hail. Chris took an unintentional step forward and narrowed his eyes at the moving shadows inside the dirt storm. The dust began to settle--slowly--bit by bit, the creature under all the dust took form.

“Holy mother--”

“The fuck…”

“Chris?!”

“What the…” Everyone spoke at once, their words drifting off as they took in the view.

The creature’s tail whipped around, clearing the dust some more and presenting the team a clearer view of the monster in front of them. Its enormous form towered over the buildings around it and rivaled some of the skyscrapers. Bat like wings flapped beside it, whipping debris and vehicles about like leaves on the ground until, finally, its head came into view. Spines, muscles and tendons wrapped around the elongated, snake like neck to a boney skull and an unhinged gaping mouth full of snaggletooth fangs. Its roar shook the earth and vibrated through everyone’s bones.

“What the fuck is that?” Chris didn’t know who had asked that. His eyes were glued to the gigantic beast in front of him. His mouth hung slack as he took in the whole thing.

“HQ to all teams! The hell is that thing?!”

“Its over us--oh shit!” A soldiers pained screams cut off.

Sirens and screams filled the night sky, chilling the men to the bones as they gaped onward.

“This is Alpha team two. The creature is circling around Queens!”

“Come in air delta, where are your planes?!” No answer. “Air delta?!”

Chris jerked to attention as he witnessed the creature flinging its head forward and chomping down on what he presumed was air delta team’s aircrafts.

“Captain?” Edwards voice hauled him back. He flicked his dilated eyes on his men and then down the hall.

“We have to find some jets and stop that thing!”

The men charged the entrance, bringing down each and every J’avo in sight, and raced across the parking lot and towards the waters edge. White capped waves splashed against the rocks, sending up a cold spray in their faces. Chris surveyed the water between them and the jets on the runway filled with J’avo. He turned to Edward, but the man beat him to it.

“There’s a boat down there.” He pointed to a small metal boat by an old wooden dock. “If we can sneak up on the J’avo, then we can hijack the jets without having to engage in fighting them.” It was a solid plan, Chris thought.

With a nod of his head, he lead his team down the rugged coast and over to the dock that has seen better days. He subdued the J’avo inside, and climbed aboard and started the engine. Laying low, they maneuvered close to the airstrip and made sure to stay in the shadows. On Chris’ signal, he pointed to Frank, who nodded in understanding and charged the nearest jet. Chris followed close on the man’s heels, maintaining a wary eye out for J’avo.

He climbed inside the jet with Frank taking the spot behind him. He waited and kept watch for Edward and Gavin making their way towards the second jet. He held his breath when Gavin nearly ran out in front of a patrolling J’avo. He jerked back behind a cover, keeping low and in the shadows as the guard walked by. Edward already made it to the second jet and directed his attention back onto Gavin who still had to wait for another guard to make his rounds. Chris could hear the quick intake of breath from Frank as Gavin stood up too soon and was spotted by a J’avo in the tower.

Screams erupted along with gunshots. It was now or never. Chris started the engine; the roar turned more attention onto him and Frank, giving Gavin the chance to bolt to the jet and jump in the cockpit. Edward started his engine and took off down the runway, firing at incoming J’avo trying to stop him. Chris followed close behind, his teeth hurt from clenching so hard as he straightened out on the runway. He didn’t relax until the wheels left the ground and the feeling of turbulence flitted across the wings.

“Edward, don’t get too close to that thing. It has a nasty bite. Try and get behind it and aim for the head.” Chris ordered through the radio before focusing his attention onto Manhattan behind him. “Leon, how are you holding up?”

Leon spun around, landing another bullet into the head of another infected civilian. He spun around again, firing off in every direction. Fire. Fire. Fire. Reload. Repeat. That was his pattern as the swarm surrounded him. “Still here, but the swarms are getting to be too much!” He shot one in the head at point blank range and bounded over an overturned vehicle and ran for cover behind a building.

“Can you reach high ground?” Chris’ taut voice cracked through.

Leon vaulted the fence, throwing out a kick to an infected strangler. Using the momentum, he jumped up onto the emergency ladder and began to climb. “Ya. I think I can.”

“Hold tight until we can come get you.” Chris shifted his attention back to the B.O.W. in front of him and jerked his head.

It has been awhile since he was last surprised. With his field of work and with everything he’s seen the past decade or so, it takes a lot to shock him now, but (F.N.) has surprised him more times tonight than he has been in a really long time. Breaking and stealing sensitive information; using the B.S.A.A. to further her plans and drag them in the mud; the trains, and now this monster? When will it end?

The B.O.W. banked hard in the sky, blocking out the moon as it twisted around and started towards the two jets. It ends tonight, He thought as he pressed the jet forward.

“Frank, get those guns ready. It's time to end this.” Chris gave Edward and Gavin a thumbs up and a nod before breaking away and moving in front of the creature.

Edward shifted over, racing past his captain and the creature and making his way back around. His eyes couldn’t stop scanning over the creature head to tail. It's enormous. He started doubting his and Captain Redfield's ability to bring it down. How could two jets even think to stand off against this thing?

He was snagged back to reality at Gavin’s screams of warning and the creatures tail whipping through the air towards them. He banked hard, missing the tail just as it snapped overhead that sent out a crack like thunder.

“That was too close.” Gavin sighed.

Edward's doubts increased as he took the wheel and pressed forward.

Chris dodged the snap of teeth to the left, nicking the tip of the wing across its neck while doing so. The aircraft jerked to the side and spun out of control as the updraft from the wings took hold. Chris clenched his aching jaw and levelled out the jet and sounded off the order, “Fire!”

Frank replied instantly and released the attack onto the monsters head. It thrashed and roared in outrage and whipped back around to snap at them. Chris missed the snaggled teeth, but couldn’t maneuver the jet fast enough to miss bumping its head on the belly of the jet. Chris knocked his head on the roof of the cockpit, sending out a colourful line of swears with it.

Edward picked up the pace and managed to get behind the creature while Gavin launched the missiles. Three hit home. The creature recoiled to the side, knocking it forward and collided with one of the bridges. The weight of the creature snapped the supports and crumbled under the pressure, sending up with it a spray of water and cries from the creature.

Everyone held their breath as the water settled, but the creature reemerged angrier than ever. The downward beat of its wings sloshed the water away and over the banks of the lands side as it took wing.

“So much for that idea. What now, captain?” Gavin asked.

Chris watched in muted silence as the creature returned to the air and began taking flight over Manhattan. Like a nightmare coming true, a toxic like gas released from the growths on its back and from its gaping mouth. The putrid, black cloud swirled and spread wide and far from the wingbeats, and trickled down over the trapped civilians below.

“Jesus Christ!” Edward cursed through the radio.

“Charlie three to HQ!” A strained voice cracked over the radio. “We need--God, fuck! No--The cloud--Get off of me!” The line went silent.

“Charlie three, you there?” Chris clipped over the city and scanned the mess below. “Charlie three do you copy?” Screams turned into roars and groans, filling the night air with a putrid stench and the unmistakable copper smell of blood. “Take that thing down!”

“Chris, what the hell happened? Jesus, the screams are deafening down here.” Leon asked.

“Leon, whatever you do stay away from East Harlem. Get up to Upper Manhattan or farther North from there. Do you copy!”

“Ya, but what’s going on up there Chris?”

He didn’t have time to respond to the man’s question when the creatures head whipped around and snapped at the air. Chris dodged away, zipping past the creature and cutting over it's back. Frank let loose another missile, striking it straight through the wing.

The creature jerked up, screamed and rounded towards the men with a roar. The air above them rattled from the creatures snap.

“HQ to Redfield, we have no other personal to aid you. All aircraft have been shot down or hit.”

“Roger that HQ. We’re on our own guys.”

“Two jets against that thing?! Are they crazy?!” Gavin screamed over another roar.

Frank’s eyes trailed past the adjacent jet and over towards the standing skyscrapers. His hand reached up to his radio while his voice kept calm. “I have an idea. It will take some maneuvering, but I think it can work.”

“What’s the plan?” Chris said.

“Can we somehow ram the creature into those buildings?" Frank eyed the skyscrapers down below him. "The weight of the material should be enough to keep it down.”

“It's all we got! Let’s move team!”

The two jets soared overhead, flipping through the sky and diving towards the creature. Bullets and missiles bombarded it, angering its foul mood further until it turned on its tail and broke towards them. It was on top of them within two wingbeats. The plan was in motion.

The two jets nosedived into the city with the creature hot on their tails. They whipped through the alleys and over buildings. Edward broke off first and circled the creature. With on one else to focus on, the creature honed in on Chris and Frank. Its roar cracked the air and stilled the two men’s beating hearts in their chest. In an instant, the creature coiled its neck back and darted out, snapping the tip off the hudder.

“Dammit!” Frank jerked forward at the rough shove and jerked his head. “We’re gonna get eaten out here, captain!”

Chris faked left then bolted the jet right between two buildings. The creature rose over top without a sweat before lunging back down. Teeth snapped at the air above them, closing in the further they flew.

Leon jumped the building and landed with a roll to his feet, and took off to the other side. He jumped over the ledge, grabbing hold of the railing and maneuvering himself until he hit the ground. More B.O.W.’s chased after him, but he paid them no mind as he jumped inside an abandoned humV.

The engine roared to life, and he peeled down the road like a madman. Tires squealed as he jerked the wheel and rammed the side of the vehicle into a group of mutated people. He cringed at the sound of bone crunching and stepped on the gas.

“I made it into a vehicle. Making my way out of the city.” He called in and swerved over the median and down another street littered with the dead and B.O.W.’s.

Edward moved in fast and steady while Gavin prepared the guns. “Aim for the head.” Edward reminded the gunner.

Shadows darted in front of the duo, lead by Chris and Frank. Their jet boomed past them and weaved closer to the skyscrapers. The creature closed in on the captain and their fellow teammate, its mass of teeth bared and ready for the strike; like a king cobra with its prey. Out of the corner of its eye, it spotted the incoming jet and changed its trajectory.

“We’re in position!” Gavin screamed.

“Fire!”

The missile flew over the buildings and into the right eye of the creature. The blinding light mixed with the explosion, silenced the creature's roar. It tried stopping, but its head whipped to the side, connecting to the large skyscraper in front of it and crashed through the floors of glass and metal. Gavin could hear Frank cheering over the radio as the body of the creature was swept up in the debris.

Leon heard the crack of a roar and the crash of glass. His eyes darted through the windshield and up to the collapsing building. The blood drained from his face.“Oh, fuck!” He rammed the gas to the floor and skidded out of the way from falling metal beams and splintered glass and focused on the road.

It shifted and groaned as the skyscraper collided with the adjacent buildings. Leon flashed his eyes to his mirror and held back a curse as the building came tumbling towards him. Cranking the wheel to the left, he floored it again and darted down the main highway. A wall of dust and debris cloaked him in its darkness.

“Chris, what the fuck happened? I can’t see shit!” He grumbled as he heard the crunch of more flesh under his tires and prayed it was already dead.

“The B.O.W. is down! I repeat, the B.O.W. is down. It collided face first into a skyscraper and got stuck under it. We did it!” More cheering carried over from the radio put a smile on Leon’s sullen mood.

Grumbling and moaning silenced the men. A gigantic shadow moved through the cloud, filled with crashing of debris and glass. Everyone held their ragged breath when the massive tail whipped out and sliced a smaller building in half.

“No. Fucking. Way.” Edward gaped at the elongated neck swinging up from the ground, revealing a hostile mouth of teeth. Its deafening roar sliced the air.

“Oh, come on!” Frank groaned out.

The B.O.W. stumbled around, knocking into ruined buildings as it desperately tried climbing to its feet; charred debris crumbled to dust under the crushing weight. Chris and Edward circled the harrowing scene from a safe distance while they thought up another plan of action. Chris must have just realized he zoned out when the B.O.W. honed in on his jet flying low in front of him and coiled back. Chris only had a moment to react when the battered head of the creature lurched forward, snapping viciously at the empty air with vengeance.

The sudden movement knocked the creature off balanced, topling it over back onto its face with a startled grunt and a loud crash. Its startled cries quickly turned into shrill cries of agony when its head and neck crashed down onto an electric power plant. Chaotic masses of electricity charged through the broken transformers and coursed through the creatures still wet body like a race track. Fitful flashes of bright lights quickly turned to bright orange and red from the fires started from the short circuits; they lapped at the creature's writhing body and face like waves in a hurricane.

Chris and the rest of the team watched on as the creature spasmed and jerked around. It wailed and flipped its burnt body back and forth in a sad attempt at escaping the inevitable. Charred flesh and muscle flung into the air with every jerky movement it made until its cries cut off, and it crashed to the ground in a fiery, steamy heap.

Chris instantly caught the gaping reaction of Edward in the jet over, but still didn’t want to move or say anything until he knew for sure the beast wasn’t coming back.

“Chris,” Leon’s voice broke the silence, “What happened?”

“It, uh, it fell on an electric power plant and blew the transformers and fried itself.”

“So it’s dead for sure?”

“Fuck ya it is!” Gavin cut in with a snort and fist bumped the air. “We did it!”

“I swear if that thing comes back again…” Edward trailed off while Frank cheered from the seat behind Chris. The captain carefully shook his head with a sigh and answered Leon back.

“It’s down for good. We’ll come get you now.”

“No need.” Leon chuckled and threw the truck in park. “I made it here myself,” and waved triumphantly up to the four men in the jets. “And you lot said my driving sucked.”

Chris cracked a smile and swiveled his head towards the coastline. The break of dawn cracked over the horizon and painted the side of his face a bright yellow-orange; the warm heat licked at his weary face, making him sigh. “Alright, team, let’s move out.”

 


	27. Dusk til dawn

**Omg guys!!! This is it! The last chapter!!!!!! AHHHHHH! I'm actually really nervous. I hope the ending and epilogue are okay, I rewrote this chapter so I hope it turned out better. Stay fab and comment, vote ans share! xxoo**

**Our Pov**

I gaped there with my hand clamped firmly against my wound in a sad attempt to stop the bleeding and fought off the churning in my stomach. “Isha! Piers, it's going to kill her!” I ripped my wide gaze up to Piers only to find him staring at my bloodied hand. Shame plagued his haggard face.

“Eric and I will get the girl. See if you can stop it from up here.” He made his way over to the small hatch on the floor but stopped when I gripped his elbow.

“What?! No. Isha knows me. I can--”

“--For once can you just listen without arguing with me, (F.N.)?” The sudden burst of pent-up anger radiating from his voice shut me up. I nodded somberly while Eric raced down the ladder and towards the creature.

“Alright, Piers.” Something I couldn’t completely identify flickered across his face. His burning eyes darted to my lips then back up to my eyes. His hesitation only lasted a moment before he gave me a faint nod, turned towards the hatch and slipped down the ladder. The whole ordeal left me a little shaken and my heart rattling. “Be careful.”

At the sound of the gunshots, I snapped my eyes off the hatch and back over towards the room. There had to be something in here that could help stop the creature. I frantically searched around the compact area until I found a workstation. My feet paused in front of the computer as I gazed at the screens.

Graphs and charts filled the majority of the cracked screens along with ventilation, lights, safety bridge. My finger swept over the light button and instantly the black cave lit up from half a dozen spot lights. The creature retreated and howled in pain at the lights; whipping its head side to side and squeezing its sensitive eyes closed.

Piers utilized the moment to rush onward, grab Isha and force her behind him. I could see her legs wobbling all the way from up here. She fumbled along until the creature made another deafening noise and freezing her to the spot. Her eyes bulged up towards the growling creature and no amount of shaking and yelling from Piers could move her.

I found a microphone and flicked it on and spoke loud and clear. “Isha, Get to the ladder!” The little girl flung her head around and fastened eyes with mine. “Ladder!” I pointed towards where the ladder stood off to the side.

Piers jostled and steered her towards it, telling her to move while he held off the creature. Isha bounded over the safety bridge and towards the ladder, but a creak and loud slam startled Isha, Piers, and myself. I bolted around just as Ada sealed the hatch and met my stare with a cold calculating glare.

“You guys just don’t know when to quit do you?” I pushed my back to the desk, fumbling around for any sort of weapon I could get my hands on. “Look around you, my plans are thriving, and there is no stopping them--no matter what you do. I’ve achieved something Wesker only dreamed of! A new world under my control and eternal life!” The pipe in her hands gripped a taser at the end; it flickered and sparked as she waved it towards me.

“Not if I have something to say about it!” My hand wrapped around an object and I blindly whipped it at her head.

Ada easily deflected the clipboard with one wack from her rod. She rushed towards me, jabbing and swinging furiously the rod but I deflected to the side and ducked as she whipped it past me. My head fogged up from the sudden movement, but I disregarded it as she drove the taser back down towards me. I latched onto the rod, clenching my teeth as the acute pain in my shoulder doubled. I clutched on tighter and desperately tried forcing her back, but her force was greater than mine and she easily shoved me back against the desk.

A grunt past my chapped lips as the butt of Ada’s rod hit against my wounded shoulder. She slammed my back into the desk as she tried pressing the rod down on my neck. My hold faltered, but my foot connected to her shin making her hold on me loosen. I jostled her back making her fumble, but she regained her balance, and with a snarling growl flung down the rod missing me by a fraction of an inch.

Sirens overhead blared followed by the creak and groaning of heavy metal moving. Our eyes locked on past the dingy windows to the massive doors opening in the cage, revealing the city. Violent gusts of humid wind blasted through the enclosure and through the vegetation inside. I fastened eyes onto Piers just as he turned to stare at me. His eyes snapped to Ada’s, and in an instant, he hurriedly stepped forward, but shot his attention back into the fight with the creature as it wheeled around from Eric’s constant gunfire. The internal battle strained his face as he hovered anxiously between where to go.

“Go, Piers!” I yelled, unsure if he could actually hear me or not, and knocked Ada to the side with a thrust.

I managed to get around her, but she already recovered by the time I got out of her grasp and over to the side. I wasn’t going to be able to beat her in a hand to hand combat--not with my injury. Not a chance. That’s when I spotted the door to my left. Seizing the chance, I bolted towards it, narrowly dodging Ada’s swing in the process and broke through. I clambered up the long, metal steps, and up to the platform above the enclosure with Ada hot on my heels.

* * *

**_3rd Person POV_ **

Piers seized his gun firmly in his hands and dashed to the side just as the monster’s mouth chomped the empty air by his head. He spared a moment to frantically search for the crying girl off behind him, and heaved a silent sigh as he honed in on her tear stained face off the far side of the enclosure.

At least she’s out of the way. He thought as he fired off again making the creature recoil back with a roar.

Alarms blared overhead, startling Piers and Eric out of their dangerous dance with the creature. Whining and scraping sounds overflowed the enclosure. The two soldiers flashed their eyes around towards the large metal doors as they creaked and rumbled open. Surges of humid wind from the night teared through the opening and nearly knocked the two men off their feet.

“What do we do?!” Eric cried over the roar of the wind.

Piers snapped around and up to the lookout where he spotted (F.N.) struggling under Ada’s grip. His gaunt shoulders tensed, and his mouth pulled into a tight line as he fought with what to do.

She can’t hold Ada off on her own. His eyes flitted to her wounded shoulder and the pinched expression on (F.N.)’s face. Guilt ate away at his gut. He took a step towards her but halted when he caught sight of her mouthing ‘go!’ to him.

The ominous crack of gunshots shattered his trance, and he threw himself back into the battle with the creature. He had to stop this thing before it could fly away. He believed in (F.n.)’s ability; she was the most capable person he knew. She’ll be alright.

Sucking in his breath, he rounded the creatures flank and shot off at the back of its skull, knocking it off balance as Eric zipped by it.

The creature drew away and towards the doors in a frenzied rush. Unfurling its wings, it flapped them around as it regained its balance while the updraft propelled debris and dust into Piers’ way. He flung his arms in front to protect his eyes, but it did little in the way of a shield.

When he cracked open his eyes again, he spotted the safety locks holding the door open and formed an idea. “Lure it to the door!” He yelled at Eric, earning a bewildered glance in return.

“Are you crazy? We can’t let it escape!”

“We aren’t! Trust me!” He scoped in the locks with his gun and started firing.

Eric complied with his captain and fired off at the beast's face to gain its attention. “Hey you, ugly fuck! Over here!” The beast roared in answer and began to stomp towards the soldier. “That’s right, keep it coming, bitch.”

Piers knocked one lock off and started on the second one while Eric lured the beast closer and closer to the exit.

The lock finally gave, and the door jolted and snapped shut, right on top of the creature. It crashed to the ground with a strangled cry and roar; shaking the earth as it got crushed under the weight. The duo fastened their weary gaze on the body. Blood soaked through from where the door pierced its back and trailed to the floor in puddles. It had been only a moment of peace before the tail began to thrash about, and the groaning of the doors reappeared. Their hands clamped firmly around their weapons as the beast climbed back to its feet and flung the door up and slid out from under it.

It whipped side to side, swinging its head as it opened and closed its jaw with a stretch. Groaning sounded all around the beast as it began to convulse and wither in on itself. Piers spared Eric a weary glance once they started hearing the cracking and ripping. A massive bang exploded from the creature as its head combusted into a mass of three identical heads. They snapped and roared at the air until they settled its hatred glares on the door.

Coiling back, it flung its body into the doors and rammed them to the ground. Eric gripped Piers’ elbow before his captain could fall from the earthquake the creature created. It stumbled awkwardly under the weight and slipped outside with a smash and regained its composure. The heads whipped about, snapping and roaring into the air as it stumbled along the aircraft landing.

“For fuck sakes!” Eric hissed as he gathered his speed towards the opening.

“This just gets better and better as time goes on.” Piers grumbled before sparing a brief glance to Isha still huddled in a ball in her hiding place. Flicking them off the girl and onto the observation room, his blood chilled when he found it empty. Dread kicked in once he spotted the two women climbing the long, metal stairs to the lookout deck. He felt his veins beating and pulsing under his skin and clenched his mouth shut. He fought with himself for only a moment before Eric’s yelling hauled him back. He turned his back on the two women and raced towards the creature.

Once he reached the other side of the doors, the creature craned one of its heads towards Piers and projected a black vile liquid at his feet, spraying across the area. He scrunched up his nose as the heads flipped back around and towards the mountains edge. Piers shot out, nicking one of the heads in the back.

It jerked forward with a hoarse grunt and snapped around. Its crooked teeth glinted in the floodlights as the heads reeled back and shot out towards Piers. He lunged forward with a roll, the heads connected to the pavement with a rumble. One head jerked around and tried to lash out at Piers again, but the second head had the same thought and collided with the first. They roared and snapped at each other, biting their necks and faces. Piers seized the moment to get away and back beside Eric.

The third head reached out and whipped side to side, gaining the attention of its two other heads. Noting the open valley behind them, they resumed their mission and headed for the cliff and extended its wings to begin taking flight. “Captain, there are a few jets out here.”

Piers spotted the aircrafts jutting out from behind the small hanger and offered Eric a nod towards the B.O.W., and took off towards the jet. He batted the dust and debris away that got kicked up as the creature took wing and bolted towards the crafts.

"Look out!" He called out as the watchtower wobbled and crumbled. “Eric!” Piers skid to a halt and frantically searched for the man through the debris until he found him on the other side climbing back to his feet.

"Just go without me!" He waved his captain off. "I'll figure something out down here!"

A J'avo appeared from the hanger brandishing a gun, but Piers was already halfway to the jet before it could thrust its gun to him. Bullets rang out over Piers’ head as he dodged between crates and jet equipment.

More J'avo appeared, but Piers paid them no attention as he struggled inside the jet and began switching it on. He was going to warn Eric of the unwelcome company, but when he gazed out the windshield he already spotted his partner in a heated battle with a few on the other side of the wreckage. He ran through all he could recall from what Chris told and showed him about flying one of these things.

He pushed buttons and flicked the switches, and smiled as the engine roared to life. He bobbed around while the jet hovered in the air until he shifted the wheel forward and took off. The side of the mountain whipped around him as he shifted back around towards the creature. Its wing beats let out a deep rumble like thunder as it gained altitude towards the city.

He flicked the safety on the guns and fired, nicking the B.O.W. on its side. It faltered in its flight and banked back to face off; its massive wings blocked out the moon and most of the sky as it circled back. A howl of anger split from its mouths, stunning Piers to his seat as he flew around it.

“We got some unwanted company down here!” Eric’s voice broke through, startling Piers for a moment.

“The company up here isn’t that great either! Can you handle the J’avo?”

“I’ll try.”

One head lashed out, snapping the air by Piers’ wing but he banked out of the way. More of that black liquid sprayed across the wing and side of his hatch as he maneuvered out from another attack by one of the other heads. He cursed as the viper like head reared back like a cobra coiled as if ready to attack. They opened their mouths wide to reveal broad blackened tongues and fangs. Piers grasped the chance and fired off into their mouths and sores on their back, sending out a screech from the creature and a cloud of gas.

He knitted his brows together as one of the heads heaved and huffed out the cloud of smoke like an airborne disease while the wings stirred and cloaked it around it and Piers, engulfing them in its darkness. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and jerked his head side to side and up and down, hoping to catch a glimpse of the creature.

He fought back a yelp as a head snapped towards him, missing the jet and retreated back into the safety of the cloud. Shadows darted around him like yo-yos. Rumblings and crackling filled the air like an electric storm.

The jet jerked to the right. The tip of the creatures wing smacked against it, throwing Piers out of the cloud and back into the clear night sky, and right out into the open. He shook his head and fired off into the cloud, hearing the roar of anger from the beast before he flew out of reach once more.

His eyes darted to the landing area where Eric was barely holding his ground against the J’avos. He got closer, hovering just above the landing and fired off a missile towards the hanger. The explosion echoed off the mountain walls and sent the building and some of the J’avo up in flames. Debris and rocks tumbled around the landing in disarray.

“Captain, behind you!”

Piers lurched to the side, bumping his head against the glass with a thud. Blood dribbled down his temple but he paid it no mind as he leveled out the jet. His eyes darted to the side where the creature retracted its tail and swooped up over the jagged rocks. Warning lights flashed through the cockpit while warnings blared. He clenched his jaw and launched another missile, punching through the creatures bat like wings with a streak of fire.

It tumbled out of the sky, flipping and clasping at the air before rightening itself back up. It shifted its eyes onto Piers just as clouds obscured the moon, tossing everything into darkness. The only way Piers was able to see the creature was from the burning hole in its left wing and its penetrating red eyes. Though the creature managed to heal the bullet wounds inflicted across its body, it struggled to regenerate the burns caused by the missiles. An idea struck Piers.

“Time to take this up a notch.” He bolted past the creature and towards the sky, smiling as he noticed the thing racing up behind him.

The coverage of the clouds gave him the advantage as he circled around. He blasted past the creature again and sent out another missile to its wings. His hands clamped tighter around the wheel as one of the heads snapped out in retaliation and nicked the side of his craft, leaving it dented.

_Too close._

He hid within the clouds again and repeated his attack, striking the wing once more and narrowly evading another strike from one of the heads. He got off another blow when Eric’s voice piped back up.

“Captain, most of the J’avo are dead, but some managed to escape!”

“Don’t worry about them right now. I’m ending this fight once and for all, but I need your help.”

“What do you need?”

“Can you reach the other jet?” A moment of silence spread through the cockpit while Piers dodged another close attack by the creatures tail.

“Ya, but the wings are damaged. I can’t fly it.”

“As long as you can still get inside the cockpit and handle the missiles. Now,” He flipped the jet out of the way and delivered another hit to the creatures head and the black sacs filled with liquid on its neck. “When I tell you too, I want you to fire a missile at my jet.”

“Are you crazy? That’s suicide!”

“Trust me!” Piers yelled back and squeezed the trigger but no missiles launched.

Red eyes darted past him and back around, striking the cockpit. It clamped shut its jaws around the plane, cracking the glass and sending up an air pressure warning. Piers tried firing off some bullets into its mouth, but it only angered it more. It whipped up, lurching Piers with it and launched him out of control.

“Captain!” Eric’s voice screamed in his ear.

Blaring alarms and the sound of the wind whipped by him as his jet tumbled out of control. Grey smoke flooded his sight as he tried rightening back out. It took him a moment, but he finally managed.

“I’m okay!”

“I’m in the jet!” Eric said.

Piers circled around and dive bombed towards the creature again, using up his ammo as he spun around the heads, dodging as he sped past. The heads roared in fury and knocked into each other as Piers performed the tight turns and flips. His guns clicked, signaling they were empty.

He flicked the eject hatch button, sending the shattered glass into the ghastly face of the left head. It reared back with a shrill cry. He grabbed hold of the eject lever under his seat and took in a levelled breath.

The creature wobbled to stay a flight and coiled it's heads once more and launched out, snagging the jet out of the air. “Now!” Piers screamed as he ripped the lever up and was launched into the sky.

He held his breath as he zipped past the creature, spying the missile as it flew erratically through the air and into the jet’s engines, exploding the craft into a ball of fire. The flames jumped and engulfed the creature, ripping from it a pained scream as the fire melted its skin to the metal. It flapped its wings in a desperate attempt to escape, but the holes in them ripped open and could no longer support the weight.

It plummeted to the airstrip, thrashing its heads about while hopelessly flapping it's useless wings. It struck the edge of the strip with a boom. Burning debris rained down, decapitating one of the heads from the base of its neck and escaping the burning metal crushing the body. Another deafening explosion from the wreckage echoed all the way up to Piers. He pulled the parachute out and flitted gently down towards the cave entrance. He landed hard and shook off his safety belt while Eric sprinted towards him, not once did they withdraw their eyes from the hideous creature.

It thrashed and latched out, seizing hold of the debris, and losing its footing on the ledge before ultimately falling over. Its howls cut off with a crash and clang as it hit the ground below.

The men’s shoulders sagged, and their laboured breathing began to slow. Piers stiffened and jerked a glance over his shoulder.

“(F.N.).” He got one step in then stopped at the sound of a gurgle.

“Cap...tain…” Eric’s voice trailed off as Piers flicked his gaze back over to the airstrip. He held back a grunt as the decapitated head began to twitch and spasm about.

The prominent veins running down its neck bulged and constricted like an erratic heartbeat until a burst of flesh, tentacles and blood erupted from the severed end. Fear coursed through the men’s bodies as the creature quickly began to regenerate before their eyes.

“N-no…” Piers shook his head in awestruck as developed limbs began to take form.

Its mouth twitched, showing black teeth and a blood red tongue. The eyes behind the lids frantically moved about, the muscles twitching with effort until its eye snapped open. It honed in on Piers and Eric and let loose a deep roar reverberating from the deepest pits of its stomach. It lifted up a slimy, batwing arm under itself and rose from the floor on wobbly, unfinished limbs. It took an uneasy step--then another, towards the duo.

“Inside!” Eric grabbed Piers by his elbow and forcibly dragged the mute man back inside the safety of the enclosure. Piers’ stiff legs refused to move at first, but he soon regained focus and stumbled along behind his partner. ‘What do we do? It's impossible to kill this thing!” Eric lowered his hand and snatched his gun back up towards the creature.

Piers mirrored his movement and aimed at one of the heads as the creature crawled its way over.

Nevertheless, even if it wasn’t done regenerating--and not as big as the first form it took--the creature managed to disturb the ground with every step it took. It coiled one head back and spit the same black, vile goo across the room and between the men. Its foul stench made their eyes water and their noses burn. The other heads nosed around the room, sniffing the air for any signs of life.

“Look out!” Piers blinked away the tears in his eyes. Straightening up, he shoved Eric to the ground as the tail snapped around and whipped Piers off his feet and across the metal grates. Rolling and tumbling over himself, he finally came to a stop and climbed carefully to his shaky feet. Blood dribbled down his nose and on the side of his face from where the grates cut him open. He shoved a headache away forming and refocused on Eric.

The man held his ground, darting side to side and in between the creatures legs to try and escape. He hurled a grenade at the left head as it jumped up and struck forward; the explosion to the face reeled it back with a fierce growl and hiss. It laid low to the ground, waiting for the next opening. Piers made a move towards the fight but stopped at the sound of a small voice.

He spun on his heels to where the little girl still crouched behind a barrier; her frantic eyes found his while she pointed and repeatedly called out (F.N.)’s name. He followed her chubby finger up, and up, and up towards the overlook near the ceiling. Beads of sweat formed across his brow as he took in the sight.

(F.N.) was barely holding her ground against a newly mutated Ada. The woman was scarcely recognizable with the melted skin, jutting bones and hollowed out gaze as her mutated arm swiped at (F.N.)’s face. Piers’ heart constricted as (F.n.) jumped back and out of the woman’s clawed reach just in time, but it did little to soothe his shaky limbs.

“(F.N.)!” He called, hoping to catch her attention, but she was too absorbed in the fight to hear him. Cursing under his breath he jumped the narrow gap between the enclosure, ignoring Eric’s yells of protest. Piers skidded to a halt by Isha and gave her a firm stare. “Wait here!” He ordered as he raced up the ladder and busted through the hatch.

* * *

_**Our POV** _

I threw every ounce of strength I had into pushing myself up the flight of stairs overlooking the enclosure below. Every part of me burned like a thousand needles piercing me under my skin; it made breathing a chore and standing up a nightmare.

My feet slipped under me and my hand flew out to catch the guardrail. I shoved off the railing with a groan. Ada’s constant and rhythmic clicking of her heels bombarded my ears.

“It’s a dead end I’m afraid.” I shot a glance over my shoulder at the sound of her calm voice and began to limp my way along, using the railing for support.

The crash of the large metal doors shocked me as I reeled back with a jolt. Sparing a gaze as the metal doors crushed the B.O.W. below. A twinge of hope flooded my stomach as I gazed on at Piers and Eric standing a little way’s off. I turned to Ada with a smirk on my lips, but it instantly dropped at the sight of Ada’s toothy smile. I hesitantly turned my gaze back towards the B.O.W. below. I could hear my heartbeat thrashing in my ears and spotted Piers and Eric stiffen.

The doors creaked and groaned, and the next moment the beast snapped up, lifting the doors off its back. It slid out from under them, sending them crashing closed and sending a vibration through my core. My jaw dropped as the creature convulsed and spasmed, until multiple heads exploded by its sides. They whipped back and forth, thrashing and snapping at the air like vipers.

“Haos was just child's play next to hydra-pestilentia.” Ada sneered with pride. “Cut it up or blast away at it and it will just keep coming back again, and again, and again.” She flashed her eyes to mine and reeled back her hand. Letting go of the railing, I stumbled back as her arm slammed down and the rod crashed against the railing with a spark. “No more bombs. No more leaking the virus into the water supply to infect people. My creation is all in one, and there is nothing you or your pathetic little boy scouts can do about it.” She swung out at me again, hitting the railing as she stumbled back from the force.

“We stopped you once; we’ll do it again.”

“And how well did that go over for you and the B.S.A.A.?” She tilted her head and laughed. “Thought so.” She dug something clear out of her waistband and my eyes instantly honed in on the needle. “Just in case you decide to come back again, I made you a little gift to change your mind...and your body.”

My eyes narrowed in on the blue liquid sloshing about inside the needle then up to her broken stare. “You’re outta your Goddamn mind.”

She jumped into a run and swung out her clenched hand with the needle towards my neck, but I seized her wrist. Her other arm swung over, but I couldn’t stop the attack and sucked in a breath in anticipation for the pain; it hurt a lot more than I imagined it would. The rod smacked against my wounded shoulder, delivering a course of shock all the way through to my wound and ended with a scream from my mouth.

Through my watery vision, Ada pivoted and rammed her shoulder into my wound. I tumbled to the ground with a moan and hiss. Through my haze, I flipped my battered body to the side as the rod slammed down beside me with a thunk and spark. My foot launched out, connecting to Ada’s stomach and knocking her back with a grunt.

Picking myself off the ground, I thrust my hands up to stop Ada once more as she thrust the needle towards me. Clenching my fist, I bit my tongue as I sucker punched her in the diaphragm. I revealed in the gasp it sent her in--even though it sent thousands of electrical shocks up into my shoulder and stumbled back. With her bent over I knocked the needle out of her grasp, sending it spinning across the landing.

She recovered swiftly and batted the rod over my head, but I ducked at the last moment, feeling the whoosh of the air above me. I wheeled around and latched onto her wrist, kneeing her in the ribs and sending her to the ground in a heap. I lurched over towards the needle, face planting as Ada kicked my ankle out with the rod; the taser grazed my skin and sent me into a fit of convulsions. I bit my tongue and snapped my eyes shut and crawled forward. My fingers wrapped around the needle.

Ada climbed to her feet with a snarl. Regaining enough conscious, I flipped over just as Ada crashed down on top of me and jammed her finger into my wound. I screamed and lurched my back, and squeezed my eyes shut with tears. Without thinking, I gripped the needle tighter and drove it upwards, and gave an overjoyed sigh at hearing her grunt.

Cracking open my hazy eye, Ada pulled off of me; her vile, disgusted, stare could have knocked me six feet under. She cut off with a cry as she ripped the empty needle out of her shoulder and let it fall from her hands.

“The fuck did you do?!” She screamed and doubled over as her body began to convulse and twist. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin. Her hair was plastered to her ashen face. A gurgled groan escaped her mouth.

“What you deserve.” I managed to ease myself back up to my feet and grabbed the rod for protection as Ada stumbled about.

The lump in my throat suffocated me as the cracking of bones and cartilage filled my ears. A putrid stench wafted from her body and filled my nose, making me want to gag.

“Well isn’t that just fucking rich coming from you!” Blisters and sores covered her flawless skin, turning it black and brown like death; they exploded in black puss and blood. “You--the living USB stick to your parents’ life work. They didn’t give a damn about you, just like how you didn’t give a damn about all those people you killed just to scrape up some cash. How much trouble did you put your precious friends in the BSAA through from all your involvement, huh?!” Her curses died off and turned into more animalistic sounds as she convulsed and threw herself to her knees.

“Oh, and that little family you horribly tried to protect? Wonder how grateful they are to you when they were withering in pain before they died!”

Her bones snapped and expanded, forming skeletal appendages. Another set of arms exploded from her sides like a spider molting from its skin. Spores exploded across her back making it look more like barnacles on the bottom of a boat than a human body. Vile, black liquid oozed out of the spores. My eyes leveled with Ada’s. They strikingly resembled those zombies eyes I met in the museum; fogged over with a far off gaze, but still needle point sharp.

“You haven’t done one goddamn thing worth a praise, and you lecture me on my life!”

One of Ada’s appendages shot out and hooked around my throat, before I could blink she hurled me across the landing right into the work station. Pain coursed through my body as I climbed to my feet on trembling legs.

“Look at you; stumbling around on the floor the same way you stumble through your life!” She shot out another attack, but I scurried to the side. I ignored the anger boiling furiously in my veins as she tried repeatedly over and over to knock me down with insult after insult. “I’m Ada Wong! And you? You’re nothing but an insect past around from person to person because they don’t want to deal with you!” She shot out with every word; right. Left. Down. Left. Hit.

I gripped my arm as blood began soaking through my shirt. I ignored the roars of the B.O.W. below us and picked up Ada’s discarded taser. Clenching it in my hand, I swung out, striking her across the chest and sending her into a fit of rage.

She dashed towards me, increasing the speed of every hit she aimed my way. I batted one arm away, then the other, hitting her again in the chest with the taser. My legs started to go numb and my vision began to swim as I gently tried shaking off the haze in my mind. I lashed out again, but Ada caught my thigh and knocked me to the ground with a growl. She coiled back with a sneer on her face, and latched one clawed hand around my throat.

Sirens blazed overhead, stopping whatever Ada planned to do next. She flung her needlepoint eyes over to the observation room and hissed. I followed her gaze and noticed the blurry image of Piers. Ada tore her eyes from Piers and back over to her freak show below and bellowed.

“No!” The grip on my throat loosen, allowing me to bat away the hand and scramble back up to my feet.

Sprinklers above turned on, sending out a putrid smelling liquid. My eyes bulged.

_It’s gasoline!_

The BOW whipped its heads back and forth and around in fury. It made its way over to the observation area but halted in its place as the grates below it gave way to reveal a pit of flames. It's cries of pain erupted from its mouths, forcing me to cover my ears from the volume; it shook the walls. Through my narrowed gaze I caught the BOW clambering out of the hole but fell back in when its foot gave way. The gasoline caught fire like a brushfire during a long drought, engulfing the BOW in a flaming mess. Melted flesh fell like stones from its body, spraying up as it landed into the fire below. In a last-ditch effort, the creature raised its wings to try and fly out but the tips strike the bottom of our lookout, snapping the supports and giving away.

The platform jerked and groaned, finally snapping and jutting out with a swing and knocking the middle head of the B.O.W.. I fumbled around, trying to get a grip on something--anything, but nothing was there. Panic flooded me as I skidded down the grates; clawing as I did. Finally, at the last moment, my hand grasped the end of the railing. My legs swung out, dangling me over the pit. My eyes locked onto the B.O.W.; it gave one last cry as it tumbled in on itself, submerged in the flames for good.

My head snapped up at the sound of tumbling and screaming. The overhead ventilation came loose and collapsed onto Ada’s arm. She lost her grip and tumbled down the grates towards me. Blood sprayed across the area from her severed limb, slipping her up whenever she got a grip. Her eyes honed in on me as she tumbled closer. My body jerked as I swung out to the side and watched as her hand brushed against my shoulder and ankle. Fear clouded her tormented face as she grasped on air and plummeted into the pit below with a final scream.

Directing my attention back to my predicament, I swung out my other hand to try and reach the ledge. As soon as my hand grabbed hold, the shooting pain took hold. My hand gave way, and I nearly lost my grip on the railing. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to suppress the shakiness in my arm.

“(F.N.)!” I heard someone call my name. Cracking open my eyes, I spotted Piers making his way across the lookout and sliding down the section I dangled from. A look of panic flashed across his face as he took in my predicament, but masked it quickly. “Hold on, I’ll get you!”

“Piers, I can’t--my hand--my shoulder!”

“I’m coming! Just hold on!”

My mouth clamped shut as my fingers began losing feeling. Burning shot up from my shoulder and through my arm.I can’t keep this up any longer! “Piers…”

The platform shook with Piers’ added weight. He latched onto the side of the railing and slid himself down in front of me. “Give me your other hand. I’ll pull you up!” He extended his hand towards me, but I swayed my head.

“I can’t! It hurts too much.”

“(F.N.)...please. Your hand.”

I tried lifting my arm towards his outstretched hand and couldn’t hold back my cry as the pain flared up. I lowered it back to my side with tears in my eyes. “Go.” I whispered out. “Leave me.”

“The hell I will!” He snapped forward and seized a hold on my wrist, wrenching it free from the railing. I lurched down as my added body weight shocked his body.

“Piers--”

“--You’re not allowed to die until I say you can!”

“We’ll both die!” I pleaded.

“No one’s expendable! And we’re not dying here--not tonight!” He said between clenched teeth as he hauled my dead weight up to the ledge.

Sucking in a breath, I fought against the pain in my shoulder and latched on the ledge and secured a knee under myself. I lifted off and winded my arms around Piers’ Neck as he jostled us away from the edge. We crawled our way up to the secured platform just as the hanging one let go and fell into the pit.

“Let’s go!” Piers hauled me back down the steps and rammed his shoulder through the door where Eric and Isha stood inside the observation room with wide eyes.

“(F.N.)!” Isha scrambled over to me and wrapped her tiny hands around my thighs in a tight embrace, and smiled up at me.

I released my arm from around Piers’ neck and enclosed them around the girl and returned her smile. “Isha! I missed you!”

“Alright! Sentiments later. Right now we get out of here!” Eric snapped, receiving a nod from Piers. He grabbed hold of Isha’s hand and plucked her out of my grip and towards the exit.

Before I could protest, Piers tapped me on my good shoulder. “Can you walk?” I bobbed my head and stumbled my way through the door. He eased a hand on the small of my back and repeated encouraging words as we ran--and limped our way through the hall.

“Where are we going?” I screamed over the blaring of the sirens and the yelling of J’avo behind us. It was Eric that answered me.

“I set the self-destruct for this place while Piers was saving your ass. We don’t have much time, but there’s an emergency transit down this way!” All our eyes snapped over our shoulders at the sound of the roar.

The creature that chased Isha and myself through the city and into the water treatment plant barged down the hall.

“Fucking hell! Come on!” Piers roared. He clutched my hand in his and jerked me along. Eric picked up Isha and darted alongside us, dodging out of the way from stray bullets and pipes thrown from the creature hot on our heels.

“This way!” Eric skidded around the corner and increased his speed once he saw the transit up ahead.

My sigh of relief died in my throat as the creature let loose another roar. “Get inside! Find a way to start it up!” Piers tugged me and Isha inside and fired off at the creatures disfigured face. They slowly shifted their way into the transit, making sure to keep up their barrage of bullets.

I wasted no time in running to the front, catching myself before I tripped on the floor and pressed the start button in the middle of the dash. Lights flickered to life above me and down the tunnel in front of us as the engine roared to life. A laugh bubbled past my lips as the transit began to move, but it dried up when the clang overhead shook us.

“It’s on the roof!” Piers growled and stormed down to the last cart with Eric in tow.

Isha clamped onto my leg and buried her face into my thigh as hot tears soaked my pants. I swooped down to my knees and hugged her tightly as I soothed her nerves. “Isha, look at me. Look at me.” I pulled her away, so she could look me in the eyes. “We’re going to be okay. I promise,” and squeezed her shoulders to reassure her. She collapsed into my chest and curled her fists into my top as more tears trickled down her chin.

She flinched with every bullet and roar that sounded at the back. My body began shaking as my frazzled nerves took over my brain.

_Please be okay Piers...please!_

An explosion sounded off, lurching the train forward and knocking me to my butt. I grabbed Isha tighter and nestled my head into her neck as the roaring grew louder and the men’s voice yelled.

_Please, God. Please...I don’t want him to die._

The creatures screech broke the air and cut off. I didn’t dare move from my spot or let Isha go until I felt someone kneel down beside me and tap my shoulder. My head snapped up and nearly bumped Piers in the chin. His weary eyes lit up and the corner of his mouth curved as he took in my state.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily I’m afraid.”

A sob broke free of my mouth. Releasing my hold on Isha, I bound my arms tightly around Piers neck, jerking him down towards me and planted a quick kiss to his lips before pressing my face to his chest. “Shut up, idiot.” My words cracked at the end with a sob, but I didn’t care.

Piers rigidly sat there. I could feel his eyes burning into my face until finally, he relaxed and secured his arms around my waist and lowered his chin to my head. A faint, amused chuckle escaped his mouth, blowing hot air down my neck and sending shivers up and down my spine; tingling my toes and tickling my head.

I took in everything; the feeling of his arms pulling me tighter to his chest, the sound of his erratic heart pumping beneath my ear, and the sweet--yet masculine scent--I came to associate with him.

I perked up at the sound of Isha’s excited voice and pulled away to look at the windshield, ignoring the sound of protest coming from Piers. A blinding light appeared at the end of the tunnel; it grew larger the closer we got until it engulfed us whole. I squeezed my eyes open through the warm sunrise and gaped at the sight of the mountain rushing past the sun and us creeping over the city below. Dull explosions sounded behind us. From the mirrors to the side, I could see the mountain caving in on itself in a cloud of smoke and dust. A smile probed my chapped lips.

“We did it.” I whispered out, earning a hum of agreement from Piers. “Ouch!” I pulled back slightly from the sharp pain shooting through my shoulder.

Fear took hold of Piers’ face as he skimmed me head to foot before stopping on the blood on my shoulder. His eyes drooped, and I thought he was actually going to cry for a moment.

“I’m so sorry...I didn’t--If I would have known--”

\--”Piers, don’t beat yourself up over it. How could you have known it was really me.”

“But still…” I cut him off again with another hug and smiled into his neck at the quick intake of breath from him. His arms gently wrapped around my waist once more.

“HQ, this is Lieutenant Eric Sullivan. The lab, Ada Wong, and the B.O.W. has been eliminated.” I tore my eyes away from the city and back onto Piers’ face, an eyebrow cocked high on my forehead at the slight pink to his cheeks. I was about to question him on it but then the look on his face changed and his shoulders stiffened. He flicked a glance over to Eric, seeing the other man nodded in understanding. “She’s safe and sound with us. We’ll explain everything once we see you.” He paused. “I understand.”

Reality knocked on my brain and my eyes bulged out. I kissed Piers.

_I kissed Piers...on the lips!_

I shifted my eyes up to Piers, my mouth slightly agape as the thought whirled in my head. Heat tickled my cheeks and I could feel it trickling down my neck. He noticed my stare and met it with a grin and a coked eyebrow.

“Hey.” he casually said.

“Uh...hi?” I asked, baffled by how odd my voice sounded to my own ears.

“You okay?”

“Uh, so, a-about just now...I, uh…”

Piers released his hands from my waist and brought them up to cup my face, and pressed his lips gently against my own. My flesh tingled with heat, pooling deep in my abdomen. Before I could linger on the feeling anymore, he pulled away with his smirk painted on his lips. “Kissed me? Ya, I’m very aware you did that.” I gaped up at him with my mouth still hung open. “You going to hurry up and say it was just an accident? You slipped? You were actually trying to punch me--”

“--I don’t recall you ever talking this much, unless it was to insult me.” It was my turn to be amused as I watched his eyes dart to my face then away. “Worried I was going to turn you down?” I said sarcastically.

“Ya.” His voice came out small and hesitant.

I leaned up on my toes and twisted his face towards my own and smiled. “Well, don’t be,” and pressed my lips back to his. I hummed in amusement when his body stiffened then relaxed into my kiss. His hands climbed up my back and tangled in my hair. He pressed his lips harder against my own, resulting in a surprised grunt to form in my throat. The sound seemed to have given him more confidence as he took my bottom lip in his teeth. We pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat and spotted Eric awkwardly standing to the side with Isha screening her eyes with her hands and giggling.

Heat touched my cheeks again as Eric spoke with a dispassionate voice laced with amusement underneath. “Do you mind? There are children on board here.”

I dipped my chin to my chest and lowered my eyes, but not before Piers could give me one more quick kiss and hugged me closer. “I missed you.” I nestled into his neck with a sigh and light smile.

“I missed you, too.”

 


	28. Epilogue (home)

**One month later...**

I inhaled the beautiful perfume of gunpowder and refocused on the target down at the other end of the shooting range. Adjusting my stance, I hardly winced when I lifted my gun up higher. The wound to my shoulder healed nicely while on my leave and I was finally cleared to lift a gun once more. I squeezed the trigger and cocked an eye at my handy work and felt the tug of a smile on my lips.

"Dammit!" The man a few stalls down swore as he readjusted his stance and scoped in the target once more.

He's new--that's all I could tell. His dusty chestnut hair was trimmed in the standard military style. Even from here I could see the thin layer of sweat on his forehead as his brows knitted together in annoyance. I flicked a glance down to the badge stitched to the shoulder of his uniform and felt the quirk of a smile stroke my lips.

Placing my gun down gently, I eased my way over to the other man and waited for him to notice me before I spoke. "Having difficulty?"

The man's vivid brown eyes narrowed slightly and took in my face. He kinda reminded me of Piers with his seriousness and his over analytical gaze. I conceal my smile at the thought of Piers and glanced down to the man's gun in his hands. He noted my glance and eased off his glare.

"Oh, uh, we just got these new scopes in and I can't seem to sight them in correctly." He said rather embarrassed.

"May I?" I flicked a finger to the gun which he gladly handed over, and took aim. On my next breath I fired it off, hitting the target bang on. "Seems to be just fine." I handed it back to the silent, brooding man with a genuine smile to my lips.

He laughed under his breath and swayed his head. "Frank was always the better sniper out of the three of us." He met my stare straight on again before clearing his throat. "Sorry, my name is first Lieutenant Edward Howard, second command in Silver Dagger." he extended his hand out to me, which I gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm also a first Lieutenant--on B.S.A.A.'s Alpha team. (F.N.) (L.N.)." His hand stiffened in my grip and his gaze slightly widened.

"You're (F.N.) (L.N.)? The (F.N.) (L.N.)?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"Chris--Uh, I mean, Captain Redfield has spoken favorably of you. It's an honour to finally meet you in person." I was taken aback by his comment and could only stand there like a gaping mess before I found my voice.

"I, well, Uh, thank you. So, you're on Silver Dagger with Chris? How you enjoying it?"

Edward's easy going smile graced his lips once more. "It's great. Captain Redfield is a phenomenal Captain and knows his stuff quite well. We haven't been stationed yet, but I've worked with him in the field once before." I nodded in agreement.

"Ya, I've had the pleasure of working in the field with him before as well. You're lucky to have him as your captain."

"Alpha team?" He seemed to have only noticed now and met my stare. "You must be under Captain Nivans' command I assume." I couldn't hold back the beam of happiness this time and prayed my blush wasn't noticeable.

"Yes. He is indeed my Captain. Him, Chris and I worked together on the China mission back a while ago."

"So I've been told." He trailed off at the sight of Chris' looming figure approaching and stood straighter. "Captain, I was just double checking the sights on the new scopes."

Chris had a gleam in his eye as he nodded towards Edward and then myself. "At ease, Lieutenant. Orders are finalized. Is the team ready?"

Edward gave a curt nod, "Yes, sir." And glanced over his captain's shoulder where two more men in similar uniforms approached us as well.

"Yo, Eddie, it's not fair." The shorter of the two men spoke with a pout on his face. I could tell by the glint of humour in his eyes and the annoyed glare on Edward's face that he knew didn't enjoy the nickname. "You lied to us. You said you came here to check the scopes but were actually here hogging all the good company." He turned to me and winked with his mischievous smile still plastered on his face. I chuckled in response to his poor attempt at flirting.

Chris swayed his head and rolled his eyes with a soft smile but remained silent. Edward on the other hand looked as if he was going to punch the new guy. "Gavin, shut your mouth. This over here is First Lieutenant (F.N.) (L.N.) of the B.S.A.A.'s Alpha team." I chuckled at their reactions as they stiffened and rolled their shoulders back in a tight stance.

"Sorry, ma'am. I meant know--"

"--At ease soldier, I won't bite." The both of them visibly relaxed at my remark and bobbed their heads. Before more could be said, Chris cut in with his Captain's voice.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. I want everyone Dressed and ready to leave in fifteen minutes. Frank," Chris spoke to the other man beside Gavin, "Get the rest of the team as well. I'll meet everyone out on the runway in a bit."

Everyone answered with a collective  _yessir_! Before bidding me a good day and left. I cocked my head back and laughed as Chris shook his head and uttered a curse.

"They're a good team, Chris. You should be proud."

"I am proud of them. Some of the best men I've had the privilege to work with." His proud smile stretched across his lips as he eyed me and gave me a firm grip on my shoulder. "I haven't seen you in a while, sorry about that--work has been busy."

I shrugged it off. "I understand. Being Captain is not a walk in the park. But Isha has been keeping me company while I was recovering in the hospital, so no biggie."

"Good to hear. I heard she was adopted last week. Nice couple--I meet them a few times, and they say she's adapting really well."

My eyes began to burn at the mention of Isha, but they were happy tears. Her smile is what kept me going while I was bored out of my mind in the hospital. "She's doing great. I visit her often."

Speaking of Captain," His cheeky grin reached his glinting eyes, making me want to roll my own.

_Here it comes._

"How's Piers been? Can't imagine he'd let you come here alone to shoot without chewing your ear off."

"I'm a big girl. I can shoot on my own without having that smart ass breathing down my neck." That made Chris laugh.

"Tell Piers to go easy on you and the team. He can be...a hard ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I snorted. "Sure, and while I'm at it, I'll also tell him to stop working so hard, and I'll cure cancer."

"Don't get smart with me, Lieutenant." His cheeky grin spread at the sight of my lips pressed tightly together.

"Don't call me that."

"Gotta get used to it at some point."

"But not now." I groaned.

Chris flicked his eyes over my shoulder and his smile softened once again. "Speaking of Piers..."

The man in question appeared by my side, giving me the stink eye as he spotted my gun on the shooting table with the empty casing laying on top. I rolled my eyes in anticipation for his arguing to start and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Piers, good to see you again. I was just telling (F.N.) here my team got new orders, so I won't be back for a while. Try not to go too hard on the recruits please. We actually want them to stay and fight with us." Piers met Chris' stare with a narrowed gaze.

"Don't you have a new team to gossip with? Or are you skimping out of doing your reports again?"

"Listen," Chris started but I cut him off knowing very well how this was going to pan out.

"Don't you have to get ready Chris?"

The older man cocked his eyebrows and flicked his glance between Piers and myself, and seemingly tried to hide a smile as if he found something funny. "Oh, ya, right. Well, I'll see you guys when I get back. Keep it PG while I'm gone kids."

"Chris..." Piers warned but all Chris did was wave over his shoulder without turning around and shut the door to the shooting range behind him.

I chuckled and shook my head but stopped and was happily surprised when two arms snaked around my waist and a pair of lips kissed my temple. "I thought I told you I wanted to watch you when you started shooting again." He chastised me, earning a groan from my throat.

"You mean, 'watch over me and nitpick everything I do'?"

"Ya."

I directed my amused gaze up to Piers' profile and took in the sight. His carefree smile touched the corners of his eyes making them shine brighter; their beautiful hazel glow gave off a relaxed feel. It astonishes me how my stomach still flips at the sight of his smile. It just makes me want to reach up and plant my lips over his. That thought alone made me want to laugh out loud at how corny I've become since I've joined the B.S.A.A.. Who would have thought all that time ago I hated even glancing at this face in front of me; how I wanted to smack him upside the head--and even shoot him. My mind took another turn as my thoughts shifted over to the B.S.A.A.. I guess Piers noticed the turn in my mood and gently tried to shake me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're far off again."

I knew it was useless to lie to him. He'll find out through one means or another. "I just...I ruined everything, Piers: The B.S.A.A's image, New York, India...I can't help feeling like it's all my fault. Everyone died--"

"--Enough." His cold voice cut through me. This was an age old argument we've been having ever since I got back. A hand slid under my chin and turned it up to face him. "It's not your fault, (F.N.). It's just not. So stop thinking that. It's Ada's fault."

My eyes began burning but I wouldn't let anymore tears fall, not in front of Piers. "They died because of me..."

"They didn't die because of you. You know that right?"

My voice felt thick with emotion as I answered him. "I don't want anybody dying for me."

His easy going smile returned. "As long as I'm your captain, no one will have to die--for anybody. As for the B.S.A.A., It's my job--our--job, to uphold that name and protect the people, and I sure as hell know there's no one better to help do that than you. So stop beating yourself down because you've helped more people than I can count."

A single tear slipped past and slid down my cheek, but I hastily cleaned it away and turned to face Piers. Without hesitation, we both leaned forward and pressed our lips together in a soft--yet--strong kiss. It was perfect. It made my toes curl and my eyes close, until someone awkwardly cleared their throat behind us. We quickly pulled apart to see Mark resting a shoulder on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest with an eyebrow cocked high on his forehead.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No--"

"--Yes." Piers cut me off, earning an amused smile from Mark and myself.

"Good to see you again, Mark. What brings you down here?" Piers murmured something impolite under his breath earning an elbow to the ribs from me. I smiled at his grumbling and kept a relaxed smile as I regarded Mark.

He plucked himself off the door frame and turned to leave. "New orders finally came in and Barry wants to ship us off ASAP."

"Thanks Mark. We'll meet you there in a second." I answered before Piers could get in a snarky comment. "Be nice. He's my friend and your teammate."

"I Just want one moment alone with you. Just one where we aren't interrupted." He huffed and followed me out of the shooting range and down the hall.

I laughed and stroked his arm in comfort as we made our way to the runway. "I'm shocked you'd actually want to put time from work aside just for me!" I wanted to melt into the ground at the sight of his smirk.

"I'd always put time aside for my girl." My heart fumbled at his statement, rooting me to the spot. I gazed on as he laughed and continued down the hall with Mark and Eric at his side and gave the men a pat on the back.

_It may have taken me a long time to find a place where I feel like I belong, with people who care about me as much as I care about them..._

Noticing I wasn't behind him, Piers turned around and gave me a lopsided smile as he spoke, "Hey, Lieutenant (L/N), stop daydreaming and get up here. We got a job to do." Mark snickered along with Piers while I just shook my head and started towards them.

"Keep your fanny pack on Cap."

"It's not a fanny pack!" He yelled making the other two men and myself burst into a fit of laughter while he grumbled along beside us.

_It was definitely worth the wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God everyone!!! We're finally at the end!!!
> 
> So, I hope the ending was to everyone's liking, comment below and let me know!
> 
> I can't believe I'm here with all of you. This was such a fun project to work on and I'm so happy I got to do it. 
> 
> @killerwolfmusic 
> 
> Thank you for this lovely opportunity, and with this said it leads off into my next part.
> 
> Announcements! And upcoming works!
> 
> During this story I made a post asking for recommendations and you guys have answered!
> 
> Thank you all for you thoughts and opinions, a special shout out to TruthorDare2 for your recommendations and I hope you'll be happy to hear that I will be doing another Piers X reader story, a Chris X reader story and as well as a Leon X reader story.
> 
> Now, the time these will all be posted is still up in the air. I already have a Piers X OC in the works, but I'm redoing it cause I didn't like the pacing and the tone of it. I'm also redoing my first fic Blackguard because I want to get the sequel done but there's been a time gap between when I wrote that fic and now, so I want to reamp up the original so it flows nicely with the sequel. More news will be on that as soon as I work out a timeline and plan. I can post that on my wall so you can all see it. As for now I'm for sure redoing my Piers X oc and maybe I'll start in the new Piers X reader at the same time. I have some ideas and I've been itching to start writing them down but promised myself I wouldn't touch it until I was done with Bound by Hatred.
> 
> @LynEmpress thank you for all the amazing support as well, your comments have made me laugh and smile all throughout this book xxoo
> 
> With that all said, I'd like to thank you all again for all the major support you have all given me throughout this story XXOO you are all absolutely beautiful people and I'd like you all to know this story wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for all your support. Stay fab and I hope to see you in my next stories!


End file.
